Just Another Student
by lja136
Summary: When a hole is ripped between dimensions, a young pokemon trainer is thrown into a new world. Her pokemon scattered, the Brotherhood after her, sounds hectic, right? You don't know the half of it. Rated for violence. Two fandoms added later in the story.
1. Gambit

This story is actually an RP between myself and a friend, who I know as LisaOak. I just went back through and edited it to make it more like a story.

Characters I wrote for: Gambit, Xavier, Jean, Kurt, and Warren

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, Raikou, Scott, and Ororo

I do not own anyone in this chapter. Later chapters, yes. Just not this one.

* * *

It was late in the evening, Twilight maybe Dusk and getting darker. It was raining, not that it was unusual for such a humid and swampy place, though the air was mixed with sounds of loud, piercing thunder, almost like roars of a beast who was VERY angry and the sound of motorcycles.

Oddly enough, however, the thunder _was_ coming from a beast: a Saber-toothed tiger with a purple cloud on its back to be more specific. And it was being chased by the biker gang, though it was easily out speeding them despite its injured rider.

A guy stood against a rather large tree trunk, idly playing with a deck of cards in his hands. At first glance, he seemed to be just like any other guy, but closer look would reveal his unusual red and black eyes. He didn't think twice when he heard a creature approaching, but when it came into view, needless to say he was shocked.

"What an interesting find," he commented, a heavy Cajun accent evident in even that short sentence. "Oh, but I can't have you to myself with dese annoyances bothering you." He pulled out two cards from his deck, both shimmered pink before he threw them.

Just as he wanted, one landed just in front of the motorcycles, the other in front of the creature. They simultaneously exploded, and if things went the way he planned, the riders would be tripped up by one card, while the creature scared into stopping in its tracks by the other.

The creature stopped, but it wasn't scared. It roared violently and snarled charging after the motorcycles, which needless to say took off in the other direction as if their butts had been set to flame.

"Let's try dis again," the man said, his accent turning the th in "this" to a d. He ran after the creature a bit, letting another pink-tinged card land itself in the path of the creature. The explosion was slightly bigger, but still harmless as long as the creature stopped running.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Xavier Institute ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the Xavier Institute, Professor Xavier wheeled his wheelchair into Cerebro to check on mutant activity. What he did find, however, was very unusual, even to him. 'Jean, Scott,' he broadcasted, 'meet me in Cerebro.'

Scott looked up and seemed puzzled at first but did as told and he promptly went towards Cerebro. Meanwhile, Jean did as she was told. She wasn't doing much at the moment, anyways.

"Scott, Jean, I found some very unusual readings on Cerebro," Xavier explained, wheeling his chair to face his one-time students. "They are nearly impossible to describe, however. I want you to take a few of the X-Men and go to Louisiana. Look for anything unusual." Jean nodded her reply, and was already trying to think of who to bring.

"Louisiana... I wonder what's causing trouble so far off" Scott said also considering their options.

"I don't know. As to who to take, I'm thinking Warren and Ororo might be good options," Jean suggested, making her way out of Cerebro.

"They seem good but... I can't help but wonder what we're up against if even the Professor can't pin point what it is" Scott said with a frown.

"All the more reason we should leave as soon as possible," Jean replied. She sent a telepathic message to Warren and Ororo to meet at the Blackbird, although she would like to take one more mutant with them, she just can't figure out whom. Logan is too reckless, and she didn't want to sound mean, but she's afraid Hank or Kurt might scare it - whatever it is - away, if the rest of them don't. She'll take Kurt if she or Scott can't come up with anyone else, though.

Scott thought over this as well. "I can't think of anyone else except maybe Hank or Kurt" He said with a frown. At this point Ororo had to excuse herself from class and give the students a reading assignment.

"I'll call Kurt down as well," Jean said, holding back a sigh. The moment she did so, the devil-like mutant was next to her in the Blackbird hanger, ready to go. Not too long after, Warren entered the room. Neither of them needed to figure out how to leave their class, as none of the students are currently at their electives.

Ororo followed not long after. Scott greeted them and began to explain. "Apparently, something is up in Louisiana: mutant activity and trouble and apparently something else that The Professor couldn't identify at all."

"No idea at all?" Kurt asked, surprised. "Zat doesn't sound like ze Professor."

"Well, he said it was hard to explain," Jean replied. "But none-the-less, we have to hurry." As she finished the sentence, the ramp up to the Blackbird lowered, allowing Jean to lead the way on to the plane. Kurt, however, was the first one on, as usual.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Louisiana ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Creature Roared and snarled again and turned towards the man, his eyes glowing white in anger. That is, until he was given a bop on the head from his rider - a young female who didn't appear much older then 17.

"Don't even think about it, Raikou," she scolded.

"Well, hello dere," Gambit greeted the girl, bowing. "Is dis creature yours?"

"Yeah he is... he's a little bit protective... but he doesn't bite... Usually...." she said with a sheepish grin. "This is Raikou," she introduced, moving her hand to her side which was bleeding pretty bad. She hadn't had a chance to stem the blood flow because she had been too busy hanging on to the cat for dear life.

"You alright?" he asked, looking concerned. When it comes to mutants, even though he himself is one, he couldn't care less about their well-being at times. A girl, though, is another story.

"I got a little cut up... but I don't think it's deep... I'm a little dizzy though... I can't tell if it's from blood loss or motion sickness..." the girl said with a frown.

"Well, den, you should probably sit for a bit," he suggested, a bit unsure. He's never dealt with a situation quite like this before. "By de way, name's Gambit."

"Nice to meet you; I'm Lisa," she said extending her clean hand for a hand shake and clinging to the large cat with her legs so she wouldn't fall off.

Gambit took her hand, returning the handshake. "Nice to meet you, too" he said. "Where are you headed?"

"Not a clue... looking for some more of my friends... some of them are a little like Raikou, but not tigers obviously, or else I'd probably have the army after me," she said scratching the creature's neck. The feline purred loudly and seemed to take on the air of a kitten as the girl did this.

"I'll keep my eyes out for them, but I still think you should rest," Gambit told Lisa, turning to walk away. He'll keep his eyes open alright, but if her friends are as unusual as, and hopefully more cooperative than, that Raikou, it might be even more difficult for her to get them back.

"Rest where?" Lisa questioned with a slight frown though she looked up as she heard sirens. "Oh... Come on..." She hissed underneath her breath.

Gambit was about to answer her, but the moment he heard the sirens, he bolted. Fortunately for him, there was a casino nearby - his favorite place to hide out and wait for the cops to pass.

Raikou followed as well. He let Lisa down and leapt on to the roof of the casino and hunkered down out of sight of passer bys. Lisa, however, scrambled in after Gambit and went for the restroom to clean herself up.

Gambit didn't notice Lisa sneak in after him, as he was already playing a game of poker, and winning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Blackbird ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We are now flying over Louisiana," Jean announced, lowering the altitude of the jet. "Keep your eyes open for anything unusual."

"What about a tiger on someone's roof?" Ororo asked, looking out the window.

"That definitely counts," Jean replied, finding a nearby roof to land the jet on. Once the ramp was down, she exited on to the roof, figuring out how everyone would get across to the tiger-thing. Storm and Angel could fly themselves, and Nightcrawler could teleport, but what about herself and Cyclops? Nightcrawler could teleport her, while Angel carried Cyclops. Simple enough.

The creature began to snarl at them, pacing wildly around the roof. The cloud on his back started to spark erratically.

Storm frowned. "I've never felt anything like this - it's like the creature is responsible for the storm here," she said.

Just then the beast roared a booming roar that sounded exactly like loud thunder. Two large lightning bolts hit the roof beside it, and the casino sign as well, causing the building to black out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inside the casino ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Due to the blackout, we will have to temporarily close, until the power comes back," a voice said over the casino intercom. "If you were in the middle of a game remain where you are seated and we will come around to give you a ticket to get your money back."

"Well, dis sucks," Gambit commented, giving his cards back to the dealer. He had a royal flush and was about to win, but no. There had to be a blackout.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Can you do something about the weather, Storm?" Jean asked, scared but not showing it.

"I'm not sure... the creature seems to be drawing its power from the thunderstorm," Storm said with a frown.

The creature growled some more and glared down at them from the top of the building, snarling and baring its teeth.

Cyclops moved his hand to the side his visor, but never got a shot as the beast used its claws to shred the sign and caused it to go hurdling towards them, blocking in everyone inside the casino.

"Nightcrawler, teleport me into the building," Jean said. "I'll be able to find someone who knows about this thing if they're in there."

"But, I might teleport into something," Nightcrawler pointed out.

"Then how will we get inside?" Jean asked, but she soon found her answer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inside the casino ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Gambit got his ticket to get his money back and was heading to the door, but was stopped by a crowd of people. Apparently, something large was in the way of the door. He made his way through the crowd as he pulled out another of the cards he constantly carries around. He placed it on whatever was obscuring the door way and stepped back. It didn't take long for the card to explode, opening a doorway and allowing everyone to get out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The creature roared again sending the rest of the patrons into a blind panic, causing them to take off running.

Cyclops frowned and backed up. "What should we do while you're looking for the person who knows who that thing is?"

"Keep it on the roof, and calm it down, if possible," Jean replied, scanning the minds of everyone who exited the casino. Eventually, she found someone who knew of the creature. He was among the last to exit through the hole in the sign, clearly angry and playing with a deck of cards in his hands.

Jean walked up to the man. "Is that creature yours? Calm it down!"

Gambit gave a smug smile. "No can do," he replied. "Not mine, though I did meet his owner. Not de type I'd expect to find at a casino."

Something about him made him seem untrustworthy. Still, Jean decided to go into the building to see if who they're looking for was somewhere inside still.

The creature paced around the roof though it stopped once it caught sight of the man Jean had talked to and went to leap down.

Cyclops fired a blast at it which made the creature recoil. Unfortunately, that only made it angrier and he was sent flying back into the windshield of someone's car by a bolt of lightning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inside the casino ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The girl was still inside but unconscious in the ladies room. She had collapsed not long after entering, unfortunately.

Fortunately, when Jean didn't find anyone in the main room of the casino, she checked the ladies room. She saw the bleeding and unconscious girl on the floor and immediately ran to her side. The first thing to do would be to stop the bleeding, but she was at a loss as to where the bandages were kept.

'Storm, if you aren't too busy, could you bring the first aid kit from the Blackbird to me in the ladies room?' she telepathically called out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nightcrawler teleported to the hood of the car that Cyclops crashed into, He reached to him to help him up. "Oh, I hope Jean gets back quickly," he commented, half to himself.

"Ugh... What hit me?" Cyclops asked trying to pull himself out.

"A bolt of lightning is vat hit you. Don't make that thing angry," Nightcrawler replied.

Storm seemed torn for a second but went for the first aid kit. As soon as she entered the building, the creature leapt off the roof and began to pace snarling loudly.

"Now what? We can't easily scare it back to the roof, and none of us can lift it," Angel called over the sounds of the storm.

"As long as it doesn't run off, I think ve're fine," Nightcrawler replied.

Cyclops got up and attempted to force it back again with another blast from his visor, though the moment he lifted his hand the creature appeared to vanish and faint sparks where felt in the air as the beast took off at speeds fast enough to make the Blackbird proud.

"Oh no," Nightcrawler sighed. "Now vhat are we going to do?" He considered teleporting after the creature, but it's so hard to see where it's going.

Oddly enough, even though just about everyone fled the casino, there were still a number of cars in the parking lot. Leaning on one of them was Gambit, very much enjoying the show.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the ladies room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks, Storm" Jean said, grabbing the kit. She took out the gauze while she lifted the girl's shirt from the wound. With one cloth, she wiped some of the excess blood, and another she put over the wound. She searched the kit for something to use to keep the gauze in place, but the best she could find was an ace bandage. She wrapped the bandage over the wound and around the girl's middle.

"I wonder what happened to her..." Storm said with a frown as she looked at the young girl who showed no sign of waking up.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling she knows more about the creature than we do," Jean replied, lifting the girl up in her arms. "Hopefully her presence and the fact we helped will calm it down, as long as it doesn't think we hurt her in the first place." She carried her towards the door of the casino.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cyclops backed up, and just as he did, the car that he had been thrown into not long ago had been sliced in half by the creature as it bolted past. It bolted around a bit more before coming to a stop and roaring loudly again, this time a booming shock wave ripped through the air and lightning crashed to the ground from the sky around the creature.

Cyclops looked behind him and frowned. "This thing is getting really dangerous if we don't do something someone is going to get killed!"

Gambit's amused smile shrank as he, too, realized the urgency of the situation. "Raikou, calm down," he called, hoping the thing can understand English. "Are you worried about Lisa? Is dat why you lashed out at dese people?"

The creature gazed over to Gambit panting heavily growling slightly in unease before looking back towards the casino building. He turned to Gambit once more and nodded once in reply.

He walked up to the creature, pleased his idea worked. "If you promise to stay calm, dese people won't attack you and I can go in to find Lisa."

"No need," Jean replied, finally making her way out of the building. "Here's your friend. She was unconscious in the bathroom. If you don't mind, I would like to take her to the hospital I work at, in New York. I can treat her there." She couldn't believe she was talking to a thunder-tiger, but by the way Gambit was talking to it, it understood English.

The creature still seemed weary but it seemed more concerned then weary it obviously wanted to come closer to the girl but it was keeping its distance from Jean. Probably a good thing as well because Cyclops was getting pretty tense. Raikou frowned and rubbed against Gambit sitting down and sulking slightly.

"You can come with," Jean told the creature. "You might need to find your own way, though. I don't think the jet is big enough for you." She turned her attention to Gambit for a moment. "I thought you said you wouldn't be able to calm him down," she pointed out.

"Didn' t'ink I could," was his reply.

The feline stretched slightly slicing up the pavement pretty good with his claws before looking towards Gambit and tilting his head to the side curiously wondering what he was going to do.


	2. The Institute

My goal for this story: every day I'm on the computer long enough to, I'm going to upload a chapter. So far, it's 2/2.

Characters I wrote for: Gambit, Jean, Kurt, Warren, and Kitty

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, Raikou, Scott, and Ororo

At the time we were writing this, neither LisaOak or I had any clue as to the layout of the mansion, so we guessed. We guessed wrong. However, I kept it the same in here as we had it in the story, which is roughly as follows: Floor one - the school. Classrooms, Xavier's office, teacher's rooms, etc. Floor two - student rooms. Floor three - Medical lab, Danger Room, Cerebro, etc. Yes, we thought that the high-tech floor which is actually underground was on the top floor. I know, we failed. Please, no comments about this.

I do not own any characters in this chapter.

* * *

"I think I've heard of you," Gambit realized "You're de X-Men. I know where de institute is. If you like, I'll bring Raikou. Sure does seem fas' enough to make it to New York in good time." For a moment, he considered taking Raikou for himself, but decided against it.

Jean agreed that that would probably be the best option, as she herself couldn't think of anything else.

She nodded to the other X-Men to signal for them to get back to the Blackbird. Once again, Nightcrawler teleported into his seat. Warren, being up in the air at this point, landed gracefully on the ramp to the jet and waited for Jean. As Jean passed him, he took Lisa from her, but without complaint from Jean - let the mutant with some advanced strength carry the girl. Lisa was still unconscious and didn't seem to show any signs of waking any time soon.

Ororo took her seat as well and Scott helped Jean pilot the blackbird if she needed.

Raikou looked up at Gambit and he stood again. The cat was massive up-close and stood at 6 and a half feet at the shoulder. He then lowered down on his front legs looking at Gambit as if telling him to get on. He got the hint and climbed on the big cat, which was surprisingly easy for him.

The cat scratched at the ground and sniffed at the air before looking around and up towards Gambit to make sure he had a good grip. Not all that surprisingly, the large feline was wearing a harness hardly visible under the thunder cloud upon its back. Presumably that was what the rider was supposed to hold on to, to keep from flying off his back.

At first Gambit didn't see the harness, but as he was trying to find something to grab, his hand bumped it. He took a firm grip on the harness and leaned forward, as if he was on a horse getting ready to gallop.

"To start, head east," he told Raikou, looking in the sky for any signs of the sun. Luckily a bit of it was poking through the clouds, giving a good indication of where West, and by default East, is.

The tiger noted the sun and took off at a walk at first, but then he slowly increased his speed until he was running about 80 Mph. This usually was the girl's speed limit, judging by how the cat kept the pace fairly well.

Gambit was doing a good job with holding on, his only worries being if the cards or his staff go flying out of his coat at this speed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Xavier Institute ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No sooner had the blackbird landed there was a thundering roar announcing the arrival of the legendary beast from before, as it leapt over the fence to the Xavier institute with little trouble before walking over to where the others had landed. He lowered down to allow Gambit off, though oddly enough the cat didn't seem to be the least bit tired.

Gambit slid from the cat, a bit tired from the quick journey.

Jean was the first one off the jet, followed by Warren carrying the girl.

"You go right ahead and take her to the medical office. Hank will take care of her until I get up there," Jean said to Warren. He nodded, following her instruction. "Now, what did you call it?"

"Raikou," Gambit offered.

"Raikou, the hallways and doors in the institute are probably wide enough for you to come with us, but unfortunately, the elevators aren't quite so large, and the medical room is on the third floor," she explained. "Unless you can get yourself up to that height, in which case I know someone who can get you into the building, you might just have to wait here."

Raikou tilted his head to the side and looked at the building though he growled sadly and sat down.

"I take it that's a no," Jean sighed. Despite the creature's recklessness, she wanted him to be able to come in and watch them. "Gambit, if you don't mind, I'd like you to keep Raikou company for right now, and if you try to steal something, keep in mind that an angry telepath is capable of doing some very evil things." She smiled a bit at what Xavier had threatened to do to Logan once. Being a telepath, she couldn't avoid hearing about that thought from Logan.

Raikou looked at Gambit questioningly for a moment before laying down and placing his head in his paws.

Scott however seemed confused. "Why is he acting so tame now?"

"At some point before the incident, Gambit had become friends with Lisa, and in turn, Raikou," Jean explained, repeating what she had found in Lisa's mind. "I have to get to Hank and the girl. See ya later!" With that, she ran into the institute.

Gambit took out his deck of cards and started shuffling them, as he always does when he isn't doing anything. "Wanna play?" he asked Scott, indicating the cards in his hand.

"No thanks; I've got a class in about five minutes," he said, taking his leave. Ororo had also taken her leave to go find the rest of her students

Raikou looked up towards Gambit and rolled on to his side, bored, laying almost like a dog would.

"Well, there goes dat idea," Gambit said, sitting down next to Raikou and leaning on the creature's stomach. For a second, he wondered if he could get Nightcrawler to play a couple hands with him, before he realized that he had dissappeared somewhere.

The pokemon didn't seem bothered in the slightest and it slowly began to purr and relax a little more before dozing off entirey.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Medical Office ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time Jean got to the medical office, Hank had already cleaned and bandaged the wound, and hooked the girl up to heart and breathing monitors. She dismissed Hank, telling him to attend to his students, and took over. She decided to try to get some water into the girl's system, so she propped her up and held a disposable cup up to her lips. She slowly let the water trickle out of the cup, trying to spill as little of it as possible

The girl didn't really swallow much though she managed to get most of it down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Raikou woke up and moved only just slightly growling uncomfortably presumably slightly depressed judging by his facial expression.

Gambit was startled out of his almost-nap at the sudden movement. "Somet'in' wrong?" he asked.

Raikou sighed heavily much like a Dog would when it was feeling sort of down in the dumps.

"Want me to check on Lisa for you?" Gambit asked, taking all his weight off of Raikou.

Raikou lifted his head and nodded to him a couple times.

Gambit got up and stretched, making his way to the door. Once inside, he had little trouble finding the elevator, along with a couple pretty trinkets that he took despite Jean's warning. When he was on the third floor, he was able to find the medical room by looking at the signs by each door.

"Why are you up here?" Jean asked, turning to face Gambit only after she finished the question.

"Raikou sent me to check on-" he didn't finish the sentence before Jean cut him off.

"Hand them over," Jean said, extending her hand. It was too obvious that Gambit had stolen something.

"Whatever do you mean?" Gambit tried to sound innocent.

"Now!" she practically yelled.

Lisa gave a slight groan at the noise stirring slowly as she started to finally regain consciousness.

Jean pulled the trinkets out of Gambit's pockets with her telekinetic powers. "Now, you can go tell Raikou that Lisa is starting to wake up," she suggested, finding the girl's name in her mind. She sent out a quick message for the other mutants to keep an eye on him while he turned to leave. Once Gambit was gone, she returned her attention to Lisa. "Lisa, can you hear me?" she asked softly.

"Ugh, My head hurts..." The girl replied placing an arm weakly over her eyes. "Where.... am I?" she asked seeming confused.

Jean telekinetically turned the lights off that were directly over Lisa. "You're at the Xavier Institute, in New York," she explained.

Lisa blinked a few times and she moved her arm out of her face. She looked around the room with a puzzled expression. "And... Raikou...? Is he okay?" she asked seeming concerned.

"He's fine," Jean said. "He's right outside. Gambit's keeping an eye on him for us."

Lisa smiled at this. "I... don't really know what happened... I.. guess I passed out..." she said with a frown still feeling very dizzy, ill and weakened by the amount of blood loss she suffered.

"You hungry? Want some more water?" Jean asked. She always thought that the best indicator of how someone is feeling is themself.

"No thank you... I... feel kind of sick... I guess... I lost more blood then I thought..." She said with a frown. She had been grazed by a gunshot wound and it had been decently deep; still enough to cause concern. Lisa rubbed at her eyes however and very carefully made to sit up.

"I think you should eat a little something, then," Jean told her. "It might help with the sick feeling."

Lisa seemed unsure but she gave a slow nod. "Al-alright... I suppose it couldn't hurt"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gambit made it outside without trying to steal anything else. "Lisa's waking up," he told Raikou.

Raikou stood up at mention of this and he looked towards the building curiously . He began to make his way towards it, though he recoiled when some of the students freaked and started to panic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Medical office ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'll get you some toast. That always helps an upset stomach," Jean said, walking out of the room. However, before she could get far, she heard the panic.

She rushed to where the Raikou was, and sure enough, he was the cause. "Everyone, quiet!" she shouted, sending out the command telepathically as well.

When everyone was quiet, she laid an arm on the creature's shoulder. "Yes, I know this is an unusual creature," she started. "But there is no reason to freak out over him. He is a guest of ours, a friend. I want you to treat him as such. Go to your next class before you are all late." Jean decided to wait until passing period was over to get the toast.

Raikou frowned slightly and looked up to Jean curiously before brushing up against her with a soft purr, obviously his form of a 'Thank you'.

Jean patted Raikou's head as the bell rang, signaling the start of class. "I have to get Lisa some food, but I'll try to be back before this class is over. We don't want a repeat of that." She left for the kitchen once more. Luckily, it's on the first floor, along with the classes.

Raikou followed and pawed at the door to the kitchen until he got it open. He pushed the door open with his head and sat in the door way.

"You really want to come see Lisa, don't you?" Jean asked, putting the bread in the toaster. "Although, I still don't see how you can get up there, and I don't think she's ready to come down, yet."

Raikou tilted his head to the side and frowned slightly. He did want to come and if he needed he would figure out how to work the elevator on his own. The creature seemed determined to say the least.

He sighed slightly and looked behind him briefly as Scott walked up to get something from the kitchen and stopped suddenly.

"Um Jean?"

Jean gave a little laugh. "Yes, I know," she replied to Scott's unspoken question. "We were trying to figure out how we could get Raikou up to see Lisa."

Suddenly, an idea came to her. She adressed Raikou. "Maybe you don't need to be able to jump three stories, maybe one would be enough! Could you jump that high?"

Raikou nodded and stood up, leaning against the door, letting Scott into the room and holding the door open for him.

"Thanks" He said petting Raikou on the head as he passed by.

"As soon as I'm done making toast, I'll call Kitty out of class," Jean stated. "With her clinging to you, you'll be able to pass through the walls, and ceilings, like they aren't there."

Raikou tilted his head to the side and seemed curious about this. He wondered about the phasing abilities and mentally compared them to something with a slightly similar ability from his own world, which was a Ghost pokemon known as a haunter.

"And done," Jean said, finishing with putting the butter on the toast. She grabbed a variety of the individual jelly packages and a plastic knife. Figuring that Kitty would be in History class right now, she sent a telepathic message to Ororo to excuse her to the kitchen.

Deciding to wait for Kitty, she held the food and knife out to Scott. "Could you take this up to Lisa for me?" she asked, assuming that he had figured out who Lisa is.

Scott gave a nod. "Sure I'll be right back," he said, going to deliver the food up to the girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ororo's classroom ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ororo at this point looked up from the Chalkboard. "Kitty? Jean wants to see you at the kitchen" She said nodding to the girl to show that she was dismissed.

"Thank you! Bye!" Kitty called, walking out of the class through the wall. Taking her little shortcuts, she was able to get to the kitchen in less than a minute. "I assume it has to do with that tiger-thing?" she asked Jean as soon as she got to the kitchen, once again by passing through a wall.

"Yep," Jean said, nodding. "His owner is in the medical office on the third floor, but he's too big to fit in any of the elevators. He is, however, able to jump high enough to go from floor to floor. I want you to phase him through the ceiling to each floor."

"Sounds easy enough," Kitty replied. "If I can get on him, that is."

Raikou at this point knelt down like he had done with Gambit and allowed her on to his back. He waited patiently for her to get on before making an attempt to move.

Kitty took the hint and was able to scramble on Raikou's back and quickly found the harness. She spread her power to him with minimal difficulty. "Ready when you are," she said.

Raikou nodded and walked out of the kitchen before leaping at the ceiling, easily reaching it in a single bound. He repeated that once more for the next floor.

Kitty was laughing, enjoying the ride. Once they got to the third floor, it took a little bit for her to realize where she was. "Uh, the medical room is that way," she stated, pointing down the hall. "Last room on the right."

Raikou nodded and walked down the hall, still letting her ride on her back if she wanted. He stopped at the medical room door, managing to get the door open enough to walk in.

Scott looked up at this point and raised an eyebrow. "Something tells me it's going to be impossible to keep you out of certain places now," he said, though he was obviously only teasing the pokemon in good nature and was impressed by the feline's intelligence.

"Maybe with my help it will be," Kitty said, sliding off of Raikou's back. "Without me, he's pretty much stranded on this floor." She leaned on the wall of the room, wondering how long she can stay out of class until Jean or Scott make her go back.

Lisa looked over to Kitty, nibbling the toast quietly before smiling over to Raikou. "You can come visit; you don't have to stay over there," she said with a smile. The pokemon walked over to her quickly and promptly laid his head in the girl's lap.

"I was wondering, what is he?" Kitty asked. "He looks kinda like a tiger, but still different. I've never heard of anything like that."

"He's a pokemon; a species is known as Raikou. That's also his name because both he and I agreed upon it," Lisa said with a slow nod as she nibbled at her food. "As for what a pokemon is, which I'm sure you're wondering about, I can't really explain..."

"Aww, why not?" Kitty asked.

Jean walked into the room about this point, however, she did hear the comment about Raikou being a pokemon, as well as what was said after that.

"It's just something I'd rather not explain right now... It's very difficult to understand," Lisa said, petting Raikou...

Gambit was starting to wonder where Raikou went, so he decided to explore the mansion a bit. Finally paying attention to Jean's threats, he resisted every urge to try to nab something. Eventually, he made it to the medical office.

"Dat's where you disappeared to," he commented.

Ignoring the Cajun, Jean asked Lisa, "Is the toast helping any?"

Lisa smiled and nodded. "Yes it is. Thank you for helping me; I really appreciate it," she said to Jean.

Scott smiled as well. "Any idea who did this to you?"

Lisa got slightly embarrassed. "Raikou and I were looking for a place to stop and rest for the night when these guys with motorcycles started to give me trouble. We had stopped near this bar to see if I could get some directions and I told Raikou to hide... That lasted all of 3 minutes... and then we had to make a run for it because Raikou half demolished the place before he was through."

"Was there anything unusual about the motorcyclists?" Jean asked. "Did any of them have unusual characteristics, or did anything weird happen while they were after you?"

"There was some unusual things now that I think about it... but you know, back home that kinda stuff is normal so I didn't really think anything of it 'til I got hurt... Then Raikou got really mad... But about that time Gambit intervened, which is a pretty good thing because Raikou tends to be hyper-aggressive sometimes"

"What happened that was unusual?" Jean continued her questioning. If they were humans, the X-Men won't be able to do anything about it. However, if the motorcyclists were mutants, she wanted to know about it.

"One of them was pretty vicious; he even, at one point, picked me up from my throat and held me against one of the walls. He had fangs and really sharp nails, almost like claws... and, um, the others I could see in the bar - one of them had this rather bizarre fascination with this lighter he kept around and I think one of them shot me," Lisa said pointing to her side. "They some how managed to hit me despite the fact that I was riding on Raikou and he was going about 80."

Upon hearing the comment about the lighter, Kitty glared into space. "Pyro," she said, hate evident in her voice.

"The one with claws sounds like Sabretooth, and Domino is the only one I can think of who is that good with a gun," Jean pointed out.

"So you know them? they're bad news from what I can tell by the aura they give off"

"They're members of the Brotherhood," Jean explained. "A group of mutants who also desire to give mutants a better life, but go about it in the wrong ways."

"I see, but what has that got to do with me? Why'd they come after me like that?" Lisa asked with a frown though wincing and holding her forehead and her side as her body began to rebel being awake again.

"I'm wondering that, too," Jean stated. "We'll talk more about it later. Right now, though, I think you need to get to sleep."

"Yeah... I'm not feeling well," Lisa said with a frown and she set her plate off to the side and moved to lie down. Raikou moved out of her way and seemed worried.

Jean was worried for Lisa, so instead of taking the plate down to the kitchen herself, she told Kitty to do so, then to get back to class. "Aww," Kitty whined before taking the plate and phasing down through the floor.

Raikou went and laid down somewhere out of the way.

Scott walked over. "What do you think is wrong?" he asked.

Lisa at this point lay down and seemed to have a bit of a fever. The girl already had a mildly weak immune system because of her Mutant powers and having nearly bled to death probably didn't help.

Jean laid a hand on Lisa's forehead, feeling the fever. "At this point, it's hard to say," Jean said, pulling out blankets to lay over her. She also got an ice pack out of the freezer and put it on her forehead. "When she wakes up again, I'll have to ask her a couple more questions."


	3. Raikou

Day three, chapter three!

Characters I wrote for: Gambit, Xavier, Jean, Kurt, Warren, Kitty, Bobby

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, Raikou, Scott, and Ororo

* * *

After classes were over, Scott began to head towards Xavier's office to give him an update on the situation. Scott was waiting quietly outside the door to his office waiting for him to finish speaking to the student before entering

Xavier hadn't heard much about the institute's guests from Jean, other than that the girl was badly hurt and there was an untrustworthy mutant named Gambit watching after her pet. He meant to go visit as soon as classes got over, but he had to first talk to Bobby about his problems with turning work in on time - typical school principal stuff.

After a couple minutes, Bobby walked out of Xavier's office as if he had been talking with one of his friends instead of receiving a lecture from Xavier. Calling a cheerful "Hey, Mr. Summers," as he passed, he went off to find his friends.

Scott smiled to him and waved before entering the room "I thought I should bring you some updates on our guest."

"What is it, Scott?" Xavier asked. Something told him that it wasn't very good news.

"Well, first off, we found out that she was attacked by the brotherhood. We don't know why yet, and she's being very careful about what she says about her pet and where she comes from. Other than that, she is pretty polite. And when Jean and I were talking to her she started to feel faint and come down with a fever," he said with a frown, folding his arms.

"What is her pet, exactly?" Xavier questioned. "Jean hasn't told me anything specific. And, knowing the Brotherhood, their target is sometimes hard to tell."

"Um, it's a very large saber-toothed cat that can fire off lightning at will," Scott explained.

"Even though I believe you, it's hard to believe that animals are gaining mutant powers," Xavier pointed out. "You said she wouldn't talk about where she's from. Did she say anything else out of the ordinary?"

"Only that mutant based behavior was normal where she was from, so she didn't really notice anything unusual when the Brotherhood attacked her," Scott replied.

"The only place that mutant behavior is normal is around here, and it's obvious she isn't from around here," Xavier said, deep in thought. "It's possible she's from another world."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Medical Office ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once classes were over, Raikou began to get even more restless. In fact, he had started digging at the floor in the hall scratching it up pretty badly like he wanted out.

"Whoa, whoa, Raikou, stop scratching," Jean said, running to the pokemon. "Want outside?"

Raikou frowned and nodded, sitting down. He ignored the damage done to the floor for now, which more or less looked like Wolverine had sliced it up.

Jean mentally sent for Kitty to come to the medical room. Raikou growled sadly and laid down.

"I'm here," Kitty said, running into the room. For once, she used the door instead of phasing through the wall. "Raikou want back out?"

"It seems that way," Jean replied.

Raikou walked up to Kitty and rubbed gently up against her.

Kitty somehow was able to jump up on to Raikou's back. "I'll slowly take us through the floor, one level at a time, until we get to the ground," she told him. "Ready?" Raikou gave a nod.

Kitty sent her power to the Raikou, letting little by little of the cat, then her, phase through the floor, then doing the same once more to the first floor.

Once Raikou got to the first floor he began to walk towards the nearest outdoor exit he could find, which ironically enough, took him right past Xavier's office, and the door was still open.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Xavier's office ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I assume that's him," Xavier stated, noticing the Raikou. He wheeled his wheelchair out to the hall to try to get a better look at the creature, then followed him outside.

Scott followed after Xavier and watched as the cat opened yet another door by pushing the lever with his head, and went outside. Once outside, he knelt down and offered to let Kitty off.

Kitty slid down and noticed Xavier by the door. "Hey, Professor! I assume you've heard of Raikou," she gestured to the cat.

"A bit," he replied, giving a nod. "Smart cat, though. Not many animals know how to open a door on the first try."

Raikou purred in response to the complement and he sat down, looking at the sky curiously.

"He managed to open the door to the kitchen too.I hope he doesn't get hungry any time soon," Scott said with a frown.

Kitty laughed a bit at this. "That's where I first saw him."

"This creature, Raikou, would definitely be a part of the unusual reading I got in Cerebro, but I have a feeling there's something more," Xavier sighed. "If only we could figure out what."

Raikou looked towards Xavier expectantly, almost as if that if he could speak he could and would explain part of what was going on.

"Looks like he wants to say something" Scott said seeming puzzled.

'Do you have something to say?' Xavier telepathically asked Raikou.

Raikou looked at him 'Yes,' was his reply.

Xavier smiled at the fact that he was successful at communicating with the creature. 'What is it, then?' he asked.

'Lisa. She and I lost some other friends of ours creatures much like myself, some weaker, some stronger. Would perhaps the scattered signatures of the rest of us be what is causing whatever it is you're picking up?' he asked, tilting his head to the side.

'Most likely,' Xavier replied, nodding. 'But, with the Brotherhood after you and Lisa, the other creatures most likely won't be safe, either. They're very persistent.'

'We Pokemon usually can take care of ourselves... however they might come after Lisa because usually she is the only one we listen to,' Raikou said with a frown. 'I would go looking for the others, but I wouldn't be able to find my way back if that happens. Lisa will never rest.'

'I could send someone with you to help the search, and to help with directions,' Xavier pointed out. In fact, he meant to send two if they were going to go with this plan - one student and one teacher.

'I should probably rest myself first. I didn't want to cause a fuss but I actually am quite hungry and tired. And I'm worried about Lisa too. She's getting sick again.' The creature sighed and his posture sunk somewhat.

'She gets sick often?' Xavier asked.

'When she's worried or stressed, she gives off strange energy, and if it continues usually she gets weaker and becomes ill over time. And since she's not immune to the germs here, it's much worse she can probably catch things most people could not.' Raikou said with a sigh.

Xavier quickly passed this information on to Jean. 'Hopefully the last question for now, what would you like to eat? Or rather, what do you eat?"

Raikou yawned slightly revealing a large arsenal of very sharp teeth making it plainly obvious that he was a carnivore. Scott seemed a little surprised. "I'm glad you didn't bite me"

'Would steak or chicken be good, or would you prefer something a little more... fresh?' Xavier hoped that he wouldn't have to send one of his students hunting.

'I am fine with anything, though I may have to hunt on occasion I tend to eat quite alot' Raikou said starting to lie down.

Xavier nodded, then he left to the kitchen, hoping to be able to find some meat. He'd explain to Scott if he asked - Kitty had already disappeared back into the mansion.

Scott went upstairs to go check on Lisa and, more importantly, their other guest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kitchen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unfortunately, there wasn't much in the kitchen that was just meat. Xavier was, however, able to find an unopened bag of chicken nuggets. Figuring that would have to do, he started back towards Raikou.

'I know it's not much, but it's what I could find,' Xavier told Raikou as he wheeled himself into the yard. He opened the bag of chicken nuggets and put it on the ground in front of Raikou, folding back the excess bag to form a makeshift bowl.

Raikou nodded and said 'thank you,' before happily eating the offered food.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Medical Office ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Gambit became tired of watching Lisa sleep and Jean work, so he set off to explore the mansion, and hopefully get away with stealing something or other. As he walked out of the room, however, he saw the scratched up floor and thought that it looked like something one of his former... acquaintances... would do.

As Gambit walked around a corner, he nearly bumped into Scott. "Ready for dat poker game?" he asked. "You owe me one, since I was about to win before de blackout. I know it was you guys aggravating Raikou dat caused it."

"I have more important things to do... like baby-sit," Scott said, folding his arms with a frown.

"Dat doesn't sound too fun," Gambit pointed out. "'Sides, who do you have to baby-sit? Jean's taking care of Lisa, and the other students take care of demselves, don' dey?"

"Actually, I was talking about you," Scott said simply.

"I don' need babysitting, either!" Gambit replied.

At that moment, a distinctive growl can be heard in the (now open) doorway of the Danger Room. "What's he doing here?" Logan growled. Granted, he didn't remember much from his past, but he knew that he recognized Gambit, and knew that he wasn't the best person to have around.

"He's here because he found a hurt mutant girl with a Saber-toothed Electricity wielding cat, and he led the cat here," Scott replied. "He's already tried stealing a few things, according to Jean."

"Figures," Logan said, ignoring everything except for the part about stealing. He let the Danger Room door close behind him.

"So you do remember me? You seemed to have forgotten everyt'in' after I saved you at de T'ree Mile Island," Gambit teased.

"I don't," was Logan's explanation. "I just know you're bad news."

"How are we going to keep track of him? It seems like only him, the girl, Kitty and the Professor can keep that feline calm," Scott said, obviously not too thrilled about Gambit sticking around.

"Stop talkin' 'bout me like I'm not 'ere!" Gambit said, angry.

"Good question," Logan said, purposely ignoring Gambit.

Scott looked up at this point hearing some sound from the medical room. More specifically, the girl from before, Lisa, coughing violently almost without end.

Gambit, hearing the coughing, rushed to the medical room.

"Something's not right about him," Logan growled. "From what I remember, he wouldn't care about anyone this much." He crossed his arms and slowly shook his head in confusion.

"I don't know what's going on, either," Scott admitted with a frown.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Medical Office ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jean, typing at the computer at this point, rushed over to the girl. She propped her up into a sitting position and told her to take slow, deep breaths.

Lisa managed to stabilize her breathing, though her breathing was somewhat wheezy.

"You alright, Lisa?" Jean asked. Lucky for her, just as she was about to get some water for her, Gambit speed-walked through the door. "Great, could you get some water for Lisa?" she asked.

"Sure, sure," Gambit replied, following her orders and holding the cup out to Lisa.

Lisa took the glass and she drank from it slowly, nodding in response to the question. "My lungs feel irritated, but I'll be okay" she said, her voice somewhat quiet for a moment until she cleared her throat. "I'm not sure what's wrong with me... but... I'll be okay."

"This may seem a bit random, but are you, by any chance, a mutant?" Jean asked.

When Gambit heard the question, his attention perked up a bit. Lisa - a mutant? He hadn't really thought of that. He knew her friends were special, but she seems like a normal, non-powered girl.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked, seeming confused.

"You mean, you don' know what a mutant is?" Gambit asked, surprised. That settles it - she's definitely not from around here.

"No. Actually, I don't," she said with a small frown.

"A mutant is a person who has unusual powers," Jean explained. "Just about everyone in this building is a mutant - myself, Kitty, the Professor, even Gambit here is a mutant. The people who attacked you earlier, Sabertooth, Domino, and Pyro, they're mutants, too, although they use their powers for... different reasons."

"Un...usual powers? I suppose that fits, but, I have no idea how far my telepathy actually reaches, and almost no one back home can understand what pokemon are saying. I can understand Raikou perfectly, though, as if he was talking like we are now," she said, coughing a little bit.

Gambit seemed even more surprised - she knew about her powers, yet thought nothing of it?

"Telepathy, huh?" Jean mused. 'I'm a telepath, too.' She used her favorite little trick - telling someone about her telepathy using telepathy.

'Hehe, Really!? You'd fit in well with some of my friends then!' Lisa replied over the mental link with a smile. Though, despite knowing about her telepathy, something seemed somewhat off as if she still had other powers still hidden and waiting for the right time to surface.

Gambit rolled his eyes. He knew a telepathic conversation was going on. Spending some time with Emma, anyone would learn the signs.

"The Professor, too," Jean said out loud. She preferred to use her voice over her telepathy. "In fact, he told me that he was able to have a good conversation with Raikou using his powers."

"That's good. Raikou's species is actually supposed to naturally develop telepathy but, for some reason he never did," she said with a small frown.

"By the way, when you met Gambit, did something seem unusual then?" Jean asked. She knew that Gambit angered Raikou when he first saw the creature. She wanted to know if Lisa knew about this without going through her mind. She had no problem trying to read Gambit's mind - who knows what he's up to? But with Lisa, it's a different matter. She wanted the girl to say what was on her mind, if she wanted to.

Gambit, however, got angry. "Stop readin' my mind!" he shouted, kicking Jean out of his mind. "My memories are no business of yours!"

"It is when you try to steal something," Jean calmly replied, not even looking at the mutant. "Which, by the way, has already happened once today."

"Not really. He chased off the ones who had hurt me, and I saw his aura briefly, so I could tell at the time that Gambit's intentions were good. If they hadn't been, Raikou probably would have bitten his arm when he shook my hand," Lisa said looking between the two of them.

Gambit smirked a bit. Lucky for him, she hadn't seen him when he was trying to capture the Raikou - only after, when he was helping Lisa.

Jean turned to face Gambit. "And I assume you chased them off using your power, right?" Gambit slowly nodded a yes.

Lisa rubbed her head. "Mmf... I have a headache," she said with a frown.

"Lay down for a bit," Jean said, going over to turn off the lights. "And Gambit, go out and visit Raikou for a bit." She gave him a look that reinforced her earlier warning. Gambit shrugged and left the room, heading towards where he had left Logan and Scott.

Lisa nodded and she laid back down again allowing herself to go to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hallway ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scott was still waiting for Gambit, his arms folded. After a fun little argument with Scott, Logan had gone back into the danger room to slice up a few more holograms before bedtime.


	4. Mew

What? I'm already on chapter 4 and no reviews? Well, I got a couple people watching this story, so that'll have to do to keep my spirits up. ^^

Characters I wrote for: Gambit, Xavier, Jean, Kurt, Warren, Kitty, Bobby, Logan, Rogue, Piotr, and Hank

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, Raikou, Mew, Scott, and Ororo

* * *

At about midnight, just about everyone in the mansion was asleep - tomorrow would be danger room training for most of the students. Xavier had even given Gambit a spare room to stay in until Lisa's recovered and able to keep her Raikou under control. Jean was probably the last to bed, with the exception of an odd kid who stays up all night watching TV. Eventually, though, Jean had left her office and headed to bed.

Around this time of night something was tapping into the most powerful telepathic minds in the mansion, apparently looking for something. 'Hello..?' came the small voice, telepathic in nature and feminine in tone.

Xavier woke up to the sound of the telepathic voice. 'Hello. Who, may I ask, is this?' he replied. Jean also woke from the voice. When she heard the Professor reply, though, she laid awake and listened.

'Oh! I found someone!' the voice replied with a giggle. 'My name is Mew. I'm looking for someone.'

If Jean didn't know any better, she'd think that was a child who had contacted them.

'Is that person, by any chance, Lisa?' Xavier asked, guessing that this was another of Lisa's Pokemon.

'Yup! Yay! You know her!' the voice said energetically with low pitched squeal, presumably because she didn't want to give them a headache.

'She's here at the Xavier Institute along with Raikou,' Xavier replied.

'I thought I sensed Raikou around there too, but I wasn't sure 'cause I'm so far away,' the voice said.

'Where are you, then?' This time it was Jean who replied.

'Um, I'm not even in the same state. I got too tired to fly any further,' came the reply. 'Hi new person! was wondering why you were so quiet'

Jean laughed a bit at this, but was careful not to wake Scott. 'So, you knew I was listening in?' she asked.

'Anyways, would you like if I sent some of my friends to come get you?' Xavier offered.

'Um... I dunno I already feel bad 'cause I woke you and the nice lady up,' Mew said seeming uncertain.

'No trouble at all,' Xavier replied. 'Besides we get woken up every once in a while anyways. That's just what happens when I run a school for mutants.' He could tell that Mew meant no harm, so he wasn't afraid of telling her too much.

'Okay then... if you're sure... but something feels strange here where I am. I'm sorta scared,' the pokemon replied.

'Can you describe the strange feeling?' Jean asked, used to dealing with things somewhat like this.

'And where are you?' Xavier added.

'It's like someone is here... and knows I'm here... they don't have a very good feel to them,' the pokemon replied.

'Then be careful,' Xavier advised. 'I don't know what could be done at the time, but I'll send some people to come and get you in the morning. However, I need to know where you are and what you look like, so we can find you easily.'

There was no reply and it appeared as if the link had suddenly dropped dead.

Xavier would've gone to Cerebro right then to see if he could find Mew, but it's hard enough to get into his wheelchair when he usually wakes up - trying to do so now would be nearly impossible. He hoped Mew would be okay and he would find her in the morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Next morning, Mew's apparent location had become clear as there was a news report about a forest not far in Maine that had been half leveled over night.

Logan passed the lounge when he heard one of the other students call to him. "Hey, Logan, come check this out!" Curiosity got the better of him, so he altered his course to take a look at the TV that so many of the students were watching. Turns out, that's the very same report about the forest near Maine. Suspecting mutants, he hurried to report to Xavier.

"Yes, I would like you to go check that out," Xavier, who had been on his way to Cerebro, stated. "Take Jean, and Ororo, as well as a couple of the older students." Logan seemed surprised at this. "They've proven in the Danger room that they could handle a real mission, and the experience would be good for them," he explained. "I suggest Piotr, Rogue, and Bobby."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the forest near Maine ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ororo was looking around one half of the forest with some of the students now, however there seemed to be no signs of any other mutants. That is, until a small heat-shimmer like thing flew past the group and towards what was left of some of the trees.

"What was that?" Logan growled, running in the direction that the shimmer went.

Meanwhile, Jean was keeping her eyes out for signs of Mew, repeatedly calling for her telepathically.

'Get Away!' Came the cry of a Startled Mew as Logan suddenly got too close and was blasted by Psychic energy.

"Mew!" Jean called out loud, running towards where Logan was sent flying from.

"What was that?" Logan asked, clearly starting to get angry. "You know that thing?" His attention switched between Jean and whatever had blasted him.

There was no reply for a moment but the 'shimmer' got closer until it came to a rest near Jean's shoulders. Finally, the invisibility that was in effect faded, revealing a very worn out, slightly injured and clawed up, and stressed bubblegum pink colored cat with blue eyes. 'Last night really sucked... I wanna go home,' Mew whined.

"Aww, you poor thing," Jean said. "We're here to take you to Lisa, although I would like to know what happened."

"What is that?" Rogue asked, looking at the creature.

"It's a long story that can wait until later," Logan replied, still a bit angry.

Mew sensed this Anger and stuck her tongue out at the man before teleporting over to Jean's other side away from him. 'Um, the details are kinda funny cause I'm still really tired. But I got startled really bad last night and, um, I transformed, and this... sorta just happened. I feel really bad about all the animals I scared off,' she said with a frown.

Ororo seemed rather startled. "You leveled this whole area by yourself?" she asked.

'Pretty much, but it was an accident,' Mew replied with a frown her ears sagging cutely as she pouted.

"You transformed?" Jean asked. "Into what?"

At the moment, the three students that Xavier had suggested come were quietly watching the creature, very curious. They were some of the few students who hadn't seen Raikou, although they heard of a tiger staying at the mansion as a guest.

Mew grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. 'You don't wanna know.'

"Well did you see what had startled you?" Jean asked, starting towards the jet.

'Um, I didn't get a good look before I knocked 'em flying actually. But they didn't come back, so that's good. Don't think I killed 'em though. After a while I went to go check, and they were gone.' Mew said with a frown following for a moment before hitching a ride on Jean's shoulders.

"So, you have no idea who it was," Jean sighed. "Was there any clue that might help us figure out who it was?"

'Yeah. They clawed me,' Mew said with a frown.

"That narrows it down to three mutants I can name," Logan pointed out. "Since it wasn't me, it was most likely Sabretooth."

"None of Lisa's friends are safe," Jean commented, shaking her head. "The Brotherhood will just keep going after them until they capture at least one, most likely more."

'Hope Little Brother finds 'em first he'll kick their sorry butts!' Mew said with a huff. 'I'm sorry for riding on you like this. I'm so sleepy; if I fly much longer, imma fall right out of the air.'

"It's alright," Jean said, making her way up the ramp to the Blackbird. "Anyways, who's 'little brother?'"

'His name is Mewtwo, he was cloned from my DNA, but they made him different. So he's ALOT stronger then me and most legendary pokemon. He listens to Lisa, though, and is really protective of her and the rest of us pokemon.' Mew said with a stretch.

"A creature that strong... sounds dangerous." Ororo said with a frown.

'Yes well all legendary pokemon are stronger then normal ones. Raikou is a legendary one, too.'

"I feel sorry for the Brotherhood," Bobby finally spoke up. "I know I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of someone like that!"

Mew gave a nod and she yawned before teleporting to a small patch of floor and curling up like a kitten and going to sleep. 'Nii nii'

"Good night," Jean said, sitting down to start the jet. The rest of the students took their seats as the Blackbird started to take off.

Mew slept peacefully and Ororo looked at the small pokemon with a smile. "She acts sort of like a small child."

Sort of?" Bobby asked. "Apart from the powers, she acts _just_ like a small child!"

Mew's ear twitched slightly and she gave a faint "mew" as she rolled over.

Bobby and Rogue breathed a simultanious "aww" and Piotr smiled at the cuteness

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Medical Office ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lisa stirred uncomfortably and she began to slip out of the medical room, wearing her tattered and bloody clothes that she had been found in, due to lack of having anything else.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Gambit asked. He had been exploring the mansion thoroughly and happened to be passing the medical room when Lisa decided to start walking around.

Lisa squeaked and looked at the man, obviously having not expected to be caught first thing out the door. 'Crap,' she muttered in Japanese quietly.

"What was dat?" Gambit asked, hearing the muttering. He couldn't tell if she spoke in English or another language, but it sounded like she thought she was going to get in trouble.

"I... can't sleep," she admitted with a frown and a sigh.

"Do you really feel well enough to wander about on your own, though?" he asked. Anyone who knew how Gambit usually is would be wondering why he cares so much for Lisa, and truth-be-told, he does have a plan in mind.

"Doesn't really matter. I can only stay inside so long before I start to be unable to sleep," she said before coughing slightly and holding her side tightly.

"On de next floor down, dere's a balcony you can stand out on, so you don't have to go all de way through de school," Gambit suggested, figuring that would be a lot easier on her.

Lisa gave a small nod and she started to walk towards the elevator, her hand still over her side most likely because it still hurt. Truth was she ended up reopening the wound when she had been coughing earlier.

Gambit followed, not wanting to leave her alone and have a repeat of what happened in the casino. He could tell she was in pain, although what he didn't know was that Jean had never gotten around to stitching up the wound.

Once Lisa got to the balcony, she sat down and leaned against the small guard rail and looked down into the courtyard. Blood now slightly evident between her fingers as she continued to hold the wound.

"Whoa, you're bleeding again!" Gambit pointed out, seeing the blood. "You should get back to de medical room so Jean can fix it up." He gave her a stern look.

"I Don't think standing up and moving is really good idea," Lisa said with a small frown.

"Den I'll see if I can get Jean down 'ere." Gambit said. Another trick he learned from Emma is projecting thoughts, which makes it possible for a non-telepath to contact a telepath. 'Jean, can you hear me? Lisa and I need your help!'

'I'm afraid Jean isn't here at the moment, she's investigating a forest that had been almost thoroughly uprooted overnight,' a strange telepathic voice replied.

'Den, who's dis?' Gambit asked, accent even apparent in his mind voice.

'Professor Xavier, founder of this school,' he replied. 'Since Jean is away, I could send Hank to come help you and Lisa.'

'T'anks. We're at de balcony.' And that's when Xavier cut off the telepathic link. "Jean's away, but Xavier's sending someone named Hank to come get us," Gambit informed Lisa.

Lisa gave a small nod. "Thanks. You've been so helpful since we met. I'm really grateful" she said with a kind hearted smile.

"You're welcome," Gambit replied, giving a genuine smile back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Science Lab ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hank heard the call from Xavier and left the science lab to go find the guests. He started off at a normal walk, but by the time he reached the balcony, he was running on all fours. Collecting himself back to an upright walk, he went outside. "Dr. Hank McCoy," he introduced himself, extending a furred hand to Lisa, offering a handshake.

Lisa offered her clean hand to him and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Lisa," she said with a smile.

"You need to get back to the medical room," Hank said.

"But she doesn't think she should move around any more," Gambit pointed out.

"Understandable. I could carry you if you wish."

"I wouldn't want to be such a burden, but I'm afraid I'll open the wound more," she said with a frown.

"You wouldn't be a burden to me," Hank pointed out.

"You're sure?" Lisa asked

"No problem at all," he assured her. He lifted her up sideways in his arms, careful to keep the wound facing away from his body, and careful not to touch it. To him, she weighed almost nothing.

"Wow," Lisa said seeming almost startled by how easily she was lifted up.

"Did you think that my only mutation was the fur?" Hank teasingly asked. He carried Lisa inside and towards the elevator.

"I don't tend to focus on outward appearances," Lisa commented. "It's the heart of the person that really matters."

"We need more people like you around here," Hank sighed.

"Really?" Lisa said seeming puzzled.

"Yeah. Society is against mutants," Hank said. "Doesn't matter who the person is; if they have an odd power, the government wants them locked up. That makes it especially difficult for those of us with physical mutations."

"That sounds horrible! I never understood how some people can be so intolerant," she said with a frown.

"Fear," he simply replied. "The senator found out about Kitty, who can walk through walls; he's afraid that she'll use those powers to rob banks."

"Powers of any kind don't really matter; it's the person who uses them. It's their choice what they do with them and why. But I suppose if you're scared it's hard to realize something like that," she frowned.

"People fear those who are different," Hank said, shrugging. "It doesn't help that there are some mutants who do use their powers to commit crimes."

Lisa frowned at this "I'd hate to think of what they might do to my friends."

"Are all your friends as different as Raikou?" he asked, finally getting to the medical room. In his spare time yesterday, he had gone out to see the guest that got all the students talking.

"Yeah they are."

"How many are there?" Hank asked, setting Lisa down on the bed. He went over to grab some new bandages for her.

"A lot of them, I don't know how many are missing, though."

"That would be a problem," Hank stated, re-bandaging Lisa's wound. "Jean should stitch this up before it opens again," he muttered to himself as a reminder to tell Jean.

"I'm sorry I'm not of anymore help."

"We will need your help," Hank assured her. "None of us know anything about your pokemon. You're the only one who'll be able to deal with them as we find them."

Lisa gave a nod. "I know," she said before coughing slightly wincing as her wound started to bleed again from the coughing before she lay back down. "I'm not feeling too well" she admitted finally with a frown."

"That's to be expected," Hank stated. "Get some rest. I'll send Jean up here once she gets back."

Lisa frowned slightly and she curled up hugging the pillow somewhat sadly. She obviously didn't want to be by herself but she didn't say anything about it because she was sure that he had other things to do.


	5. Dimensions

Characters I wrote for: Gambit, Xavier, Jean, Kurt, Warren, Kitty, Bobby, Logan, Rogue, Piotr, Hank, and Pixie

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, Raikou, Mew, Scott, and Ororo

* * *

And so the rest of the day and most of the night passed uneventfully. If you call Mew being coaxed into slapping a sign on Scott's back that read "I'm Firin' My Lazor" uneventful.

Lisa was starting to get worse as far as illness went. Apparently, the girl had caught a very bad case of the flu and she had little to no immunity to it.

It was the middle of the night now and Lisa was suffering from a very high fever and was half laying over the bed in the medical room above a trash can. She felt very nauseated and sore and she wasn't sure if she needed to throw up or what.

"Hey, Lisa, I think I know why you haven't been feeling so well," Jean stated. "But before I can be sure, I need to know where you're from."

"Ugh, what do you mean?" Lisa said holding her head as she slowly moved to get a better look at her.

"If you're from somewhere far from here, then your problem is probably that you're more susceptible to the common diseases here," Jean pointed out. "You wouldn't have had the same vaccinations, and you wouldn't have immunity to the same diseases."

"I'm guessing this includes alternate dimensions?" Lisa said with a groan as she leaned over the side of the bed again. "Ng. It's times like this I wish that chemical based medications worked instead of making me ill."

The other dimensions comment didn't surprise Jean as much as it probably should've. "I could give you vaccines for the common illnesses. They aren't chemical based, so they shouldn't make things worse."

Lisa gave a nod. "Okay," she said with a small smile, despite how miserable she was. "My mom raised me on herbal medicines; most chemical ones tend to make me sick," she mentioned before laying down.

Jean got the first vaccine ready. "You aren't afraid of needles, are you?" she asked.

"Nope," she said with a shake of her head. She offered Jean her arm and pulled up her sleeve for her.

Jean completed the first one, trying to make things as painless as possible. "Fortunately, Forge had been able to combine a couple of the vaccines into one, so you won't have nearly as many shots as usual," she said, prepping the second.

Lisa nodded. "That's good. Hopefully I feel a little better after this."

"I hope so, too," Jean agreed, giving the second out of six shots.

Lisa flinched as the second shot was given as this one hurt a little but she said nothing and patiently waited for this to be over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That should do it," Jean said, placing a small band-aid over where the last shot was. "Hopefully now you won't get as sick."

Lisa smiled and nodded. Mew appeared at this point and she landed on Lisa's head softly. 'Still feeling icky?'

"Yup, but I think I might be able to sleep now," Lisa replied.

'That's good! You need it; you've been up most of the night.'

"I would offer to give you a sleeping pill, but that's mostly chemical based," Jean said. "Was it the coughing that kept you up?"

"Yeah, and the nausea. Every time I was almost asleep, I felt like I was going to hurl," Lisa said with a frown. "But I think everything's settled down. So, I'm going to sleep while I have the chance. Thank you Ms. Grey"

"You're welcome," Jean replied, turning the lights off telekinetically.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next few days were relatively uneventful. Gambit had finally stopped trying to steal from the mansion, having learned that there was no fooling Jean or the Professor, even with his resistance to telepathy. Even though Lisa was getting better, he stuck around - half to help with the pokemon, half to try to gamble some money away from the others. Besides, Scott still owed him a game.

In the medical lab, it was currently Hank's shift. For once, he wasn't there to watch over Lisa, though. He was currently attending to one of the students - Pixie - who had broken a leg, trying to land from flying.

Lisa was awake for a change and she had gotten over most of her illness and her injury. She was just sorta waiting to be given the okay to move around. For the moment, she and Mew were quietly reading a book that Mew had gotten for her from the library. Mew was perched on Lisa's shoulder and reading, where as Lisa was laying on her side.

"You can go, but be more careful with the landing," Hank advised the young mutant.

"Thank you!" she said, spreading her butterfly wings and flying off.

"As for you, Lisa," he continued, not noticing that she was reading. "I think you're well enough to go out stretch your legs, just take someone with you."

'I don't think she heard you Mr. McCoy,' Mew said, looking up and floating over to him.

Lisa blinked slightly and looked up. "Huh?" she asked, seeming slightly distracted before sitting up.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were reading," Hank pointed out. "I said that you're well enough to go out for a bit and stretch your legs, as long as you have someone with you."

Lisa gave a nod and she smiled. "It's alright. I don't get to read a whole lot back home, it's too chaotic," she said, seeming a little embarrassed.

"It sometimes gets like that around here, too," Hank sighed. "I hope it doesn't get too bad during your visit."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. After all, some of my friends are here and I'd like to make some new friends too," she said with a nod, sticking a bookmark in the book and closing it. "It's mainly chaotic because pokemon sometimes tend to be high-maintenance if they don't get enough exercise."

"And with us, it's because the Brotherhood or anti-mutant groups storm through here every so often," Hank replied. "It makes for an interesting school day." He smiled at his own joke. Lisa smiled a little at this as well.

Mew floated around her head boredly. 'You wanna go for a walk? I think I sense Little Brother nearby!' she said with a giggle.

"Little brother?" Hank asked. He knew that there was a good chance that he'd soon find out what Mew meant, but he still felt the need to ask.

Mew nodded. 'Yup!'

"That's what she calls Mewtwo. See, Mewtwo is a clone of Mew created by a criminal organization back home called Team Rocket. But he's been a friend of mine for almost 7 years now." Lisa explained. "Despite being Mew's clone, he has a vastly different appearance and personality. Where as Mew acts like that of a child, no offense."

'None taken.'

"Mewtwo is much more Serious and Stoic."

"I'm surprised Stryker hasn't tried something like that yet," Hank mused. "Anyways, sorry to distract you from leaving on your walk. Fresh air should help a great deal."

"You're not distracting me. You're very nice to talk to." Lisa smiled.

"Well, thank you," Hank replied, giving Lisa a smile. "If only more people here were like you. Then, maybe, we'd have alot less to worry about."

'Lisa's really nice, 'til you make her mad. Though, usually she only scolds us and gives us a tug on the ear. I've seen her go after some other people with a bar of soap, though. He hiccupped bubbles for two days!' Mew said, giggling.

Lisa blushed bright red at this. "It was his fault for teaching Manaphy curse words like that."

Hank laughed at this. "That would be interesting to see," he commented.

"I think I'll take that walk now," Lisa said as Mew started to tell another story about how this guy had tried to hit on Lisa once and ended up being bitten by about three of her pokemon.

"Have fun," he replied to Lisa as he listened to Mew's story. "Remember to bring someone with you."

Lisa came back in a few moments later and grabbed the spare clothes Jean had set aside for her the day before leaving again to put them on. She went to the bathroom nearest the medical rooms and she went to lock the door, only to discover the lock was broken. Sighing, she closed the door and began to change anyway.

Gambit walked through the halls of the third floor, having been chased away from Jean by Scott. It's just natural for Gambit to flirt - he can't help it. Anyways, he decided to make a "pit-stop" at the bathroom. He didn't bother knocking, assuming that if anyone was in there, they would've locked the door anyways. He opened the door casually, not expecting to find Lisa in there, changing.

Lisa gave a shout and she threw the closest thing she could find, which happened to be a shoe, at Gambit.

"Sorry!" Gambit said, narrowly avoiding the shoe. The girl had some rather startling accuracy. "I didn' know anyone was in 'ere." He looked away from her and hurried out the door. He didn't go far, however. He leaned against the wall next to the door, barely believing what had happened himself.

Lisa came out a few minutes later in a huff and she picked up her shoe waving it at him. "Do that again and I'm sending Raikou after you!"

"Like I said, I didn' know anyone was in dere," Gambit tried to calmly explain. "I figured de door would be locked if someone was in dere."

"The lock was broken you should have knocked!" Lisa said, still a little angry with him.

Gambit counted off on his fingers. "I didn' know dat de lock was broken, I'm a bit angry wit' Cyclops at de moment, and I didn' see anyt'in', so you don' have to worry."

Lisa softened a little. "I suppose. But don't tell anyone," she said with a frown. "Anyway, I'm about to go take a walk. I want to go see Raikou too."

Gambit nodded. "Want me to come along?" he asked, smiling a little. "Jus' in case what happened last time happens again."

"Sure. Why not?" she said, putting on her shoe.

"So, where to?" Gambit asked. "You lead the way"

Lisa nodded as she began to walk. After a while, she managed to find her way outside.

She looked around and noted that the weather was very nice, the sun was out, but not too bright, and the weather was cool.

Gambit followed Lisa, enjoying the weather once outside. "Better weather here dan in New Orleans," he commented.

"I noticed it was very humid there," Lisa agreed with a nod. "Raikou liked it, though. He said the moisture made it easier for him to aim his lightning."

"People wonder how I can wear a trench coat in summer down dere," Gambit stated, smiling. "Heat doesn' bother me very much." he shrugged.

"Well, people and animals alike adapt differently," Lisa said with a nod. "So if you've lived there as long as your accent suggests, it's no surprise that you can tolerate the heat so well. I travel alot, so I tend to adjust quickly to the weather no matter where I go."

"How do you know that's my real accent?" Gambit asked, managing to push almost all of the Cajun accent out of his voice. He was just messing with Lisa, though.

"Because English is my second language. I know how hard it is to change one's way of speaking from personal experience," she said with a grin.

"Never underestimate a thief," Gambit replied, still in his false accent. "Especially one who's a mutant as well. You never know what we might be able to do."

"This is true. But just because I'm a kid doesn't mean you should underestimate me, either," Lisa said with a grin before she whistled shrilly. Raikou, who was on the other side of the courtyard and out of view, perked up and looked around. He walked over as Lisa whistled again.

Gambit smiled - Lisa seemed smarter than he thought at first. He was starting to re-consider the plans he's had since he saw Raikou. Not only did he consider Lisa a friend now, but even with his expert thieving skills, he's not sure if he could get away with it with her around.

Raikou greeted Lisa excitedly. She smiled, hugged him, and began to pet him. Raikou, however, seemed a little restless like he hadn't been getting enough exercise. At this, Lisa frowned and she asked about it. The pokemon responded with a nod.

"You are not riding Raikou wit'out Jean or Hank specifically saying dat you can," Gambit stated, finally lapsing back into his Cajun accent.

"I wasn't planning to," Lisa said with a her best innocent expression, which actually looked pretty cute. "Actually, yeah. I have a better idea, but I need something for target practice for it to work."

"Like what?" Gambit asked, not fooled by the innocent face. He could spot even some of the best liars, and now he wasn't going to leave her with Raikou. He knows by now that she has a pretty strong will.

"Sticks, rocks, cans, anything. Usually firing off some lightning calms Raikou down. See, the reason he needs to move so much is because his body basically acts like a giant battery. He draws voltage from the air itself and stores it in his muscles and his cloud. That's how he can run so fast. So either exercise or discharging the extra electricity is important to keeping him healthy and happy. If not, he starts to get violent and sometimes even sick," Lisa explained.

"How 'bout some playin' cards?" Gambit asked, pulling out the deck that he had already used a few cards from.

"Um, maybe, but I can't throw something this light as far as I usually do," Lisa said, looking at a card, obviously feeling the weight and dynamics of it.

"But I can," Gambit stated. Picking the top card in the stack, he flicked his wrist, sending the card spinning end-over-end out in front of Raikou. At the rate it was going, it almost seemed like it could land in the next state over.

Raikou watched the card for a moment before firing a lightning bolt at it. He managed to hit it dead on.

Gambit threw another card, but so that it would curve in front of Raikou.

Again, Raikou watched the movements of his target before firing another lightning bolt at it.

Lisa at this point sat down on the ground next to Gambit and watched.

He at this point threw three cards at once, all flying in slightly different directions.

Raikou watched them and charged his body with Electricity before chasing the cards trying to shred them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You about done?" Gambit finally asked, making a mental note to find another deck of cards. His arm was getting tired, and it takes a while for that to happen.

"Yup! Thank you!" Lisa said with a smile noting as Raikou lay down and began to sleep.

"I doubt our walk ends 'ere, though?" Gambit said as more of a question than a statement. He put what remained of the deck back in his trench coat pocket.

"Nah, I'm just getting started!" Lisa said, energetically standing up. "There is still so much of the school I haven't seen."

"I don' t'ink de're are classes today. Jus' danger room sessions," Gambit stated. In the short time they were at the institute, he had the schedule pretty much memorized. "I haven' met many of de students, but de teachers are pretty... interesting."

"I've only met Miss Jean, Mr. Summers, and Mr. McCoy," Lisa said with a nod.

"Two of de most bland people 'ere. McCoy is a bit more interesting, though," Gambit commented.

"I think Miss Jean is rather nice, but Mew is over in the medical wing telling Mr. McCoy a whole bunch of stories," Lisa said, sitting back down and leaning against Raikou. "I hope all the others are alright," she said with a frown her good mood seeming gone in an instant.

"Based on what I've seen Raikou do," Gambit gave the pokemon a little rub, "and what I heard 'bout Mew, as long as your other friends are half dat powerful, I'm sure dey're fine."

In a wispy cloud of purple smoke, a blue demon-like mutant, often known to others as Nightcrawler, appeared next to Lisa.

Lisa gave a yelp and latched to Raikou. The pokemon growled and snarled, looking over to Nightcrawler.

Gambit seemed minimally surprised. "Are you tryin' to scare de newcomer?" the thief scolded.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Nightcrawler apologized, stepping back from Raikou. "Name's Kurt Vagner, though I'm also known as Nightcrawler," He extended a three-fingered hand to Lisa, offering a handshake.

Lisa calmed down and she smiled, shaking his hand. "I'm Lisa, and this is Raikou."

"Nice to meet you," Kurt replied with a nod. "I already kinda met Raikou. No hard feelings?" he asked the creature.

The pokemon gave a gentle growl and he nodded. Lisa smiled and climbed off the pokemon.

Kurt smiled. It seemed the only reason Lisa jumped was from his sudden appearance and not his appearance in general. Normally, non-mutants would cower when he offered a handshake.

"We still goin' on a walk around de mansion, or do you want to stay to chat with Nightcrawler?" Gambit asked.

"I'm not sure," she said with a tilt of her head as she petted Raikou.

At this point, though, Lisa gave another yelp and fell to the ground as Mew suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hugged her head from behind. 'Hi!'

"I need to learn to expect that," Lisa said with a groan.

Nightcrawler laughed. "At least I'm not ze only one around here who does zat," he commented.

"Done telling Hank your stories?" Gambit asked, also amused.

'Yup! More like Lisa's stories,' Mew said with a grin. 'Say, wanna hear about the time Lisa washed out this guy's mouth with soap an-Owwwwwwie! My ear!' Lisa frowned and held the tiny pokemon's ear with her thumb and index finger.

"Enough Stories Mew."

"Maybe another time, Mew," Nightcrawler replied, still laughing a bit.

"I can already tell, I'm goin' to have alot of fun 'ere," Gambit commented, shaking his head.


	6. Central Park

Characters I wrote for: Gambit, Xavier, Jean, Kurt, Warren, Kitty, Bobby, Logan, Rogue, Piotr, and Hank

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, and Ororo

* * *

'Nyah,' Mew said, floating away from Lisa. She stretched out her face with her paws and stuck out her tongue, before giggling and vanishing completely with a small shower of sparkles.

"So this is the thunder-tiger Ah've been hearing about," a student said in a southern accent. It seemed that Lisa was getting to meet all the mutants with accents at once, between Gambit, Nightcrawler, and now Rogue. "Ah'm Rogue," she introduced herself.

"Shouldn't you be in ze danger room, training right now?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Got 'killed.'" Rogue turned to show the orange paint mark on her back. "Didn't want to wait in the hall for the others."

"This is Raikou, I'm Lisa" she said with a nod.

'And I'm Mew! But you already met me,' Mew said with a giggle.

"Glad to see you're doin' better," Rogue said with a nod.

"A name like Rogue don't seem to fit you, Chere," Gambit said in a slightly softer voice than usual. He stepped towards Rogue. "Dat's not your real name, is it?"

"Marie," she replied.

"That's a very pretty name," Lisa said with a smile. Raikou nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Mew was floating around Gambit's head curiously. 'You never told Lisa your real name, either, mister card man.'

"Mew... Manners..." Lisa reminded softly.

'What! It's true!' she said with a slight whine.

Gambit waved his hand at Mew like he was shooing a pesky fly away. "My name's Remy," he said, more to Rogue than Lisa. For the first time, Rogue seemed to notice his odd eyes. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before a conveniently placed interruption came walking up.

"Marie?" the student known to the others as Bobby walked up, an orange splatter on his shirt sleeve.

"Oh, hey, Bobby," she replied, a bit of a blush as she looked away from the Cajun. "I see you finally got out."

'Ha ha, you got Busttedddd~' Mew said in a sing-song voice near Remy's head. Raikou was snickering at this, and decided to do take a walk walking slowly past Bobby with a nod of greeting.

Remy pulled out his staff, and in one quick motion, he had it against Mew's neck. "Don' taunt me," he calmly said, eyes starting to glow.

"Let's get back to the danger room," Bobby said, leading Rogue away from Gambit. "Logan and Scott are probably wondering where we are by now."

Mew calmly grabbed the staff. 'Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders?' she said, her own eyes glowing.

"Oi, both of you, break it up!" Lisa said getting between them holding one hand on Gambit's chest and the other she used to grab Mew's tail.

Gambit put his staff away. "For some reason, I've been going after de girls who are taken," he stated. "Works jus' fine, 'till the boyfriend shows up. But what about you?" he asked Lisa, crossing his arms and giving her a little smile.

Lisa had an "anime sweat drop moment" and she backed up.

'Nah, no boyfriend yet. Last person to hit on her got chewed on,' Mew said, landing on Lisa's head.

"Well, I don' want dat," he commented, glancing back at Raikou. At some point in the conversation, Nightcrawler disappeared.

"You don't really have to worry about Raikou," Lisa said with a smile. She looked over to Raikou who was growling at something and sniffing the air. He'd circle around them and growl again. "That's strange," Lisa said with a frown, walking near the pokemon. "I wonder what's wrong."

"You know 'im better dan I do," Gambit said with a shrug, following Lisa.

Lisa knelt beside the pokemon and asked it what was wrong, or one could assume since Lisa was speaking another language entirely.

Raikou replied and Lisa looked off in the distance with a frown. She nodded slowly and glanced back at Gambit from the corner of her eye and she responded in the same language before standing and backing up.

Raikou walked somewhat normally seeming calmer. That is, until he threw Lisa on to his back and took off at a run with her on him.

"Hey! Get back 'ere!" Gambit called, running after them a couple paces before he realized it was no use. He sighed and went inside the mansion, mentally calling for Jean.

'What is it, Remy?' Jean answered.

'Lisa ran off riding Raikou,' Gambit explained.

'We'll go after her.' Jean, who was one of the teachers currently critiquing the students on their performance in the danger room, motioned for Scott to step back with her, away from the students. Scott nodded and did so.

Once they were out of earshot of the students, Jean explained what Remy told her. "We need to go get her before something happens," she finished.

Logan dismissed the students, having heard everything. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's take one of the cars and go."

Mew appeared not long after and floated behind Jean. 'A car won't be fast enough. Raikou's almost unmatched in our world for speed.'

"Do you know where she's heading?" Jean asked. "I still think the jet would be overkill if she isn't even leaving the state."

Logan, obviously, was getting increasingly impatient.

'From what I heard from both sides of the conversation, Raikou managed to smell something amiss nearby,' she said floating towards Jean's other side. 'Lisa asked what it was. He said he didn't know. So she told him to take her there, but she looked back at Gambit and said that they needed to get past him first.' She said with a nod. 'Raikou agreed and poof there they went. As for what was amiss, I think I sense a pokemon nearby. It's about... smack dab in the middle of Central Park,' she said with a nod.

"Well, why don't you go with Warren?" Jean asked. "He can fly pretty fast, plus Central Park isn't very far at all."

'Um, sure, but what if we run into trouble?' she asked hanging upside down in the air. 'I mean, sure I can protect myself, but only to a degree. Humans are really fragile.'

"Warren can take care of himself," Logan stated as Jean sent a telepathic message to Warren.

"He's already on the second floor balcony," Jean stated. "Meet him there. I hope you can fly a hundred miles per hour."

Mew nodded and she left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Raikou kept running, and eventually, he jumped the fence and began to head towards the buildings. Once they got to the tops of them he began to run along roof tops.

The angel-winged mutant flew just below the bit of cloud cover, heading towards Central Park at top speed, which at that point was just over 100 mph. He kept his eyes out for any signs of Raikou on the way.

Mew was flying after him and keeping up easily in the form of a massive hawk.

Raikou was not all that far ahead, leaping along rooftops and going about the same speed as Warren.

Warren, seeing the Raikou, lowered his altitude and sped up even faster, folding his wings slightly and going at an angle.

"Stop Raikou for a moment!" he shouted when he was right behind the two.

Raikou snarled and kept going at the same speed. "He can't stop," Lisa called. "If he does, we might both fall off the roof. And, unlike him, I can't land on my feet!"

"Stop him as soon as you can!" Warren called back, not wanting to scold her when it's hard to hear as it is.

Raikou stopped after he reached a large enough roof and he looked around, growling lowly.

Warren landed on the roof next to Raikou. "Don't run off like that," he told Lisa. "You don't know the dangers here, even in a big city like this. Tell us before going after a pokemon, and one of us will come with you." He sighed. "I'll come with you to get this one, but please, not so fast if it can be helped."

Raikou growled at this and snorted. "He can't really help it. Up 'til now we haven't really been seen," she said, petting the pokemon to calm him down.

"I'm not just worried about people seeing you; your side isn't fully healed," Warren pointed out. "If Raikou really can't go any slower here, I'd feel safer if I flew you the rest of the way." He held a hand out to her.

"It's actually less of a shock then you think. Ever ridden a horse?" Lisa asked tilting her head to the side.

"Once, before my wings grew," Warren answered. Basically, what that meant was that he rode a horse as a child, and that's it.

"Well, once the animal and the rider grow closer, a certain rhythm is formed. Once you have that, the rides are usually smoother than what they would be if it was your first time, because it's less of a shock and you've learned to move and grip mostly out of a second instinct." she explained.

Warren sighed. "Do as you wish, but if you get hurt, it'll only cause more trouble for Jean."

"I think you have less to worry about Raikou and more about the ones causing that," she said, pointing over to the giant leaf storm in the middle of Central Park.

"Let's go, then," Warren said, taking off once more towards the leaf storm.

Lisa gave Raikou a gentle spur in the side and he took off. He leapt off the building and onto several flag poles, then on top of a taxi and across the street, running into the park.

In the center of the park was a massive turtle with a tree on its back and three canines. Two of which looked like plant-like creatures, the second having pink colored eyes and an unusually small mouth. The third was a large aquatic looking one with a long mermaid-like tail.

"Jean mentioned one pokemon," Warren stated. "Not four! Are they all yours?"

"Bipin, Sade, Kaiyou. The fourth looks ... sort of odd." Lisa said with a frown. Raikou sniffed the air and responded to her. "A Ditto? I have one but... is it Morpheus?" she asked, watching as the four of them chased off the rest of the humans who had been causing them trouble.

"You're going to have to explain who's who once we get things under control," Warren stated, a bit of humor in his voice.

"Alright," Lisa said, getting off Raikou's back. She took off at a run towards the largest of them. The creature reared up, attempting to get away, only to notice that Lisa wasn't there, but rather already on his back. He walked in a circle, trying to figure out what was going on until he heard something familiar to him: Lisa's laughter. "Hi, Bipin!" She chimed sitting at the edge of his shell, cross legged. The pokemon roared happily and smiled.

Warren decided it was safe enough to get closer to the pokemon; Bipin if no one else. Tired from flying at top speed, he walked up to the turtle-like pokemon somewhat slowly.

Bipin seemed a little wary at first, but he appeared to be the calmest out of the three of them. In fact, he greeted the man with a small bow of his head after sniffing him noting he held the same scent as Lisa, which was the scent of the mansion.

The other three calmed down easily as well. The plant-like fox climbed back onto Bipin's back and laid it's head in Lisa's lap seeming sleepy. The pink-tinted one joined them, returning to its goo-like form.

"So, that one's a shapeshifter?" Warren asked, indicating the pink blob. "It's the Ditto, isn't it?"

Warren hoped that not many more of Lisa's pokemon are very large. If so, there won't be enough room at the mansion!

"Yup" she said with a nod. "This big guy is Bipin. He's very gentle, but he's also protective," she said petting the pokemon's head. "He was one of my starters, so we have a very strong bond"

"Can I sit up there, too?" Warren asked. "I'm a bit tired from the flight here." He glanced around while he asked, as Mew had been very quiet since they left. He was wondering if she was still there.

Mew yawned. 'I'm tired too,' she said, laying in Lisa's lap.

"Yeah, sure you can," she said with a nod. "There is even shade" She said pointing towards the large tree on Bipin's back.

Warren managed to get enough energy to fly up on top of the giant turtle. "The others at the mansion are probably starting to wonder about us," he pointed out.

"Well we could ride Bipin back, but that wouldn't exactly be subtle," Lisa said with a frown.

"Bipin will have to get back to the mansion somehow," Warren said, leaning into the shade of the tree. "He won't be subtle with or without us on him." It looked like he was about to fall asleep right there on Bipin's back, so it's no wonder he didn't mind the possibility of weird looks.

"Alright then," she said with a nod. "Raikou, you head back without us." She helped the last pokemon on to Bipin's back and made the large turtle head towards the mansion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Xavier Institute ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Gambit got tired of waiting for Lisa around the mansion, so he decided to sit by the institute gate to wait for her. He doesn't know how, but somehow Lisa went from random girl who had something he wanted, to a true friend to him, and he was getting worried for her. He decided that if she didn't get back before sunset, he'd look for her.

'They're on their way back,' he heard Xavier's mind-voice assure him. "And they found who they were looking for." It wasn't until Xavier spoke out loud that Gambit realized that the professor was just a bit behind him.

In fact, not that long after, a rumbling sound was heard as the large turtle stopped at the gate and looked at it seeming puzzled. Lisa was flopped along his back seeming tired. She sat up with a yawn, though it stopped halfway through with a squeak as she noted the two at the gate. "Oh crap."

'Don't worry, Lisa. You are not in trouble,' Xavier told her telepathically. He glanced at Gambit. 'At least, not with me.' He sent a message to the one operating the gate, telling him to open it all the way. As the gate slowly opened, the Professor decided to introduce himself. 'I am Professor Xavier, founder of this school.'

'It's nice to meet you,' Lisa responded telepathically as well, watching carefully as Bipin moved slowly in the gate and towards the two. She looked over to Gambit worriedly for a moment as well.

"Don' jus' run off!" Gambit said, struggling to keep his temper down, which is saying something, considering he doesn't have much of one. "You don' know de kind of people who are out dere."

"I already gave her that lecture," Warren said, having been woken up. "Though, I suppose you would know better than I do. You were one of those dangerous people, weren't you?"

"Jus' a t'ief," he replied, as if it were no big deal. He turned his attention back to Lisa. "Anyways, I woulda let you go, if you jus' tell me before you run off."

"Gomen Nasai. I'm really sorry. It's just... Well…"

'She's impulsive and reckless, too!' Mew chimed.

"Gee, thanks," Lisa said with a sigh, though she smiled, knowing Mew was only stating the obvious.

"Can't really relate to dat," Gambit sighed. He could name a couple people who could...

"What the hell is that thing?" could be heard from the mansion. Think of the devil.

"I'll tell you next time," she said with a nod.

'Ohhh, he said a bad word! Lets get the Soa-' Lisa, at this point, pulled Mew out of the air. Bipin, however, growled loudly. His eyes narrowed and he started to snort, trying to be intimidating; which usually was effective, if it weren't for the pile of sleeping pokemon, the bubblegum colored hyper cat, and the exhausted teenager sitting back on his shell.

Logan didn't seem scared by the turtle. Instead, he let his claws slide out, though not yet going into an attacking position. He really didn't want to fight the pokemon, but he didn't want to let it go, either. He just hoped that the sight of the strong, metal claws would be enough to get the pokemon to back down.

The pokemon, however, didn't back down. Instead, it got more aggressive and roared at him. Bipin growled more, and scraped at the ground like a bull readying itself for a charge. That was, until Lisa gave it a bop on the head. It didn't appear to harm it, but it definitely got the creature's attention, as his behavior shifted completely from aggression to confusion.

"No fighting. I'm too tired to deal with it right now and there are too many people up here that could get hurt."

'Logan, you too,' Xavier scolded. 'That's quite enough. If you wish, go take out your anger in the danger room'

Logan sighed and retracted his claws. He turned and left without another word.

"Dat's Logan for you," Gambit commented. "Slash first, ask questions later."

"Bipin is usually very gentle, but he reacts fiercely if aggression is shown when there are people around he cares about," she said, petting the pokemon. The pokemon yawned widely. "He's getting tired because the sun is setting," she informed the others, looking at the sky.

"I think it's a good time for all of us to get some sleep," Xavier agreed.


	7. Alyssa

Characters I wrote for: The list is getting so long, so I'll put it this way: everyone that LisaOak didn't write for.

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, and Pyro

I do not own any characters in this chapter, except for my OC, Alyssa.

* * *

And so, the rest of the night passed quietly. Lisa, who still was bunking in the medical wing, was having a hard time sleeping. It was a combination of stress, as well as left over excitement from the day's event. She was exhausted and she just couldn't get comfortable. The sounds and feel of the place some how didn't make her feel at peace enough to even close her eyes.

She put on her shoes and she looked around. She focused quietly, tapping into her 6th sense to pinpoint the locations of others nearby, before she snuck out of the mansion and into the court yard.

Meanwhile, one of the younger students roamed the institute halls in the dark. Surprisingly, though it was nearly pitch black out, she walked around objects as if she was seeing them in daylight. She had black hair, but with purple and pink highlights, and she wore clothing you'd find on a typical Goth, who wasn't afraid to show skin. She walked outside and onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard, not looking at anything, but just enjoying the night air. She had no idea that there was another girl, or unusual animals, out there with her.

Lisa yawned and walked past out in the courtyard, before she found the large sleeping mass of pokemon. She climbed up on to Bipin's back and she laid down on it with a frown. Raikou leapt up there to join her, as did Sade the Leafeon. The aquatic one and the shape shifter were no where to be seen, however.

"Who's out here?" the Goth called out after hearing, rather than seeing, the movement below. She made sure her tone of voice was neither hostile, nor scared. Just curious. She looked blindly towards where the noise came from, even though the bit of moonlight should've been enough for her to see outlines at the very least. She, however, could see nothing of the courtyard below her.

Lisa seemed curious at the voice, though she frowned, not really wanting to get in trouble. Though Raikou gave a reply and roared in greeting.

She startled at the noise, but decided to try to get somewhat of a look at them. Small bat wings slid out from under her top, as she climbed on the guard rail. Even though the wings seem too small to keep her in the air, they did, and she landed softly on the ground. As she approached the giant turtle, she finally got as good of a "look" at it, and the creatures and person on its back, as she could in the near darkness.

"I see you up there, she called to Lisa. She still looked off into space as if she were blind.

"Hi," Lisa said, seeming puzzled. Bipin opened one of his eyes and yawned widely, but he made no other movement. Raikou, however, leapt down to sniff at the newcomer.

"Couldn't sleep?" the girl asked after getting over the shock of Raikou leaping at her. Normally, she didn't socialize, but she felt like she had to say something.

"Yeah. I can't get comfortable for some reason," she said with a frown. Raikou purred and sat next to her expectantly.

Not coming up with anything else to say, she decided to introduce herself. "I'm Alyssa," she said.

"I'm Lisa, and these are my friends. The one next to you is Raikou, and the one I'm sitting on is Bipin, and the one in my lap is Sade," she introduced

"Aren't the two of you supposed to be in bed?" a familliar growl, AKA Logan, was heard from the side of the courtyard.

"Tomorrow's our day off, remember?" Alyssa pointed out. "Besides, it's difficult for nocturnal ferals to get sleep.

"She's not a feral, though," he replied, indicating Lisa.

"I have a hard time sleeping indoors, particularly without one of my friends nearby. Or, at least, a teddy bear," Lisa said with a frown.

"If you wish, you can bring one of your smaller friends in the medical lab to sleep with you," Logan suggested.

"I'd really rather stay out here" Lisa admitted with a frown.

Logan crossed his arms and sighed. "As long as Alyssa's out here, too, I'm sure it'd be fine," he said. "Jean's main concern is that something would happen to you and no one would know."

'I don't think anyone would get far with Bipin and Raikou here,' Mew said with a grin.

Logan grunted a goodbye (at least, that's what Alyssa's assuming it was) and left. "Logan can get so annoying sometimes," she said, leaning on Bipin.

"Well, it's probably because he cares," Lisa said with a nod. Bipin sniffed at Alyssa for a moment before going back to sleep with a yawn.

"He's a father figure to quite a few of the students," Alyssa pointed out. "Being protective, but trying to give a bit of tough love at the same time. Sometimes the protectiveness is a bit too much."

"It gets to be the same with pokemon sometimes, but I don't mind it much," she said with a smile.

"I think I hear someone," Alyssa whispered somewhat loudly. After what seemed like a minute (probably less) went by without another sign, she relaxed, figuring it was just the wind or some animal.

In fact, she heard the Brotherhood. More specifically, Mystique in her usual blue form with the rest of her teammates waiting deeper in the shadows for her signal.

Raikou sniffed the air and began to growl. Lisa frowned slightly at this, moving more on to Bipin's back. At the growling, Bipin opened both of his eyes and looked around.

Thinking quickly, Mystique turned into Kitty. "Hey, it's just me," she said, replicating the student's voice perfectly. She walked out into the (sort-of) light.

"Aren't you usually more of a morning person?" Alyssa asked, skeptical. She knew of the shape shifting mutants, but she didn't have the super-sensitive nose that Logan did.

"Couldn't sleep. Apparently, I'm not the only one?" Kitty/Mystique countered.

Lisa frowned at this. "Something's not right. I don't think you're Kitty. Your aura is wrong and Raikou doesn't trust you"

"Doesn't trust me?" Kitty/Mystique feigned shock. "That's very... perceptive," In an instant, she got a smirk on her face and transformed back into her "true" form. Alyssa, still as blind as a bat, glared in the direction she heard the voice. "We were going after the creatures but you'll do, too. Both of you." As she said the last sentence, Mystique snapped her fingers, sending the Brotherhood into action.

"Attack!" Lisa called, and the pokemon all charged. Raikou roared and went after Sabretooth, while Kaiyou raged battle with Pyro, countering his flames effectively with attacks of Surf and Ice beam.

Bipin roared and reared up on his hind legs, stomping heavily and causing massive earthquakes. Sade charged with a razor leaf attack. The Ditto took it's time and transformed into a nearby mutant, attempting to use their own powers against them

Sabretooth jumped to the side of Raikou, and moved to rake his claws down the creature's side. Avalanche added his own earthquakes to the fray, in an attempt to topple Bipin in the same way he does to the houses he needs to destroy. Domino split her focus between shooting at the pokemon that Pyro was against, and shooting the giant turtle.

Alyssa was busy trying to dodge Toad's various attacks and finding it difficult, due to her only warnings being her hearing and echolocation (which she still hasn't perfected.) Meanwhile, it was shape shifter vs. shape shifter, since Mystique finds it easy for her to identify another with the same power.

Kaiyou was having a hard time dodging flames and bullets. Bipin Roared again, and he stomped more wildly and threw large seeds into the area. They seemed harmless at first, before they all exploded.

Lisa gave a yelp as she got grazed by several of the bullets, due to Bipin's wild movements.

Mew, however, was having none of this and she transformed again. It was the same creature as before... Groudon. The sun pierced through the clouds, despite the fact that it was the middle of the night. If this didn't get attention, nothing would.

"That's a new one," Toad nervously commented, noticing the sun. Alyssa, finally able to see, hit Toad as hard as she could in the head. This, however, only hurt her hand.

"Ignore the sun!" Mystique called, still in her blue form. "Get the girl."

Sabretooth looked over at Bipin, away from his fight with Raikou. He went into his animalistic run and jumped on the turtle's head, then on its shell, grabbing for Lisa.

Lisa gave a shout and Bipin roared loudly, trying to get Sabretooth off his back.

Raikou roared and charged after Sabretooth, despite his injuries.

"Let go of her!" Logan growled, running after Sabretooth, who had successfully grabbed Lisa, despite the other pokemon's best attempts. He leaped off Bipin, carrying Lisa.

Alyssa at this point was no help, due to being knocked out and her wings (which is the source of her healing abilities) being injured.

Meanwhile, Domino shot at the large pokemon, trying to get them from coming after Sabretooth.

Raikou gave a roar and he stopped just as the bullet hit the ground in front of him. All the action eerily had stopped and all the pokemon backed off. Mew even dropped out of her transformation, as did the ditto. Lisa struggled against Sabretooth.

Logan went to lunge at Sabretooth, but stopped mid-stride when the mutant put his claws to Lisa's throat and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you dare," Logan growled.

"Quicksilver!" Mystique called out. A green-and-white streak raced up to the scene of where the fight was. When it stopped, the others could see it was a really fast, white-haired guy.

"Already on it," he said, voice almost as quick as his running. Holding a type of cage, he scooped up the smaller pokemon, though he didn't bother with Mew, under Mystique's instructions.

Mew teleported and grabbed some devices. She returned all the pokemon to their pokeballs before disappearing with them.

Lisa frowned and she quit moving as soon as Sabretooth's claws where placed against her throat.

"At least we have the girl," Toad pointed out. "We can find more pokemon later."

Mystique, angry to have gotten so close but have her plans ruined by a floating, pink cat, reluctantly agreed. "Quicksilver, take Lisa. Sabretooth, you can take care of this mutt, right?"

"My pleasure," Sabretooth agreed, handing the girl to Quicksilver. He and Logan almost instantly started to fight.

Lisa struggled against Quicksilver. "Logan!" she yelped.

"He's busy at the moment," Quicksilver told her. "But, at this point, no one will be able to rescue you." He took off, full speed, back towards the Brotherhood's hideout. Once he was out of range of the X-Men, but not quite to the hideout, he decided to wait for everyone else on the team (except Sabretooth, who was still trying to kill Logan) to catch up, which might take a while.

As soon as Quicksilver stopped, Lisa attempted to go after his pressure points to free herself. "Let me go!" she shouted.

"You little brat!" Quicksilver said, trying to get a better hold on Lisa, which was a bit difficult, due to losing the movement of one arm. Deciding it best to get her to Magneto before she could do more damage, he took off again.

Lisa squirmed and she attempted to attack him again. She managed to trip Quicksilver, which couldn't be good for either, considering he was probably going as fast as a bullet. He fell and rolled a bit, before landing practically on top of Lisa. At least he got her close to the hideout. With any luck, she'll get lost and wander there on her own.

Lisa winced heavily and she staggered a bit. Her mind was somewhat fuzzy from the fall, and she had a bad scrape along her arm from sliding on the road. "Ugh... Ow," she said with a frown, looking around. "Ah crap."

Quicksilver managed to get into a sitting position, cradling an arm which was most likely broken. "You lost?" he innocently asked.

"Tch, you wish." Lisa said glaring at him, obviously not happy. She moved away slowly and then took off at a run towards Central Park as fast as she could, which wasn't anything compared to Quicksilver's speed.

Quicksilver took off after her at about half his usual speed (which was still pretty fast) and cut her off. "Can't let you get off that easily," he said.

"Is this mutant bothering you?" a new voice asked, the owner walking up behind Lisa. It was none other than Magneto, in his dark outfit with cape and holding his helmet. Before the girl would have a chance to look at him, he cast a quick wink at Quicksilver.

Lisa frowned and backed up. "Who are you?" she said seeming untrusting as she leaned a little on the nearby street lamp.

"My name is Erik," Magneto replied. He didn't want to tell her his mutant name, on the chance that she'd heard of him. Pretty much the only people who know him as Erik are government officials and Xavier. He glared at Quicksilver, who caught on and ran away, as Magneto held a hand out to Lisa.

Lisa frowned. "Give me a reason why I should trust you," she said, looking at his hand. She stood somewhat awkwardly, and judging by the mild swelling on her ankle, chances were she sprained it when she tripped Quicksilver as well.

It apparently was not a good night. Lisa's shirt was shredded along the sleeve on her left arm and on her shoulder on her right. Also, on her right were two long wounds, which was where she had been gazed by Domino's bullets. She had road burn scrapes along the upper half of her left arm and on her right shoulder. Her wound to her side had re-opened and was bleeding, and she had some small gashes from Sabretooth's claws. She also seemed severely stressed.

"I'm a friend of Xavier's," Magneto stated. At least it wasn't a total lie. "Plus, from the looks of it, you need to get washed up and have those scrapes looked at as quickly as possible."

"If you're a friend, how come Jean or Hank never mentioned you? And, why are you so far from the mansion in the first place?" she asked, not completely buying it.

"I'm not one of the X-Men," Magneto replied, shrugging. "Xavier and I were more like childhood friends. I didn't agree with some of the ideas that started the Institute. Although I helped to build it, I decided to follow a different path." He decided it would be easiest to fool her if he told her mostly the truth, with a few left-out details.

"I guess that makes sense," she said with a frown. "Look, I appreciate you chasing that guy off, but I'm better off on my own." She started to leave.

Magneto followed her a bit. "But what would you do if those wounds got infected, of if there's too much blood loss?"

"I'll deal with that when it comes. After what happened tonight..." She shook her head. "Sorry. I'm going to go"

Magneto took out a walkie-talkie-like device. "Mystique, the girl refuses to trust me," he said into the device, quietly so that Lisa couldn't hear. "She's heading to wards Central Park. Cut her off."

Mystique nodded, even though she knew that Magneto couldn't see her. "Go back to the hideout," she told the others as she changed course towards Lisa. As she walked, she morphed into Logan.

Lisa gave a sigh and she walked towards the park. About half way, though, she found one of her friends and practically vanished, never making it to the park.


	8. Mewtwo

Please note: The pokemon in this story are Lisa's pokemon, and may be different than those portrayed in the anime, especially the legendaries. If you dislike how some legendaries and pokemon are portrayed, please refrain from flaming us about it.

Characters I wrote for: everyone that LisaOak didn't write for.

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, and Pyro

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's telepathy]

* * *

"I can't find her," Mystique, still as Logan, said into her end of the device. She had searched the area where Magneto told her, but found no sign of Lisa.

A figure watched from the shadows for a moment, before vanishing and carrying Lisa to an abandoned building. He managed to find an apartment that was still furnished, because of the tenants being evicted sometime before the building was closed. Setting Lisa on the couch, he went into the bathroom and looked for first aid supplies. After a while, he tended Lisa and waited, keeping guard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Institute ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Logan, too weak to do much of anything after he chased Sabretooth off, rested in the grass. Had he been able to, he would go out right away to find Lisa, but he'd be no use to anyone passed out along the streets somewhere.

Alyssa was finally waking up, however, fully healed. "What happened last night?" she asked herself. Once she saw the damage around her, it came back to her. "Lisa! Where is she? Where are the others?" she frantically asked, looking around. She ran into the mansion to try to find one of the teachers to help.

Scott was just starting to wake up, though he still felt cloudy and strange. He looked around and noticed that, some how, sleeping gas had been released into the Mansion. He looked around for some of the other teachers to see if everyone was alright.

Alyssa literally ran into Scott. "They took Lisa... the pokemon... gone. Logan tried to help," she said almost as fast as Quicksilver on caffeine. Needless to say, she was finding it difficult to get out what she wanted to communicate.

"Everyone is gone?" Scott asked, seeming concerned. "I'll go find some of the other teachers. Wait in the lobby for us," he said, going to go find the nearest alarm. If he was right about the gas, everyone was going to be just as hard to wake up as he was.

Alyssa nodded and flew to the lobby.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Jean's room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The alarms," Jean groaned, waking up. 'What happened?' she telepathically asked whomever was awake.

'Jean, I need you to gather the others. Apparently Lisa and the pokemon were taken last night,' Scott replied.

'On it,' Jean replied, breaking the link. Se went to the nearest room - Kurt's - and banged on the door.

"What happened?" he asked, teleporting to the outside of the door, still looking very tired. Jean explained as she pounded on the door to the next room - Ororo's.

Ororo seemed somewhat puzzled as well. She called out, "One moment!" as she took the chance to get changed before opening the door. "I heard the alarms; what's going on?" she asked, seeming concerned.

"Lisa and the pokemon were taken," Jean explained. "Get Hank and I'll wake Warren up." She turned to go do just that - luckily Warren's room is right across the hall. She didn't even have to knock this time, though. The alarms woke him up.

Ororo nodded and she left to go find Hank, knocking on his door.

"I'm coming," Hank said, almost running Ororo over on his way out the door.

Ororo stepped out of the way and she looked over to him, and explaining what happened. "Something happened to Lisa and the pokemon last night."

"Brotherhood?" Hank asked, starting to walk towards the lobby, where he assumed everyone was.

"We'll find out soon enough, I guess," Ororo said, following him into the lobby.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ With Mew ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mew, meanwhile, was flying about the mansion, having tucked the pokeballs into a safe hiding place: Jean's chest of drawers. She was looking for someone and was invisible, blocking telepathy from picking her up.

She found who she was looking for: Gambit. She looked at him seeming curious for a moment, before she transformed and bounced on his head. She transformed back and teleported to the other side of the room to avoid him, should his first instinct be to lash out at whatever just used his face for a trampoline.

"Who?" Gambit angrily groaned as he woke up. "What is that sound?" he asked, noticing the alarms, but completely ignoring Mew.

'Sorry for the rude wake up call, but it's important,' Mew said with a frown, floating in front of his face. 'Lisa and the rest of us got attacked last night by those people who keep bugging us. Raikou's hurt pretty bad, and he and the rest of the pokemon had to be hidden. Lisa, though, got taken and I can't sense her no more.'

Gambit's eyes stated to glow. "She went out by herself, didn' she?" he asked, quickly getting ready. He ran downstairs and found the others preparing to leave.

'Well, not exactly. She couldn't sleep, so she came outside to visit us, but they attacked us. I looked around and found some sort of canister in the air vents. So, they knocked all of you guys out last night.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Let's take the Blackbird," Jean suggested. "If they somehow took Raikou and Bipin, they should be easy to spot from the air, especially flying low."

"But, according to Mew, she hid all the pokemon," Gambit pointed out.

'Yup. I put 'em in Jean's room. Aside from me, I'm not sure who else would be loose in the city,' Mew said with a frown. 'Knowing Lisa, she's either still stuck with her captures, or she escaped... which she's really good at.'

"Wait, how could you put all of them in my room?" Jean asked, confused.

"You can explain on de way, we need to get goin'," Gambit pointed out. Jean agreed and led the way to the Blackbird, the other X-Men following.

'Wait for me!' Mew said, flying after them in a hurry, sticking near either Hank, Jean or Gambit.

Scott and Ororo also followed as they usually piloted. Once there, they got into the Blackbird and began to prep it for take off.

Mew Began to explain. 'Back home trainers use devices known as pokeballs to store and capture pokemon that they train,' she began. 'The ball works as some sort of containment device. It's small and can fit in one's pocket or, say, like a belt. Those little balls on Lisa's belt? Those are pokeballs.

'So, I put the others in the pokeballs and hid 'em in Jean's room to keep them from getting the pokemon. But, while I did that, they got Lisa instead. But, if I didn't do something, Lisa probably would have hurt herself trying to stop them from taking the pokemon anyway. So I have no clue if I did the right thing,' she said with a sigh, her ears sagging.

"As long as we find Lisa, it'll be fine," Jean assured Mew. She doubted herself, though. She's known the Brotherhood to do anything to get what they want, even if it means killing.

When she and the others got on the Blackbird, she took off, going in the direction that she knew the Brotherhood's base was in.

After about half way there, Mew seemed to get rigid. 'I sense something,' she said, flying around the interior of the jet, seeming restless.

"Vhat is it?" Nightcrawler asked, since Jean was busy trying to steer the jet and look for Lisa at the same time.

'I think I sense my Little brother. Oh! If Mewtwo found Lisa, she's probably okay! He's, like, twice as strong as me,' she said, suddenly getting very hyper.

Gambit sighed in relief, but it was Jean to speak first. "So, we'll check with your little brother first, and hope that Lisa's there," she stated, bringing the jet down a bit. "Just tell me where to land."

'There, that building!' Mew said, pointing to a building.

Jean landed the jet behind the building and lowered the ramp. "You lead the way," she told Mew.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside the building, something stirred as it heard the sounds of the jet. He left the room, locking it so no one could get in, before heading towards the stair well that lead to the roof.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The roof ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mew led the way and she opened the door, only to get lunged at by Mewtwo. The two scuffled for a bit before stopping. Mewtwo rose to his hind legs and frowned, looking towards the rest of the group.

Ororo seemed a little startled, having not expected the creature inside the building to act so hostile right away.

Scott had his hand up to his visor, in case the fight had gotten out of control. Though, he stopped and lowered his hand back to his side when Mewtwo looked over.

Gambit had gotten his cards out and ready to fling. When the fight broke off, though, he played with them in his hands. Warren and Hank were also ready to intervene if need be. Kurt, however, was nowhere to be found.

"Are you the 'little brother' Mew keeps talking about?" Jean asked, somewhat slowly walking towards the purple pokemon.

[Yes...] he replied, speaking solely with telepathy like the smaller pokemon. Though, he looked up as the door opened and Lisa peeked out of the doorway seeming sleepy.

She walked out completely and yawned. Her hair was a bit of a mess and she was covered with gauze and Band-Aids. "What's all the noise?"

"Dere you are!" Gambit said, putting his cards away.

Kurt popped up beside Jean. "It was just Mew and his brother fighting," he explained.

'I'm actually a girl,' Mew corrected softly.

"Sorry about zat. It slipped out," Kurt apologized.

"We need to get you back to the mansion," Jean stated, walking towards Lisa. "Once you've rested, you'll need to tell us what happened."

"I slept okay. Mewtwo found me, so I was able to go to sleep. I don't even really remember being brought here," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I need a few minutes to completely wake up."

Mewtwo just remianed silent for the time being and he walked over to Lisa and picked her up.

"Come on to the jet," Jean offered Lisa as the other X-Men started on their way back.

Mew at this point was already back in the Jet and waiting.

Mewtwo lifted Lisa up, being careful of her ankle and multiple cuts. Lisa, however, frowned. "You can just put me down. I can walk; I got up the stairs fine!"

[I'd rather you didn't. You shouldn't be moving on a sprained ankle.]

"He's right," Jean said with a nod. "Until we get an ankle brace on you, you'll just have to deal with being carried."

Lisa frowned even more. "I really don't want to be cooped up in the medical room again. I just got out of there!" she said with a sigh, crossing her arms.

Scott looked over. "I take it she does this often?"

[You have no idea,] Mewtwo said with sigh, passing Lisa over to Scott as the mutant offered to carry her.

Scott took her into the jet and Mewtwo disappeared down stairs for a while. After about 10 minutes, he returned carrying a large over the shoulder type bag that looked extremely full.

Jean walked alongside Scott. "I could have Xavier give you a room," Jean offered. "It looks like Mewtwo bandaged you up pretty well. As long as you stop by the medical room once in a while for me to check how you're healing."

Lisa gave a nod. "Okay."

Mewtwo entered the Jet last.

"What is that?" Ororo asked the pokemon.

He looked up as Ororo spoke. [This would be Lisa's bag. It contains spare pokeballs, clothing, as well as other equipment and supplies she carries.]

"In other words her whole life is in that bag?" Scott inquired.

Lisa shrugged. "Yeah pretty much... Hey, my plushie!" she said with a smile, as Mewtwo passed her what looked to be a childhood plushie replica of Mew.

"Even I can't imagine doing a lot of traveling with so much stuff!" Hank commented. "Even with enhanced strength, it can't be easy hauling that thing around."

Jean was already flying the jet towards the mansion.

"Yeah, it gets pretty cumbersome sometimes, but... I sort of need all of it," she said with a nod. "There are times that I store some of the items elsewhere. But in some places like the Sinnoh region I have to carry all of it." She began to look through the bag after Mewtwo handed it to her; the plushie tucked under her arm still.

"What're ya tryin' to find in dere?" Gambit asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lisa looked up and smiled. "I'm just checking my other pokeballs. With some luck, maybe not too many of the pokemon are missing from my bag," she said, looking through the contents, setting aside about 10 small spheres about no bigger then a golf ball at the current time.

"So, you have tiny pokemon, too?" Gambit asked, not yet getting the idea of what a pokeball does. He wasn't really paying attention to when Mew was explaining it.

Lisa blinked for a moment before giggling. "No. Pokemon go inside the pokeballs," she said, searching through them before picking one up and pressing the button on the center. The ball grew to about the size of a soft ball. Then Lisa gave it a gentle toss and the ball opened in the air, light pouring out of it. The light collected and formed into a mass and cleared, revealing a small shark-like reptile.

"What de heck is dat t'ing?" Gambit asked. He might've fallen backwards in surprise if the back of his chair wasn't there.

"This is Nen. He's a Gible. Gible are a species of dragon pokemon. When they are full grown they tend to be one of the strongest species of dragon." Lisa explained, watching as the small pokemon sniffed around. He squeaked, which came out to be sort of a "Meep!".

"It's cute, in a way," Kurt commented with a little laugh.

"Dose sharp teeth don' look so cute to me," Gambit replied.

"Meep!" The creature said, bouncing up and down energetically.

"It's not the teeth you have to worry about," Lisa said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Scott replied as he slowly reached his hand out to the pokemon. The Gible got a little closer and sniffed his hand, his tail wagging curiously before he gave a trilling sound and nuzzled his nose into Scott's palm.

Kurt's demon-like tail twitched a few times as he watched the pokemon. Apparently, he still thinks that Nen is cute. Probably even more so now.

"Don' tell me. He has powers, too," Gambit guessed in a somewhat monotone voice.

[He can breathe fire,] Mewtwo replied.

"And cause earthquakes," Lisa added. "But he's still a baby so his attacks are low grade compared to that of his father."

Scott seemed surprised. "So they have their powers right way?" he asked, looking at the Gible who yawned and hiccupped a small puff of smoke, before settling down for a nap on top of his shoe.

"Wouldn't zat get dangerous?" Kurt asked. "It's difficult enough controlling powers as a teen. As a baby, though?"

"Usually the parents teach them. Or, if they are born in captivity, the pokemon trainer helps. Nen actually has excellent control over his abilities," she said with a nod. "And, since he was born in captivity, he's more used to multiple humans being around than pokemon from the wild would be. However, this is also a double edged sword in a sense. Because, despite the fact that he imprinted on me when he hatched, he's still generally very trusting towards most people. And not everyone is nice," she said, watching Nen sleep.

"It is possible to be too trusting," Hank agreed with a nod. "However much we may wish we could trust anyone."

"Well, usually it's good for young pokemon to be trusting. But with current events, I'm sort of worried," she said with a frown.

[You also seem to forget that Nen is one of the protective ones. I'm sure once he catches scent of the one who attempted to hurt you, he won't do anything too reckless,] Mewtwo assured.

"Oh yeah. Nen was one of the ones that helped chase off that one creep who wouldn't leave me alone," she said thoughtfully. "Of course, then again, he's following a lot of his father's example too."

"What's his dad like?" Scott asked.

"He's... like this," Lisa said, pulling out a sketch book and showing Scott a well done drawing of an adult Garchomp roaring.

"...Whoa..."

"Alright, I take it back," Gambit said. "Dat t'ing's scary."

Jean turned her chair around, having landed the jet. "If your pokemon are as good as you are with telling good from bad, I'm sure there won't be a problem."

"You think so?" Lisa asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Definitely," Jean replied to Lisa's question.

Lisa passed her sketch book over to Ororo when she asked for it.

The sketch book detailed many different pokemon from Lisa's world in different environments. Some had backgrounds; some didn't. Some pictures were only half finished, and others were completely colored with colored pencil and ink.

Ororo looked through the pages and seemed impressed. "Did you draw all of these?"

"Yeah, I did. I like to draw pokemon; sometimes people, too," Lisa said with a nod.

"You're very talented," she said with a smile. "Some of these are amazing. they all exist where you are from?" Lisa nodded.

"I vouldn't mind seeing some of these creatures," Kurt commented, having teleported where he can see the drawings better.

"I've been wonderin', where _are_ you from?" Gambit asked, curious. He looked over at the sketchbook, too.

"I'm from the Kanto Region of my dimension, originally," Lisa said looking over to him.

"So, you're from another dimension?" Gambit asked as if it was completely normal. Which, in fact, it is for mutants.

"Yup!" Lisa said with a grin.

One of the colored sketches that they were looking at was a massive phoenix or peacock, who was being followed by rainbows and had multi colored wings and a beautiful golden tail.

'Oh oh that one is Ho-oh' Mew said pointing at it.

"Interesting names," Hank mused. "Also, they're very similar to our animals."

'What animal am I?' Mew asked curiously.

"Probably a cat," Hank stated. "Except that our cats don't float, stand on four legs, and usually aren't pink."

'Oh, that's sorta funny. Do they just walk around like this then?' she asked, transforming into a persian and she walked around on four legs-

Jean, not wanting to stay on the jet longer or interrupt the other's discussion, lowered the ramp of the Blackbird and left, leaving the others to go back into the mansion on their own.

Mewtwo at this point spoke up. [Perhaps we should continue this inside and have Lisa's injuries inspected so that we may find her a room.]

"Good point," Hank said. "And I think my class is starting soon, so I'll have to jump back into the conversation a bit later." He ran on all fours down the ramp and into the mansion, heading to his science class.

Lisa started to stand, only to be frozen in place by Mewtwo. He held her in a telekinetic bind as he gathered her things and the Gible. Lisa had a somewhat annoyed expression in place as she more or less floated there.

A "bamf" sound and the smell of brimstone signaled the others of Kurt's disappearance. Gambit followed Mewtwo out of the jet.

Mewtwo carried Lisa's bag and, with some difficulty, Lisa as well.

"Hey, Mew, are the other pokemon okay?" she asked.

'Raikou got scratched up pretty bad. I'm not sure about Bipin or Kaiyou, but I think Sade got knocked out.'

"Want me to help?" Gambit asked, noticing Mewtwo's difficulty.

Mewtwo nodded. [Could you take Lisa? She moves too much,] he said with a slight grunt.

Lisa stuck her tongue out at him. "I told you I can walk!" she said stubbornly.

"Sure," Gambit agreed, putting an arm around Lisa's shoulders and the other arm lifting her knees. "And don't squirm," he warned her.

"This is not exactly... comfortable." Lisa said with a frown.

"Which would be more comfortable," Gambit reasoned. "Dis, or having a badly swolen and sore ankle?"

Lisa blinked. "I might have to think, but it's a pretty close call," she said, though it was obvious she was joking.

"No wonder Mewtwo had me carry you," Gambit said to himself, also as a joke. "Are you always this persistent?"

Lisa smiled. "Pretty much. Of course, if you don't have that trait as a trainer, you don't get very far."

"I should know the importance of persistence, too," Gambit pointed out. "'Cept, 'cause I'm a t'ief. We ha' to be focused on our goals, too."


	9. Telepathy

Characters I wrote for: everyone that LisaOak didn't write for.

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, and Pyro

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's telepathy]

* * *

Lisa sighed quietly as she sat in a chair, doodling idly in her sketch book, and kicking her legs back and forth boredly. She was waiting somewhat uncomfortably for the rest of the teachers to arrive. It had been at least 15 minutes since she was called into Xavier's office and the only ones there so far where her, Mewtwo, Xavier and Scott.

Jean was the next to arrive in the office. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "One of the student's powers, er, malfunctioned. I had to help Hank out in the medical room, but he has it under control now. He can't come, though, so I think this is everyone." Neither Kurt nor Warren were coming. The students were at their electives at this point, which is what the two of them teach.

"No, now it's everyone," Gambit stated, walking through the door. "I want to know as much as you do about what happened."

Lisa looked up at them and she set her sketch book to the side. "So... I start explaining now then?" she asked with a tilt of her head, seeming curious.

"Yep. I think we're ready now," Xavier stated. "Go ahead and tell us what happened."

"Well, I was having a hard time sleeping, so I went outside to go visit Bipin and Raikou. Sometimes Bipin lets me take a nap up on his shell. I started to talk with this other student, Alyssa. About that point, we started to notice something amiss," she began. "Alyssa pointed out that she heard something. At first it appeared to be the girl... Kitty, I think it was, that I see Raikou with sometimes. But the aura was wrong. Then they shaped shifted into someone else. She was blue with red-orange hair. And the other three I saw before in New Orleans were there too.

"Anyway, a fight took place. A lot of the pokemon fought really hard. And I do apologize for the damages to the court yard," she said, seeming a little ashamed of that. "Then, the big one, Sabretooth, got a hold of me. About that point Logan came and Mew helped the other pokemon escape. Then Sabretooth passed me over to this other person and he took off running about as fast as Raikou. After a little while, he stopped and looked around as if he was waiting for something. So, while he was side tracked, I attacked the pressure points in his arms. I managed to disable one of them.

"After that he appeared to decide that I was going to be too much trouble and he started to take off again. So, I attacked the back of his knee and he fell. I got scraped up pretty bad from the road and twisted my ankle, but he broke his arm in the fall because I paralyzed it earlier. After that this elder man in a cape managed to chase him off. He said his name was Eric. At first he genuinely seemed to want to help. But something didn't feel right with his aura either. So I left. He let me leave, though. And about that point, Mewtwo found me and took me someplace safe."

"Up to your tricks again, Erik," Xavier said to himself. He turned his attention back to Lisa. "It was the Brotherhood. The man with the cape, Erik, also known as Magneto, is the leader of the Brotherhood."

"The shape shifter was Mystique," Jean added. "And the fast one was Quicksilver. Two of the Brotherhood's more powerful mutants."

"I have a feeling that Quicksilver is going to be rather angry at me for his arm," Lisa said with a frown, leaning on the desk in front of her with her elbows.

[From the amount of chaos you endured last night, it sounds like you got lucky. Then again, they did underestimate you, or else you may not have been able to escape,] Mewtwo commented.

"Yes, well, usually I don't end up having to fight someone without my staff." Lisa frowned.

Speaking of which, I've still been unable to locate it. Did you happen to have it before we crossed paths?

Lisa frowned. "Only momentarily. My first encounter with the Brotherhood, I got disarmed. I'm pretty sure they took my staff with them"

_A staff, huh? Another t'ing Lisa and I have in common,_ Gambit thought. To most people, it just would've looked like he shifted his stance, when actually he was checking that his staff was on him out of habit.

"You are very lucky," Jean agreed. She couldn't keep the thought from her mind that the Brotherhood was just sloppy for some reason.

"So, what does this staff do?" Scott asked seeming a little skeptical. If it had been important enough for the brotherhood to take it, there had to be something special about it.

"It's an artifact my father found a little while before he died, in the ruins of the spear pillar," Lisa commented. "He couldn't figure out why it was there. He said it was lying on some sort of altar," she said with a shrug. "After he died, I inherited it from him. I'm able to use it pretty well, and for some reason I'm the only one who can get it to work properly."

"If that's the case, what if the brotherhood finds out how to use it?" Scott said seeming a little worried.

Mewtwo shook his head. [Not possible. It binded to Lisa. To any one but her, it's little more then a useless relic.]

"I don't know," Xavier mused. "The Brotherhood is very crafty. They can find ways around just about anything."

"Father said that there was an inscription where it was kept," Lisa said, digging through her bag. She pulled out an old journal and she flipped through the pages.

"What was her father?" Scott mused.

[Lisa doesn't remember a lot about him, but according to her mother he was an archeologist that studied the legends of the most powerful pokemon. Due to his research, the legendary pokemon became a little more well known and he restored a lot of history to our dimension,] Mewtwo explained. [That journal holds all the notes he felt were too important to release to the public. He kept them secret to keep the temples from being harmed from those who may abuse the knowledge to seek out the power of the legendary pokemon.]

If Gambit cared any less for Lisa, he would've "borrowed" that journal to see if there was anything useful to him. It took all his willpower to not try to look over her shoulder to get an idea of what was in it.

"Wouldn't keeping a book like that be dangerous?" Jean asked. "If the Brotherhood got a hold of it..."

"How would they get to my dimension in the first place?" Lisa inquired. "I know the dangers of keeping this book, but it's safer here with me then at home where my family would be at risk," she said with a frown.

"Like I said before, the Brotherhood is crafty," Xavier stated. "Magneto especially."

Jean nodded. "At one point, he had a device that only worked with his power. Thing is, though, that if he had used his power to activate it, it would've killed him. It didn't take long for him to find a way around that."

Lisa frowned. "I don't care what they do to me. But I will protect my home, my family, and the pokemon, too," she said stubbornly.

"_We_ care what dey do to you," Gambit stated.

"And what about your pokemon?" Jean asked. "If you don't take care of yourself, and something happens, what will happen to them?"

"I know I have people who care about me, but I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing, especially since I'm the cause of all these problems in the first place," Lisa said with a frown.

"There is never a single cause of anything," Xavier stated. "And I have been wondering, what was it that brought you to this dimension?"

"You're a telepath," Gambit stated. "Couldn' you jus' read her mind and see what she knows?"

"I don't like to use my powers unless necessary," Xavier replied.

[Mew and I are the same. Lisa taught us that it is a large violation of privacy to do such things without permission or a logical reason to it,] Mewtwo replied.

Lisa grinned sheepishly. "I used to get on to him as a kid cause he kept reading my mind without permission."

"Very well taught," Xavier stated. "And it might be useful if you can detect all manner of telepaths. Occasionally, the Brotherhood enlists the help of one."

"And don' avoid de question," Gambit sighed. "How did you get 'ere?"

Lisa frowned. "If I knew, I would have told you," She said. "I just woke up in the middle of a forest somewhere. I'd been here about a week before I met you," she said looking over to Gambit.

[Regrettably, I don't remember much either.]

"Well, what was the last thing you remember before waking up in the forest?" Xavier asked. With any luck, there was just a memory blackout, and that she actually did experience what brought her here.

Lisa thought on it for a moment, quietly taking an almost meditative like state. "It's fuzzy. I was heading towards a certain area of Sinnoh to help some of my pokemon train, and I could just barely feel some strange energy and it felt like I was... being pulled. But that's it."

"I might be able to pull your memories back," Xavier stated. "It won't be easy, but it's possible."

"I don't think I'm ready for that, yet. I need a little more time to adjust. Every time I try to look for someone's aura or talk to someone telepathically, I keep getting very big headaches," she said with a frown.

"A telepath?" Jean asked.

"You're full of surprises," Gambit commented, half sincere, half monotone.

"I don't like to use it much, because sometimes when I do, it feels like I get hit with a ton of bricks. I still have a headache from last night," Lisa said sheepishly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the day passed pretty peacefully. Though, Lisa had practically vanished out of view of most, if not all, of the teachers. She and Mewtwo were in the library sitting next to each other on the floor, surrounded by a small pile of books. Mewtwo was reading some history books and Lisa was reading Sherlock Holmes.

"Ah, a great classic," Hank stated, wandering into the library and noticing Lisa's choice of book. He was often told that he should teach literature instead of science, but the school needed a science teacher more.

Lisa smiled and looked up at him. "Good morning, Mr. McCoy," Lisa greeted politely as she put a small sheet of paper she had doodled on inside the book for a bookmark.

"Good morning Miss Lisa," he greeted back. "You enjoy reading?"

"Just ignore him when he gets like this," a random kid who happened to be walking past told Lisa. "Once he starts talking about books, there's no telling when he'll stop."

Lisa decided to ignore the student instead, and she sat up and nodded. "Yup. Mewtwo enjoys it a lot too," she said, looking to the pokemon who was listening, but was more focused on keeping the book he was reading aloft in front of his face. Occasionally, the pages would turn on their own.

"You have a lot of interesting books here. Most of the ones back home are about pokemon," she said with a nod.

Hank nodded. "Here, we have all kinds of books: classics, more recent novels, and educational books." He glanced at the closest shelf. "Here's one of my favorites." He pulled a book off the shelf. "Though I wouldn't recommend it unless you have some knowledge of old English."

Lisa looked at the book curiously. Mewtwo looked up as well, holding the book normally now with his hand on the page he was on.

The cover of the book looked worn, but the words "A Midsummer Night's Dream" and "William Shakespeare" were still very much visible on the cover. "It's actually less of a book and more of a play, but it's a great piece of literature either way."

"I saw a play once, when I was really little," Lisa said seeming somewhat interested as she carefully took a look at the book.

Mewtwo seemed somewhat puzzled. [What is a play?]

"Well you know how movies are people acting out parts for films? Plays are sort of the same, but they take place on stages and often the effects are different. Like, on stage you can't have anything shiny because it would distract the actors and the audience. My mom also told me that the lighting will also affect the appearances of certain types of clothing."

"Very true," Hank stated. "Although, shininess could attract the audience's attention to an important object. For example, in many of Shakespeare's plays, the characters carry swords. A little action like slightly pulling a sword from the scabbard might go unnoticed, even though it accents a character's warning. However, if the sword was polished, it'd bring the audience's eyes to that one motion."

"The actors in plays don't get any retakes either, so they have to make sure they do everything right, otherwise it might mess up the story," she also explained. "And, I didn't know that," she said, looking to Hank.

Mewtwo blinked, still seeming lost. [Why do you have so many ways of story telling?] he said with a confused expression.

Lisa shrugged. "People like to express themselves in a lot of different ways. That's why people draw and sing, too..."

"Drawings, songs, movies, T.V., even some a lot of video games tell stories," Hank stated, shrugging. "Some people are better at getting their ideas across in some ways than others." He held the book out to Lisa. "Here, try reading it. If you get stuck on anything, feel free to ask me what it's trying to say."

Lisa nodded. "Okay," she said with a smile, taking the book from him.

Mewtwo sighed. [There are some cases where I feel like I'll never understand humans.]

"We don't really understand each other a lot of the time, so don't feel bad, Mewtwo," Lisa assured him.

"Try as we might, not everything about humans can be explained," Hank said. He turned his attention back to Lisa. "Shakespeare wrote three kinds of plays: tragedy, comedy, and historical. That particular one is a comedy."

"Sounds interesting," Lisa said with a smile. She offered it to Mewtwo for a second. "Want to take a look at it?"

Mewtwo took it carefully and flipped to the first page. [Interesting form of writing,] he commented, his tail swishing.

Hank got a slightly mischievous smile. "Don't even get me started on his structure of writing," he warned. "Maybe the others are right. Maybe I should be teaching a literature class."

He seemed to realize something. Looking at Mewtwo, he pointed out, "You seem well beyond the years of a human, yet, if you don't mind me saying, you seem a little... clueless about some subjects. I was wondering, why is that?"

Mewtwo blinked for a moment before frowning. [I'm a cloned pokemon; a clone of Mew to be more specific. I wasn't created with certain knowledge of things. Basic emotions like sadness and happiness as well as knowledge of humans were sort of left out,] he explained.

"How unusual for a clone to be so different than its original," Hank mused. "Sorry to be so inquisitive, but do you know why the people who cloned you left out those details?" Out with the literature teacher, in with the scientist.

Mewtwo frowned. [The one who paid for my creation apparently wanted me as a weapon. I do not remember much of my first days awake, though. Only a vague and powerful sense of anger,] he added.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Hank said as more of a statement to himself than a question. "When will people realize that a living being can not be a weapon?"

[I do not know, but Lisa does not treat me that way, nor is she afraid of me like most others. To me right now that is what is important,] he said, looking over to his trainer who seemed sort of sleepy like she hadn't slept well. But she smiled and hugged Mewtwo.

Hank smiled. "Good," he said with a nod. He turned his attention to Lisa. "Need a rest?" he asked, noticing how sleepy she looked.

Lisa rubbed her eye and nodded. "I couldn't sleep. My telepathy was acting up," she said with a frown.

[After a point I blocked off the room from psychic energy and she feel asleep sometime close to 1 or 2 in the morning.]

"Would you like me to see if Xavier could put up a telepathy block?" Hank offered. "I don't know how yours was," he addressed Mewtwo, "but Xavier's wouldn't need to be maintained."

"I don't really want to bother him," Lisa said with a small frown.

"No trouble at all," Hank assured her. "Believe it or not, he has quite a bit of free time. Well, enough time as it would take to put up a barrier like that."

Lisa thought about it before nodding.

"Do you wish to speak to Xavier, or would you like me to?" Hank asked, standing up and stretching.

"I'd like to" Lisa said with a nod.

"In that case, unless you want me to accompany you, I'll head back to the science lab," Hank stated.

Lisa gave a nod. "Yes please," she said, carefully standing, shifting most of her weight to one leg

Hank nodded, leading the way towards the library doors. He looked back, noticing Lisa favoring one leg. "Is your ankle bothering you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I twisted it when that mutant dropped me the other day, and I hurt it this morning because I fell out of bed like a dork," she said with a sheepish grin.

"Are you wearing an ankle brace?" Hank asked, glancing at the hurt ankle.

"No," she said with a frown, shaking her head. "Usually when I sprain an ankle, I use my staff to help keep my balance sort of like a crutch."

"Well, since you don't have your staff, you should wear an ankle brace." Hank stated. "It'd cut down on the pain."

Lisa seemed puzzled by this and looked at her ankle. Though, when she got bumped into by another student, she had to shift her weight suddenly, and she fell anyway. "I'm okay," she said somewhat stubbornly as she sat up with a frown.

"An ankle brace would help alot," Hank said, offering to help her up.

Lisa took his help, frowning slightly. "Yeah, I guess it would," she said with a nod.

"I'll be right back with an ankle brace for you," Hank stated, quickly walking to the medical room.

Lisa nodded and she sat down again on the bean bag chair nearby, flopping backwards boredly.

"There you are!" Alyssa said, seemingly popping out of nowhere. In reality, she just blends into shadows extremely well. "I was wondering what happened to you."

Lisa smiled and waved to her. "I got carried off by someone named Quicksilver, but I managed to get away," she said with a nod, sitting up. "However, I twisted my ankle, so Mr. McCoy is getting me a brace for it."

"I guess I need to pay more attention in my hand-to-hand combat classes," Alyssa sighed. "Sorry I wasn't much help."

"Nah you were fine!" Lisa said with a smile. "I would have got hurt either way, but at least we're all safe, right?"

"Yep!" Alyssa replied with a little smile. "Although, now maybe the teachers will let me have a Danger Room session."

"Are you alright? I got a little worried when you got knocked out" Lisa said, looking up as Mewtwo returned.

"I'm fine. Just a bump," Alyssa replied. "Completely forgot it happened in the first place!" Little known fact about ferals: they all have some amount of quick healing, just some more than others. Alyssa's healing abilities aren't near as fast as Logan's, but it helps quite a bit

Lisa smiled. "That's good!" she said with a nod. "Oh, Alyssa, this is my friend, Mewtwo," she said, introducing the pokemon.

[Hello.]

"Uh, hello," she said, giving a wave. Despite the pokemon's appearance making her uneasy, she tried to be friendly. "Wait, he wasn't there during the fight, was he?"

[No, I was not,] he said, shaking his head and sitting down on the floor.

A shiver went up Alyssa's spine. "Sorry; I should be used to telepaths by now, what with the school being run by one," she apologized. She was actually fairly new to the mansion, having discovered her healing abilities and growing wings not very long ago.

[It's quite alright. Most humans back home are afraid of me as well,] he said with a nod.

"It's not that I'm scared; I'm just not quite used to everything around here," Alyssa assured Mewtwo.

Mewtwo gave a nod. [Lisa is a telepath, too,] he pointed out.

"Yeah, but... I can't really read minds. I mean, I'm starting to pick up a little on thoughts, but only at night when I'm trying to sleep," she said, rubbing her eyes. "It's never really happened before."

[It could be that your abilities are either growing or awakening. This dimension is a lot different from home. It could be possible that your true abilities are dormant from lack of use.]

"Not even going to try to understand what you just said," Alyssa stated. "Although, I don't know how telepaths are, but my powers were just there one day, and the same day my wings started to grow."

[Well, powers develop over time, so one's body can adjust to the changes. Usually these changes go unnoticed or even passed off as feeling unwell or some sort of sense of deja-vu. Then, when they get to the point where we cannot ignore the symptoms anymore, it feels like you are hit with a ton of bricks,] Mewtwo explained.

[It is my theory that Lisa is undergoing similar changes, but since she knows that she has telepathy and uses it when she feels the need to, the more intense changes are more noticeable to her at the present time.]

"Actually, my story was a quick version," Alyssa stated. "I have always been blind as a bat in the dark, but my sensitive hearing developed over time. It was my quick healing that was just there one day, and my wings are still growing." After she said this, she instantly wondered why she had. It's not like her to tell anyone every detail about her powers.

"I've had telepathy since I was 5. Now, it feels like I have to re-learn how to block out everything I don't want to hear," Lisa said with a frown, looking at Mewtwo expectantly.

[Sorry to say, I have not had the same problems adjusting, he said with a frown.]

"Probably because controlling everything is second nature to you," Lisa said with a sigh, flopping back on the bean bag. "I'm so tired of migraines."

"You should talk to Jean or Xavier," Alyssa stated. "They'd be able to help."

Hank finally returned, looking worn out and holding an ankle brace. "Sorry I took so long," he apologized. "One of the students decided to use his powers to play a game of keep-away." He held out the brace to Lisa, not expecting to need to help her put it on.

Lisa looked at the brace for a moment before sitting up and nodding. "It's alright," she said with a smile before taking it and putting it on carefully.

[That is actually where Lisa was going to go in a moment,] he said, looking over to Alyssa.

Lisa frowned at this. 'I really don't want to go by myself,' she said telepathically to Alyssa, obviously so that Hank wouldn't hear.

Alyssa let out a slight squeak, surprised at the sudden telepathic communication. 'I'll go with if you like,' she thought. She hoped Lisa could hear her - she hadn't telepathically responded to a telepath yet, so she wasn't sure what to do, exactly.

Lisa nodded to show that she heard and dropped the link. She started to stand up, Mewtwo helping to stabilize her until she was more confident on her feet with his telekinesis.

Hank raised an eyebrow, certain that there was something going on right then. "You set to see Xavier, then?" Hank asked.

"Mind if I come with?" Alyssa asked.

"Alright with me," Hank said, shrugging

Lisa nodded to Hank. "Yup I am," she said, starting to walk a little, though slowly so not to re-injure herself.

Hank led the way, once again, towards the library doors, with Alyssa keeping pace with Lisa.

Lisa followed, with Mewtwo at the rear of the group incase she fell again. Lisa, though, still seemed sort of nervous.

Hank went to knock on the door to Xavier's office, but before he could, a telepathic voice told him and the others to come in. He opened the door, waiting for Lisa and Alyssa to go in first.

Lisa went inside and she stayed near the door with her hands behind her back. She held a rather polite posture, despite standing slightly lop-sided because of her ankle.

Mewtwo was waiting outside as well.

Alyssa followed close behind, trying to look as polite as possible.

Xavier rolled his wheelchair out from behind his desk. 'Hank, you may leave. We'll be just fine. Thank you,' Xavier dismissed Hank, who nodded and walked off. "Having a bit of telepathy problems?" Xavier asked Lisa.

Lisa nodded slowly. "They're getting worse," she said with a frown.

"I could put up a telepathy block around your room. It'll still allow telepathic communication, but stray thoughts won't get in," Xavier explained. "It'll have to be temporary, though. Jean or I will give you regular lessons in blocking telepathy. As soon as you're able to block out thoughts, the block around your room goes down."

Lisa nodded. "I understand. I used to be able to block thoughts back home, but for some reason, I can't anymore," she said with a frown.

"There are a number of possible reasons for this," Xavier stated. "Sorry for the change of subject, but how would you like to enroll in our school for your stay?"

"Um..." Lisa seemed to think it over for a few moments before she nodded. "It sounds like a good idea."

"It'll be fun," Alyssa assured Lisa.

"I can work on setting up the blocks now, then tomorrow, come by before first period at 8:00 and I'll have your schedule ready," Xavier stated.

Lisa gave a nod. "Okay, but I should probably mention: my pokemon need a little bit of exercise everyday. Is there anywhere safe for this?"

"You and your smaller pokemon are free to use the danger room, as long as you have at least one or two teachers with you," Xavier said, thinking. "I'm not sure about Raikou and Bipin, though. They just might have to make do with the institute grounds. We do have quite a bit of space outside."

It was about this time, when Lisa was opening her mouth for a reply, that Mew flew past the door at top speed, squealing on the top of her tiny lungs.

Lisa frowned. "That is never a good sign."

A shout of "Get back here!" could be heard from down the hall as Logan was struggling to catch up with the quick little pokemon.

"What happened?" Alyssa asked, genuinely confused.

Lisa poked her head out the door as Logan ran past, and she looked at Alyssa. "I think someone let Mew near some markers while Logan was sleeping."

'Catch me if you can!' Mew squealed as she kept giving him the run around.

Logan was surprisingly starting to catch up with Mew. Starting. He let out a growl, not bothering to make a comeback. It didn't even look like he was getting tired.

Mew squealed in excitement. She shape shifted and took off running fast on all fours, as she had transformed into a medium-sized dog with large horns and bones adorning the outside of it's body and a devil tail.

Logan chased after, still not losing any speed. For someone with so much unnatural weight added to his bones, he has quite the endurance.

Sadly, it was about this time when Mew ran headlong into Scott Summers. He had been carrying a box of tests, and he had just rounded the corner. They both gave loud shouts when they collided. Mew fell out of her transformation and slid about three feet away, seeming dazed, and Scott was just starting to get up and pick up some of the tests that had flown out of the box.

"Got you," Logan said, picking Mew up somewhat roughly. "Do not draw on people while they're asleep," he scolded, claws threatening to slide out. He didn't even notice Scott.

'Ouch! You're hurting me; put me down!' Mew protested, squirming, trying to get loose of his grip.

"What are you doing to that cat?" Scott said, responding to Mew's pleas to be put down.

"She asked for it," Logan stated, shifting so that Scott couldn't see his graffiti'd-on face. "Will you promise not to draw on anyone, or do anything else for that matter, while they're asleep?" he asked the pokemon.

'Bye bye' Mew said with a giggle, teleporting out of his grip and taking off down the hall again.

Logan decided not to chace after Mew this time, exaustion catching up. He'll just have a bit of a chat with Lisa. AFTER he gets most of the marker off his face.

Scott seemed confused. "What was all that about." He said seeming puzzled as he went to pick up the rest of the tests he had to grade.

"Not now, Summers," Logan said, starting to walk off. There was no way he's going to let Scott, of all people, see what Mew had done, and it irritated him to no end that she had in the first place.


	10. Classes

Chapter 10! And for those of you reading this, I hope your attention span is large enough for this long story. To get an idea, the posts in this chapter were posted on June 29th, 2009 through July 2nd, 2009. Today is September 22, 2009, and the RP is still ongoing as of today.

Characters I wrote for: everyone that LisaOak didn't write for.

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, and Pyro

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's telepathy]

* * *

Due to the rest of Lisa's injuries, she was forced to recover before taking her classes, and ended up spending the next few days held up in her room.

It was now the first morning that she was supposed to be attending classes. She was putting on some clothes; Mewtwo standing outside the door as she changed. She came out a little later in a T-shirt with some nice patterns on it, and some light faded blue jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face, and she was also carrying her bag as usual, but a majority of it had been unpacked and neatly placed in the room. It was much lighter, and it only held a few essential items, such as her laptop, some note books generic classroom supplies and some other things. The most noticeable thing about her outfit, though, was the fact that she was wearing a belt with pokeballs lining it and a strange PDA-like wrist watch and a pair of gloves.

Alyssa walked up to Lisa. "At least Xavier placed you in one class with me," she stated.

Instead of her usual skin-showing outfits like she wore the past couple times she saw Lisa, this one was a bit more school-appropriate. It consisted of a black, almost skin-tight T-Shirt with horizontal rips on the back, revealing a crimson undershirt that also stuck out along the bottom of the black shirt. Her skirt was also black with a strip of red lace along the bottom, and was long enough to reach finger-tip length. That, along with the dark makeup and black lace choker gave her the image of a stereotypical Goth.

"Let's go, before we're late!"

Lisa nodded. "Okay," she said, following after Alyssa as she moved through the crowded hallways.

"Math first," Alyssa sighed. "Not the best thing to have first thing in the morning."

"Why not?" Lisa asked curiously, which seemed a little strange, like she had never been in a school before despite her intelligence.

"Mostly because the teacher, Mr. Summers, is probably the strictest about being there on time," Alyssa explained, making her way towards the classroom. "And you know I'm a night owl."

"Ah, I see," she said keeping up with a little bit of difficulty. "Is everyone always in this much of a hurry?" she said after bumping into one of the larger students.

"Some more than others," Alyssa stated as a random student, who happened to have super-speed, rushed by the two. "We want to be in class on time, since the punishments here aren't always the typical detention."

"How fun," Lisa said with a frown as she managed to get to the classroom.

Alyssa sat in her usual seat, an open chair on either side of her. "No one sits here, if you want to," she said, patting the desk to her right, inviting Lisa to sit. "My friend, Astin, sits on the other side of me. That is, if he shows up today."

Lisa nodded and she took a seat. She seemed a little nervous and she leaned over, whispering to Alyssa, "I'm not used to schools. Usually my dimension doesn't require them past a certain age, and I was home schooled, so..."

"Just listen to the teacher, do the work he assigns, and only talk when he specifically says it's alright to," Alyssa said, counting off on her fingers. "And if you have something to say when the teacher is talking, raise your hand. You can talk when he calls on you."

Lisa nodded to this and she looked up as Scott began to address the class about the day's assignment and last weeks tests.

_Looks like Astin did get bored last night,_ Alyssa thought as she watched "Mr. Summers" address the class. _If he's coming at all, he'll be here in three, two, one._

As if on cue, a boy casually walked into class, despite being so late. Austin, or Nightmare as some of the others have nicknamed him, took his seat next to Alyssa, hoping that this time Mr. Summers didn't notice. He knew the likeliness of that, though.

"You're late again," Mr. Summers said with a frown. "I expect to see you after class, Astin."

Lisa peeked around Alyssa seeming slightly curious.

"Alright," Astin sighed, settling back in his seat. He didn't notice Lisa, and Alyssa decided to wait until after class to introduce them, or maybe after school was over, depending on how long Mr. Summers decided to hold him after class.

After the brief interruption, Scott returned to teaching and Lisa's attention shifted again towards him so that she could pay attention.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Out in the city ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Gambit decided to get out of the mansion for once to walk around the city. Not even planning on stealing anything, although if he happened to find a casino he'd stop in to play a few hands.

Gambit's thoughts probably wouldn't last long, however, as there was some angry screaming as a hot dog vendor yelled, "Get Back here you thieving little hand bags!"

Two small, sky-blue bipedal alligators rushed past Gambit with a long chain of hot dog links in their mouths.

Gambit blinked a couple times, trying to make sense of the scene that rushed past him. Deciding they might be a couple more of Lisa's pokemon, he decided to follow at a quick walk.

The two darted into an alley and hid. Thankfully, the angry vendor hadn't pursued: obviously, half of his hot dogs wasn't worth leaving the cash register unattended. After they felt safe, they scaled the fire escape and came to a stop on the rooftop.

Gambit, however, did follow the two hot dog thieves into the alley and on the building. He slowly walked towards them, trying to give off a friendly vibe.

The two totodiles were busy eating what they had stolen from the hotdog vendor, and only one of them seemed to vaguely notice his presence. This one growled and moved closer to the other one and continued to eat.

Gambit kneeled where he was, trying to show that he's not a threat. "Are you friends of Lisa's?" he asked, now close enough so that his voice wouldn't catch the attention of those in the buildings nearby.

The second one to the back squeaked. The one that had growled at Gambit before began to speak with the other one. They conversed for a bit, before the one that seemed hostile walked over to him and sniffed him. He walked around, looking for something that would probably prove what Gambit was saying.

Gambit allowed himself to be checked over by the pokemon, not really clueing in to what he was looking for.

"Totodile! Tot," he called over to the other, who was keeping an obvious distance away from him.

"Dile Tot Toto?" It replied tilting it's head to the side it's voice a little more feminine.

The first one was still looking him over and began to tug on his trench coat, looking around and he shook his head to the other.

"You... want my coat?" Gambit asked, allowing his usual trench coat to slide onto the floor, er, roof. "I'm a friend of Lisa's. I could take you to her," he offered.

The first totodile squeaked as he got buried in the coat. He poked his head out seeming puzzled. "Toto?"

The female one, however, was laughing and hiccupping bubbles.

This apparently was enough to satisfy the male one, though, and he hopped out of the trench coat and he nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Gambit walked up to the front gates of the mansion, they opened as usual. He noticed students moving around and concluded it was passing period.

"Perfect timing," he stated, knowing that Lisa was now attending classes. "You t'ink you can find Lisa wit'out my help?" To be honest, he didn't know what classes she was taking when, so he had no idea where she is.

The two pokemon shook their heads and looked up to him seeming a little bit nervous of all the people.

After a bit of thinking, he had a better idea. "How 'bout I take you to some of Lisa's other pokemon?" Gambit offered. "Lisa's prob'ly busy right now, and dat way we won' have t' find her in a crowd of people. She'll visit as soon as she gets a break from school."

The Totodiles seemed unsure and they didn't seem to want to have to stray very far. Though, at this point, Mew flew past with another marker in hand.

"Hey, Mew," Gambit greeted the hyper, pink pokemon. "Found two more pokemon." He spoke as if he was making casual conversation.

'Oh, Hiya Mr. Gambit!' she said, flying over and planting the marker on him while he wasn't paying attention. She flew over to the pokemon. 'OH! You found the Twins! Hi Sago, Hi Kana!" she said, greeting the two little pokemon. Both of them cheered and tackle-hugged Mew to the ground, their tails wagging.

"Can I leave dem wit' you?" Gambit asked. He wasn't very good with children, especially children of a different species, from a different dimension.

'Oh yeah, of course! I know just where to take 'em!' Mew responded with a giggle. 'Come on you two, there is a pond over this way I think you might like!' she said, leading them towards the water.

Gambit smiled for a few reasons - the cuteness of the three pokemon was one of them, but it's mostly because he's glad he found a couple of Lisa's friends and he didn't have to deal with those two anymore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Institute ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And so, the rest of class passed uneventfully.

Lisa looked up as they were dismissed to the next class, and she began to gather her assignment and her notes. She noted that the math wasn't all that much different here.

Astin walked up to Scott, looking as tired as he could.

Alyssa stretched as she stood up. "Hey, if you need any help with schoolwork, you can ask me," she offered. "I might not be a straight-A student, but B's aren't so bad. I have a couple A's."

"The math isn't all that different then back home. I think in this class, I'll be fine," Lisa said with a smile.

"Alright, then. You know where your next class is?" Alyssa asked. Unfortunately, math was the only class she had with Lisa.

"I think I have science next, but I'm not sure where the classroom is," she said with an embarrassed expression.

"It's on the right, at the end of that hall," Alyssa stated, pointing down the hallway. "I'm sure you can find a friend in that class to help you if you need. See ya at lunch!" She waved and went off to her own next class, Social Studies.

Lisa nodded and she waved to Alyssa and headed to her next class.

Fortunately in Lisa's science class, there were a couple familiar faces. More specifically, Bobby and Rogue, who were currently getting settled in their usual seats next to each other.

Lisa noticed them of course, but she was more focused on finding a place to sit. One of the students who was almost late to class happened to run headlong into her and she fell over, dropping her notebook.

"You alright?" Rogue asked, getting out of her seat to help Lisa. "Cannonball there can be dangerous when he's in a hurry."

Lisa grinned. "I'm fine; taken harder falls. I just got caught off guard is all," she said with a smile, standing up carefully and brushing herself off. She picked up her note book. "You're Rogue right? I'm Lisa," she said, offering her hand for a hand shake.

Rogue smiled and nodded, accepting the handshake with a gloved hand. "Mr. McCoy lets us sit anywhere we like, but most kids would get angry if you take 'their' seat. The seats next to Bobby or I are open, though. My friend, Jubes switches between them all the time. She won't mind," she explained.

Lisa nodded. "Okay. Thank you!" she said with a smile. "I'm still working out how this whole... classroom thing works," she said, taking a seat. She took off her own gloves for the moment as her hands were starting to itch a little.

"You've never gone to school before?" Bobby asked, surprised. Rogue settled in her seat.

"Yeah, I've actually never been to a school before," she replied.

"I guess it's not all that rare," Bobby stated, shrugging.

"Oh, hello," a student said from the doorway. Rogue instantly recognized her as her friend, Jubilee. "Do we have a new friend here?"

"Um, hi!" Lisa greeted cheerfully to the new arrival in the classroom.

"Yes, Jubes. Her name is Lisa, if I remember correctly," she said, raising an eyebrow, asking if she got her name right.

Lisa nodded. "Yup. I'm Lisa; it's nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

"And I'm known around here as Jubilee," she said, smiling back. "Oh, looks like Mr. McCoy is starting the class!" She went over to the open seat and settled herself as Hank was, indeed, getting ready to address the class.

Lisa looked up at this point towards Hank listening to what he had to say.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hank looked up, the bell having interrupted his lesson. "I'll continue this tomorrow. Have a nice day!" he said, dismissing the class.

"So, what do you have next?" Jubilee curiously asked Lisa.

"Language arts, I think. That's Mr. Xavier's class, right?" Lisa asked, making sure she had it right.

"Yay! Same as me," Jubilee stated, smiling. "You know where the class is?" she asked, slinging her backpack on.

"Bye, Jubes," Rogue said, walking out with Bobby. "We're heading to math." Jubilee waved bye to them.

"I have a vague idea, but I'm not sure..." Lisa said, seeming to think on it.

"Here, follow me," Jubilee said, grabbing Lisa's wrist. She started speed-walking out the door and towards Xavier's class, Lisa in tow.

Lisa gave a slight yelp as she was sort of dragged towards the class room. "Um, okay, I'm coming," she said, picking up the pace to match Jubilee's.

Jubilee laughed a bit, but didn't let go of Lisa's arm, since she'd be easily caught up in the crowd at the speed Jubilee's going. It didn't take very long to reach the class. In fact, only the quickest students were there at the time: Kitty and the class recluse, Kaze. "Hey, Kitty, have you met Lisa yet?"

"Not really," Kitty said, turning in her seat. "I brought Raikou up to see her, though."

Lisa smiled and waved to Kitty with her free hand. "It's nice to meet you," she said, offering her hand for a hand shake. She looked up as Mew tumbled in through the open window of the class room.

As Kitty returned the handshake, Jubilee finally let go of her wrist. "Woa, what is that?" she asked, pointing at Mew.

"Mew, are you okay?" Lisa asked, helping the pokemon up.

'Hehe! Yup! I'm okay. I just wasn't watching where I was flying,' she said sheepishly.

"Aww, she's cute!" Jubilee said, going to rub the pokemon's head.

Mew allowed this and she purred. 'Yay, you're already making friends, Lisa! I'm glad,' she said with a smile.

Lisa smiled too. "I'm glad, too."

"It's usually pretty easy to make friends here," Jubilee stated.

Meanwhile, sitting at the desk furthest to one side of the class was Kaze, who was watching the others with quiet interest.

Mew teleported over to the lone student and she poked one of his shoulders, before flying over to the opposite side waiting for a reaction.

"W-what are you?" Kaze asked, watching the pokemon.

'I'm a pokemon, but you can call me Mew. Why are you so quiet? Don't you wanna talk to people too?' she asked, seeming curious.

"No one really talks to me," Kaze replied, shrugging.

'Maybe that's because you don't talk to them either,' Mew said, sitting on the desk in front of him.

"Looks like Mew's trying to make friends with Kaze over there," Jubilee pointed out.

"Mew's always been the friendly sort, despite her taste for pranks. She only really wants to see everyone having a good time," Lisa said with a nod.

"I wouldn't have much to talk about, anyways," Kaze sighed.

Mew frowned at this point. She took her paws and pulled on the corner of his lips, trying to make him smile.

"Hey," Kaze said, laughing a bit as he tried to free his face from Mew's hands. Some of the other students who have gathered in the class were watching the pokemon mess with Kaze.

Mew grinned slightly and she giggled. 'That's better!' she said with a grin. 'No being sad 'kay? Cause if you start mopin' again Imma scribble on your face,' she said mischievously.

"I'd that that seriously. She's done it to Mewtwo once... he couldn't get the marker out of his fur for a week," Lisa said, having walked over.

'Oh and the grouchy man with the metal claws too! I've never heard so many bad words 'afore,' Mew said with a giggle.

"Wait, you scribbled on Logan?" Jubilee asked in disbelief. "And he didn't claw you up?"

'He couldn't catch me for half an hour. I would've gotten away, but I crashed into the guy with the visor as he rounded a corner,' Mew said looked over to Jubilee.

"Me and Mr. Xavier saw Mew fly past and then Logan ran past a few minutes later..." Lisa said with a nod. "I think Alyssa saw too."

"You have to be more careful," Kitty said. "Logan and Scott are the two people here that you do not want to get on their bad side."

Mew seemed unbothered but she nodded.

"What exactly where you doing outside, anyway?" Lisa said looking at Mew.

'Oh, I was playing," she said with a nod. Lisa raised an eyebrow and she was about to ask who when two high pitched squeaks where heard, and the girl was barreled over by a pair of Totodiles knocking over an empty desk as well. Lisa groaned. "How many times have I told you, I'm not a tackle dummy," she said with a wince.

Pretty much everyone in the room who wasn't scared of the totodiles started laughing, including Jubilee, Kitty, and Kaze.

"Settle down," Xavier stated, finally rolling his wheelchair into the room. "Lisa, your pokemon may stay, as long as they don't disrupt the class."

"Can I be dismissed for a moment to put the twins in my room?" Lisa said, sitting up with one of the totodiles flopped over her head like an absurd looking anime hat.

"Yes, go ahead," Xavier said with a nod.

Lisa smiled. "Thank you.... um... Where did your brother go?" she said to the totodile on her head.

The pokemon gave a slight squeak and she shrugged. Sago, however, had taken off to explore the new room and was under Xavier's desk.

"I think I found him," Xavier said, pointing under his desk and at the little troublemaker.

Lisa passed Kana to Jubilee. She went under the desk and wrangled the other little Totodile. Though, Lisa gave a yelp and when she emerged, she was soaked down past her chest. "I think I may have to change clothes as well," she said with and apologetic expression.

Jubilee held the pokemon so that its mouth was away from her.

"You may change, too," Xavier sighed. "If you like, during our telepathy session, I could give you the overview of the lesson for today."

Kana frowned and squirmed, seeming uncomfortable with how she was being held. "Careful. You hold her like that, and you'll only increase the chance of being bitten," Lisa warned, taking the totodile carefully from Jubilee. She carried both of her totodiles out of the room and headed down the hall towards her room.

'Sorry Mr. Xavier,' Mew said, her ears lying back a little. 'They followed me.'

"It's quite alright, Mew," Xavier stated. "We're used to disruptions during class."

'Okay,' she said with a nod.

About 10 minutes Later Lisa quietly returned the classroom and took the only empty seat.

Xavier continued his lesson, which happened to be on Shakespeare. "Shakespeare wrote his plays, taking in account for the Globe Theatre's lack of backgrounds and effects. He would have the characters explain in dialogue what the scene looks like around them."

Lisa listened quietly to the lesson. Mew, it seemed, had taken a seat next to Kaze for the lesson. Though, the pokemon seemed tired and was only listening with half her attention.

It wasn't long until the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Wow, time flies when you have a distraction for half of the class," Jubilee stated, getting up and stretching. "What do you have next?" she asked Lisa.

"My telepathy lesson, then Social Studies," Lisa said with a nod.

"I took acting for my elective," Jubilee stated. "Mr. Vagner is a fun teacher."

"Hey, my friend, Piotr is in your Social Studies class," Kitty stated. "I don't know who else, though."

Once all the students where gone, Lisa looked towards Professor Xavier curiously with a tilt of her head. Mew had stayed as well but she had fallen asleep on Kaze's desk.

"So, have any thoughts leaked to you while you're awake?" Xavier asked. She was an unusual case, so he figured that would be a good place to start.

"Not really; no. Even when I opened the telepathy channels briefly with Alyssa-chan, I haven't had much interference. But at night, or when I try to rest, it gets unbearable. My blocking skills seem fine when I'm aware of my surroundings," she said with a shake of her head. "I don't understand what's going on."

"I think it's a matter of when you're at rest, you aren't actively maintaining the block," Xavier stated. "Or, at least, it's not helping." He thought for a moment. "Instead of a telepathy link, try reading my mind, without letting anyone else's thoughts in. We'll get an idea of how well your control is while you're awake."

"I ... never really focused on reading anyone's mind before, though," she said with a frown.

"Just try focusing on my mind, my memories. See if you can tell the names of some of the students in my first period," Xavier stated. Sure, he was taking a risk, letting an amateur telepath read his mind. There's a lot of things he doesn't want others to find out, but he trusts Lisa.

Lisa nodded after a moment. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, and she focused quietly. She first tuned into her surroundings, and she carefully blocked off certain parts of activity she didn't need, namely anything outside the room and Mew's thoughts. She attempted to find something linked to the early morning, using the day's lesson as sort of a guideline to stick to.

Xavier helped a bit, blocking off some of the parts of his mind. Considering this was a blocking test and not a direct mind reading one, he lightly touched on some of the names.

"Dalit? Leana... Megan and Amara...?" Lisa asked breaking the link after a moment before looking over to him.

"Great," Xavier said with a nod. "Did you have any interference by the students in the nearby classrooms, or did you have to struggle to block them out?"

"No. I blocked out Mew's thoughts, too," she said, looking over to the pokemon who barely flicked an ear in her sleep.

"You have great control," Xavier stated. "I guess my final question for right now would be, do you have to actively maintain a block here?"

"Only a little bit at first, then it starts lapsing into second nature," she said with a nod.

"It's that second nature you need to block things out while you're asleep," Xavier said. "I believe if you can expand that second nature status to blocking no matter what you're doing, the nighttime telepathy won't be a problem anymore."

"It's never really been a problem before," she said, seeming curious. "But I suppose, maybe, I'm just feeling a little out of whack because of everything that's happened so far."

"That could be it, or at least, a part of it," Xavier stated. Another idea came to him. "In your world, are there very many other telepaths?"

"No, aside from pokemon, telepathy is a rare trait. I inherited it from my father."

"It might have something to do with there being so many telepaths here," Xavier stated. "I can name three others, right here in the mansion."

"Really? The most I've ever been around at one time are two. Mewtwo and Mew, most commonly," she said with a nod.

Xavier nodded. "Apart from me: Jean Grey, Emma Frost, and Psyloke are all telepaths," he explained.

Lisa nodded. "Okay."

Xavier zoned out for a moment, receiving a telepathic message. Apparently, one of the students' powers got out of control. "Excuse me a moment, Lisa," he said, turning his wheelchair and trying to remotely get the student under control.

Lisa nodded She moved to stand up and take a little walk around the classroom, though about three steps away from her desk she got very woozy and she collapsed.

Xavier noticed this, even though he was still getting the mutant under control. Quickly finishing up, he wheeled over to where Lisa fell. "Lisa, are you alright?" he asked, reaching down to shake her shoulder.

Lisa groaned slightly and she ended up passing out after a few moments. She seemed a little shaky as well, and she gave off a slight sense of great energy coming of her in waves.


	11. Power

Characters I wrote for: everyone that LisaOak didn't write for.

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, and Pyro

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's telepathy]

* * *

Xavier pulled his hand back, feeling the energy. He was about to call for Jean, but figured that the pokemon might have a better understanding of what to do. He wheeled over to the still-sleeping Mew and attempted to wake her up.

Mew woke up and she sat up seeming confused. 'Huh... is it time for the next class?' she asked sleepily. 'Woah what's that?' She obviously felt the energy as well.

"Lisa collapsed," Xavier stated. "I was hoping you or Mewtwo might know what to do."

Mew frowned and she floated over to Lisa, looking her over. 'I-I dunno what to do, but this isn't good. It seems like her powers knocked her out'

"She's that powerful?" Xavier asked, surprised. He went through possible solutions to get her to wake back up, but nothing he could think of would work.

'Well, her powers aren't just telepathy, at least not anymore. It is just a small branch of them,' Mew said with a tilt of her head. 'Best we can do is take her to the medical room or her room even and watch her 'til she wakes up'

Xavier nodded. He went through the mutants who weren't currently teaching a class. Since everyone was at their elective, Hank was free. He called Hank to the office, giving a quick description of what had happened. While waiting for Hank, Xavier moved Lisa into a position that should be more comfortable, and easier to be lifted when he gets there.

Mew sat down next to Lisa and she checked her over. 'Lisa doesn't know about her powers, aside from the second sight she has and the telepathy.'

"Second sight?" Xavier asked, but Hank came in.

"So she just randomly collapsed?" he asked, lifting Lisa up.

"As far as I know." He glanced over at Mew. 'You're going to have to explain Lisa's powers to me, if you can,' Xavier telepathically told the pokemon.

Mew nodded and she floated over to Hank. 'Lisa's not feeling good. She needs to rest a little.'

"Her room or the medical room?" Hank asked Xavier.

"I think her room will be just fine," Xavier stated. "Mew, could you watch over her? If you need help, you can contact Jean."

'I thought I was gonna tell you what was going on,' Mew said, tilting her head to the side

Hank left to get Lisa to her room.

"Hank and I have classes to teach in a few minutes, and Lisa needs someone watching her," Xavier sighed. "Do whatever's easiest - go get Mewtwo to watch Lisa and stay here to tell me, or watch Lisa and tell me from her room."

Mew nodded and she teleported out of the room for a little bit. She returned, having gotten Mewtwo to watch over Lisa as she recovered from her black out spell.

She quietly floated over to Xavier and tilted her head to the side curiously. 'Where do I start?'

"Start where it's easiest to," Xavier stated. "I'll tell you if there are gaps that need to be explained."

'Okay... you know what aura and life-force are right?' She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"If not, I have a pretty good guess," Xavier said with a nod. "Life-force is pretty much a person's life, and aura is like their invisible signature."

Mew nodded at this 'Yup. Lisa's powers ties together these two different forces with her telepathy, as well as a second way of seeing,' she began. 'She is what we call an Aura Channeler, or Wave Guider. She uses a small fraction of her own life-force, and with that, she morphs and transmutes her own aura into different forms. She can also see other people's auras; her telepathy picks up on the auras, naturally making certain types of psychic energy difficult for her to block. The fact that her aura guiding powers are starting to awaken means that her 6th and 7th senses are starting to sharpen, which is what is causing this strain. On top of this if Lisa doesn't use enough energy her life-force keeps growing, and then that gets too much to handle as well.'

"That could also explain her difficulties with blocking her telepathy," Xavier said, leaning back in his chair. The bell rang, signaling the end of the elective period. "If there's more to the explanation, we'll have to wait until I get the students working on their own."

Mew nodded, but she tilted her head to the side. 'Oh, what are we gunna tell the teacher? Lisa's probably gunna miss a little of her next class.'

"I'm sure Ororo will understand," Xavier said. "She knows that Lisa is a... special case."

Mew nodded and she turned invisible, and disappearing from the room with a faint 'Call me if you need me, Mr. Xavier!' and a small giggle as the next class entered the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was about ten more minutes before Lisa woke up. She panicked and went to her next class, though she had Mewtwo following her closely to make sure she didn't have another episode.

Lisa quietly opened the door and Ororo looked up from her lesson, beckoning to her. "Feeling better, I hope," she said, looking to Lisa.

"I-I think so," Lisa said, rubbing the back of her neck, seeming embarrassed. She took a seat.

"So, now you're the late one," Astin said, leaning back lazily in his chair, feet on the table. Turns out, he was sitting next to the seat Lisa took. "This class is the most boring for me. None of my friends here, really. Tin-Man there, I guess could count, though." He pointed to the student on the other side of him, who looked very muscular for his age.

"I passed out in my last class," Lisa said sheepishly. "I'm Lisa, by the way. Alyssa said your name was Astin, right?" she said quietly, looking up as Ororo went on teaching.

"Correct," Astin said with a bit of a nod. "Nice to meet you, Lisa." He spoke quietly as to not interrupt the class, but he didn't care if Ororo caught him or not.

As fate would have it, Ororo had taken a moment to walk around the room while giving her lecture. She tapped the top of Astin's shoes with a text book and gave him a look as she continued, suggesting that if he didn't remove his feet he was going to get in trouble.

Lisa blinked and took this as her mild cue to pay attention. She listened to the lecture, though about half way through, she gave up and made a mental note to go through her textbook later and read to catch up.

Astin sighed and put his feet on the floor. "Not one for world history?" he asked, noticing Lisa's mind wander. Part of his power is close to telepathy. If the mind is actively thinking of something, he gets nothing. But he has a sense of when one's mind starts to wander and daydream. He hasn't yet gotten to the point where he can see the daydream, though. Just know they're getting into one.

"Actually, I'm completely lost. I'll have to read on it and catch up later," she said quietly. "That, and I'm starting to get a mild headache again."

The student addressed as Tin-Man by Astin had been listening since his nickname was mentioned. "If you need, I can help with catching up," he stated, Russian accent apparent in his voice. "My real name is Piotr, by the way."

"Oh! Nice to meet you. Kitty said you were in this class," she said with a smile. "I would really like some help though," she said seeming embarrassed.

"And there they go," Astin sighed.

"It is no problem," Piotr replied. "I get some of this stuff a second time from my art teacher. I know the subject pretty well."

"That's good. Your world history is nothing like mine," she said with a curious expression.

"You are... from another world?" Piotr asked, tilting his head a bit.

"Alyssa never told me anything about that," Astin pointed out, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Yeah," Lisa said with a small nod. She looked up as there was a loud shout from the hallway as Scott had tripped over one of the Totodiles. He now had the angry pokemon attempting to bite him as he ran down the hall.

"That's something you don't see every day," Astin pointed out, laughing, as Scott came by the classroom. Piotr just shook his head.

Lisa raised her hand and Ororo called on her. "May I be excused so Mr. Summers doesn't get used for a Chew toy?" she asked.

"Nice way of putting it," Astin commented, still laughing.

Ororo couldn't help but chuckle and she nodded. Lisa left the room and bolted down the hall, chasing the totodile. About 5 minutes later, a very wet Scott Summers trudged past the class room door. Lisa entered, holding the small gator in her arms, who was happily chewing on a rubber ball.

"You're going to have to tell me what happened," Astin stated, trying (and for the most part, failing) to hold back his laughter.

"Maybe after class," Lisa said, sitting the pokemon under her desk and instructing it to behave.

The totodile put on its best innocent face, which was very cute, and squeaked. Lisa's expression faltered somewhat before she became stern again. She repeated the instructions once more to make sure they got through, before sitting up right.

"What... is that thing?" Piotr asked, staring at the creature.

"He's a Totodile. A water aligned pokemon with very powerful jaws," Lisa explained quietly as Ororo resumed her lesson.

"I can think of a million more questions to ask," Astin said. "But if we talk much more, Ororo might get angry at us." One reprimand from Ororo was enough for the day. He's seen in the Danger Room what she can do when she gets angry.

"I'll show you guys the pokemon when school is over," Lisa said with a nod as she wrote down some notes.

Surprisingly, the small Totodile remained in the spot where he had been told to stay, and his twin had come to join him after a little while.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon, the bell rang signaling the end of the period.

"Finally!" Astin said, getting up to stretch. "Can both Tin-Man and I come see the pokemon?" he asked. Piotr stood up quietly, not even really noticing Astin's use of his nickname instead of his real one. Between him and Logan, he's gotten used to it. He nodded in agreement, though, at the question.

"Of course! They like meeting new people, plus, the more people they get used to, probably the fewer problems we'll have in the long run," she said, picking up both of the totodiles and juggling them carefully. The two quarreled a bit in her arms, snapping at each other and opening their jaws, but once they got comfortable they settled down.

"Scary teeth," Piotr pointed out, making his way out the classroom, Astin following.

"And they were after Scott," Astin brought up the incident that happened a couple minutes ago.

"Totodiles are famous for their bites. Even their trainers have to be careful because playful nips can result in serious injuries," Lisa said as she walked to her room to get something. "Okay you two, I need my hands so wait in the hall with the guys and behave," she said, setting the pair on the floor and petting their heads before going into her room for a moment. The Female totodile sat down on the floor and yawned while the male one bounced energetically in place.

"Why do we have to baby-sit these two?" Astin asked no one in particular, a bit wary of the pokemon. Piotr seemed more relaxed, however, even kneeling to get to the pokemon's level.

Sago looked over at him, seeming curious. He sniffed at Piotr while wagging his tail slowly, though he looked up as Lisa came out of the room. He squealed happily and bounced so high that he easily reached the girl's eye level.

"They don't all look like this, do they?" Astin asked, acting more curious than scared.

"No; totodiles are just one of the many species of pokemon. Even then, the Twins are just babies," she said with a smile. "That's why they're so attached to me. I'm sorta their mom,"

"Well, let's go see the rest of them," Astin said, seeming bored again. That is, until he had a thought. "Wait, do these pokemon have anything to do with the odd thunder-tiger everyone was talking about?"

"That was Raikou. He was the one that led your teachers to me," Lisa said, looking back at them as she started to walk towards the door. "I plan to let him out as well. He needs to stretch a bit, and I need to see how his side is healing."

"I think Alyssa mentioned something about a fight. You and her against the Brotherhood?" Astin mentioned. In truth, though, he found out one of the nights he got bored. He decided to go "dream-walking" and Alyssa happened to be dreaming about the fight. It seemed so real, it had to have been a memory.

"Yeah. Raikou got hurt by the one called Sabretooth, trying to protect us. The others are all fine, but they are a little stressed still," she said with a frown.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few minutes later, when they were all outside and had plenty of space, Lisa tossed several pokeballs up into the air. In a large display of white light, pokemon began to appear. First was the tiger, Raikou, who roared loudly and savagely upon his release. He yawned and sat down, purring, as Lisa scratched his neck and checked his side. The others were Bipin the torterra, Sade the leafeon, Kaiyou the vaporeon, and a large golden colored bird with cloud-like wings.

Astin was surprised a bit when Raikou was released, but laughed when he started to purr.

"Introductions?" Piotr asked, sitting down and coaxing Sade and Kaiyou to come to him.

Sade came first and gave a call up to Piotr as he circled his legs. "Leafeon!"

Kaiyou followed as well. "Vapor! Vaporeon!" he called as he came over.

"The green one is Sade and the blue one is Kaiyou. The big one there is Bipin. This is Raikou, and the last one over there is Ahti," She said, pointing towards the golden colored altaria.

Piotr held out his empty hand to the two. He didn't really know how to react around pokemon, so he decided to do it the same way as one would with a cat or dog; starting with letting it sniff his hand.

Meanwhile, as Lisa helped take care of some of the pokemon, one of them she had forgotten that she had let out was just starting to wake up from a nap. She squeezed into the door that Mew had left open for a moment. It was a small brown and white scruffy looking raccoon-like creature with pretty, green-colored eyes. It stood up on its hind legs and sniffed the air, though this was promptly forgotten as someone dropped some change on the ground. As they went to pick it up, the small pokemon swiped it and took off down the hall like a bat out of hell.

Gambit, who had nearly gotten run into by the raccoon pokemon, stopped in his tracks.

The student who had dropped the change just stood there, surprised. Recognizing the scene of a "nab-and-run" as he liked to call it, he decided to look for Lisa. From his experiences, he learned that she was the best one to handle the pokemon.

The small raccoon was now under the couch of the lobby and was batting at someone's soda, which was on the floor just in reach.


	12. Kitsu

Characters I wrote for: everyone that LisaOak didn't write for.

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, and Pyro

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's telepathy]

* * *

Lisa, at the moment, was having her two totodile gently spray Bipin with water, since the large pokemon appeared to be slightly dehydrated.

Raikou was resting quietly and Kaiyou and Sade were now playfully fighting with one another, as they boxed at each other with their paws and bit on each other's tails and ears.

"Dere you are," Gambit said, walking up to the group of pokemon and students. "One o' your pokemon was runnin' through de halls. Looked guilty of stealing somet'in' if you ask me."

"Stealing something?" Lisa said, seeming puzzled, before it dawned on her. "Oh, crap; Kitsu got out!" she said, taking off at a fast sprint.

"Dese pokemon are jus' full of surprises," Gambit sighed, ignoring the other students, who were looking extremely confused. He noticed the twins, though. "I see you found Lisa," he stated, walking up to the two of them and Bipin.

The Two totodiles both squealed and leapt into the air. Bipin shook off the extra water before lying down.

Mew floated by, giggling. 'It's a good thing you told Lisa about Kitsu.'

"What trouble has the raccoon gotten into?" Gambit asked, turning to face Mew.

Astin, for once in his life, quiet; and Piotr, quiet as usual, sat up from relaxing. They watched Mew floating around, wanting an explanation.

'Well, like you humans, us pokemon have bad habits, too. Kitsu is a compulsive thief. Some pokemon learn attacks to steal items from other pokemon, and sometimes they use these on humans, too. Kitsu knows two of these attacks, and has an ability known as Pick Up. Pokemon with this ability are well known for randomly picking up things off the ground,' Mew explained. 'So, in a way, Kitsu is a triple threat, if you don't count the fact that she usually buries everything she finds or steals.'

"As long as she don' steal from me, I t'ink it'd be fun t' have anot'er t'ief around," Gambit said with a sly smile.

Astin made a mental note to watch out with this guy around.

'If Lisa heard you say that, she'd scold you,' Mew said, hanging up-side-down. 'She's been trying to make Kitsu stop stealing from everyone. One time we dug up one of her burrows and found a lot of spare change, some jewelry, half a box of silver ware, 4 soda cans, and half a hub cap.'

"It don' seem t' be working, den," Gambit said.

'It would probably be easier on Lisa if Kitsu didn't have an obsession with shiny objects,' Mew pointed out. 'Though, on the bright side, Kitsu is starting to wind down and instead of stashing most of what she steals, she offers it to Lisa first.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gambit was bored out of his mind. By now, the students have gotten used to him hanging around the mansion, so he sat in the living room of sorts that the mansion had, watching the students play their games. It didn't look like he'd be going back home anytime soon. Somehow, he'd gotten dragged into helping the X-Men look for Lisa's pokemon and he felt obligated to stay until they were all found.

Finally giving up on finding anything in the living room to occupy his time, he got up out of the chair to find someone to play cards with him. He was especially looking for Scott, who still owed him a game.

Scott was walking down the hall with another box as he went to put them up in his classroom for the night, before heading to bed most likely.

"Hey, Cyclops," Gambit called out, currently leaning against a wall in the direction Scott was heading. He shuffled a new, full deck of cards. "I still haven' forgotten 'bout dat game dat was interrupted when you and de others showed up at de casino. You still owe me."

"Owe you?" Scott said, seeming puzzled. He opened the door to his class and brought the box inside, taking it to the back room.

"Owe me a game," Gambit clarified, following him. "I was about t' win before de power cut out."

Scott frowned at this. "I don't gamble," he said as he left the classroom, waiting for Gambit to exit so he could lock the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, about 15 minutes later, Scott was sitting a small table in the now empty living room because it was past curfew for those who cared. He also appeared to be sulking somewhat, as if wondering how in the hell he got dragged into this.

Gambit was currently dealing out the first hand, also having convinced Logan and Kurt to play. He can already tell, this was going to be a fun game.

Jean wasn't one for gambling, either, but she sat behind Scott to watch the game. Even she was clueless as to why her husband was playing poker.

Scott sighed and picked up his hand, giving it a look over. He put the cards that he was giving up for new ones face-down.

"Always play de hand you're dealt," Gambit advised while taking Scott's cards and giving him a new set. "Anyone else?" Logan and Kurt shook their heads, happy with the cards they got. (Either that, or they didn't really care.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How can we play poker when you're constantly cheating?" Logan growled, resisting the urge to attack the Cajun.

"I do not know what you're talking about," Gambit calmly stated. He had won that last game with a royal flush, and currently had a considerably sized pile of money next to his seat.

"Admit it, you cheat," Logan growled again. He placed his extended claws close enough to Gambit's throat so that he could feel the metal. Gambit seemed un-phased, however, and only smirked up at the mutant.

Scott, after the first two games, kept folding rather then betting, feeling that would have been a wise choice rather then playing against the Cajun.

"Am I interrupting something, senseis?" Lisa said with a blink, holding a pokemon in her arms. The pokemon seemed a little uncomfortable for some reason.

"What are you still doing up?" Logan asked, spinning around from threatening Gambit. He retracted his claws. "It's past curfew, and you do have your telepathy lessons tomorrow."

"I asked Mr. Xavier if it was alright. I can't sleep, especially when I'm not clear-headed, and Kitsu was hungry," she said, holding up the Zigazagoon.

"Vell, if Xavier said it's alright," Kurt said, shrugging. "Did you find food for your friend alright?" he asked, teleporting over to Lisa. He was done playing poker, even if the others weren't. He had already lost too much money - more than the others, at least.

Lisa shook her head. "I wanted to ask permission before heading to the kitchen."

"I'll come with. I'm done here, anyways," he said, leading Lisa out the door.

"One down," Gambit sighed. "Don' tell me you two are done playing, too." He put on his best pleading look.

"If you stop cheating, maybe more people will play with you longer," Logan replied. None-the-less, he sat back down in his seat.

"Sounds like Gambit would get along with Ramiel. Is this poker?" Lisa asked, looking at Scott's folded hand.

"Yeah, it is," Gambit said, sounding kinda surprised. He was about to say something else, that is, until Logan shot him a warning glare. Instead, he asked a different question. "So, Ramiel likes to play poker?"

"Ramiel plays any kind of card game. I usually get drafted as a player because I'm the only one keeping him from getting mauled later," she said with a sheepish expression.

"Sounds like my kind of opponent," Gambit stated, handing out cards to himself and the two other remaining players. "You're up, Cyclops."

Scott frowned. "I'm done too," he said, standing and starting to leave. Lisa looked over to Kurt and smiled. "So which way?" she asked, though she frowned slightly and tugged gently on Kitsu's ear as she attempted to grab a quarter from Remy's Winnings.

"Over here," Kurt said, going off in the direction of the kitchen.

"But it's no fun with jus' two people," Gambit pleaded to Scott.

Scott shook his head, not letting himself be dragged into this one, and he left the room.

Jean followed behind Scott, looking pretty drowsy. In fact, she had fallen asleep for a bit, but the sound of Logan's claws had woken her up.

"Looks like game's over," Gambit sighed, picking up his cards and winnings. Logan seemed relieved as he left to go to his room.

Lisa came back to the living room after grabbing a carrot for herself and an apple for Kitsu. For some reason, the girl seemed tired, yet unwilling to sleep, which wasn't exactly the best thing for a student.

"You really should get to bed," Kurt advised, teleporting himself onto the couch, laying across it. He looked over to the table, where Gambit was still trying to figure out how he was going to carry the money back to his room. "Looks like I wasn't ze only one to stop playing."

"I slept... a little," she said with a sheepish expression. She frowned slightly and rubbed at her eyes. She looked down as Kitsu made a whine-like noise and looked at her with her ears laid back in a hurt puppy-like expression. Lisa frowned more at this and spoke in Japanese to the pokemon, which didn't seem to appease it any.

"Vat's wrong?" Kurt asked, noticing the pokemon's sad look. He caught that Lisa was speaking Japanese, but he couldn't catch any of the few words he'd picked up from Logan or Hank in what she was saying.

Lisa frowned. "Kitsu is worried cause I won't sleep, but I know something's wrong. As long as I sense that, there is no way I'm sleeping. Especially since Mew and Mewtwo are displaying the same symptoms"

Kurt, noticing he was about to drift off to sleep right there, called a quick "Guten nacht!" as he teleported off to his own room.

Gambit eventually decided that his trench coat pockets would be big enough, as long as he put a little bit in all of them. He sighed when he saw the pokemon, and purposely dropped a quarter for her to find.

"Do what you t'ink is best. But, I'm not letting you stay up all night alone. We both know what happened las' time, even wit' Alyssa and Logan dere."

"Thanks, but I couldn't really impose," she said with a frown. "This is going to be fun to explain later, though," she said with a yawn, releasing Kitsu. As she stretched, the small pokemon leapt down and sniffed around. She growled loudly, her fur bristling as she stared in the distance, despite nothing being there.

"Well, glad to know I'm not imagining it," Lisa said with a frown, picking up Kitsu and backing away. "Can we go some place else?" she said seeming a little scared. "Preferably someplace with a lot of light."

"Alright," Gambit said, seeming pretty confused. "On de third floor, de walls are painted white, and dey always have some light on up dere," he suggested. "As long as you don' mind hangin' out in de hallway."

Lisa nodded and she took off for the stairs. Kitsu followed at first, though she lagged behind and snarled at the shadows as something slowly shifted through them. It headed towards the other telepaths and psychics in the mansion.

"What's wit' her?" Gambit asked, stopping when he noticed Kitsu lag behind her trainer.

"She'll catch up. Come on!" Lisa said, grabbing his wrist and starting to drag him afterwards.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Jean's and Scott's room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jean tossed and turned in her bed, seeming scared. When she woke up from her nightmare, her back was arched as if someone had stabbed her, mouth open in a silent scream. She sat up as quickly as she could, breathing hard. Whoever had said that dreams couldn't hurt, hadn't had a dream like hers.

Scott woke in a hurry. He turned on the light after putting on his glasses and he looked over to Jean, seeming worried. "Jean, are you alright?" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I had a nightmare," Jean simply stated, looking up at Scott after she finished the statement. "It seemed so real, though." She felt her spine, where she can almost still feel the metal of the knife. Truth be told, she wouldn't have been very surprised if the wound was real. Luckily, though, she didn't feel any blood.

"It's okay," he said, carefully pulling her into a hug. "Do you think it was related to your powers? Did you sense anything?" he asked, wondering if there was something amiss.

Jean returned the hug, glad to have someone there. "I wouldn't be surprised if that wasn't an ordinary dream," she stated. "But now that you mention it, something does seem kinda off."

"Do you think the others are alright?" Scott said, looking towards the door. In the meanwhile, the shadow creature was slipping into Xavier's room, having already gone after the others with high mental defenses.

"I don't know," Jean stated. She focused on some of the other minds in the mansion. Most seemed normal, however, it was impossible to go into the minds of the other telepaths. "I can't check on the other telepaths, but everyone else is having normal dreams, as far as I can tell," she told Scott. "Lisa's still awake, although, I don't think it has anything to do with any nightmares. She hasn't really slept tonight."

Scott nodded and he seemed a little tired, but he didn't really want to sleep unless Jean was sure that there wasn't anything going on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hallway ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey!" Gambit protested. Unlike most people who are unwillingly being dragged somewhere, he didn't loose balance. "Would you mind tellin' me what's goin' on?"

"Look, I dunno, but Kitsu and I both sense something wrong, and I'm pretty sure you can't fight what you don't see, so follow me and don't argue, please!" Lisa said, dragging him all the way up to the third floor before she found a place that was mostly devoid of shadows. She collapsed into a sitting position, sighing. Kitsu came in about five minutes later, though she was limping.

"Kitsu? You're hurt!" Lisa said with a frown, picking her up.

"Want me to get somet'in' for her?" Gambit asked, currently leaning on a wall next to Lisa. He was currently thinking, wondering if whatever that was is pokemon-related or a mutant.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if it's safe to leave this floor," she said with a frown.

"De medical lab is up here," he stated, pointing in the general direction of the lab. "Just tell me what you need."

Lisa took a look at the wound. "I need some gauze and antiseptic," she said, looking over to him.

"I'll be right back," Gambit stated, heading off towards the medical room. Once there, he turned on the light, although the medical equipment gave off enough light for him to go by. With Lisa acting so scared, he wasn't taking any chances. He quickly found what he was looking for and headed back to where Lisa was, turning off the medical room light behind him.

Lisa was speaking softly in Japanese in a soothing tone as she stroked Kitsu's fur. The pokemon was lying in her lap, and in general seemed uncomfortable, though it was hard to tell if this was caused from pain or the general mood and chaos of the night.

"Here you go," Gambit said, kneeling down by Lisa and handing the medical supplies out to her.

Lisa smiled at him, and she took them with a thank you. She dabbed away a little bit of blood from Kitsu before treating the wound carefully and bandaging it. The pokemon squeaked when the antiseptic was used, presumably because it stung.

Gambit sighed and sat down, wondering how long Lisa was going to keep him up on the third floor.


	13. Darkrai

Sorry. I didn't keep my promice of a chapter a day. To make up for it, though, two chapters today!

Characters I wrote for: everyone that LisaOak didn't.

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, and Pyro

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's telepathy]

* * *

"I'm going to check on Lisa," Jean decided. "Something's troubling her." Still in her pajamas, Jean got out of bed and headed to the door.

Scott got out of bed as well. "I'm coming, too," he said, following after her in his pajamas as well.

Jean nodded, making her way towards the elevator. She didn't bother arguing that he needed sleep, and for two reasons: She was glad to have someone, especially him, with her, and when Scott makes up his mind, there's (usually) no changing it.

Once inside the elevator, Scott leaned against one of the walls with his arms folded, usually a sign that he was thinking about something. He was wondering what had gotten Lisa so upset and why Jean was having nightmares.

"I can't help thinking that the nightmare, if it wasn't just me, and Lisa's fear are related," Jean sighed. "Although, I can't come up with a mutant other than Astin who has power over dreams."

Scott frowned and shook his head. "This doesn't seem like something Astin would do. And, I saw her with Astin after school; they appeared to be making friends with one another. It has to be something else."

Jean shook her head as the elevator door opened. "He may be a bit careless, but he's not a bad kid. He wouldn't do anything like this." She stepped out and headed in the direction she sensed Lisa and Gambit.

Scott followed closely, seeming to think quietly more on the matter. Though, he frowned as Kitsu suddenly started to growl at them.

Lisa looked up and seemed a little puzzled. "I thought you guys went to bed."

"I had a nightmare that woke me up," Jean explained. "I found you were getting worked up over something a little earlier, so we came up here to see if you were alright."

"It wasn' just her," Gambit added. "Kitsu was growling at de wall earlier, den when she caught up to us, she had a scratch."

"Something's here. It's hiding in the shadows, but I can feel its aura and it means us harm," Lisa said with a frown, seeming exhausted. "If I wasn't so tired, I'd be able to pinpoint the location and identity, but everything's so fuzzy that when I try to focus, all I see is a big smear."

Kitsu spoke at this point and she looked up at Lisa. The girl nodded and translated mostly out of habit. "Kitsu says she can smell it, but she doesn't know what it is, either. When she tried to go after it, she got a vase thrown at her... and to watch for broken glass."

Jean looked up at Scott in alarm, then turned her attention back to Lisa. "Is it possible it's from your world?" she asked. "I can't find it with my telepathy, and usually I could if it was another mutant. It isn't unheard of, though, for there to be mutants who are resistant to telepaths." As she said this, she made a mental note to pick up the glass later, before any students go through there.

Lisa frowned and she thought about it before nodding. "I remember... there was a similar case back in Canalave. A boy who was probably no older then 10 or 12 got put into an endless nightmare. Cases like that are somewhat uncommon and only occur during the new moon. The culprit is a pokemon known as Darkrai. It finds victims who are asleep in the dead of the night and hides in their shadows, and they over time have repetitive nightmares until their mental defenses are weak enough for it to take over," she said, thinking and rocking back and forth to stay awake.

"Thing is, despite its ability to pass through tangible objects and invade the mind, Darkrai isn't a ghost type; it's a dark type. Dark types are not only resistant, but completely and totally immune to Psychics."

"'For it to take over'?" Jean repeated. "As in, it possesses the person?

Lisa shook her head. "To plunge the person into endless sleep," she said, looking up at Jean. "Its specialty is creating horrific nightmares. Not only that, but it can fight while in the dream as well as shape shift, or so goes the legend. But, like every legendary, he has a rival or counter-part that usually keeps him in check. Cresselia sheds feathers called Lunar Wings, which usually cleave the nightmares and frees the person. I had to go find Cresselia for the little boy so he could get better, but after giving me the wing, she flew away and I haven't seen her since."

"If Darkrai is here, I sure hope Cresselia is, too," Gambit finally spoke up.

"But if she isn't, is there another way to get rid of Darkrai?" Jean asked. "It really worries me that it's targeting the mansion."

"Not all pokemon are nice; some are more in-tune to those with sadistic natures. Darkrai is one of these: they can be good, bad, or neutral. The fact that it is actively targeting people means that it isn't a good or neutral one, and the fact that it's being so discrete gives the impression of someone plotting something," Lisa said with a frown, curling up so that she had her arms folded over her knees and her head on her arms and knees. "We'll be okay when morning comes."

"We can't stay awake all night," Jean pointed out, yawning at the end of the sentence. "And what about the others? Are they in any serious trouble?"

Lisa lapsed off a little in Japanese at this point, though she blinked when Scott voiced his confusion. "In English?"

"...Sorry, I do that when I'm tired," Lisa said with a frown, stretching. "They should be okay; nothing is for certain, though. If we try to go after it, it'll get more hostile, but I don't really see another way to find out. But I can tell you this now: I'm not sure if Mewtwo or Mew can even handle this one. And they are some of my strongest pokemon."

"Sure, but now you have some of de strongest mutants on your side, too," Gambit pointed out. "I don' t'ink anyone could last long 'ere when everyone's after it.

Jean, currently kneeling by Lisa, was struggling to stay awake.

Lisa nodded and leaned back. "I'm scared to sleep, though."

Jean yawned. "I'm the one who had the nightmare, but I'm about to fall asleep right here," she said, sliding into a bit more comfortable sitting position. Gambit, however, didn't seem tired in the least. He was used to staying up late, even all night if he had to.

"I'll go downstairs and bring up some sleeping supplies. Any requests?" Scott asked, looking at the group.

"Can you bring my plushie? It's a plushie of Mew like this big..." Lisa asked, holding her hands apart. Scott nodded.

"Anything will work for me," Jean stated, hoping she'd still be awake by the time Scott got back upstairs.

"I don' need anyt'in'," Gambit chimed in.

Scott nodded and he left down stairs.

Lisa slowly uncurled a little and she rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry for dragging you all the way up here," Lisa said, looking over to Gambit.

"It's alright," Gambit said. "Caught me a little off-guard. Worse has happened t' me before."

"Really?" Lisa asked, seeming a little unsure.

"Most mutants have had worse," Gambit sighed, leaning back on the wall.

Lisa watched as Kitsu sniffed at Jean, nosing her flesh with her cold, wet nose.

Jean, who had been half asleep, yelped a bit at the coldness. When she saw it was just Kitsu, she pet the pokemon on its head, hoping that Scott wouldn't run into Darkrai.

Kitsu leapt back a moment, before moving closer again and climbing into her lap.

"Sounds like things in this world in general are hard. Me… my world hasn't even had a war for easily over 500 years," she said with a frown.

"Whereas, here, many would say we're in one now," Jean said, continuing to pet Kitsu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And so, the rest of the night passed rather bumpily and the pokemon had disappeared before morning, leaving no sign of it aside from a broken vase.

It was now mid-day and the classes had been canceled because of the attack the night before. Lisa was still dozing up on the third floor, though at this point she was buried in a small mountain of pokemon. Mew was flopped over her head, the Twins and Nen where all piled on her back as she laid on her stomach and Kitsu, Sade and Kaiyou where on her limbs where they could fit.

Jean had woken up a little bit ago, planning on checking with the other telepaths after Lisa woke up. Although, by the looks of it, she was pretty well looked after by her pokemon.

That morning, Gambit had taken the liberty of keeping the third floor off-limits to the students. Not that many students come up there when there are no danger room sessions, but there are a couple who don't want to hang out on the first two floors.

Lisa stretched to what degree she could and yawned, seeming a little puzzled. "... I can't move," she said with another yawn.

Gambit looked back from watching the staircase, looking very amused. "Try rolling over onto your back," he suggested.

"It's covered in pokemon," she said with a frown. She took a few moments before she just moved her arms and legs. She sat up, all the pokemon waking with disgruntled cries of various sorts as their trainer stretched widely and leaned back in such a way that would seem painful for those not used to being that flexible.

Gambit seemed somewhat disappointed, as his little joke didn't work so well. He wanted to see the pile of pokemon fall from on top of Lisa to next to her in a heap.

"Did you sleep well, despite sleeping on the floor?" Jean asked.

Lisa nodded. "I actually find it a little more comfortable," she said, standing up. "I travel so much back home that beds are sort of a rare commodity"

"Well, once Scott gets back, we're going to check on the other telepaths," Jean told Lisa. "You need anything before we do?"

Lisa shook her head. "No thank you," she said with smile, though she looked around before tilting her head to the side. "I don't sense the dark aura anymore. The Darkrai must have left."

"That could be either good or bad," Jean sighed.

Now that everyone was awake, Gambit left to go find something else to do.

"It's bad, 'cause now I can't track it," she said with a frown.

"I'll tell you what," Jean said. "How about you, me, and some other girls from the mansion go out on a little shopping trip later today. Neither of us had a good night last night, and I think it's about time for us to do something fun."

Lisa seemed a little unsure, but she nodded. "Sure, it sounds like fun! 'Sides, it'd be nice to go out and take a look around. I haven't seen much of New York."

'She also is getting a little tense. Every time one of us sets a pinky out of line, she gets scolded,' Mew said, stretching.

Scott, at this point, returned. He looked around, noting that everyone was awake and greeting them good morning. "You ready to go downstairs?" Scott asked Jean.

"Yeah," Jean replied. "Apparently, Darkrai left, so it's safe again, for now." She turned to Lisa. "Start thinking about who you want to bring. I can't take all the girls shopping." And with that, she turned to go down the stairs to check on the first telepath - Xavier.

Scott had somewhat of a dumb expression on his face for a moment, before he shook his head. He wasn't even going to ask what he missed. He followed her down stairs.

Lisa and the pokemon trudged down stairs. Lisa went into the bedroom to change, locking the male pokemon out of the room for a moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lisa was sitting outside under one of the trees in the courtyard, drawing in her sketch book quietly. Though, she still seemed a little out of it from the night before.

"Hey there, Lisa," Astin called out, walking over to the girl. "What are you drawing?" He took a seat next to her and tried to look over at her sketchbook.

"I'm doodling a pokemon called Cresselia," Lisa said, not really looking up from the page as she carefully sketched a few lines.

"If you can call that a doodle. You're great at drawing!" He gave her a smile, hoping she'd see it. He waited for a good moment to ask her out. He knew the outcome of bad timing for something like this.

Lisa smiled back at him and she seemed a little embarrassed. "Yeah, well... Sometimes it's all I have to do back home, aside from training."

There's his chance! "Well, now you're here, and there's plenty to do," Astin said. "On our free day, how would you like to spend the day with me? We could go out, watch a movie or a play... whatever you like. My treat." He ended with a wink.

Lisa seemed a little unsure, though she didn't really get a chance to answer before a nearby pokemon, namely Sago, hosed Astin with Water Gun. "GYAH! Sago! You're going to get me wet!" Lisa cried, trying to protect her notebook.

"Hey!" Astin protested, trying to get out of the stream of water. "What was that for?" He tried to sound as friendly as possible, instead of angry. If he got on the bad side of the pokemon, who knows what they would do?

Lisa frowned. "Sorry. They aren't very used to people flirting with me," Lisa said sheepishly as she attempted to hold the totodile's jaws shut.

"I take it doesn't happen often?" Astin asked, ignoring the water for now.

Lisa giggled and shook her head. "Nope. I usually never stay in one place for too long. Any guys I do encounter usually want to pokemon battle, If they don't, they are usually the kind that are full of themselves, and then they end up making the pokemon angry." she said, cradling the totodile. "Sago is just weary because I'm the only family's he's known, aside from Kana."

"I'm surprised that guys don't flirt with you more often," Astin commented. He was glad that he got Lisa to giggle. That's usually a good sign.

"I never really thought much about it, really. I've always been happy with what I have," she said with a smile, looking down at Sago.

"Why don't you try it out?" Astin suggested. "You might be surprised how much fun you'll have."

Lisa seemed a little timid. "Truth is, I've always been sorta shy," she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Never too late to change that," Astin said. "So, how about it? You never answered my question in the first place."

"I'm not sure, actually, but it sounds like fun," she said with a smile.

"Like I've said before, you could be surprised," Astin stated.

It was about that point when Jean walked up. "Ready to go shopping in the city?" she asked, nodding a greeting to Astin.

"I'll think about it, Astin. But, I'm sorry to ask, could you take Sago back to my room?" she asked, holding the totodile out to him.

"Uh, sure!" Astin said, taking the pokemon, holding it almost like he would a baby.

Sago seemed confused at first, but responded well to being held this way. He laid in his arms contently with an affectionate growl.

"So, have you decided who you want to bring?" Jean asked.

Lisa nodded. "Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue all said that they wanted to come," she said with a smile.

"Have fun!" Astin called as he left to go to Lisa's room.

"So, you've made it into their group of friends," Jean said, a bit of a smile. She mentally called out to the mentioned girls, telling them to meet in the garage. "Come on, they're heading to the garage now," she stated, turning to lead the way.

Lisa smiled and she nodded, waving to Astin with a "Thank you!" She tagged along after Jean with her bag over her shoulder. "Um... Jean?" she asked, seeming a little timid.

"Yes?" Jean asked, looking over at Lisa, a questioning look on her face.

"How do you react when a guy asks you out?" she said, seeming embarrassed.

Jean's questioning look turned into a smile. "Depends on if you like the guy or not," she stated. "If you would like to go out with him, calmly accept the offer without seeming too excited. If not, nicely tell him that you're not interested."

"That doesn't really help if you don't know if you like him or not," Lisa said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"If you're not sure, accept his offer. If the date goes well, you just might have a boyfriend," Jean said, remembering back to when she first met Scott. "If not, tell him that you don't think it'll work out and ask to cut the date short."

Lisa nodded. "Thanks."

Jean opened the door to the garage, seeing the other girls already there. "If you would like some more help beforehand, I'm sure the girls will be more than happy to help out," she said.

"Help with what?" Jubilee asked, walking up to Jean and Lisa.

"She can tell you three if she wants," Jean replied. She walked up to one of Scott's cars, having borrowed the keys from him earlier. Rogue was the next to get in, after Jean. Since she was the tallest, she got the passenger seat.

"Astin tried asking me out a little while ago," Lisa said, seeming a little timid again.

"We can talk about it on the way there," Jubilee said, pulling Lisa over to the car. "Looks like Jean's about to drive off without us!"

Kitty followed and got in behind Rogue. "No; YOU would drive off," she stated, getting her seatbelt on. "Jean actually has enough patience to wait until everyone's in the car."

Lisa gave a yelp and she nearly tumbled over when she was dragged. "Could you maybe warn me next time?" she said, seeming a little startled as she climbed into the car.

Jubilee laughed, getting in after Lisa. "I might," she said.

"In other words, that usually means no," Rogue chimed in, turning in her seat. Well, turning as much as she could with the shoulder strap stopping her.

Lisa seemed amused. "I kinda figured," she said with a giggle. "I do it a lot too, though, so I don't have much room to talk."

Jean stuck the key into the ignition. "Everyone ready?" she asked, turning to see everyone in the car.

Jubilee called out a little "Yep!" as her seatbelt clicked into place. Kitty and Rogue nodded, having had their seatbelts on for a while now.

Lisa nodded as well, having also put her seatbelt on.

Jean started up the car and headed out of the garage. "How does Times Square sound?" she asked, heading in that direction.


	14. Demons

Why can I never keep a promice on here? Alright, I'll try harder to update the story regularly.

Characters I wrote for: everyone that LisaOak didn't.

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, and Pyro

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's telepathy]

~Japanese~

~=Animalistic Japanese=~

As this thapter introduces another fandom, I'll post the disclaimer again. Lisa, along with the specific pokemon, belong to LisaOak. Astin and Alyssa belong to me. All the other characters, and pokemon in general, belong to their respective creators.

* * *

It was close to the end of the shopping trip and, no surprise, Jubilee had the most stuff to carry. A bit too much.

"Hey, could we take a bit of a break? My hands hurt," she complained.

"If you hadn't gotten so much stuff..." Rogue sighed. "At least you complained now." She was referring to the fact that they were currently taking a shortcut through a small park.

"We can rest here," Jean agreed. Jubilee dropped her stuff and plopped down.

Lisa seemed rather cheery and she was hugging a stuffed animal she had gotten. She had gotten some new gloves and some toys for a couple of the pokemon, though they were nothing huge: a few teething toys for the totodiles, play things for the Eeveelutions, and a small package of crinkly shiny balls for Kitsu.

Jubilee looked over at a bush where some movement caught her eye. A cream-colored cat with black markings and big, red eyes was peering around a bush. Jubilee smiled, coaxing the cat out. It let out a "Mew!" as it walked over.

"Hey, Lisa, I think I found another pokemon," Jubilee said, noticing the two tails for the first time.

"Nope, not a pokemon. The only pokemon like this would be a Vulpix, or an Espeon," Lisa said, looking at the cat from a distance. "Hi there," Lisa said, keeping her tone friendly. She smiled towards the feline, seeing if it wanted to venture closer.

"It's not a normal cat, either," Rogue stated, looking curiously at the creature. With another "Mew!" it sat next to the bush and started to groom itself.

Nani?" Lisa said, seeming puzzled at the feline creature, not really noticing that out of habit she drifted into Japanese again.

The cat-thing seemed happy at the random Japanese, jumping towards Lisa. Her ear twitched and she looked in the direction of a noise she heard.

~Kirara? Where are you?~ a child-like voice called from behind the bush. The cat answered with another "Mew" and ran towards the voice.

Lisa seemed even more puzzled and she followed on her hands and knees slowly. ~Do you have a friend over here?~ Lisa asked the feline.

~Who's this?~ the child asked, walking over to Lisa.

"Any idea what they're saying?" Jubilee asked Kitty.

"Not a clue," was the reply. "Wait, does that kid have a tail?"

Lisa seemed a little puzzled. ~I'm Lisa. These are my friends. Are you lost?~ she asked, seeming a little concerned. She sat back on her legs which where folded beneath her, as she had been crawling a moment ago.

~Yeah. Kirara and I were separated from our friends. Where are we?~ he asked, glancing around. ~Are we in 'The Present'? Oh, by the way, my name's Shippo!~

~Nice to meet you Shippo-san. And Present...? What era are you usually from?~ She asked with a tilt of her head.

~I'm from the Feudal Era, but Kagome-chan is from 'the present' as she always calls it,~ Shippo explained, tilting his head.

~...Oh! I Read about that in one of the history books back at the school when I was looking for something...~ she said offhandedly. ~So this would make it the present. Since you're from another time period, that would explain why you and your friend Kirara don't understand much English, if that's true. It's probably not safe for you to be wandering, Jean-sempai keeps telling us that there are people here who don't like unusual people like you or me. Do you remember where you last saw your friends?~

~English? So that's the language they speak here!~ Shippo commented. ~I can't really remember seeing my friends since we were in the feudal era.~

~That's troublesome. Tell you what: how bout you come with us, then? We can provide a place to stay for a little bit, and since I'm looking for the rest of my friends too, I bet we'll find yours, too!~ she offered.

~Sounds great!~ Shippo replied, jumping into the air. ~Hopefully Inu-kun and Kagome-chan don't get too angry at me for going with strangers. I can take care of myself!~ He looked over at Kirara. ~What about Kirara? Can she come, too?~

Lisa nodded. ~I have some friends like Kirara, so I don't think they'll mind much,~ she said, looking back towards the others before offering her hand to the feline to see if she would permit Lisa to touch her.

Kirara Mewed and rubbed her head on Lisa's hand.

"How are we supposed to follow anything if you keep speaking Japanese?" Jubilee asked.

Lisa frowned at this and she tapped them telepathically. 'I can only do so much. He doesn't know any English,' she said as she petted Kirara. 'Jean-sempai, Shippo, the little boy, is lost and seems to be from another time period; possibly another dimension as well. Would it be possible for us to bring them to the mansion?'

'Yes, I'm sure it'll be fine,' Jean agreed. As far as she was concerned, anyone who would be harassed by the general public would be welcomed at the institute. 'We'll need to find his parents quickly, though.'

'He never mentioned parents, just his friends. We should start with them,' she replied before adjusting her sitting position. 'But I'm willing to take care of him 'til that time comes if you're worried about that.'

'Very well,' Jean replied. "Looks like our shopping trip is over," she said out loud. "We need to get these two back to the mansion."

~Jean-sempai is taking us back now. You coming, Shippo-san? Kirara-chan?~ She asked with a smile before standing up slowly.

~Yep!~ Shippo replied. He jumped up onto Lisa, clinging to her shoulders as she stood.

Meanwhile, Kirara walked over to Jubilee and meowed. She picked the cat up, correctly guessing what it wanted.

"But what about my bags?" she asked, realizing that she couldn't carry the cat and her stuff at the same time. She tried lifting them with one hand, which didn't work. Kirara, noticing her troubles, climbed up her arm and lay across her shoulders.

Lisa giggled slightly at this. "I'll carry some, Jubilee, but next time, maybe you should be a little more careful," she said, picking up her own things and offering to take some of the bags for her.

"Thanks, Jubilee said, seeming a little embarrassed. She handed a couple of her bags to Lisa, managing the rest on her own. "I just didn't expect to find this cat-thing and a little boy with a fox tail."

"Life is full of surprises. If it wasn't, it'd be boring" Lisa said cheerfully, seeming to have a nice energy level for a change. ~Want to ride on my shoulders, Shippo-san?~ Lisa asked, kneeling beside him.

"Hai!" Shippo replied, climbing up onto Lisa's shoulders.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Institute ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they were finally back, Lisa began to show Shippo around certain areas of the school as she made her way to her room.

~Sounds like we're going to have fun here!~ Shippo exclaimed. He was currently walking alongside Kirara, following Lisa.

~There is something else. Some of the senseis here are strict, so if you cause trouble I get in trouble too. Most of them don't understand Japanese, either, to my knowledge.~ Lisa explained. ~Though, Hank-sensei is very smart; I'm sure he does. He's usually very nice, too,~ she said with a smile. ~So, if you have any problems you should probably ask him.~

~Can I meet the senseis?~ Shippo asked, looking up at Lisa with pleading eyes.

~Sure! There weren't any classes today, so now would be a good time. But let me put away my things first,~ she said with a nod, arriving at her room. She opened the door with some trouble, falling over as soon as she walked in. There, in the doorway, was a slightly upset group of pokemon, as they had been locked in the room most of the day.

Shippo got into the room by running over Lisa. ~Hey, are these demons?~ He asked, pointing at the pokemon.

~No; they're pokemon. They're the friends I was talking about earlier. They're sort of mad at me because Logan made me keep them inside today,~ she said with a sigh.

~Is he one of the strict teachers you were talking about?~ Shippo asked, tilting his head.

Lisa stood up and she took everything out of the bags, passing around the toys. ~Yeah, he is. He gives off a good aura, but seems rough around the edges. He doesn't seem to like the pokemon much and seems weary about both me and them for some reason. Which is probably why I keep getting scolded so much,~ she said with sigh, sitting on the bed.

Kirara had made her way into the room and was currently trying to make friends with the Eeveelutions.

Sade looked up and walked over to her, seeming curious, sniffing at her. ~=Hello...?=~ The pokemon called, speaking a combination of pokemon language in a Japanese-based variant. It seemed that all the pokemon were bilingual in some form or another.

"Mew!" Kirara mewed, sitting down.

As soon as Lisa sat down, Shippo climbed into her lap. ~You're done dropping your stuff off, right?~ Shippo asked, trying to prompt Lisa into taking him to meet the teachers now.

Lisa nodded. ~Yup. Kirara-chan, you want to stay here?~ she asked.

Sade wagged his tail a little. ~=I'm Sade! This is my friend, Kaiyou,=~ he said, introducing both of them. ~=The two over there are the Twins - Sago and Kana, that one is Kitsu, and this one is Nen. the others are out at the moment,=~ he introduced.

Kirara mewed at Lisa. For those who could understand her, she said ~=Yep.=~ ~=I'm Kirara!=~ the cat demon introduced herself to Sade. ~=I don't know where my friends are, other than Shippo.=~ She twitched one of her tails in the direction Shippo was.

~=It's nice to meet you!=~ Sade said with a smile. ~=We dunno where the rest of our friends are, either. Lisa gets sad at night sometimes 'cause of it. But she's working hard to find them.=~

Lisa frowned a little at Sade's comment about her being sad sometimes, and took this chance to start leaving.

~=I miss Sango,=~ Kirara sadly mewed.

Shippo jumped down off of Lisa's lap and ran (on all fours) to the door.

~It looks like Kirara's making friends!~ Shippo pointed out, waiting for Lisa.

Lisa smiled. ~Yeah. Looks like she can understand the pokemon. I can't understand her like I can them, though,~ she said, leading him towards the lobby where she saw Scott earlier. She hoped some of the other teachers were there, too.

"Oh, hey there, Lisa!" Kurt greeted. He was just leaving the lobby when he noticed her.

~Is he a demon?~ Shippo asked, seeming nervous.

"Hello, Kurt," Lisa said with a smile. "This is Shippo. I'm introducing him to the teachers," she said to him before switching languages. ~Shippo, this is Kurt. And, he's what everyone here calls mutants. Mutants are people with unusual appearances or powers. Everyone here at the school is a Mutant, except for the pokemon and, most likely, you and Kirara-chan. Apparently, I'm one too~

"Ah, good luck with zat," Kurt said, nodding, not bothering to figure out the Japanese. "I have to go, though. Bye!" And in a poof of smoke, he disappeared.

~Where did that guy go?~ Shippo asked, now hiding behind Lisa. Kurt's teleportation had surprised him, to say the least.

~He teleported; that's his power - he can teleport places,~ Lisa explained, looking behind her. ~I can speak using my mind. My power is called telepathy.

~That's cool!~ Shippo exclaimed. ~Most of my friends have powers, too, including me!~

~Really? What can you do?~ she asked, seeming curious.

~Well, I'm a kitsune. I make illusions, like this,~ Shippo started. There was a poof, and when the smoke cleared, Kirara was standing in Shippo's place. Except, Kirara had Shippo's head ribbon and tail. Another poof, and Shippo was back to normal.

Lisa giggled at this. ~I think you need some more practice, Shippo-san,~ she said, leading him to the lobby.

~I know it's not perfect,~ Shippo said, running after Lisa. ~My friends never let me fight, though, so I don't really get to practice very much.~

~I'm sure you can practice here. Students get classes to learn their powers, as well as other things like history and math. Maybe we can ask Xavier-Sensei if he knows anything we can do.~

~Sounds fun!~ Shippo commented. ~Mostly when I do practice, it's to annoy Inuyasha-san.~

Lisa giggled slightly at this. ~What are your friends like?~ she asked, opening the door to the lobby and waving to everyone inside.

Scott looked up and waved back. "Jean told me you guys had an interesting shopping trip."

Lisa nodded. "Yeah, I'm showing Shippo around; he wants to meet all the teachers."

"Konnichiwa!" Shippo greeted, getting to eye level with Scott by climbing up Lisa and clinging to her shoulder.

"All de teachers, huh?" Gambit asked, turning away from Warren. The angel-winged mutant took the moment to walk away, before he lost any money. "What about me?"

Lisa nodded. "I should mention, he doesn't know much English so I have to play the roll of a translator," she explained.

~That one is Warren-Sensei. He teaches one of the electives; I forget which. Kurt, who you met before, teaches acting I think. Scott here teaches math and he and Jean-sempai are a couple. That one over there is Gambit-san. He's been a very good friend to me and he's the one who helped bring me here. He's not a teacher, though, I think he stayed here cause he wants to help me,~ she explained.

Scott seemed a little puzzled by the greeting, though he said hello which Lisa translated for Shippo as well.

~Electives?~ Shippo asked, seeming confused. ~I think Kagome-chan has mentioned having an elective at school, but she never explained what it was.~

"Just to let you know," Jean started, looking over. "Both Hank and Logan are fluent in Japanese, so you don't need to translate for them."

Lisa seemed grateful for this and she smiled. "Thank you." She looked over to Shippo. ~Electives are subjects like art and acting. They are courses that are usually considered more fun because students can pick whether or not they want to learn them, based on their own likes and dislikes,~ she explained.

"I'm not sure that I properly introduced myself when we met," Warren stated, remembering back to when he had to fly after Lisa and Raikou. "I'm Warren Worthington the Third, but around here, people either call me Warren or Angel." He held out his hand for a handshake.

Lisa smiled. "Nice to meet you; I'm Lisa Oak," she said, shaking his hand.

"I hope you've enjoyed your stay here," Warren stated.

~I'm bored,~ Shippo complained.

~Be nice,~ Lisa said with a frown before replying to Warren. "It's been great," she said with a smile. "I like it a lot here; the pokemon do, too."

When Lisa's head was turned, Shippo stuck his tongue out at her.

"Looks like Shippo's getting a little impatient," Gambit pointed out, amused.

"Just a little," Lisa said with a grin. "I guess I'll catch up with all of you later. Ja ne!" she said with a wave, starting to walk over to visit with Hank and Logan.

~So, who are we visiting next?~ Shippo asked, back to running after Lisa on all fours.

~Hank and Logan-sensei are up ahead. They know Japanese, so please try to be polite,~ Lisa said, walking over to them.

"Hi, Lisa. I see you found another friend," Hank greeted, glancing down at Shippo.

"Konnichiwa!" Shippo greeted. ~Lisa-chan said you know Japanese?~

~Yes, I do. I take it you don't know English, then,~ Hank pointed out. Shippo responded with a shake of his head.

~When we went shopping with Jean-sempai in Times Square we found Shippo-san and his friend, Kirara-chan, who is this little cat with two tails,~ Lisa explained.

~Wouldn't his parents be looking for him?~ Hank asked.

~Are you implying I'm a kid?~ Shippo asked, seeming angry.

~You aren't?~ Hank asked, confused.

~He never mentioned his parents, so I didn't ask. He did, however, mention some of his friends who would be looking for him,~ Lisa said, trying to prevent a fight when she noticed that Shippo was getting upset.

Shippo sighed, calming down. ~Quite a few friends, actually,~ He stated. ~Inuyasha probably won't care, but Kagome-chan, Sango-chan, and Miroku-san would be looking for me. Maybe even Myoga-san.~

~I have some pokemon that can fly if you want to go looking before it gets dark. I'm sure Isabeau won't mind giving you a ride. No offense meant, but you're the perfect size for her to carry,~ Lisa suggested.

~I don't really want to go alone,~ Shippo said nervously. ~I had to use Foxfire to get away from some people before Kirara found you.~

~I understand. But, with things as they are now, I need permission to go looking,~ she said with a frown. ~You want to head back to the room?~ she asked, though she looked up as Sade walked over to Shippo, seeming a little puzzled.

~Weren't you in Lisa-chan's room with Kirara-chan?~ Shippo asked the pokemon

~=Yep, but we're smarter than people here think. We know how to open most of the doors here. But most of us stayed 'cause Lisa told us to,=~ he said, sitting down.

~Then why are you out here?~ Shippo asked, tilting his head.

~='Cause Lisa's back, and she didn't say we had to stay. It was just implied. Besides, I'm thirsty and wilting. Lisa, I really need outside before the sun sets,=~ he said, looking up at her.

~Okay; I'll work something out. I know you need sunlight everyday, Sade.~

~You can go ahead and take her outside,~ Hank offered. ~I know Logan's being strict about your pokemon, but that's just how he is.~

~=I'm a guy!=~ Sade said, leaping up and down and growling at Hank, seeming angry.

Lisa looked over to Hank. ~Sade is male, Hank-sensei~

~Sorry, sorry,~ Hank apologized, putting his hands up in a surrendering fashion.

Sade calmed down at the apology and nodded, seeming to accept it. ~=It's okay, I guess. Let's go outside!=~ he said, darting for the door that lead outside. He managed to open it on his own and darted outside. However, he didn't close the door. Lisa sighed at this, seeming a little amused.

~Wait for me!~ Shippo exclaimed, darting after the pokemon.

"Have fun," Hank told Lisa, switching back to English. He waved and walked toward the nearest elevator.

Lisa waved to him, and darted after them in a bit of a hurry.


	15. Houndour

Characters I wrote for: everyone that LisaOak didn't.

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, and Pyro

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's telepathy]

~Japanese~

~=Animalistic Japanese=~

* * *

~Why did I ask to come with?~ Shippo asked no one in particular. He stretched out on a chair in the student lounge and yawned. After the first couple minutes of each class, he was bored. Needless to say, he was glad classes were over.

~Probably because you didn't want to be stuck in the same place all day,~ Lisa said, reading one of the Sherlock Holmes books she had gotten from the library. ~Since classes are over, we can probably go outside in a few, but some of my friends said they wanted to talk after class,~ she said, looking at her Poketch to check the time.

"Hey, Lisa!" Astin greeted. He leaned on the back of chair Shippo sat in. "We didn't get much time to talk in class, but have you thought about going out?"

Lisa nodded. "Yup. I would like to go," she said with a smile.

Astin smiled back. "Great!" he exclaimed.

Shippo looked up at Astin, then back at Lisa. ~Lovebirds!~ he accused. ~I don't even have to understand what you're saying to tell. You act like Inuyasha and Kagome-chan when they aren't fighting.~

Lisa frowned at this and she dropped a pillow over Shippo's head, trying to make the moment a little less awkward. "So when should we go?" she asked, gently holding the pillow in place so Shippo could move it if he wanted to, and she wasn't at risk of hurting him.

~Hey!~ Shippo protested.

Astin laughed. "Sunday is our free day," he pointed out. "There's an outdoor mall nearby that we can go to, provided we get permission and we get a communicator."

Lisa nodded. "Sounds good! I need to arrange some caretaking help, though. The pokemon need certain amount of care.

Shippo wiggled his way out from under the pillow. ~I could help, Lisa-chan!~ he said. He learned a little bit of English that day, and hearing the words "help" and "pokemon" gave him an idea as to what she needed.

Astin, not knowing what Shippo just said, had a couple suggestions. "I'm sure either Alyssa or Piotr wouldn't mind helping out."

Lisa seemed a little confused, but she looked over to Shippo. ~Are you sure? I mean it's a lot of work.~

~Well, what would I have to do?~ Shippo asked.

~Well, they need exercise, food, and you need to keep them out of trouble. Sade and Kaiyou will probably listen well and Mew and Mewtwo go around as they please. But the Twins, Nen, and Kitsu need lots of supervision.~

Shippo thought for a moment. ~On second thought, could you get someone else to help me?~

Lisa giggled. ~Sure; I'll take a look to see who wants to help,~ she said before looking to Astin.

Astin had been zoning out, giving up with trying to understand them. When Lisa looked up at him, however, he came back to attention. "You going to translate any of that for me?" he asked, smiling.

"Shippo said that he wanted to help, but when I told him how much responsibility it was, he asked for some help with the helping," Lisa explained.

Astin laughed. "What do you want to bet that his helper would be the one doing most of the work?" he asked.

"Yes, well, either way works," Lisa said with a smile, starting to wonder what was taking the others so long.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kitty said, quickly walking over to the others. Piotr followed behind her, slightly slower. "Rogue, Bobby, and Jubilee aren't coming."

"And here comes the last one," Astin pointed out, nodding over to Alyssa who was just coming through the door.

Lisa smiled and waved to everyone. "Finally! I could feel everyone getting restless. There are some pokemon who need some time outside as well. I've returned the others to their pokeballs for now," she said with a smile, standing and holding the book under her arm. ~You coming, Shippo?~ she said cautiously to see if he was willing to allow her to call him by a first name basis.

~You bet!~ Shippo replied, jumping up onto Lisa's shoulder. He didn't want to run this time. ~What about Kirara-chan, though?~

~Yeah, we should probably get her. She's probably bored,~ she said with a nod. "Looks like it's my turn to make you wait. I need to get Kirara-chan. I'll be back in the moment."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was about 15 minutes later and the courtyard was as lively as ever with the appearance of some new pokemon. A large hawk was soaring about and racing along side two large flaming horses with unicorn horns, known as Rapidashes. One, however, was different from the others. It's coat was a lovely pristine snow white in color, it's hooves a beautiful silver, and it's mane and tail where made of blue flames.

Kirara yawned and spread herself out in the sun, Shippo finding a shaded spot next to her to lay down. Alyssa lay down on her stomach in the shaded grass, her chin resting on her hands. Kitty leaned against Piotr and Astin found a spot next to Lisa to settle in.

"Beautiful horses," Kitty breathed. "Or, whatever they're called. Close enough to be horses as far as I'm concerned."

"They are Rapidashes. Ignatius is the blue one. He's what's called a shiny pokemon, which are very rare." she explained, watching as the two raced. "The orange one is Teala. She's pretty good friend's with Ignatius; they seem pretty fond of each other."

"I can tell," Astin commented, leaning back a bit. "Do you ever ride them?" he asked.

"Yup! They let me ride them all the time. Though, sometimes it's hard to get them to allow another rider. Sometimes they don't even like being petted by people they don't know," she said, looking over to the pair. "Rapidashes tend to be choosey. Ones raised on farms and ranches generally are more accepting of all people, but ones raised by one person are fiercely loyal to that one person. And as the flames suggest anyone who they don't trust gets a nasty burn."

"Ouch," Astin winced. "But, if the Rapidash is accepting of the rider, then the flames on its back don't hurt?"

They alter the temperature so they don't harm the riders," Lisa nodded. "Raising pokemon is all about trust. If you don't trust each other, then you usually get hurt. A sign of a good trainer are happy and lively pokemon, according to my grandfather. Me, well, I just like to treat them like family. It's all they ever really want and it makes us both happy," she said with a smile.

Lisa looked up as the two horses reared up and neighed. A medium-sized canine gave chase to them. "Ah! A houndour? What is that doing here?" she said, climbing to her feet. Though, she didn't get a chance to react before the canine charged towards them and hunkered down, snarling loudly.

Kirara and Shippo jumped up from lying down. The cat ran up towards the houndour and growled at it, fur fluffing up.

"I take it it's not yours?" Astin asked, standing up, too, ready to pull Lisa out of the way if need be.

Lisa shook her head. "No; I've never trained one," she said with a frown. The pokemon growled more and barked, charging after the cat next.

A fire started up from around Kirara's feet, instantly shielding the cat. The fireball quickly grew, then subsided, revealing a very large saber-toothed cat in Kirara's place. Fire still hung around its feet and tail. It roared at the Houndour, revealing the rest of its sharp teeth.

Piotr jumped between Kitty and Kirara, his skin instantly shifting to metal. By this point, Alyssa was also on her feet, ready to run from either creature if need be. Shippo, however, calmly sat in the grass, arms crossed. Lisa seemed shocked, too, though less so then the others.

"Shippo, is this normal for Kirara?" Kitty asked, forgetting that Shippo still, for the most part, wouldn't understand her. Shippo wasn't paying attention, and instead jumped onto Kirara's back, petting her.

Kirara calmed down a bit, but didn't transform back. Instead, she lay down as her large self, Shippo using her as a bed.

The Houndour gave a sharp yelp and leapt back a good 6 feet, stumbling and falling. It yelped again, revealing it had some injuries.

Lisa frowned slightly and shifted her attention from Kirara to the canine pokemon laying on the ground whining. She moved slowly and took off her belt, setting her bag over to the side. She carefully moved closer to the creature.

"That pokemon attacked us," Astin pointed out, following Lisa closely. "Why do you want to get close to it?"

"It's hurt!" Alyssa pointed out, running up to Lisa and Astin. "That's why."

The pokemon growled at them and laid it s ears back. "You guys are scaring it. Give it a little space," Lisa said, looking at them.

The pokemon staggered to a stand and growled at them, shaking a little. =Stay back!= He said with a growl, though he was speaking the English dialect of pokemon speech, so Shippo and Kirara couldn't understand.

"We want to help," Alyssa tried to explain. She knelt down to try to make herself seem less intimidating. She turned to Astin. "I think you should go to Kitty and Piotr. Lisa and I have it under control." Astin nodded and stepped back to stand with the others. To Lisa, she said, "I have an idea to help, but I'm not sure if it'll work."

"What is it?" Lisa asked quietly, looking at the houndour from a distance. The pokemon seemed to be suffering from malnutrition and had a few half healed scars along its back. It also was standing a little funny, as if one of it's legs was twisted or sprained.

"Well, Warren's blood has a healing property that could work in others. A transferable quick healing," Alyssa explained. "Since my self-healing works the same way as Warren, Hank said that there's a very high possibility that my blood has the same healing properties. Think of it as Neosporin on overdrive."

"That's interesting. The thing is, that wild pokemon generally won't let most humans near them," she said with a frown. "We should take it slow first, or we could get hurt." She got a little closer and she held up her hands. "See, I'm not going to hurt you," she said calmly. "My pokemon are way over there, and my pokeballs are back there. Can you come a little closer so I can see what's wrong?" she said to the pokemon.

He growled a little, seeming unsure. Though, when a gust of wind blew past, he sniffed at the air slowly. He laid one of his ears back before flicking it forward again in a more alert manner. He still seemed a little bit unsure but he took a tiny step closer. Then a few more steps. Then a couple more, until he was just close enough to get a good sniff in their direction.

This was close enough to get a good look at his wounds. Most of which seemed old, and there were even chunks missing from the bones on his body, which acted somewhat like armor; large cracks in them, as well.

Alyssa winced, seeing the wounds. "If Hank was right, I'm not sure if I have enough healing power to heal that completely," she pointed out. "It looks like he needs Logan's healing strength, but his healing powers aren't transferable like Warren's."

"These wounds are old; they look like they were from a dominance fight," she said with a frown. She moved a little closer and allowed the pokemon to sniff her hand.

The pokemon seemed a great deal calmer and walked a little bit closer. He sniffed her a little more, his stubby tail wagging slightly. =You smell nice,= he said, looking up at Lisa.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Can't hurt to try," Alyssa replied, scooting up next to Lisa. She held out her own hand to the Houndour. "Would you let me try something that will probably make those cuts feel better?"

=You both can understand me?= he asked, tilting his head to the side, seeming a little confused. =And, what do you mean?=

"Yes, we can understand you," Alyssa replied. "But I don't think the others can. And, what I mean is that I have healing powers, but I don't know yet how they will work on others. So far, I've only had to heal myself," she explained. "If you let me to, I could see how well these healing powers would work on you."

The canine seemed unsure. =They don't really hurt. Only my leg does, really. I got knocked over by one of those yellow striped machines with the angry person in the front.=

"I don't think it'll work as well on a broken bone," Alyssa sighed. "But, we do have two very skilled doctors here. They will do everything they can to fix you up, if you want of course."

Lisa scooted forward and checked the houndour over carefully. "Seems like a sprain to me," she said, feeling his leg. "If it was broken he'd fuss more, and he wouldn't be putting pressure on it," Lisa pointed out as she looked at the rest of his wounds. "The rest of them seem mostly healed; they're just a little old," she said, gently knocking on the bone on the houndour's back. The canine merely looked back to see what she was doing.

"Still, if you want to be looked at by professional doctors, your welcome to," Alyssa reminded the pokemon.

The pokemon seemed unsure still. =No, I don't want to, but,= he whined slightly, =it hurts.=

"I can take care of you, if that makes you feel safer." Lisa offered. He still seemed a little iffy, but he accepted this option more readily. He lay in Lisa's lap like a puppy.

=I knew you were a nice human.=

Alyssa smiled, then turned back to look at the others. When she saw their confused expressions, she couldn't help but laugh. "Apparently, I can understand pokemon language," she explained.

Lisa smiled and petted the houndour. "Looks like I made a new friend!" she said with a smile. The houndour seemed quite happy with this as well.

"Well, at least we could understand half of it this time," Kitty commented, stepping around Piotr.

Astin walked up to Lisa, kneeling down next to her. "He's pretty cute," he commented.

"I've always liked houndours, but I've never trained one before," she said, looking at the pokemon, who decided to take a nap.

"Looks like you're going to now," Astin commented, leaning ever so slightly closer to Lisa. "Is there a reason you haven't, yet?

Lisa nodded. "They are heavily pack-oriented pokemon. They live in tight family groups, and it's rare for one to be all alone like this. And when it comes to catching pokemon, I'd feel bad if I took one away from it's family," she said with a frown.

Astin nodded. "I understand," he commented. "Are you going to give him a name like your other pokemon?"

Lisa nodded. "I will once he feels well enough to discuss it with me," she said with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kitty said, sweetly. "But I want to ask Shippo about Kirara, but I can't with the language difference."

~Oi, Shippo!~ Lisa called, trying to get his attention

~Huh?~ Shippo asked, jerking awake from his nap on Kirara's back. He climbed up, draping himself over her head so he could see the others better. ~What is it, Lisa-chan?~

~Kitty-chan wants to know about Kirara,~ Lisa said, pointing over to Kitty.

Shippo glanced over at Kitty, confused. ~Oh, probably about the transformation!~ Shippo guessed, seeing Kitty's reaction to the cat. ~She's a cat demon. She's usually the kitten, but when she has to fight, or when we need to get somewhere fast, she transforms into this.~

~I see. So, it's normal,~ she said with a nod and she passed along the information.

"Demons, pokemon... what else is here?" Kitty asked.

Shippo jumped down from Kirara, who then transformed back into her smaller self, with a little "mew!" when the fire stopped.

Lisa shrugged. "Not a clue, but this means the trouble is just beginning." Lisa pointed out.

"Especially if the portal stays open," Logan commented. He jumped down from the nearby balcony, apparently watching the group. "There must be a portal somewhere in the city that's letting beings from various dimensions through. The X-Men just fought bug-like creatures that could become shadows in the ground. We think those were from another dimension, too."

"It doesn't seem like a portal. The nature of it seems too deliberate," Lisa said with a frown. "To bring someone like Darkrai here... no way that's an accident. Someone has to be building up their forces."

"Let's see, there was Darkrai from your world, and those black bugs definitely weren't good." Logan mused. ~Are there very many bad guys from your world?~ he asked Shippo.

~Well, there's Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Sesshomaru, as well as a lot of other demons, both under Naraku's control and not.~ Shippo mused. ~I think Inuyasha killed most of the evil demons we came across, other than them.~

"How pleasant. There are some other legendary pokemon, and Team Rocket and Galactic. But, Galactic and Team Rocket wouldn't take orders. Their bosses have too much of an ego." Lisa said with a blink. "But, the legendary pokemon are usually peaceful-natured to a degree; they only act out if angered..."

"I wouldn't put it past him, but this seems too big, even for Magneto to be in control," Logan growled, sitting down. "At least, even though the villains are coming through, so are the heroes, as far as I can tell."

"It's strange," Lisa said with a frown.


	16. Inuyasha

Characters I wrote for: everyone that LisaOak didn't.

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, and Pyro

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's telepathy]

~Japanese~

=Animalistic=

~=Animalistic Japanese=~

* * *

A couple more days passed and attacks got more frequent. So frequent, in fact, that no one was allowed to leave the courtyard and at times - not even the mansion, as far as students were concerned.

Though, this wasn't going to stop Lisa, who was trying to sneak out with Kouna the houndour not far behind.

"Where are you going?" Alyssa asked, standing in the doorway to her room. She raised an eyebrow. "You know, we can't leave with all the attacks going on."

=Eep!= Kouna said, darting behind Lisa.

Lisa frowned. "I'll be fine, but I need to find Darkrai before the new moon."

Alyssa sighed. "If you must go, you aren't going alone," Alyssa stated. Really, she just wanted to DO something. It was so boring being cooped up in the mansion.

Lisa shook her head. "I'm not going alone, and I don't feel comfortable with putting you at risk, too."

"If you're going to break one rule, let's try to follow others," Alyssa stated, crossing her arms. "No one goes looking for trouble alone, for a start."

"You're gonna get us caught!" Lisa hissed quietly.

"You were going to get yourself caught," Alyssa calmly pointed out. "Logan's room is that way. Not only would he be able to hear you like I did, but he'd smell you, too."

Logan, in fact, was laying awake in his bed. He heard the girls talking, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He wouldn't have thought much of it, but then he heard one set of footsteps and one set of dog paws walking down the hall. He opened his bedroom door and walked close to where Alyssa's room was. He took a sniff, and sure enough, it was Lisa and her new Houndour. He almost had to hold his nose from the smell of the treatments she had been using on the pokemon. He growled and, as quietly as he could, he followed the scent trail.

Lisa got through the courtyard skillfully and made it about a block away from the school before slowing down to a walk on one of the sidewalks. She stopped for a moment, and opened a small plastic bag, which contained a shard of the vase that had been thrown at Kitsu days before.

"I'm not sure if the scent is any good, but I know Darkrai touched this," she said, offering to the houndour. The canine sniffed at carefully before sniffing around, seeming unbothered by the pollution that would have made most pokemon uncomfortable, or hurt their sensitive nose. =I don't smell his scent trail, but,= he sniffed the air and cringed. =Logan's coming; we should hurry!=

Lisa frowned slightly and took off down the sidewalk. Though, she frowned as Kouna gave a yelp and had to slow down. She, too, was forced to slow her pace, because she didn't want the pokemon to injure itself again.

Logan growled. He was finding it a bit difficult to separate the smells he wanted from the other, random smells. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but Logan was drowsy. Everyone's powers are slightly harder to control when they're half asleep.

Logan managed to stay on Lisa's trail, however, focusing mostly on the houndour's scent. That is, until he felt something clinging to his leg. He looked down, seeing the beady, yellow eyes and bug-like features. He slashed at the thing, which dissipated like smoke. He could tell, Lisa was headed into some trouble. He wasted no time; he continued on the scent trail, only fighting the ones that got in his way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ With Lisa ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kouna gave a loud bark as he used his ember attack to get rid of a few of the little bug things. Lisa, meanwhile, was fighting them off with a piece of pipe.

"Geez! Who left on the cloning machine?" she said, hitting one somewhat like a golf ball, sending it through the window of some poor sap's car making the alarm go off. Lisa winced. "Hope they have good insurance."

It wasn't long before some other creatures were mixed in with the bugs. These had the form of humans. Somewhat. They were extremely skinny, with a zipper for a mouth. In fact, practically its whole head was its mouth. If that wasn't bad enough, most solid weapons would pass through it. Only magical weapons and some of the elements could harm it.

Lisa attempted to hit one with a pipe, only to lose her balance and fall as it went right through. Though, in her panic, her powers began to react a little. Out of blind instinct, Lisa hurled a ball of her Aura at the creature in hopes of warding it off. That seemed to do it, as the creature vanished into darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Logan, however, wasn't having as much luck. He learned the hard way about the creature's resistance to solid weapons. He had to resort to just charging through the things, leaving it up to his quick healing to make sure he'd be fine.

Needless to say, he was having a hard time getting to Lisa to help. Different creatures were forming, but the ones Logan found most difficult were pink human-like things on roller skates. They'd latch on to him, pulling him around, before exploding.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Atop a building, a demon cloaked in a baboon costume stood, laughing slightly at the chaos below him. He realized something a bit too late, as he was sliced in half by a demonic claw. The costume shredded, revealing only a wooden figurine. ~Damn, another demon puppet,~ the demon cursed. This, however, wasn't one of the benevolent beings that had been wronged by Naraku. In fact, he sat on the edge of the rooftop, enjoying the chaos as much as the demon before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"KOUNA!" Lisa called, obviously in a very difficult spot.

The pokemon responded quickly. He gave a roaring bark that made several of the foes scatter, tearing through some of the others with Bite and Ember attacks. He charged at the creature that was keeping Lisa pinned - another one of the strange zipper-faced ones. =Get away from her!= he growled, leaping at it, trying to attack it.

The zipper-face "looked" (or whatever they do, for lack of eyes) at the strange dog. He avoided Kouna's teeth as slick as a snake, sliding in the air, behind the pokemon.

Kouna landed and he leapt out of the way carefully. He exhaled a small blast of flames at the creature.

That did it, the creature disappearing within the flame.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Let's join in on the fun, shall we?~ the demon asked to itself, jumping from the roof of the building. The spot he landed in turned into a bit of a crater, but it didn't seem to faze him at all. The demon had a slightly feminine look, but his voice said otherwise. He quickly maneuvered through the creatures, aiming for the girl. She had a very unusual scent, and he wanted to see why.

=Lisa!= Kouna called as Lisa stood back up, seeming unaware of the demon at the present time. Though, Kouna was unable to get to her, as more of the bug-creatures appeared and came after him.

The demon readied his claws to strike at the girl. However, when he got to her, he didn't try to kill her right there. He wanted some fun. So, his first strike was aimed to get her attention and draw some blood.

Lisa gave a yelp and she staggered back, holding her arm where she had just been sliced by his claws. She turned to face him, frowning.

Kouna growled and he attempted to get closer, though the shadow creatures wouldn't let him, so he left in another direction to find Logan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Logan smelled the houndour coming, even though he was in the air after yet another Dancer attack. Again, he tries to barge his way through the creatures, which wasn't getting him anywhere very quickly.

Kouna gave another roar and he went after the dancers, calling =Help Lisa!= as he exhaled more small-grade fireballs at the creatures.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The demon smirked, slicing (and killing) some of the creatures that had come close. ~Need some help?~ he asked, using all his strength to suppress an evil laugh. Still, he smirked, as evil as a creature like him could get.

Lisa frowned and backed away from him. ~Get away from me,~ she said.

Instead of replying, the demon crouched, before springing at Lisa. He grabbed her with an arm, making sure his claws were digging slightly into her back, and leaped up to a building, which hadn't (yet) been covered with the things.

Lisa winced at this, and she attempted to hit a pressure point in his arm as soon as they were on the roof top.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Logan saw the creature take Lisa. However, even though he was actually making progress through the crowd, a large weapon connected with the back of his head. That was going to take a while to heal.

Kouna snarled slightly, and gave a yelp as one of the creatures knocked him over to the side. He whined with his ears laid back as he backed away from the rest of them, tail tucked.

~Iron reaver soul stealer!~ A voice cried above the chaos. Glowing claws tried to slice the demon, but the strike was avoided. However, it did succeed in getting him away from Lisa.

~Is this the infamous mutt I've been hearing about?" the demon asked, standing up from his landing. ~Inuyasha, is it?~

~So what if it is?~ Inuyasha retorted, his white dog ear twitching. His hand went to the hilt at his side, pulling out a sword that seemed MUCH too big for its sheath. ~Wind scar!~ He slashed at the demon, not even connecting, but when the light faded, it was gone.

Lisa slumped a little and sighed, seeming relieved. She looked up at the one who had helped her and smiled. ~Thank you,~ she said. She stood and started to take off down the fire escape as quickly as she could, despite her injuries, to help Logan and Kouna.

In one leap, Inuyasha was next to Lisa again. ~Wait,~ he told her, hoping she'll stay on the building. Another jump and he was on the ground, his giant sword propped on his shoulder. He sniffed the air, smelling blood. He followed his nose towards the black dog-like creature.

The pokemon was backed against the wall and snarling at the creatures, which were still attacking them. He attempted to use another fire again, but this one fizzled out before it got far, because of the pokemon's exhaustion.

~Iron reaver soul stealer!~ he shouted again, taking the surrounding creatures with one strike of his claws. He grabbed the pokemon, maneuvering through the creatures, back to where (he hoped) the girl would still be.

Lisa was frowning, and despite her wanting to go down and help, she was still where he had left her. Kouna was panting heavily and had his ears sagging in tire.

Inuyasha dropped off the dog with the girl, and looked to find the other human he had scented. Instead of carrying him back, too, he figured that it'd be easier to just launch his attack, avoiding hitting the human with it. ~Wind scar!~ he shouted, taking a large portion of the creatures with one blow.

Kouna frowned and he scooted away from Inuyasha, hiding behind Lisa, who petted him to try and calm him. "I'm never going to hear the end of this one."

~Damn. There's too many,~ he cursed as the creatures filled in the space left by the wind scar. He wasn't going to try the backlash wave, as these creatures weren't even demons. He was just going to have to try hacking at them with the wind scar until they stop coming. If they stop.

Lisa stood at this point and she tugged on Inu's sleeve. ~Let me try,~ she said, looking at him.

Inuyasha nodded and stepped back. His sword was still at the ready, just in case.

Lisa threw a pokeball, and it opened with a flash of light. A loud screech was heard as a large phoenix took form. Lisa called out an order, it seemed in English, and she pointed.

The bird gave a screech and obeyed. The area grew very hot; and the bird flapped its wings, sending massive waves of flames at the entire group of strange creatures.

That managed to take care of the large group, at least for now. And, luckily, Logan was starting to wake up. ~Feh. It's about time,~ Inuyasha retorted, noticing this. ~I was afraid that Kagome would make me carry you home.~

~Logan-san can take care of himself.~ Lisa assured. ~Did you say Kagome?~ Lisa said seeming puzzled.

~Yeah. What about her?~ Inuyasha asked, tone slightly softening with his curiosity. How did this girl know about Kagome?

~Well, at least I did something right tonight!~ Lisa chimed, seeming to be in a slightly better mood. ~I'm Lisa; this is Kouna. I found your friend Shippo and the kitty Kirara-chan just a couple days ago. They've been staying with me,~ she said with a nod.

~Shippo, huh?~ Inuyasha asked. ~So that little brat is here. Say, could you wait here while I go get Kagome?~

Lisa nodded. ~Sure, but I make no promises that Logan-san won't try and drag me back. I sorta snuck out.~

Inuyasha was already running to get Kagome, leaping over a couple buildings on the way.

Logan was finally on his feet, head pretty much healed by now. "Now you know why we were keeping the students in the mansion?" he asked gruffly, sliding his still-exposed claws back in.

"I can help too, you know!" Lisa protested with a frown.

The large phoenix had landed and was looking between the two humans.

"Not if you keep pulling stunts like this," Logan calmly replied. Inuyasha jumped over the last building, finally returned, now with a girl in a green schoolgirl uniform riding on his back.

Lisa was just about to retort to this when Kouna tugged on her shoe laces to get her attention. Lisa just huffed and looked towards Inuyasha as he returned.

~Inuyasha says that Shippo's been staying with you,~ the schoolgirl, Kagome, said sweetly as she slid off Inuyasha's back. ~Would you mind taking us to him?~

~Are you his parents?~ Logan asked.

The only response from Inuyasha was a "feh." Kagome, however, actually explained Shippo's situation, up to a point.

~Shippo's an orphan, but he's taken to Inuyasha, myself, Sango, and Miroku as a surrogate family,~ she explained.

Lisa folded her arms, seeming upset with Logan still. Kouna frowned and looked at Logan, seeming confused.

"I'll talk to Xavier in the morning," Logan growled, shooting a warning glance at Lisa. He turned to the Japanese-speakers. ~Follow me. Shippo is at the Xavier Institute, and has been taken care of by Lisa here,~ he explained, turning towards the institute.

Lisa stayed silent practically the whole trip back, and she seemed troubled about something. Kouna was very tired and was being carried by the girl so he could rest a little.


	17. Cella

Characters I wrote for: everyone that LisaOak didn't.

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, and Pyro

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's telepathy]

~Japanese~

=Animalistic=

~=Animalistic Japanese=~

Note: The OC of mine that this chapter introduces, Cella, was a fail on my part. She never does much of anything in the story; I just wanted to try a pokemon trainer character. So, yeah, pay little mind to her. She'll go away soon, I promice.

* * *

Once the group was in the gates of the institute (Inuyasha complaining half of the way there), Logan decided to address the situation of rooms. ~Shippo is most likely asleep by now, so we'll inform him of your arrival in the morning,~ he started. ~In the meantime, would you two like a room?~

~It'll be nice to sleep in a bed for once!~ Kagome exclaimed.

~Well, I don't need a bed,~ Inuyasha retorted. ~Just give me a tree branch and I'll be fine.~

~Shippo has been staying in my room. It's just down this hall,~ Lisa said, pointing down one of the halls before she started to take the houndour back to her room.

Inuyasha and Kagome followed, but Logan leaned on a spot on the wall, watching from there. ~Inuyasha, you can stay outside her room,~ Kagome offered. ~I'll peek in and see if Shippo's awake.~

Inuyasha responded with ~Whatever~ and crossed his arms.

Lisa got to the door and she opened it carefully, walking inside with a ~watch your step.~ She stepped through what seemed to be a mine field of sleeping pokemon.

Inuyasha did as he was told and stood outside the door as Kagome walked in, nearly tripping on one of the pokemon.

Shippo had been sleeping, but woke up to the sound of the two girls coming into the room. ~Kagome-chan!~ the kitsune exclaimed, almost forgetting how late it was. He leaped into Kagome's arms and gave her a hug. Kirara also woke up to greet her friends, giving Kagome a little "Mew!"

Lisa frowned and asked for the lights. They were turned on by Mewtwo, who was currently next to the light switch, which was very close to Kagome.

Kagome, needless to say, was surprised at the appearance of the pokemon next to her. She tried to step away, but this time she did trip on a pokemon. She landed on her butt with a squeak.

~Kagome, are you alright?~ Inuyasha called from the doorway.

~I'm fine,~ she replied, getting back up.

The pokemon darted out of the room with a growl, frowning slightly. It was Kaiyou, and he didn't really like that he got landed upon.

Lisa rubbed the back of her neck. ~Sorry there isn't much room to walk around.~

~It's alright,~ Kagome said, still holding Shippo. ~I was just surprised.~

[~I apologize for startling you,~] Mewtwo commented using his telepathy, before moving to the other side of the room.

~N-no, it's alright,~ Kagome said, trying to be polite. ~I just didn't expect it.~

Lisa began to move a few things about the room when Mewtwo pulled her back a little and looked her over. [You've been injured again,] he said with a frown, having switched to English.

"I'll be fine."

~Sorry to interrupt,~ Kagome started. ~But is there anything else, or can Shippo and I go to find a room?~

~There is nothing else, Kagome-chan. Have a good night,~ she said with a smile.

~Good night!~ Kagome replied, making it out of the room without tripping on anyone else. She found that Inuyasha was no longer by the door, probably gone to find a tree to sleep in.

Kagome found Logan, still leaning on the wall. She had him show her to one of the empty rooms to stay the night, receiving an offer for her and her friends to stay for as long as they need.

Lisa closed her door after letting Kaiyou back in, and she flopped on her bed and hugged the pillow. Mewtwo seemed puzzled as to what was wrong and turned off the lights.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next morning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Astin, being an early riser that morning, decided to take a look around campus. His walk included going out to the courtyard balcony for a bit. While he was out there, he noticed Lisa sitting on the roof. "Hey, Lisa," he called out. "How'd you get up there?"

Lisa frowned slightly and she looked at Astin. "Mewtwo brought me," she replied.

"So, now how am I supposed to get up there?" Astin asked, leaning on the railing. He searched the wall for something he could use to get up to her.

"Please don't try anything risky," Lisa said with a frown. Truthfully, she had been sitting up there most of the night - she had even slept up there. She just wanted to avoid most of the teachers for the day, regardless of whether or not she broke the rules doing it.

Thankfully, the lessons with Warren had paid off. Astin was able to leap from the rail, climb a couple of protrusions sticking out from the building, and get up to the roof. Since his sleep dust would only work on some of his foes, he had to make up for it somehow.

Lisa reached out her hand as soon as he got near the roof, so she could help him if he needed it. Mewtwo was still up there as well, and he was keeping watch over those in the courtyard.

"Thanks," Astin said, using Lisa's help to get himself the last little bit up onto the roof.

Lisa seemed a little puzzled. "Why are you up so early?" she asked, sitting back a little. A blanket was still wrapped around her shoulders, proving that she camped out.

"I went dreamwalking, but I chose the wrong dream," Astin explained. "She was having a nightmare at the time."

"Think it was Darkrai? Or just a normal nightmare?" Lisa asked with a tilt of her head.

"I don't know," Astin confessed. "I didn't stay in it very long. I don't even know if I got out by my own power, or if she pushed me out of her head."

Lisa frowned at this, and decided not to tell him about what happened last night. Though, just under the sleeve of her shirt, was the edge of the bandages from where she had been clawed.

"Have you been up here all night?" Astin asked, clueless about what had happened that night. He didn't even notice the guy in a nearby tree getting increasingly angry due to his sleep being disturbed.

Lisa nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to be stuck inside again. And Logan is a little upset with me, which means all the other teachers are probably going to be, too. So, I'm staying up here. I'm sorry about our date; it was supposed to be today."

"It's not like the teachers would let us out today, anyways," Astin sighed. "Besides, if Logan's mad, it doesn't always mean everyone else would be, too. If that was the case, they would all be angry over half of the time."

"This is true, but I snuck out last night and caused a lot of trouble. Plus, to make matters worse, I got myself and Kouna injured."

~Shut up already!~ Inuyasha yelled from a nearby tree. ~It's impossible to sleep with you talking the whole time!~

"Who's that?" Astin asked, definitely not expecting there to be someone else out there.

~Oi! Don't be rude!~ Lisa shouted back. ~There are plenty of other trees!~

~Damn bitch,~ Inuyasha muttered to himself as he leaped away, from tree to tree.

Astin could see the red-and-silver streak leaping through the trees. "He wasn't here before, was he?" he asked.

Lisa frowned and shook her head. "I found him last night after fighting about 30 of those bug things - some creatures I've never seen, and nearly getting kidnapped."

"Sounds like you had an exciting night," Astin commented. "And you weren't going to tell me about it, were you?"

"I wasn't planning to. But, if I can't talk to you guys about stuff like this... well, it's kinda wrong not to in my opinion.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Astin sighed. "But I want to hear about it."

"I took off last night to go find Darkrai. I got about three blocks from the school before I ran into trouble," she said with a frown as she explained the events from the night before. "And Logan was really upset with me when we got back. I don't think he really understands what I'm going through, though."

"Logan may be pretty strict, but if you talk to him about what you're going through, I'm sure he'll understand," Astin assured her. "Believe it or not, Logan almost never used to play by the rules. He did things his way." He leaned back. "If Logan intimidates you, though, talk to Professor Xavier about it."

Lisa nodded, though she seemed a little unsure. She still seemed pretty stressed, almost scared, and worried about something.

"What is it?" Astin asked, noticing how worried Lisa seemed.

"I'm still a little freaked out about last night. Something happened and I don't understand it, and ever since I've been feeling rattled," she said with a frown.

"Could you try to explain?" Astin asked, more curious than anything.

Lisa frowned somewhat. "Well, last night there were these creatures that couldn't be harmed by solid blows, like a pipe or Logan's claws. When one of them managed to corner me... I did something - attacked some how. I'm not sure how, but whatever it was, was strong enough to get rid of it in a single blow.

"Ever since I've been picking up Auras differently, and I've felt really funny. It's sort of a cross between tired and really dizzy and sick; and my telepathy has been really sensitive. Now, even when Mewtwo talks, I get a headache. He's been forced to speak in pokemon."

"Well, new powers do often come out of needing them," Astin said, thinking. "Maybe if you learn to control your new power, you'll feel better." He thought back to discovering his sleep powder - another mutant was attacking him and had him pinned, but something happened and dark purple powder came out of his hands. The attacker was sleeping instantly.

"Maybe... But how can I learn when I have no clue what I did?" she said with a frown.

"Everyone has," Astin said. "When just about everyone here discovered their powers, they had no idea what happened, how to control it... but they were able to learn. And that includes me."

Lisa nodded. "Okay. Thanks Astin." She said with a smile seeming glad with being able to talk with him.

"I hope I'm not interuptin' anyt'in'," Gambit said, climbing up onto the roof in a different spot than Astin had.

Lisa looked over seeming a little startled. She frowned slightly. "I guess that trying to find privacy is impossible here," she joked.

"Well, since the school's run by one of de most powerful telepaths..." Gambit started, not even bothering to finish the statement. "But if you want me t' go, I will."

"It's okay," Lisa said with a smile. "I don't mind." She gave a small nod, though she held her head and wobbled a little. "Whoa... Wrong idea..."

"You alright?" Astin asked, helping to support Lisa with a hand on her shoulder.

"I heard you snuck out," Gambit said. "But de others won' fill me in on de details. I noticed dere's another room being occupied."

"I snuck out and ran into trouble. I got hurt, and found Shippo's friends, and missed another chance to find and stop Darkrai," she said with a frown.

"I can tell, Emma and Jean haven' been getting much sleep lately," Gambit stated, with a sigh. "I don' t'ink you need to sneak out to find him. Looks like he's been hangin' around 'ere."

"Psyloke had been having nightmares, too," Astin chimed in.

Lisa shook her head. "He's only been venturing in at certain times of the night, and it changes every night, based on the amount of Moonlight present. I've been keeping records when Mewtwo wakes me up. I've been having nightmares, too."

"This is getting crazy," Astin said. "There's a nightmare pokemon, bug-like creatures, things that can't be harmed by weapons. What's next?"

"You mean aside from my powers going bonkers?" Lisa asked. "Knowing my luck, probably more pokemon."

"Are dere any more evil pokemon dat might be here?" Gambit asked.

"Some have nasty tempers, but a pokemon is no more evil then a human can be," Lisa explained.

"I don't know. People can be pretty evil," Astin commented. "Well, especially some of the mutants."

"Yes, well, the point is that there is light as well as shadow. Pokemon species are no more evil then humans can be," Lisa said, looking over to him.

"Speaking of shadows," Astin said as a VERY large bird flew towards them from the East, blocking out the sun. It was obviously a Lugia; however, its coloring was off. Where it would normally be dark purple, it was white; where it would normally be a very light purple, it was a really dark purple. It was a shadow Lugia, being ridden by its new trainer: a girl with red hair pulled back into pigtails. She had an odd mechanism on her left arm, called the snag machine.

"That... was a Lugia. But its Aura is off," she said with a frown.

[Shall I get their attention?] Mewtwo asked with a smirk.

"I dunno; you could hurt someone..."

The rider, however, was paying attention to the scenery below her and her pokemon. She noticed the Mewtwo and decided to go in for a landing. When her Lugia got close enough to the roof of the building, she jumped off, landing gracefully, considering she had jumped off of a moving pokemon. She smiled at those gathered on the roof, hoping they'd be friendly.

Mewtwo seemed a little unsure, but Lisa walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hello?"

The girl tilted her head. "Ohayo?" she said, not really sure if what Lisa had said was a greeting. Since she was from the same world as Lisa, she spoke Japanese. However, she hadn't traveled outside the Orre region, so she didn't know English.

~Ah, another Japanese speaker... from another region?~ she asked with a tilt of her head.

~I'm from the Orre region,~ the girl stated. ~I know we import pokeballs from other regions, but I've never heard anything else about them.~

~Ah, well, I'm from the Kanto Region. My mom was from Johto, so I'm fluent in both languages commonly used in these places,~ she explained. ~This is my friend, Mewtwo. I have other pokemon, but they are inside.~

~I only have a few pokemon,~ the girl sighed. ~Oh, I should introduce myself! I'm Cella,~ she said, holding out the hand that didn't have the snag machine on it.

~Lisa,~ she said, shaking her hand with a smile. "Gambit, should we go tell the professor?"

"I t'ink we should," Gambit agreed. "Even if she isn't going to stay here, she will either be a threat or a help to us. Most likely a help."

"Her disposition is good, as well as her Aura. I don't think she'll be trouble," Lisa said, looking to him before releasing Cella's hand. ~Do you need help getting down?~ Lisa asked pointing down at the ground.

Mewtwo, however, still seemed a little tense around the Lugia.

~I think I can handle it,~ she said. She jumped onto the Lugia's back, then used its wing to slide down. Once she was on her feet on the ground, she returned the pokemon into its Master Ball.

Lisa nodded and she looked towards the two guys. "So... now what?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Apparently to Xavier's office," Astin said. "Although, I don't think I can get down the same way I got up."

Lisa frowned somewhat. "I'm not sure what to do either."

[I can make a few trips,] Mewtwo said with a nod.

When the others didn't follow her, Cella turned to the building. ~Need help down?~ she called.

~Just a second.~ Lisa called back.

[Actually, I have a better idea,] Mewtwo said, pushing everyone off the roof. He stopped them with Psychic about and inch from the ground, and then dropped them.

Astin glared up at Mewtwo, obviously not happy about being pushed, then dropped.

Gambit brushed off his trench and walked into the institute, slightly angry as well.

Lisa sat up and frowned slightly, shouting up at the roof. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

Cella laughed. ~A lot of the psychic pokemon I've run into do stuff like that, too. Especially Espeon,~ she said, putting her hand on Espeon's pokeball.

~My friends want to introduce you to the person in charge of this facility. Would you mind coming with me for a moment?~ Lisa asked as she stood and nodded her head over towards the building.

~Sure, no problem,~ Cella said, following Lisa. ~Though, I have to ask, why?~

~Well, a lot of strange things have been happening lately. A lot of other things from other dimensions, including us, have been popping up all over the place,~ Lisa explained as they walked down the hall. Though, she noted that most of her pokemon had escaped her room.

The Eeveelutions were playing with each other and the Twins were sleeping on the couch in the lobby. Kitsu was running down the halls, with Scott in pursuit, with a set of keys in her mouth. Raikou was walking through the halls somewhat boredly and Kouna was hidden away under a table.

Lisa frowned slightly. ~I leave for a few hours, and everyone goes psycho.~

Cella laughed. ~I guess it's not all that great having so many pokemon,~ she commented. ~You have a lot, including a few I've never seen!~

~I travel all over the world, but The Orre Region is some place I've never been,~ Lisa explained as she walked towards Xavier's office.

~We are pretty secluded,~ Cella agreed with a nod. ~Pretty much the only times people go in or out of the Orre region is to import pokemon or pokeballs.

~My Grandfather told me about the region. He also said there has been trouble recently because of an organization called Cypher. Have they disbanded yet?~ Lisa asked as she knocked on the door.

~I sure hope so,~ Cella stated. ~People thought they did five years ago, but they got back together.~

"Come in!" Xavier called from in his office.

"Hi. Um... we found someone else this morning," Lisa said with a sheepish grin, letting Cella into the room.

"I can see that," Xavier said, wheeling his wheelchair over to Cella. It was obvious that he hadn't been getting much sleep, either. He looked in her mind a bit to find that she spoke Japanese and is a pokemon trainer. ~I am Professor Xavier,~ he introduced himself, shaking hands with Cella. ~If you wish, you may stay here until we get the current situation sorted out. Although, you may find the people here to be out of the ordinary.~

~Thank you,~ Cella said with a bow. ~Although, it looks like you already have your halls full with enough pokemon.~

~Shouldn't be a problem,~ Xavier replied.

~Hopefully my pokemon will calm down a little having another trainer around. They haven't wanted to stay in their pokeballs lately, and they seem stressed. Well, except for Mew. But that usually is not a good thing,~ she commented. ~Xavier-sensei? There haven't been any reports of missing art supplies or anything else that could be rigged into some sort of booby trap have there?~ she asked with a frown.

~Not that I know of...~ Xavier replied, seeming thoroughly confused by the question. He was too tired at the moment to figure out what Lisa was talking about.

Lisa nodded and frowned slightly, noting his tire. She was starting to get fed up with Darkrai and she wanted to do something to help.

~Um, Professor,~ Kagome called, walking into the office. ~Thank you for letting my friends and I stay, but Inuyasha's insisting we get going.~

Xavier nodded. ~Good luck to you in your search for your friends. Remember, the Institute doors are always open.~

Kagome bowed to Xavier and left.

~Anyways, Cella, you can take Kagome's room,~ Xavier said. ~Upstairs, five rooms over from Lisa's. Lisa, could you show her there?~

Lisa nodded. ~Of course Xavier-sensei,~ she said with a small bow before leading Cella out. ~The rooms are this way,~ she said with a nod, hoping she could get down the hall without running into trouble.

Cella turned on her toes and followed Lisa out to the hall. ~I think I should mention, Lugia isn't the only shadow pokemon I have with me, although I'm working on opening the doors to their hearts.~

Lisa nodded at this and she smiled. ~I'm just glad they found such a good person to be with,~ she said with a grin, watching as Kitsu darted up the stairs with something shiny in her mouth.

~Thank you!~ Cella said with a little twirl. She noticed the Zigzagoon. ~Was that one of your pokemon?~

~That would be Kitsu. I should mention that she's a compulsive thief and hoarder. I wonder what she took this time,~ she said with a frown.

~I... don't really have any warnings about my pokemon,~ Cella said. ~Just, try not to sneak up on a shadow pokemon.~

~My pokemon tend to be different. And I let them out of their pokeballs quite often, so sometimes they need a little more playing room then most pokemon would,~ she said with a nod, trying to see what Kitsu had in her mouth. ~Is that a test tube?~

~Need help getting to her?~ Cella asked, reaching for Espeon's pokeball.

Lisa shook her head. "Kitsu," she called in English. After a moment, Lisa managed to coax the Zigzagoon over. The pokemon gave her the test tube with a grin and a tail wag. Lisa patted her on the head. ~This is my room; yours is 5 doors down on the same wall,~ she said, pointing in the direction she needed to go. ~I have to return this to the science lab~

~Alright!~ Cella said with a nod. She practically ran to her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Science Lab ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in the science lab, Hank was searching everywhere for the test tube which had disappeared a moment ago. He was especially looking on the ground, wondering if it had fallen.

Lisa knocked on the door first and she peeked into the room. "Is everything okay?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Everything's fine," Hank replied, not looking up from his search. "I seemed to have misplaced a test tube, though."

"This one?" Lisa asked, holding up the test tube, seeming puzzled.

Hank looked over. "That's the one!" he said, walking over. "Where was it?"

"Kitsu was trying to store it under my bed, probably with half the school," she said with an embarrassed expression. "It's sort of funny. She's never been known to take glass before. I guess she liked the reflection."


	18. Battle

Characters I wrote for: everyone that LisaOak didn't.

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, and Pyro

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's telepathy]

~Japanese~

=Animalistic=

~=Animalistic Japanese=~

* * *

Cella walked through the halls of the mansion, seeming somewhat hyper. She walked mostly on her toes, although when she stepped, she'd bring the rest of her foot down to just barely touch her heel to the floor, then lifted back up on to her toes. This made her bounce as she walked. She was looking everywhere - glancing in all the rooms with an open door, looking for Lisa.

~Where is Lisa?~ Cella asked herself. ~I want a pokemon battle!~

~Outside,~ Jean answered, coming out of one of the classrooms that Cella had passed. It seemed that telepaths have it easy with learning other languages. ~If you don't mind, can I come along to watch?~

~No problem!~ was the answer. ~In fact, could you lead me to where she is?~ Jean nodded a response and led Cella towards where she sensed Lisa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lisa was outside, tending an area that Xavier had allowed her to cultivate for planting berries. She was currently tending the plants and watering them.

Lisa looked up as she heard some of the others approaching. She looked towards the source of the footsteps, seeming slightly puzzled.

When Cella saw Lisa, she jogged in a similar manner to how she had been walking earlier, passing Jean. ~How would you like to have a pokemon battle with me?~ she asked.

Lisa tilted her head to the side. ~Sure, why not? But, don't use Lugia. A pokemon of that size might damage the institute,~ she said with a smile.

~Alright, but you can't use your legendaries, either, then,~ Cella said. ~Two on two battles, five pokemon each? Or should we make it four pokemon?~

~Four seems to be best,~ Lisa said with a nod, taking off Raikou's pokeball and setting it aside.

~You think this is a big enough space?~ Cella asked, pulling two pokeballs from her belt.

Lisa shook her head and she stuck Raikou's pokeball into her pocket. She moved to a more roomy area of the courtyard, a good distance away from the main building.

Cella followed, still holding the two pokeballs in her hand. She took a spot on one side of the field and waited for everyone to get settled. Jean followed a bit more slowly and found a seat on the grass where she would be out of the way, but still able to see the trainers.

Lisa smiled and she took two pokeballs off her belt tossing them out into the open in front of her. One ball opened with a flash of light, revealing Bipin with a loud roar. The turtle reared up on its hind legs before dropping down on all fours, causing a slight tremor.

The second ball opened with a loud screech, revealing a large charcoal-grey hawk with a white belly and a large feather with a red tip on its head.

Cella threw the pokeballs that she held in her hand. One opened, revealing a Lunatone, which only blinked as it floated around. It happened to be a shadow pokemon, although its heart is nearly open.

The other pokeball revealed an Ursaring. It roared at the opposing pokemon, anxious to battle. This pokemon, however, has long been purified.

~Alright everyone! Isabeau, Close Combat on the Ursaring! Bipin, you use Seed Bomb on the Lunatone!~ she called.

The first strike, predictably, was by the bird as it gave a shriek and took off in a flash into the air. It flew circles around the bear, trying to get in close, before using the fighting type move.

The Torterra, though, was having a hard time getting moving as it shook its tree violently, scattering large acorns into the field.

~Ursaring, use Fury Swipes, try to get Staraptor out of the air,~ Cella called out. ~And Lunatone, Shadow Wave. Both of you, avoid the acorns!~

Ursaring lashed out, trying to make contact with the bird. Even though Ursaring himself is rather slow, his Fury Swipes wasn't. Lunatone, meanwhile, rose up a bit as he sent out waves of shadow at the Torterra and Staraptor. Ursaring made sure he wasn't in the path of the Shadow Wave, and instead attempted to keep Staraptor there.

The Staraptor gave a shriek as she was blown backwards by both attacks, and she flapped her wings hard to keep herself aloft.

~Change tactics! Aerial Ace, Earthquake!~ Lisa called. The hawk flew faster this time, and she made and attempt to attack the Ursaring and hard from every direction.

The Torterra gave a roar and he rose up on his hind legs. He dropped down hard, causing a large Tremor. The large acorns didn't like this, either, and they all exploded out of a chain reaction.

Lunatone was hit slightly by one of the acorns, just enough to knock him back. Ursaring, however, was hit fairly badly by the earthquake. As he was knocked down, he suffered hits from the Staraptor.

~Ursaring, get up and use Rock Tomb on the Staraptor,~ Cella said. ~Lunatone, Harden, then Tackle the Torterra.~

Ursaring got up with a bit of difficulty, then attempted to encase the bird in rock. Lunatone charged at the turtle, flashing on the way showing that he'd hardened.

~Use Quick Attack, Beau! Seed Bomb again, Bipin,~ Lisa called to the bird, watching as Bipin took the blow, but shook it off rather easily before attacking while the Lunatone was in close.

The Staraptor used its quick attack to evade the incoming rocks before u-turning and flying at the Ursaring to hopefully knock it down.

~Dodge it, both of you!~ Cella called out. Lunatone easily floated out of the way of the acorns, but Ursaring wasn't quick enough. He was knocked down again. He attempted to get up, but couldn't. He was unable to battle anymore. ~You did great!~ She called, returning the bear back into his pokeball. ~Your turn, Tauros!~ She sent out the bull-like pokemon. Its heart was still almost fully closed. Tauros stomped the ground.

~Tauros, start off with Shadow Sky,~ she called. The sky gained dark clouds over the battlefield, raining down black orbs. Tauros and Lunatone, being shadow pokemon, weren't affected by the orbs.

The dark clouds were blown away. ~That wasn't you, was it, Lisa?~ Cella asked.

~There's someone else here,~ Jean pointed out. She looked in the direction the winds blew from, trying to spot who was there.

Lisa frowned. ~Bipin, Isabeau, return!~ she called, calling the pokemon back to their pokeballs. She tucked them away, looking over to Jean. ~What's going on?~

~Someone else is here,~ Jean stated as Cella returned her pokemon as well. ~And they're not from the institute.~

~Dance of Blades!~ the intruder called out. Very strong wind whipped around, almost knocking Cella off her feet. A woman walked into view, holding a fan up below her face.

~Who are you?~ Jean asked, struggling to stay balanced herself.

~I'm Kagura, the wind sorceress,~ she replied, wind picking up.

Lisa kept her footing pretty well, but was shielding part of her face from the wind. ~What are you doing here?~ she shouted over the wind.

~I'm on orders,~ Kagura simply replied. She leaped towards Lisa, but was knocked back by Jean's telekinesis. She landed on her feet. ~Dance of Dragons!~ Kagura shouted. The wind turned into small tornados, one of which knocked Jean back. Another one pushed Cella out of the way. Kagura once again rushed towards Lisa.

'Get inside and get the others. I'll hold off Kagura,' Jean told Lisa and Cella. Cella panicked. Not knowing what else to do, she followed orders and ran towards the door. Kagura, however, sent a tornado after her, which knocked the girl down.

Lisa frowned slightly. She did the exact opposite and charged after the demon in hopes of allowing Cella to get to safety.

Cella was hurt too badly to do much at the moment. When she fell, her pokeballs pushed into her hip very painfully, and her shoulder seemed to be dislocated. She was having a hard time getting up.

Jean was back on her feet. She raced towards Kagura and sent her flying again. While in the air, she was able to send another tornado at Jean, picking the telepath off the ground and spinning her.

The "Wind Sorceress" changed the direction of the wind, so that it would be pushing Lisa towards her as she charged, reaching to grab the trainer when she got close enough.

Lisa frowned and she struggled once she had been grabbed. ~Let go of me!~ she said in a shout, glaring at her as she tried to get free.

~We don't want to keep Naraku waiting, now do we?~ Kagura asked, digging her nails into Lisa a bit to try to keep her still. With one hand, she reached up to the feathers in her hair and pulled one out, keeping a firm hold on Lisa with the other arm. She threw the feather onto the ground, which grew instantly so that both Kagura and Lisa could sit on it. The feather started flying, carrying the two passengers away.

Lisa gasped slightly as she was clawed YET again in the same spot in her back. She winced at this and she struggled a little more, though she stopped when they were airborne.

~That's more like it,~ Kagura said when Lisa stopped struggling.

~Shut up~ Lisa said defiantly as she glared at her kidnapper.

~Humans should watch their mouths around demons,~ Kagura said, obviously not bothered in the least. ~Especially when my feather is the only thing keeping you from falling to your death.~

Lisa glared some more at this, though for the moment, she said nothing and hoped the others would find her soon.


	19. Naraku

Finally! New chapter after what? 3 or 4 months? Well, here ya guys go! New chapter, and with another new fandom. With so much dimension-hopping, this one was inevitable.

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, and Pyro

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's telepathy]

~Japanese~

=Animalistic=

~=Animalistic Japanese=~

* * *

When Kagura had left, the wind returned to normal and the tornados stopped. Jean took a moment to let her head stop spinning. Once she could walk again, she hurried over to check on Cella and send a message to the rest of the X-Men.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Somewhere away from the others ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The feather eventually landed and transformed back into a normal-sized feather. Kagura got up, keeping her hand tight around the base of Lisa's neck, nails ready to dig into her throat if need be.

Lisa frowned at this and she glanced around her new surroundings, seeming a little unnerved.

Kagura started walking into a slightly dilapidated building, pulling Lisa along with. She went into one of the rooms further back, where a pretty-boy of a demon sat.

~Here's the girl you sent me to get,~ Kagura stated, throwing Lisa into the room and blocking the only exit.

Lisa gave a yell and she landed hard on the ground with an "oof." She sat up and seemed a little dazed from the landing, and very confused as to what was going on. "Nani...?"

Naraku smirked. ~Well done, Kagura,~ he praised.

A black and purple oval appeared in the corner of the room. Soon after, a person in a black, hooded cloak walked out of the portal, face hidden by the hood.

~I see you were successful with capturing the Princess of Heart,~ the hooded guy said.

Naraku nodded once. ~Although, I would like to hold her here for a bit. Bait the other Princesses of Heart to me,~ he stated.

Lisa looked around the room with a frown, and she made and attempt to come to a stand. ~What are you talking about?~ she asked, casting slight looks between the two holders of the conversation. ~I dunno who you guys are, but you're not holding me here or anywhere else!~

The hooded guy lifted his arm in Lisa's direction. Very powerful streams of water shot out from the floor in a circle around Lisa, making a cage. ~As long as you are able to keep her here, do as you wish. Although, Xemnas would not be happy if she does escape.~ He sighed. "Then he'll probably send me," he said in English, obviously not happy at the thought.

"Let me out of here, you creep!" Lisa shouted at him in English, lobbing a ball of whitish energy at him. Though, she barely missed and hit the wall next to him, since she wasn't really able to control it well.

The hooded guy sighed. ~Looks like I should stay,~ he said, leaning away from the ball, even though it didn't hit him. ~The boss did say to help you if she was stronger than she looked.~ He reached into the portal of darkness and pulled out his sitar, using his other hand to pull his hood off. It was a wonder that his straight-up hair spikes weren't bent from the hood.

Naraku looked between the Organization member and Lisa, debating weather or not he should kill or hurt the guy for suggesting he was weak, or if he should accept his help. He decided on the later, since he'd do anything to stay alive to wreak more havoc.

Lisa shook a little from the use of energy, and she glared at the person from behind the bars.

~Kagura, I think we have this under control for right now,~ Naraku said. ~I need you on guard. Only bring the other Princesses of Heart in. You know who they are.~

Kagura nodded and left. Demyx, as the guy in the cloak was called, played a couple notes on his sitar, creating "water clones" of himself to guard the inside door in Kagura's place.

Lisa frowned and sat down on the floor cross-legged, and she folded her arms with a sigh.

Demyx looked over at Lisa, deciding if he should bring the water-cage down. It was taking a lot of energy. He walked over to the cage and kneeled. "Are you going to play nice now?" he asked.

Lisa frowned and took a swing at him through the bars, though she lost her balance because of the water on the floor and she slipped

"I take that as a no," he said, leaning away from her. ~Naraku, got any ideas?~ he asked the demon. ~I'm getting tired from holding up two water spells.~

Naraku sighed. Through a couple holes in the roof, a swarm of large bee-like insects flew into the room. They stayed mostly by the walls and ceiling, and stayed alert.

~I don't see how a bunch of bugs could help,~ Demyx pointed out, dropping the cage anyways. ~But I'll trust you know more about them than I do.~ When he looked back over at Naraku, he nearly stumbled backward from the glare he was getting.

Lisa took this moment of distraction to attempt to tackle the hooded man over, so she could try and escape.

Demyx attempted to block Lisa using his sitar. Meanwhile, one of the insects, knowing its master's wish to keep the girl alive, gave her a warning scratch on the cheek with its stinger. It left the tiniest drop of poison, enough to cause pain equivalent to that of a few bumblebee stings.

Lisa winced and she slipped yet again. She held her cheek before throwing another ball of light at the bee who had just attacked her, and she attempted a sweeping kick on Demyx.

"Play nice," Demyx said, managing to avoid the kick. He played a note on the sitar, sending a very strong burst of water at Lisa. Naraku just sat there, watching what was happening. He was only going to step in if he needed to.

Lisa gave a yelp as she was sent hurdling back. Though, she retaliated again with another ball of light.

Demyx tried to run from the ball, but when he found that it was following him, he put up a couple of his water clones in the way.

The ball followed, weaving around the clones as Lisa started to make a run for it.

Demyx was eventually knocked flat on his face by the ball.

The bee-things started to swarm around Lisa, a few of them scratching her like the first one, using only enough poison for it to hurt a bit. Even with too many of those weak stings, eventually the venom will paralyze her.

Lisa frowned and she kept going despite the stings, trying to head for the doorway. Though, after about 5 or so stings she started to feel strange.

Seeing where Lisa was heading, Demyx put up even more water clone guards, even though there was already a wall of bee-things.

Lisa shook a little and she sent an attack at Demyx in hopes at making the clones vanish if she hit him.

Demyx somehow managed to dodge. He waved his finger at her. "You have to take out my clones before you can get to me," he said. Despite not saying any of his battle cries yet, he shouted "Dance, water!" as the room was nearly filled with the water clones. Demyx retreated to one of the walls, ready to get out of the way if Lisa started coming after him again.

"Oh, for Arceus' sake!" she said with a slight growl as she wobbled suddenly from the constant use of energy and the stings she had received. She wiped away some of the blood and adjusted her footing with a small frown before she charged after the sitar of one of the clones, hoping to disarm it.

Lisa didn't get very far, though, as she suddenly collapsed, the venom finally kicking in. However, she had been stung so many times that it seemed that her body was not only starting to get effected by the venom, but her more vital functions were as well.

"I told you to play nice," Demyx said, lowering the number of water clones as he walked over to Lisa.

Lisa didn't seem to acknowledge this, as her ears were ringing loudly and her senses were becoming clouded. She seemed to be struggling just to breathe and she was starting to black out.

~Uh, oh. Looks like someone laid it on a little too thick with the poison,~ Demyx pointed out. ~Let's just hope she does stay alive. Otherwise, Xemnas will kill the both of us.~

~I doubt that,~ Naraku replied with a smirk.

Lisa struggled at the edges of consciousness for only a few more minutes before she blacked out entirely.

* * *

Jean had been successful in locating Lisa. It definitely was a challenge to fight the demon, but Naraku ultimately fled the hut.

It wasn't until about three days later that Lisa began to show faint traces of life. She stirred briefly and she started to open her eyes. Though, everything was blurry and she couldn't really see where she was, as her senses were still fuzzy.

Jean was currently in the medical room, looking from her clipboard to Lisa on the medical room bed, then to the machinery. She knew that the bug-things had paralyzed her but she should've woken up already.

Lisa moved a little before finally she coughed and clutched the sheets in her hand tightly. She stirred a little, as if she was trying to wake up.

Still clutching the clipboard, Jean stepped up to the bed. "Lisa? Can you hear me yet?" Jean asked, putting her hand on Lisa's arm to prevent her from falling off the bed and to help her wake up.

Lisa groaned slightly and she struggled to wake up, but eventually, after a few minutes, she opened her eyes and waited for everything to come into focus.

"You feeling alright?" Jean asked, pulling her hand away. She quickly wrote a couple notes on the clipboard she held. As soon as she finished, she put the board down on the table and went back to watching over Lisa.

"...How'd I get back?" she asked with a confused frown. "Everything feels a little fuzzy... but, I think I can move some."

"I and the other X-Men found the guy who had you," Jean explained, wondering how much Lisa remembered. "We fought him off and brought you here."

Lisa gave a nod and she frowned slightly "I can't remember a whole lot."

"What do you remember?" Jean asked. She was sure that kidnapping wouldn't stop there. Plus, she wanted to know WHY that guy had kidnapped Lisa. She hoped that something Lisa had witnessed or heard could help hint to the answers.

"I need more time to collect my thoughts," she said with a frown.

Though, at this point Mewtwo entered. [I thought I could sense you regaining consciousness. I brought you something,] he said, coming closer to Lisa with a cup of some sort and he helped Lisa up. [I need you to drink all of this. It'll get rid of the remains of the poison and paralysis,] he explained, offering her the cup.

Lisa gave a small nod and she drank it quickly, gagging slightly at the end. Obviously, it was nasty.

Jean noticed the gag. "Want something to wash it down with?" she asked a hint of amusement in her voice. "You probably should eat something anyways."

Lisa nodded and she passed the cup back, shuddering slightly. "Ew. Lum berry," she said with a frown.

[It's not that bad,] Mewtwo said.

"Only 'cause you like bitter foods," Lisa pointed out.

Jean quickly went over and got a cup of water for Lisa. "Any requests for lunch?" she asked. It was about lunchtime, so she'll probably be a bit slower than usual getting the food. Even she sometimes has a hard time getting through a crowd of hungry students.

Lisa shook her head. "No, I'm fine with anything," she said with a nod. Of course, this was the usual response from her when she felt like she was being a pest.

"Well then, anything you don't want me to get?" Jean asked. She didn't like getting "anything" for an answer. She might end up grabbing something that Lisa doesn't like or is allergic to.

[Lisa has no allergies, and usually she doesn't have many dislikes when it comes to food or drink. Though, she usually isn't big on eating too many sweets,] he said, passing Lisa a cup of water which she downed quickly. [She usually says she's fine with anything because she doesn't feel comfortable requesting things like this. It makes her feel like she's being a burden.]

Jean nodded, noting this. She went at a quick walk down to the mansion's kitchen/dining room area to see what was for lunch today. She quickly returned with a full plate of food, and the rest of the day went by uneventfully.


	20. Princesses of Heart

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, and Pyro

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's telepathy]

~Japanese~

=Animalistic=

~=Animalistic Japanese=~

* * *

So, the next day came on swift wings and Lisa made a startlingly fast recovery from the rest of her problems, due to the medicine that Mewtwo had given her. Plus, the scratches caused by the insects were mostly healed. So, Lisa was outside in the courtyard once again, but she was grooming Raikou and watching some of the other pokemon play.

Mew was floating boredly around Mewtwo, who was waiting albeit somewhat impatiently, for most of the teachers, and of course Gambit, who he had summoned to come and speak with him.

Gambit was the first to show up, as he is the only one who doesn't have anything he has to do at the mansion. As soon as he showed up, though, he appeared to be bored and was playing with a deck of cards in his hand.

Soon after, Hank walked up, wheeling the Professor in front of him. Even for Xavier, it's extremely difficult to get the wheelchair outside and off of the cement by himself. Logan followed close behind, looking somewhat annoyed about being called out. Although, he usually looks annoyed, so it's hard to tell.

Jean was taking a bit longer, as she had to straighten up the medical lab, with Scott helping.

Ororo, however, came not long after Logan. Though, she seemed a little more curious as to the reason they were called out.

Mewtwo looked over as they approached, though he only nodded a greeting as the rest of the group was still absent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Medical lab ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks, Scott," Jean said, putting the stack of cups away. The room wasn't completely as it was before the mishap that day, but it was good enough for now. "The others are waiting. We should hurry." She took off at her quick walk to where the others were.

Scott nodded and he followed after her. "Do you have any idea what would be so urgent for Mewtwo to tell us?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Jean stated. She didn't know for sure if her idea was correct, but she had a very strong feeling that she was right.

Scott nodded at this and he opened the door to the outside, walking towards the others.

Mewtwo, at this point, had gotten mildly bored and was sitting on the ground, flicking his tail.

"We're here," Jean said, jogging ahead of Scott. She can tell how bored and impatient everyone was getting. "Sorry about the delay."

Mewtwo gave a nod and he stood. [Right, then. To the point. I have discovered the motives behind Lisa's kidnapping, and may have found a pattern that may determine who the next targets are,] he said, looking towards them.

Scott seemed surprised, as did Ororo, but it was Scott who spoke first. "But, Jean said that Lisa didn't remember much," he pointed out.

[Lisa and I discussed the matter further when she was feeling more active last night. And granted me permission to mind read. Doing so, I managed to find useable information and, since Lisa and I share many of the same memories, it's easy for me to read her mind.]

"Why didn't she tell the professor?" Ororo asked.

[She didn't want to disturb any of you and, to a degree, she could sense the stress the majority of you have been under. She therefore left this task to me]

Xavier nodded slowly, urging Mewtwo to go on.

Logan was about to say something along the lines of "out with it already," but was stopped by Jean's hand on his shoulder and her shaking her head at him. There was still a bit of a love triangle between Scott, Jean, and Logan.

Hank had sat down by Xavier's wheelchair when they were waiting for everyone to arrive, so he was still listening from his spot on the ground.

Even though Gambit seemed to have his attention on his cards, he was really giving his full attention to the telepathic pokemon.

[Within Lisa's memories was the voice of someone who, for only a brief time, remained cloaked entirely in black. He mentioned a term. "Princess of Heart"]

This got even Mew's attention, as she had stopped what she was doing and she looked over to her clone to give him her full attention.

[I am unsure of the meaning, but if my suspicions are correct, these kidnappers are looking at the females who possess the purest hearts from other worlds. Considering the fact that Lisa and the other girl, Kagome, are also from other dimensions. This would make sense. And I know Lisa to have a very loving heart. And the fact that so many Legendaries choose to test her is a sign of something.]

"Purest hearts..." Gambit mused aloud. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

Jean was wondering if the guy that Mewtwo was talking about was the one that she had to fight off, or another person entirely.

'I know what Mewtwo is talking about. Most Legendaries are choosey about their trainers. We all test them, and usually pretty harshly, to see if they have the correct traits we are looking for in a trainer. Some look into the heart, others look at personality. Lisa herself has managed to meet countless legendaries. She refused to train some, and others joined her. Aside from Raikou, myself, and Mewtwo, Lisa has about 11 others,' Mew said with a blink, floating upside down.

"Will you fly normally for once?" Logan asked, reaching over to pull Mew's tail. "It's really annoying when you're up-side-down."

Mew, however, didn't react to her tail being pulled well, and she used her Psychic attack on Logan to try and force him back. The tiny pokemon was far stronger then she looked and probably put too much power into the attack.

Gambit had to step aside, as the tree trunk he was leaning on was where Logan happened to be thrown. Quickly shaking off the pain, Logan stalked forward to try, once again, to claw the little pokemon. That is, until Jean stepped in front of him, reminding the angry mutant that Mew was just hanging up-side-down; Logan shouldn't have gotten angry in the first place.

Choosing to ignore Logan's behavior, Xavier addressed Mewtwo. "Is there anything else you wish to tell us?"

[Only that we should keep an eye on the rest of your students, particularly the girls. Lisa is obviously the princess from our world, however, that leaves your world and Kagome's as well.]

"Understood," Xavier replied. "It would be helpful, though, if you or Lisa could give a description of the people who were present at the time."

[I'll work with Lisa's memories some more. Perhaps she can draw a composite. However, her memories are clouded because Lisa used a lot of her powers when she was abducted. They appear to be getting stronger. But the energy cost is what made Lisa remain unconscious for so long. She'll need some training soon]

"You and Lisa are welcome to use the Danger Room any time, as long as you have one of the X-Men there with you," Xavier said, nearly repeating the same offer that was given to Lisa before. "Any of the telepaths here are willing to help you if you like." He yawned. "Although, I'm afraid we still haven't been getting much sleep."

[Ah, that reminds me. Lisa found something earlier. Wait here,] he said, walking over to the girl.

Ororo took this time to look at Mew. "Was throwing Logan really necessary?"

'He was gunna pull my tail! Sides... I didn't mean to throw him that far... I can't control it that well, yet. Lisa's still helping me train,' she said with a shrug, turning upright.

Though, Scott seemed fairly amused. "Maybe next time you should aim higher."

'He'd break the tree then,' Mew said with a confused expression.

It was about this time Lisa came back over and she walked over to Xavier. "I was looking around the grounds earlier when I noticed Kitsu carrying this," she said, holding up a crescent-shaped feather.

"Interesting," Hank said, jumping up to look at the feather. "None of the birds around here have feathers quite like that."

"It's not a bird feather" Lisa beamed. "It's From Cresselia!" she said, seeming excited. "This feather is the one used to cleave the nightmares caused by Darkrai. It wards him off. If we can catch Darkrai tonight we can probably chase him away for a while with this!"

"Finally, a full night's sleep!" Jean sighed happily.

"But, how are we goin' to catch Darkrai, Petit?" Gambit asked. He had taken to calling Lisa "Petit". "Last time we saw him, you dragged me upstairs and Kitsu got hurt."

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure I'll find him - his habits are getting to be a little easy to predict. But, we might end up goading him into attacking if we're not careful," Lisa said with a frown. "The best pokemon I have to face him are Raikou and Moltres."

'Hey Lisa... what's that?' Mew said pointing at the sky.

"What's what?" she said, looking up. Though, she gave a strangled scream as she was aerial glomped by a feathered creature, about as large as a decent sized pillow, and knocked to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked, successfully suppressing a laugh. Hank, however, couldn't help but laugh a bit. He could tell that any injuries there might've been are pretty minor. It's rather obvious that it's one of Lisa's pokemon, even though the hug was somewhat violent.

Lisa blinked. "Fine... just... Tamotsu, you scared the crap out of me," she said with a frown. The bird-thing frowned somewhat and, since it didn't have a beak, but rather a FACE, it had a full range of expressions. Though, it seemed to give off an almost calming, angelic feel.

"So, which pokemon is this?" Jean asked, still holding back a laugh, though now smiling.

"A togekiss," Lisa said, sitting up and petting the large, fluffy creature. "They are pokemon that usually don't live any where near negative emotions. It's said that it's the sign of a good trainer if they have one." She shrugged. "I got given Tamotsu and his brother by someone named Cynthia... they were togepi back then."

"I can name a couple people he won't be going near," Hank said, glancing over at Logan. In response, Logan crossed his arms and gave a low growl at Hank, who seemed to enjoy his own little joke.

Lisa smiled and petted the pokemon still, and the pokemon seemed extremely happy to be near its trainer again.

"Somet'in' dat just occurred to me," Gambit started, walking over to Lisa and Tamotsu. "Wouldn' someone wit' a pure heart have very few negative emotions?" He left it there to see if any of the others could guess at what he was implying.

"Yes," Lisa said with a nod, blinking, as Mew grinned and started to bounce on a bubble of psychic energy like it was trampoline.

"Wouldn't it be possible if there was a pokemon Princess of Heart, as well as a human one, in your world?" Ororo asked, watching Mew play.

"I dunno," Lisa said, looking at Mew more closely now.

Gambit's hand went up to cover part of his face as he shook his head at the slight topic change. "Not what I was gettin' at," he said, lowering his hand again. "Maybe Tamotsu could identify who the Princesses of Heart are?"

"That'd be possible... Tamotsu doesn't like to get near mean people," she said with a look at Tamotsu. "But how would we know who to check?"

"Here's someone to start wit'," Gambit pointed out, pointing to one of the students, who was skipping towards the group.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Jubilee asked, tilting her head.

"Um... not really. Why?" Lisa asked, though she jumped a bit as Tamotsu suddenly gave a cooing sound and leaned towards Jubilee as if he wanted to be petted.

Jubilee giggled a bit, reaching up to pet the pokemon. "The others want a triple date," she stated. "Rogue with Bobby, Kitty with Piotr, and you with Astin."

"I suppose I'm up for that," Lisa said with a smile and a nod, though she cast a questioning look towards the others about how Tamotsu was acting towards Jubilee. The pokemon seemed quite happy with allowing the girl near him, and he moved closer so that she could pet him more easily.

'It looks like he's pretty attracted to Jubes,' Jean telepathically said to Lisa. 'Although, we should probably see how he reacts to some of the other students before we jump to conclusions.'

Unaware of the psychic link going on, Jubilee smiled. "Great!" she said. "The others are thinking of having it after dinner, by the lake."

"Sounds like fun!" Lisa said with a smile. 'Well, perhaps one of you should try getting near him,' Lisa suggested.

Jean stepped towards Tamotsu and Jubilee. Since this was a test for finding a Princess of Heart, and given Ororo's past, Jean figured she would be slightly more likely to have a pure heart. Just slightly.

Tamotsu looked up and seemed a little unsure. He frowned slightly, but allowed her near.

'Not quite the excitement he had when Jubilee approached,' Jean concluded.

Finally cluing in that something else was happening at the time; Jubilee crossed her arms, but had a well-humored smirk. "What's going on?" she asked.

"It'll take a while to explain," Jean said, knowing that she would have to be told at some point, even if she isn't the Princess of Heart.

"We're running an experiment to see who Tamotsu thinks are some of the kindest people in the mansion," Lisa explained briefly. "That's all," she said with a smile.

Jubilee wasn't thoroughly convinced, and it showed.

'I have the time, and if Jubes does, why not tell her the full story?' Jean telepathically asked Lisa. 'She'll find out at some point, anyways. If not because she's the Princess, it'll be from whoever is.'

'Makes sense. I've always been terrible at lying, anyway,' She said with a frown.

"If you don't have anything you need to do at the moment, I'll tell you the full story," Jean offered Jubilee as Hank and Xavier left. Since Gambit had nothing better to do, he stuck around.

"Nope! Don't have anything _to_ do now, actually," Jubilee replied, sitting on the grass. Jean sat facing her.

"As I told you, Lisa was captured a few days ago," she started. She explained the conversation they had, leaving spots for Lisa to fill in as she came to them.

Tamotsu, in the meantime, sat between his trainer and Jubilee and he yawned, seeming tired.

As Jubilee listened, she had a hard time believing it. Her: a princess? Purest heart? It sounded more like a fairytale than anything. Although, being around the people in the mansion, and with the recent chaos going on, anything's possible.

"Certain pokemon can sense things easier then any other pokemon can. Legendaries and Togekiss are some of them." Lisa pointed out. "Though, I find it a little hard to swallow too."

"No kidding!" Jubilee said. Despite most of her mind trying to make as much sense as possible from what she was told, a part of her mind was going through possible ideas for who the Princess of Heart could be, if not her.

"The way Tamotsu acts around you is a sign of something good," Lisa said with a smile. "Togekiss are very sensitive to the heart and emotions of those around them." She pet the pokemon.

"So, what? Now I have to be extra careful of these people looking to capture the Princesses of Heart?" Jubilee asked.

Jean nodded. "I know you can fend for yourself, but I want someone always with you. At least until we find out the truth about this situation."

"I know, how about you take Tamotsu with you for now?" Lisa suggested. "He may look cute, but he's one of my best powerhouses," she said with a smile.

"Want me to see if there's anyone else who he thinks might be a Princess of Heart?" Jubilee asked. She figured that she would just casually walk by some of the girls around the institute and see if Tamotsu would fly to them with the same enthusiasm he showed her.

"Sure, but keep him around for protection," Lisa added.

"Of course!" Jubilee said, getting up. "Although, I haven't seen anyone yet who is immune to my fireworks."

Lisa smiled and looked to Tamotsu. "You protect my friend, okay, and listen to her," she instructed gently. The pokemon replied with its call and it nodded. He flew over to Jubilee and hovered quietly beside her without flapping his wings much.

"Come on!" Jubilee said to the pokemon, turning on her toes and walking back to the mansion. "Wanna meet some of my friends?"

The pokemon gave a call and he followed after her, flapping his wings on occasion to keep up.

Lisa smiled slightly at this. "I think they'll do okay. Tamotsu got his name because he's protective of his friends," she gave a smile.

Jean nodded. "Is there anything you need before I go back to my room for a while?" she asked, standing up and wiping the grass off of her clothes.

"Permission to wander the halls tonight in search of Darkrai?" Lisa inquired.

"With an adult mutant present," Jean stated. "Is there anyone in particular who might be helpful?"

Lisa shrugged. "I dunno yet," she said with a frown. "But I'll have a plan drawn up by tonight."

"Let me know when you do," Jean said. "If there's nothing else you need, I'll be heading in." She walked toward the door of the mansion somewhat slowly, in case Lisa did need something else.

Lisa waved to her with a smile. She stood, carefully pocketing the lunar wing and walked back over to the rest of the pokemon.

Gambit sighed out of boredom and put his cards into his pocket. He followed behind Lisa on her way to her pokemon. "Ya know, I'm startin' to like it 'ere," he said, making conversation in hopes of giving himself something to do.

"I'm starting to like it here, too. I get a little homesick sometimes, though," she said as she finished brushing Raikou. His coat appeared to be very clean and shiny; his wounds had healed up and the fur had grown back. Though, areas of fur where still missing from where Sabretooth had clawed him.

"Dere anyt'in' I can do to help wit' dat?" Gambit asked. Lisa was starting to seem like a little sister to him, although he couldn't know for sure - he never really had any siblings.

Lisa tilted her head to the side and she looked over at him. "I'm not really sure. But, the fact that you've stayed here so long... it's really helped," she said with a smile. "Thank you, Nii-san," she said somewhat carefully, as if unsure if he would appreciate the nickname.

"You're welcome, but does 'Nii-San' mean anyt'in' in particular? I'm not very good wit' my Japanese," Gambit said.

Lisa giggled slightly at this and she blushed.

'It means big brother,' Mew said as she landed on his head.

"Oh, get off," Gambit said, shaking his head to get Mew off. "Anyways, I like dat nickname. It fits."

Lisa smiled at this, seeming very happy. "Oh! I'm glad. I've never really called anyone it before," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I've never had any siblings - usually I don't even have many friends, aside from the pokemon."

Gambit smiled, amused by Lisa's enthusiasm. "No siblings, few friends, sounds like we have a few more t'ings in common," he stated.

"Really?" She said tilting her head to the side seeming puzzled, but she didn't question it any further. Instead, she figured it would be somewhat uncomfortable, so she attempted to change the subject. "Oh, by the way, before I go find Astin... would you maybe like to help me figure out how to chase off Darkrai?"

"Of course. Jus' find me or send one of your pokemon when you're ready t' plan," Gambit stated. Before Lisa left, Gambit picked a card from his deck - the ace of hearts. When no one was looking, and with the same precision he used to pick pockets, he slid the card into Lisa's pocket alongside the Crecellia feather. To Gambit, different playing cards represent different things, especially the "royal" cards. The king and queen of hearts represent love, the jack of hearts represents a father/son relationship, so the Ace of hearts could represent sibling love.

Lisa didn't really notice it, as she took off to go find Astin with enough energy to almost rival Jubilee.

Mew grinned and she floated around Gambit. 'You made her really happy, you know,' she said with a giggle before vanishing in a slight shower of sparkles.


	21. Plans

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, and Pyro

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's telepathy]

~Japanese~

=Animalistic=

~=Animalistic Japanese=~

* * *

Astin, as well as the rest of the group (including Jubilee) were currently sitting in the student lounge. Jubilee and Kitty still have yet to finish their dessert from dinner, so they sat on the floor, eating their ice-cream.

Tamotsu, however, was a little uncomfortable being in such a crowded room and he was flying near the ceiling. Though, as soon as Lisa came into the room he tackled her again, knocking Lisa and about two chairs over in the process.

"At least with him flying around, it's easy to tell when Lisa shows up," Jubilee commented, laughing.

Astin, trying (and failing) to control his laughter, went over to see if Lisa was alright.

"I'm okay," Lisa called after a moment as she attempted to pry the pokemon off her. "Umf... I gotta learn to duck"

"Need help?" Astin asked, reaching a hand down.

"I'll be fine," Lisa assured as the pokemon finally flew off. "For some reason, a lot of my pokemon like to greet me like that. I consider myself lucky that none of them are Steel or Rock types."

"That'd hurt," Astin commented, wincing. He still held his hand out, offering to help Lisa up. "Not even Jubes is that enthusiastic about her greetings."

"Well I'm glad they care that much," she said with a grin. "Anyway, did Jubilee pass on the word about the date?" she asked, taking his hand and standing.

"Well, we're all here, aren't we?" Astin pointed out. "Although, some people have been too busy chatting to finish eating." He glanced at Jubes and Kitty, who sure enough, were too busy talking and eating to notice Astin talking about them.

"I haven't had time to eat yet," Lisa said, seeming embarrassed.

"The dining room should still have the food out," Bobby stated.

"And we can wait a bit longer," Rogue added.

Lisa nodded. "Alright, then I'll be right back. You want anything, Tamo?" she said, looking to the pokemon, who nodded. She smiled and left to get some food.

* * *

Throughout the triple-date, Astin had been sitting so that he was leaning towards Lisa. Seeing Bobby with his arm around Rogue and Kitty leaning on Piotr, though, made him wonder if Lisa would let him put his arm around her. Only one way to find out. He slowly put his arm around her waist and pulled her the couple inches to him.

Lisa blinked at first, though she smiled slightly and she didn't seem to mind. She had nearly forgotten that she had a feather in her pocket and the tip of the quill was just poking out, and probably would be somewhat irritating if someone laid their arm on it.

Though he tried not to seem like a pervert, Astin's arm did get a bit tired so it started to slide down Lisa's hip, ultimately hitting the feather.

"Ow. What was that?" he asked, pulling his hand back. Though it was a bit sharp, it surprised Astin more than it actually hurt.

"Hmm?" Lisa said, blinking and looking at her pocket. "Oh, it's this feather I found earlier," she said, carefully tugging it free of her pocket, causing the edge of the card there to just barely be visible.

Astin had his arm back in place around Lisa. "Looks like you have something else in there," he pointed out, poking the edge of the card.

Lisa seemed confused. "Odd; I don't remember picking anything else up," she said, taking the ace of hearts out of her pocket and seeming even more confused.

"A playing card?" Astin asked, just as confused as Lisa. It didn't look the same as the playing cards in the mansion - different back to it.

"Probably one of Gambit's" Lisa said, looking at the back. "I remember he was messing with this deck earlier when I saw him," she said, tilting her head to the side.

"Why is one of his cards in your pocket, then?" Astin asked. The more of his questions are answered, it seemed, the more questions he has. "It would be difficult for something to just fall into that pocket."

Lisa shrugged. "Honestly, I dunno," she said with a frown, though it was obvious that this was the truth.

"Odd," Astin commented. He glanced at his watch, noticing how late it seemed. "No wonder the others disappeared. It's getting close to curfew." He seemed disappointed.

"Oh... shoot, that reminds me. I have to go get some of the teachers. We're going to patrol for Darkrai tonight," she said, hitting herself lightly on the forehead.

"We better get going, then," Astin said. He got up and offered a hand to Lisa to help her up.

Lisa took it. She took the feather and the card, and took off at a sprint towards the institute.

Astin followed, keeping up with Lisa.

Lisa headed for Gambit's room after she stopped at her room and picked up her bag, Kouna and Kitsu following after her as she went.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Gambit's room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For once, Gambit was in his room at this time. He figured that way, it would be easier for Lisa to find him to help with the planning.

Lisa knocked on his door and she waited patiently for him to answer. Kouna and Kitsu were sitting behind her, though Kitsu already seemed to find and pick up a piece of spare change in the hall.

Gambit got up and opened the door for Lisa. "So, where are we goin' to start plannin'?" he asked, stepping aside in case Lisa wanted to come into his room.

Lisa looked around. "Anywhere really is fine. Also, I found this in my pocket earlier," She said, seeming a little puzzled as she showed him the ace of hearts.

Kouna carefully poked his head into the doorway of Gambit's room and he sniffed at it a couple times curiously.

Gambit gave a bit of a lopsided smile. "A token of my friendship, for my little sister," he simply explained. "As for de location for plannin', we could jus' use my room."

Lisa smiled at this. "Thank you, Nii-san," she said carefully, pocketing the card again. "And, that sounds good. Can Kitsu and Kouna come inside as well, or would you like them to wait in the hall?"

"Dey can come in. A friend of yours is a friend of mine," Gambit replied. Leaving the door open, he went to sit on his bed, leaving the desk and chair open in case Lisa wanted to use them.

Lisa sat down in the chair after giving Kitsu a reminder to leave his things alone. Once everyone was inside, Kouna pushed the door closed with his head and sat down.

"First off, we need t' figure out what all we know about Darkrai," Gambit started. "And dat means everyt'in' we can t'ink of, including possible reasons for it attacking de mansion."

Lisa nodded. "I can't think of any reasons. I used to think that he was being controlled somehow, but... with everything happening all at once, it's hard to tell if this is even a possibility anymore," she said with a frown. "It's becoming more difficult to tell why it frequents here. For all we know, he could be acting out of fear or purposely trying to hurt us"

"Den, let's focus on what we do know," Gambit suggested. "For one, he's targeting de telepaths."

"Yes. Darkrai usually target more powerful minds. If the people here are sleep deprived enough, it'd be easier to lock them in an endless nightmare.

"Maybe we could get all de telepaths in one place," Gambit said. "Den, we know where he's goin' to attack. Though, dey would have to be asleep, wouldn' dey?"

"Not necessarily. Darkrai knows some very powerful sleep-inducing attacks," she said with a frown. "Which is why it's important to deal with this soon. If it feels empowered enough, he'll start attacking in daylight; as long as there are shadows for him to hide in, he can be here. It's possible that he's never even left the mansion at all during this whole time," Lisa said with a frown. "We need to be prepared to fight Darkrai, too."

"Dat's true..." Gambit commented. "Do you know what kind of attacks Darkrai is susceptible to?"

"Dark types are weak against Fighting and Bug type attacks, but the thing is, I'm not sure how strong or fast he is," she said with a frown.

"Unfortunately, there aren't any bug-like mutants here," Gambit pointed out. "Jus' one girl wit' butterfly wings. But fighting? As in, physical punches and kicks?"

"Well, I suppose in some terms it's that simple, but unless you have super-strength, it probably wouldn't even phase a pokemon in some cases," she said with a frown.

She thought over the matters more and more. "I think I might actually have some pokemon that will work, but if we're gathering the telepaths in one room, we need someone to help aside from you, Nii-san. Since other pokemon can smell Darkrai, maybe Logan-san can help?"

"Super-senses and very strong," Gambit said with a nod. "He's not superhumanly strong, but pretty close." He thought for a moment. "What about de equivalent of a super-strong punch? Cyclops's eye beams are like dat; and I have a feeling he won' let me near Jean wit'out being dere, too."

"Yeah, good point," Lisa said with a nod. "Sounds like we have a plan then!"

"Get de telepaths in one room, guarded by you, me, Cyclops and Logan," Gambit summarized. "Sounds good t' me."

Lisa nodded. "You get Logan-san? I'll get the telepaths and Scott-san."

Gambit nodded, getting up. He'd rather get the telepaths (he has yet to flirt with either Emma or Psyloke), but would rather not run into Scott while he's getting Jean. Plus, he didn't want to argue with Lisa over something like that.

"You know where everyone's rooms are, right?" Gambit asked. He was almost out the door when he remembered that little bit she might need. "And you know who all de telepaths are?"

"I actually haven't met two of them, but I was going to go get Jean first," she said with a nod.

"Good idea," Gambit said. "She can introduce you to de others. I've heard dat one of them is usually a bit disagreeable." With a nod, he went off to find another disagreeable mutant - Logan.


	22. Trap

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, and Pyro

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's telepathy]

~Japanese~

=Animalistic=

~=Animalistic Japanese=~

* * *

Emma yawned from within the group of telepaths. Somehow, she had gotten control of the loveseat and laid in it sideways, not leaving room for the others to sit with her. "Looks like I'll be getting even less beauty sleep than I've been," she complained.

Jean leaned on the back of the loveseat. "If everything goes well, we'll be sleeping better after tonight."

Logan, as usual, was getting bored of waiting and just wanted the Darkrai to show up already. Gambit was calmly waiting, eyes darting around for any sign of the pokemon.

Lisa was sitting on the floor and was waiting for Darkrai to show up. Eventually, there was growling from all the pokemon as the shadows began to twist and warp as the pokemon approached.

Logan sniffed the air, also sensing the pokemon approach. "It's here, be careful," he growled, popping his claws out.

Gambit readied his deck of cards and made sure his staff was easy to get to. The tired telepaths seemed a bit more alert and awake, eyes darting everywhere to try to see the creature. Even Emma sat up, looking around.

Lisa frowned slightly and she stood and walked around. Darkrai came out of the shadows and he flew at the group, though he back-tracked - and fast - when he feather in Lisa's pocket began to glow and react.

"Should we try to stop it from running away?" Logan asked, running to try to corner Darkrai. Gambit reacted similarly, running behind the pokemon on its other side.

The pokemon growled and he phased through the walls, attempting to flee. Lisa leapt over the couch in her way and gave chase to it.

"Dat seems like a yes t' me," Gambit said, following Lisa; Logan not far behind.

"Cyclops, stay with the telepaths," Logan barked over his shoulder as he ran. Scott seemed very confused, but he did as he was told.

Lisa chased the Darkrai outside into the courtyard.

"You know more about that pokemon dan we do," Gambit pointed out, catching up to Lisa. "What do you suggest we do from 'ere?"

Lisa took out a pokeball, pressing the button in the center, causing it to enlarge. She then pointed at the Darkrai.

"This is between you and me! Battle me, Darkrai!" she called. The Darkrai seemed to abide by this and Lisa tossed the pokeball. It opened with the call of a new pokemon.

"SCYTHER!!" the pokemon was a 6-foot-tall praying mantis with long, cruel scythes on the end of its arms.

Logan, hearing that Lisa wished to do this on her own, stood ready to intervene if need be. However, Gambit motioned for him to go back to Scott and the telepaths. Logan nodded in agreement and (reluctantly) went back into the mansion.

"Use fury cutter!" she called. The scyther flew at the Darkrai with blinding speed, but the Darkrai still managed to evade for several minutes.

The battle raged at high speeds, the pokemon clashing when they managed to meet, though eventually the scyther fell. Lisa returned it to its pokeball and she frowned, seeming a little nervous.

Lisa took out another pokeball and she tossed it out. "Go, Enki!" she called. The pokeball opened with a shower of shiny sparkles to reveal a vicious-looking bat-creature with a long, two-pronged scorpion tail and crab-like claws on the end of its arms.

"U-turn!" she called. The Darkrai struck first with a dream eater attack, but it failed to work, because the pokemon was wide awake. The oddly-colored gliscor flew at the Darkrai and stuck it hard with the bug type move. The Darkrai appeared to be fairly weakened at this point. As a side effect from the U-turn attack, Enki returned to his ball and Lisa smirked, throwing another pokeball out. "Go, Thale!" she called.

Out of this ball came a pokemon who cried out "BRELOOM!" It was almost reptilian in body, but it hopped constantly like a kangaroo. It also had a massive mushroom on it's head, almost like a hat of sorts.

A thick, sludgy orb was around the creature's neck, seemingly poisoning the one holding it, and badly. Although, the Pokemon's energy level stayed the same, as if it was unaffected by the status.

Gambit was watching the fight with interest. He couldn't really understand everything that was going on - what was the thing around the pokemon's neck? - but still found it really interesting.

The two pokemon eyed each other for a moment before Lisa called out. "Give that thing a taste of its own medicine with Spore!" she called. The Darkrai didn't like this and tried to use Hypnosis to put the pokemon to sleep, but it didn't work.

"Wont work!" Lisa called as the Breloom sent off a cloud of pollen while the Darkrai was close. It floated back and dozed off soon after. The grass-type pokemon bounced up and down, looking at Lisa for his next order. "Use False Swipe!" she called. The Darkrai still slept - it actually appeared calmer and less menacing this way. Thale leapt at the Darkrai and sliced it solidly with its claws. The Darkrai floated backwards a little, but was still sleeping.

"Dat's a deep sleeper," Gambit commented loud enough for Lisa to hear.

Lisa nodded and she dug through her bag, looking for a pokeball, while Thale watched the Darkrai. In the process, Lisa dropped a cherry-red colored pokeball, which rolled over to Gambit's feet.

"Drop somet'in'?" Gambit asked, picking up the pokeball. He looked it over, but in doing so, he accidentally pressed the button on the front. The ball simply grew a little larger, like the others before it.

Lisa looked at the ball seeming puzzled. "Huh... Mom must've packed this ball when I wasn't looking," she said, seeming confused.

"Any reason it's different from your others?" Gambit asked, handing the ball back to Lisa. "I t'ink Cella had a couple different colored pokeballs, too."

"Different model balls are different shapes and colors. Each one functions differently. This is a Cherish ball. I'm not sure what it does, but my mom said she found this pokeball amongst my father's things. I only have one other pokeball like it."

"If dere's more to de explanation, it'll have to wait," Gambit said, regretting that he asked. "We need to do somet'in' about Darkrai before he wakes up."

Lisa nodded and she grabbed the pokeball from him. She threw the pokeball at Darkrai, which flew and hit the pokemon. The Darkrai was sucked inside and the ball, which wiggled for a little bit before stopping.

Lisa grinned at Gambit "Look! I caught him"

"Good job," Gambit complimented Lisa, ruffling her hair. "Though, dat pokeball wouldn't make him automatically obey you, would it?"

Lisa frowned. "No. I need to work with him some, but I'll be able to tame him, I think. If his temperament is bad, I'll just keep him in the ball for a while," she said with a smile.

"Good luck wit' him," Gambit said. "I t'ink we should go in and tell de telepaths dat dey can go to bed now, though." He started to the door of the mansion, motioning for Lisa to follow.

Lisa nodded. She first went over and she hugged Thale, telling him that he did a good job, before she followed Gambit and the pokemon followed after them both.

"I see you're very close t' your pokemon," Gambit commented. After witnessing how a pokemon battle works, though, he figured a trainer would have to be close to their pokemon. Otherwise, the battle wouldn't run so smoothly.

Lisa smiled and nodded. "Yup they're my family, too!" She said with a grin. "I've had Thale since he was an egg. I had faith that the strategy we used would work on Darkrai, too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scott looked up at this point and Kitsu and Kouna began to get excited. "I think they are coming back."

"About time," Emma sighed, having gone back to laying across the couch.

"Quiet, Frost." Logan growled. "Stop acting like a queen."

Logan and Emma seemed to have a bit of a thought battle for a bit while they waited for the others to show up.

Gambit followed slightly behind Lisa through the halls to get to the room with the others.

Thale went up ahead and he stopped outside the door curiously. "Loom?" he called as he waited for the others.

Kitsu bounced and called out. "Goon!" Kouna tilted his head to the side, seeming puzzled.

"There's some of the pokemon," Jean said, wondering if Lisa had been hurt.

Psyloke said something to herself that suspiciously sounded like "Way to point out the obvious, Red," which was ignored by everyone else.

Lisa popped up, and she waving at them from behind the pokemon. "You guys can all go to bed. Darkrai has been stopped," she said with a grin.

"Finally," Emma grumbled, getting up. "I have some sleep to catch up on."

"Come on, Scott," Jean said after a yawn. "We all need a good night's sleep tonight." She joined the small crowd of telepaths making their way into their rooms.

Scott nodded. He patted Lisa's shoulder as he passed for a good job as he yawned and followed Jean.

"You need to get to sleep, too," Gambit told Lisa. "Out of everyone, I t'ink you've been through de most since you got 'ere."

Lisa nodded. "I know... but now I'm too hyper to sleep," she said with a frown.

Gambit sighed. "You need t' at least try t' get some sleep, alright, Petit?" he said. "If not'in' else, couldn' you get your pokemon t' use dat attack - Spore, I t'ink it was – t' put you to sleep?"

Lisa and Thale looked to each other for a moment before they burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh, come on! A battle that intense - I'm all energized! I want to train or something! I'm tired of sitting still all the time, Nii-san!"

Gambit crossed his arms. "Alright. If it'll help you t' get some sleep, I'll help you train. Jus' tell me what t' do."

Lisa smiled at this, and she bounced a little in place as she thought. Very much like Mew, she had a very high energy level, but apparently unlike Mew, she was a lot better at keeping under control.

"I'm not sure, but maybe I should figure out how to work with my powers for once," she said, thinking. "But... I don't even know how to generate the energy. It just happens when I'm really freaked out."

"Somet'in' like dat, we should probably go outside t' practice," Gambit suggested. "But, I'm worried about de other creatures dat have been runnin' around."

"Yeah, and there is the added bonus of the people who want to kidnap me," she said with a sigh, flopping into a chair.

"Maybe Wolverine will let us into de danger room?" Gambit suggested, glancing up at Logan, who was leaning against a table at the other end of the room, thinking.

"That seems ... a little over-kill, though.. I can't even focus the energy into a little ball, let alone attack at will," she said with a frown.

"But, maybe if we replay in de danger room one of de situations where you were able t' use your energy attack, you'll get de feel for it and figure out how to fire at will," Gambit pointed out. "Though, it'd probably be risky. It uses up a lot of your energy, doesn' it?"

Lisa nodded. "I remember a little from when I was being held captive. Between the poison and the use of my power, I started to feel really tired," she said, looking over to him.

"Question is, do you want t' risk using your power out of fear again for de possibility dat you'd be a step closer t' being able t' use it at will?" Gambit asked. "It's up to you."

"I'm not sure. I don't think I was even scared when they were giving me trouble. I felt more angry, really. But that's hardly any better," she said with a frown.

"Well, dis is going nowhere fast," Gambit commented to himself so that Lisa hopefully didn't hear. "I'm leaving it up to you what you want to do," he said so that she could hear. "Though, I'll keep pestering you until you go to sleep."

~'Cause that's helpful,~ Lisa said with a frown in Japanese so Gambit couldn't hear.

"What was dat?" Gambit asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lisa grinned with her best innocent expression. "Nothing, Nii-san."

Gambit ruffled Lisa's hair again, but did so in a way that he shoved her a bit at the same time. "Well, if you don' like my ot'er ideas, how 'bout a little staff practice?" he suggested. "If memory serves, you did mention bein' able t' fight with a staff."

Lisa nodded. "Yup! I got one from my dad when I was little, but we still haven't found it. I'm pretty sure Sabretooth took it."

"I'm sure we can find somet'in' we can use for a staff for you," Gambit said. "If you don' mind adapting to a new staff, dat is."

"Nope, I don't mind," she said with a nod.

"I t'ink dere was a room by de danger room wit' some weapons," Gambit said, thinking. "If we're lucky, dere's a staff in dere." Gambit reached down to help Lisa up off the chair. "We can practice in 'ere. Just need t' move around some of de furniture, once we pick out a staff for you." he pointed out.

Lisa smiled at this and she followed after him, giving a wave to Logan as she went.

* * *

Having moved the last piece of furniture out of the way, Gambit gripped his staff. "A tap to de torso is worth two points; a tap to de limbs one point. De one wit' de most points by the time you get tired wins the match. Sound good?" he asked. "Let's try to avoid hitting each other in de head."

Lisa gave a nod. "Um... I'm not going to hurt you, am I?" she asked with a frown.

"You don' have t' worry 'bout it," Gambit assured Lisa. "You have no idea some of de stuff I've been put through. Though, please tell me if I end up hittin' you too hard."

Lisa gave a nod. "Alright," she said, testing the weight and balance of the staff she chose once again.

Gambit twirled his staff above his head. "Ready?" he asked, gripping the staff again. Before Lisa could really answer, though, he went in for a blow to her right shoulder.

Lisa twirled and swung her own staff at his midsection when he went in for the attack, though she did get grazed by his staff.

Gambit realized Lisa's counter attack a bit too late. He tried to deflect it, but only ended up moving the hit a bit higher. "Two points each," he commented, waiting for Lisa to make the next move.

Lisa watched Gambit for a moment before she made her move, making to attack one way before turning and quickly attacking from the other direction.

Gambit went to block the way Lisa was about to strike. However, as he was holding the middle of the staff, it was easy to change the side he was blocking when she changed sides. He blocked, aiming to move her staff out to her side, leaving her open to a hit to her other side.

Lisa at this point struck the staff hard on the ground and leapt over him, using the staff as a pole-vault. She struck down low, aiming to knock his legs out from underneath him.

Gambit leaped back, away from Lisa, using his staff against the ground to push him a bit further. He went in a counterattack to her feet, only to shift his staff upwards to try to connect with her thigh or hip.

Lisa started to stumble, but she braced herself with her own staff and kicked his staff - and hard - trying to tear it from his grip.

Gambit, however, had a pretty firm grip on his staff. It was knocked to the side, but it didn't fly out of his hand. He used the momentum from the kick to bring the other end of the staff around to try to land a blow on Lisa's shoulder on the other side.

Lisa blocked this, though she gave a yelp as she slipped and fell. "Ump. I'm okay."

Gambit, taking advantage of the slip, tapped Lisa on the side, right below the elbow. "Anot'er two points for me," he commented, pointing his staff away from Lisa and offering a hand to help her up.

Lisa took it and she winced slightly. "What did I step on?"

"I t'ink dat," Gambit said, tapping his staff on the ground right next to the pencil.

Lisa frowned, seeming a little stiff from the fall. "Let me sit a minute. It's hard to tell if I hurt something."

"Sounds good t' me," Gambit said, twirling his staff once more to the side before putting it away under his trench coat. He tended to be a show-off at times.

Lisa grinned at this a little. She yawned, a sign that she was finally starting to wind down.

"Ready to go t' bed now?" Gambit asked, currently leaning on the armrest of the chair Lisa was sitting on.

She nodded and smiled. "Yup."

"It's about time," Gambit sighed. "It has to be one in de morning, at least!"

"I've stayed up longer," she said with a smirk.

"It's not good for you," Gambit said, shaking his head. "Anyways, are you going to make me straighten up this room by myself, or will you help?" He started with the chair Lisa was in, sliding it into place.

"Of course I'll help!" Lisa said with a nod. She stood up and started to move some furniture.

Next, Gambit decided to move what was probably the heaviest table in the room (and the heaviest thing they had to move.) "You know, you're really light," he told Lisa. "It was really easy t' move you, in de chair, over carpet."

"Really?" Lisa asked as she helped him move the table. "I usually put weights in the bottoms of my shoes, too," she said with a puzzled expression, as if wondering how she could be Light.

"Don' look so confused. It's a compliment," Gambit said, moving on to moving the next chair.

Lisa smiled slightly. "Thanks," she said as she moved the next piece of furniture.

"Anyways, why do you have weights in your shoes?" Gambit asked, placing the (surprisingly stubborn) chair at its place at the table.

"Well, a lot of the wilderness back home is generally untamed. So, to traverse to different towns, people either use dirt roads, or in the case of the trainers, we have to hike over the terrain. When I was like 10 or so, I had a hard time going through places like this, so I got some weights and put them in my shoes to make me heavier. And since then I've had good traction over harsher environments like steep hills, sometimes muddy or iced over areas," she explained. "I've never really changed tactics, and I found out more recently it has made my legs really strong"

"Prob'ly made you quicker, too," Gambit commented, getting the other chair placed by the table. "I bet if we had another staff-fight without de weights, you'd be too quick for me."

Lisa nodded. "I take off my shoes sometimes if I need to run fast, but I've never tried fighting without them on," she said, sitting on the table because she was getting sore. "Usually if I have my shoes off too long, I throw myself off-balance because I'm so used to the weight being there."

"Oh sure, you take a break right when I have t' move the most difficult piece," Gambit teased, not noticing Lisa getting sore. But, it was true: they didn't move the couch, so the loveseat was the last thing to get back into place. It's difficult for just one person to move it, even for Gambit.

Lisa got down off the table and helped him move the loveseat. After getting it in place, Lisa seemed really tired and she sat down on it.

Gambit crossed his arms. "You aren' falling asleep dere, Petit," he stated. "I'll help you get t' your room if you need."

Sadly for Gambit, the brief moment was all Lisa needed to fall asleep sitting up, and she made no real response to what he said.

Gambit sighed, realizing that Lisa fell asleep. "Come on, Lisa," he said, bending down to pick her up and take her to her room. "Who knows de pranks de others will come up wit' if dey catch you sleeping out dere?"

Lisa clung to him and she still slept.

Mewtwo was walking down the hall at this point to check on Lisa.

Gambit nodded a greeting to Mewtwo. "She fell asleep on de couch," he explained. "I'll need someone t' get her bedroom door for me."

[Lisa will pretty much fall asleep where she drops.] Mewtwo said with a small smile. [I usually end up having to carry her, so she's learned to sleep through this as well,] he said while opening the door.

Gambit set Lisa on her bed, pulling her blankets over her. "She's been t'rough alot for her age, hasn' she?" he asked.

Mewtwo nodded [Most trainers leave home at age ten... she left when she was eight. Traveling for so long in our world has some side effects. Usually, she has to camp out in the open, so not having a bed or not getting any sleep at all is not new for her.

[She usually also puts the well-being of everyone else before her because she's used to caring for all the needs of the pokemon before caring for her own. Sometimes when she's stressed enough, she'll stop eating and sleeping, and keep working constantly or she'll even get sick. It's hard for even us to tell when this happens because she'll hide it. And sadly she's quite good at that,] he said with a sigh.

"Dat's not healthy for her," Gambit sighed. "What if somet'in' happens t' her? What'll happen to de pokemon?" He walked to the door and spoke quietly, still to Mewtwo. He stopped walking and leaned on the doorframe.

[That's unknown. Though, should the event arise that she is too ill or injured for their up-keep, I usually take over until she is well,] Mewtwo said with a nod, noticing as Lisa stirred somewhat and she pulled her pillow into a hug.

Gambit smiled a bit at Lisa. He looked back at Mewtwo and became serious again. "I'll have t' ask her dat tomorrow," he said. "Wit' any luck, it'll convince her t' take care of herself a bit more."

[I'm sure she's aware. Though in a lot of cases she's still just a child,] he said, moving the pillow carefully and giving Lisa a stuffed animal instead.

Gambit gave a little smile again. "I can see dat," he commented. "But still, it won' hurt t' bring it up."

Mewtwo nodded. [So, how did the stake-out go?] he asked, carefully laying across the foot of the bed. This effort was joined by a couple other pokemon, who also crowded on to the bed with careful motions to sleep near their trainer. Thale yawned, leaning on the nightstand a little as he shifted and curled up near the side of the bed with his tail over his face.

"Lisa caught de Darkrai," Gambit told Mewtwo. "Seemed easy for her. Are all pokemon caught by fighting dem first?"

[In most cases, yes. Though, some like Kouna she just befriends. Others like Thale are bred into captivity and they hatch, and imprint upon their trainer and their original parents, should they have any," Mewtwo said curling up carefully though he was still focused on the conversation.

Gambit yawned. "I t'ink I should follow everyone's example and go t' sleep myself," he said. "G'night!" And with a little wave, he was out the door and heading to his own room.

Mewtwo nodded. He closed the door and turned off the light with his telekinesis. He adjusted his position a little and he laid his tail over his face much like a household cat would.


	23. Sora

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, Pyro, and Goofy (Finally, another character added to her list!)

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's telepathy]

~Japanese~

=Animalistic=

~=Animalistic Japanese=~

* * *

Jubilee decided that day that she wanted to roller skate around instead of walking. So, instead of walking, or more likely skipping, to Lisa's room, she zoomed there on her skates. Coming to a smooth stop in front of Lisa's door, she knocked, then opened the door a crack.

"Lisa, we're going for a walk around the lake!" she called.

Lisa groaned slightly and she frowned, squinting at the light in her room from the sun and the crack in the door. After a moment she reached over for her Poketch, which usually was on the night stand, only to discover it wasn't there. She noticed that she was still wearing it and she checked the time, finding that it was just after 10 am. She attempted to scramble out of bed, having overslept, which ended badly. After a moment of crashing and pokemon stampeding out of the room, Lisa came out being groomed and dressed in new clothing for the day.

"Come on, the others are waiting," Jubilee said, trying to pull Lisa off again. This, however, wasn't successful in the least, as the skates made it impossible to get enough traction to pull another person.

"Hold on Jubilee, I just woke up," she said with a frown as she started to follow after her. She was wearing her pokeball belt around her outfit, which had Darkrai's pokeball, as well as several others that were just normal pokeballs.

"That's right, you were up pretty late last night," Jubilee remembered. She was currently skating backwards in front of Lisa. Although, because of this, she ended up running into someone. She turned around apologizing.

"It's alright, Jubes. It's just me," Rogue said, since she was the one Jubilee crashed into. "You didn't wake Lisa up, did you?" As a reply, Jubilee gave her a guilty expression.

"It's alright. I over slept anyway," Lisa said with a grin.

"It's only going to be a couple of us," Rogue stated. Astin and Bobby, unsurprisingly, need to catch up with their schoolwork." Jubilee rolled her eyes. Those two need to focus more on school.

"And Kitty and Piotr want some time alone today. Alyssa said she'd come, though." Jubilee added.

"That's fine. I need to relax a little and let Thale, Bipin and Sade out for some time in the sunlight. They need to use photosynthesis sometimes, otherwise they get sick," Lisa said with a nod.

"And there's the bat," Jubilee commented, seeing Alyssa walking up. "We ready to go?"

"Please tell me you aren't going to be skating the whole time," Alyssa groaned.

"I don't know. Might not." Jubilee replied.

"Bet I can outrun you without my shoes on," Lisa said, looking to Jubilee with a grin.

"You're on," Jubilee challenged with a smirk. "Go!" She took off on her skates, almost running into Rogue again as she flew past.

Lisa chased after Jubilee without her shoes on, managing to go just as fast, if not faster. It would seem that Gambit would have been right about Lisa being quick if she could fight without the weights.

_Wow, she is fast,_ Jubilee thought, as she pushed to go just a little bit faster. Although, she did almost run into a mutant or two along the way.

Lisa managed to evade most of these people with quick motions, though she almost fell a couple of times because she almost lost her balance.

Jubilee turned to stop herself right before she would have fallen into the water. She was breathing heavily - that was the fastest she has skated in a long time. She looked around to try to find Lisa, expecting her to be right behind.

Lisa caught up no more then a few seconds later. Unfortunately, she did land in the water.

Jubilee laughed. "Here, need help?" she asked, offering a hand to Lisa. It didn't occur to her that she's on skates and would most likely end up in the water herself if she tried to help Lisa.

Lisa nodded and she reached her hand up to accept her help. Unfortunately, Jubilee did end up being pulled into the water right as Bobby and Rogue caught up.

Lisa gave a yelp as Jubilee splashed her a little more. "Pfft," she said as spat out some water. "Good thing pokeballs and Poketchs are waterproof."

Rogue and Bobby burst out laughing. "That's what you get if you try to race here," Rogue said as she extended a hand down to Jubilee. Jubilee took it and got up. Bobby offered a hand to help Lisa up.

Lisa took his hand and she got out of the water. "Actually, I think it was because I'm not used to running without my shoes," she said with a sheepish grin.

"Times like this, I wish Kitty was here," Jubilee sighed, trying to wipe the mud off.

"So, are you going to take those skates off now?" Alyssa asked, finally catching up to the others.

"No way!" was the reply.

Lisa squeezed out her hair and was silently thankful that she had worn somewhat dark clothing.

A hooded figure stood on the roof of the school. At first glance, it appeared to be the same person as before. However, instead of holding a sitar, he had a pair of chakrams in his hands. "Assassins, you know what to do," he said quietly.

A hoard of creatures appeared out of the trees. They were similar in color to the weapon-resistant creatures from before, but were larger and less human-like. They attacked the group with razor-like legs.

Rogue's punches and kicks were useless, as well as Alyssa's attempts to hurt them. Bobby, however, was having some luck with his ice.

"Rogue, Alyssa, get out of here!" Lisa called as she sent out a pokemon. The flaming bird from before took form and screeched loudly. "Moltres, Heat Wave!" she called to the bird. It followed this command and flapped his flaming wings trying to wipe out the strange creatures with the flames. Though, the attack never reached any of the humans in the area.

Bobby nodded at Rogue, telling her that she should listen to Lisa. She left the fight, getting Alyssa out, too.

The cloaked figure jumped from his place on the roof as, between the bird, the ice, and Jubilee's "fireworks" all of his Assassin Nobodies were wiped out. Or, rather, almost all. One leaped up to try to take the bird down before the rest were wiped out from it.

The bird gave a loud screech as the attack connected. Lisa returned it to its pokeball to protect it from further harm.

She frowned slightly and she took out another pokeball. "Please, for the love of Arceus, don't give me any problems," she said before tossing the pokeball. "Go, Darkrai!" The ball opened in a flash of rainbow-colored light and the nightmarish pokemon took form.

It opened its eye and looked back at Lisa, who seemed a little nervous. "Help us!" she called. The pokemon then looked at the opposing creatures before he used a rather odd attack that tore through the fabric of space and sent shockwaves at their foes.

The cloaked figure decided to take things into his own hands. He threw his chakrams, now covered with flame. One was to attack the pokemon from behind, the other to start a wall of fire to separate Lisa and Jubilee from Bobby.

The pokemon growled as it was hit by the attack, but he backed up near the two girls as Lisa darted forward away from the flames.

The chakrams returned to the cloaked person, one hitting Darkrai once more as it passed. "You two," he said, pointing at Lisa and Jubilee with one of the chakrams. "Don't make me drag you to Xemnas. I hate being the bad guy."

The Darkrai held its side and winced. Lisa frowned and placed a hand on its shoulder. "It's okay, you did fine," she assured before glaring at the cloaked figure. "Don't like being the bad guy? You're the one who attacked us! You got some nerve, you creep!"

He pulled his hood off, revealing a guy with spiky, red hair. "I have higher orders," he said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "I'm actually good at heart... Well, if I had a heart."

Jubilee wasn't buying it and she readied another firework. Bobby, though, had other things to worry about as more nobodies attacked him on the other side of the fire-wall.

"Prove it, then. Call off your cronies!" Lisa said, pointing at him.

"Once they get an idea in their simple minds, there's no stopping them," the guy lied. "Although, if it'll help some, I'll tell you my name. Axel. Got it memorized?" he asked. That was a catchphrase of his, much like Demyx's "Dance, water!"

Lisa frowned slightly. "Jubes, can you help Bobby?" she asked looking at her.

Darkrai glared somewhat and he went after Axel at this point, trying to attack him.

"I guess I have no choice," Axel sighed. He threw both of his chakrams at the Darkrai, grabbing Jubilee's arm with one hand and Lisa's with the other. The firework Jubes was holding was fired off, but in a random direction. "You two princesses are coming with me," he said, pulling the two over to a portal of darkness he opened up.

Lisa struggled in his grip as he dragged her towards the portal. The Darkrai, at this point, collapsed and passed out from its injuries.

"Not so fast, Axel," a new voice called out. The boy ran over to get between Axel and the portal, a giant key in his hand.

"I don't want to fight you, Roxas-" Axel started.

"It's Sora!" an odd-looking duck corrected, running up by his friend.

"But if I have to..." Axel let go of Lisa and Jubilee to take a hold of his chakrams again, throwing one at Sora.

Lisa, at this point, turned around and aimed a harsh kick for Axel's ribs.

Another person – or rather, an anthro dog with a hat and a shield - came up and blocked the chakram from hitting the boy. "Gee, Sora, are you alright?"

Axel, surprised by the kick, was knocked backwards.

Sora nodded at the dog. He turned his attention back to Axel. "Let them go," he yelled, charging at the nobody.

Jubilee got behind Axel, sending a colorful fireball into his back, which threw him forward into Sora's keyblade. Axel tried to send a flaming chakram at Sora, but it was reflected back at him. Nodding thanks to the duck, who held a raised wand in one wing, he charged again.

"This isn't over, Roxas," Axel warned, opening up a portal behind him. "It never will be." He stepped into the portal and disappeared before Sora could get another hit in.

Lisa didn't really take any time to look at what was going on. Instead, she rushed over to the collapsed pokemon. "Oh no," she said, checking his condition with a frown.

"They got away again," the dog said with a frown, looking over to the duck.

The duck sighed. "Yep," he agreed.

The fire, and the nobodies, disappeared once Axel was gone. "I'm sorry, but I have to check on Rogue and Alyssa," Bobby said before running off to do just that.

"Alright, I think I'll take my skates off now," Jubilee said, skating to Lisa and sitting down. She started to untie one skate. "They alright?" she asked.

Looks like we should've gotten here a bit sooner," Sora told his companions before walking over to the others. "I'm Sora, if you didn't catch that earlier," he introduced himself. "You need any help?"

"I'm... not really sure. But, he hurt Darkrai pretty badly," Lisa said with a frown before returning the creature to it's pokeball. "I'm Lisa, by the way," she said, offering a hand to Sora for a hand shake, which he returned.

Goofy seemed confused. "Hey, where'd it go?" he said, pointing to where Darkrai was.

"I put him in his pokeball for now where he can rest, and probably be moved elsewhere without injuring him further," Lisa explained briefly.

"It'll take a while to explain," Jubilee said to the dog, moving on to her other skate. "I'm Jubilee, by the way."

"Here, you can use this on your friend if you like," he said holding out a blue jar with a green star in it. A Potion.

"I'm Donald, and that's Goofy," the duck explained, pointing to himself, then the dog.

"Normally, I would ask, but with all the weird stuff going on around here, I won't bother," Jubes commented.

"Good plan. I suppose we should go tell the professor that you are the other Princess of Heart they are after," Lisa said to Jubilee with a frown

"I guess it's no longer the seven Princesses of Heart," Sora sighed, staring off into space. "Who knows how many there are...?"

"Earth to Sora!" Donald snapped. "The Organization is after them. We need to stay alert!"

[Are you alright, Lisa? I sensed fighting,] Mewtwo said, walking out into the open. Goofy gave a shout of surprise and he got behind Donald. The large feline just ignored this, as it was a more usual reaction.

"I'm fine, Mewtwo, but two of the pokemon got hurt. Those creeps in the black cloaks came back." Lisa said with a frown. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes somewhat.

"Goofy, you have a shield of your own, you don't need me," Donald protested.

"Wait, they 'came back'?" Sora echoed. "So, you dealt with one of them before?" By that point, Sora's keyblade had disappeared into thin air. Jubilee was currently sitting on the grass with the skates off, watching and listening with interest.

"I did. One that controlled water," Lisa said with a nod. "This is the second time one has come after me, but the first for Jubilee. Thing is, I'm not exactly from this world, either."

"That sounds like Demyx," Donald pointed out.

"For some reason, our Gummi ship landed here, instead of Hollow Bastion," Sora stated, nodding over towards a very colorful rocket-looking thing. "But, it looks like it was for the better."

"Sounds like," Lisa confirmed with a nod. "Perhaps the rest of you should come with me. I have to speak with the headmaster of this school," she said with a nod. "He can probably fill you in of what has happened so far since my arrival here."

"Sounds good," Sora agreed, lazily leaning back and putting his hands behind his head, despite the fact he was just standing up.

Jubilee got up to her feet, holding her skates in one hand. One thing that slipped her mind until now - without her skates, she'll have to walk around in her socks. Better than nothing, though.

Lisa asked Mewtwo something in Japanese. The pokemon nodded and left to find the other teachers as Lisa lead Sora Donald and Goofy to Xavier's office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the halls ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is a rather... strange world," Sora quietly commented to Donald and Goofy as they were walking through the halls to the headmaster's room. What prompted the comment was a girl with pink hair and butterfly wings being playfully chased by a girl who looked like walking magma.

"Quick warning to you," Jubilee unknowingly interrupted. "The Professor can read minds." She figured it was a good time to bring that up, since they were about to walk up to Xavier's door.

"Everyone in this school has powers," Lisa said with a shrug. "Even I do, but I can't use them very well."

"I guess you can say that about us, too," Sora said.

Jubilee jumped to the front of the group to knock on Xavier's door. He telepathically said to come in, so she opened the door and held it for the others. Sora walked in rather calmly, but Donald seemed tense, eyes darting around.

"More visitors from another world, I see," Xavier commented, wheeling his wheelchair forward.

"I'm sorry," Lisa said with a sheepish expression. "But I wouldn't bring them if I didn't think it was important, Sensei."

"No, that's quite alright. We need to learn as much as we can about our situation," Xavier assured Lisa.

"I'd be happy to help protect you against the Nobodies," Sora stated. "That's kinda my job."

"I'm sorry but we don't have any rooms left," Xavier apologized.

"No problem. We can sleep in the Gummi ship," Sora stated.

"I sent Mewtwo to tell the rest of the teachers, but due to an attack that happened recently in the courtyard, we've also confirmed that Jubilee is the other Princess of Heart here. Also, I checked Darkrai's temperament. For some reason, he's acting far more tame now. He even obeyed me without much hesitation. However, he got badly injured and I'll need help tending his wounds," she explained.

"I'm sure either Hank or Jean will help you with Darkrai," Xavier pointed out. "And you three," he addressed Sora, Donald, and Goofy, "if you don't mind, could you stay here and tell me about these Nobodies? Preferably with the other X-Men, too."

Sora glanced at his friends. "Alright with me," he agreed.

"I'll have to catch the briefing later, Xavier-Sensei. I'm going to go check on my friends," she said with a polite bow before leaving the room.

Jubilee was about to get up to follow, but Xavier stopped her.

"Sounds like you're going to be a target here, so you should hear this, too," Xavier told her. Jubilee opened her mouth, but was cut off from saying anything. "She's checking on her pokemon. I can tell her what I need to later. You have nothing else you need to do right now, so you should hear what they have to say."

"Oh, fine," Jubilee sighed, sitting back down.

There was a bit of a pause, then Xavier addressed the people in the room again. "I sent out word to the others," he said. "They'll be here in a couple minutes. Please, have a seat over here." He wheeled over into the next room over, where he had actually told the others to meet up - it was better for things like this. Sora followed lazily, though Donald still looked like he expected a nobody to pop out any minute. Jubes got up with a groan and followed. Goofy seemed pretty laid back for the moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Elsewhere ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Of course, Gambit immediately started heading for Xavier. If there's something to learn about anything that could seriously harm his "little sister," he wanted to know about it.

Scott Summers and Ororo Monroe began to head to the room promptly.

Logan and Hank were also on their way. Nightcrawler teleported his way there, thus making him the first to show up (and briefly scare the keyblade out of Sora, with a promise to explain that as well).

Lisa, in the meantime, checked on the rest of the pokemon that had gotten involved in the fight. Then, she went to go find Bobby and Rogue to see if they were okay.

Rogue and Bobby were currently cuddling in Rogue's room, talking a bit about the fight.

Lisa knocked on Rogue's door and she waited quietly for an answer.

"Come in," Rogue called out, separating a bit from Bobby.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the meeting room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good morning, Professor" Ororo greeted. "Are these the three you spoke of?"

Scott entered shortly after. "Jean said she'd be a little late. She's checking on Lisa," he said.

"Yes, and thank you," Xavier addressed the two. "Go ahead and take a seat while we're waiting for the others."

Logan and Gambit arrived at about the same time, both obviously confused at the dog and duck. Xavier silently told them that they were from another dimension. When Hank came in soon after, he looked at the two with wonder.

"Sora, they're staring," Donald quietly pointed out.

"Just ignore them for now," Sora replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ With Jean ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jean, instead of looking for Lisa, tried locating her with her mind. Once she found Lisa, she telepathically asked if she needed any help with treating herself or her pokemon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Rogue's room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'I'm fine. I'm unharmed, but Mewtwo is outside with the pokemon for now. Could you see if you could help them? I'll be out in a minute; I'm checking on something at the moment,' she replied before opening the door. "I apologize if I'm intruding. I got a bit worried one of you may have been hurt in the fight."

"A few scratches," Rogue said, trying to hide the worst of the cuts on her side. Other than that, though, her clothes were ripped a bit, a couple of the "scratches" bleeding. Bobby was in slightly better condition, but not by much.

Lisa folded her arms. "You're lying. I can tell," she said with a frown.

Rogue sighed. "Alright, I got this big scratch," she moved her arm off of it, revealing blood. "I've had worse."

Lisa frowned slightly at this. "I'll get Hank-san if you want, but you should really get it looked at," she said with a frown.

"I will, but apparently there's an X-Men meeting going on right now," she said, her hand returning to her side to try to stop the bleeding.

Lisa frowned slightly. She took out a pocketknife and cut of a section of her shirt, carefully pressing it against the wound to help stop the blood flow. "You have to use a cloth of some sort, otherwise it won't work as well," she said.

"You just ruined your shirt!" Rogue protested, putting her hand over the cloth anyways.

Lisa grinned. "I ruin clothes all the time. I'm not gonna miss one shirt," she said with a nod.

"Well, alright. If you're sure," Rogue said, leaning a bit more on Bobby.

Lisa smiled. "I'm sure. 'Sides, a little sewing and I can probably fix it so that it's wearable later," she said with a nod.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ With Jean ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jean, upon hearing Lisa's request, altered her course to one of the doors to outside, where Mewtwo was currently trying to keep Moltres and Darkrai calm. She told the professor to start without her.

She easily found Mewtwo. "I was told to ask if you need help attending to the pokemon," she stated.

[Actually, yes I do need help. Darkrai is agitated. He wants to go after the ones in charge of the attack today. Moltres, however, is in a lot of pain; it's difficult to manage them both.]

"I'll take care of Moltres. Just tell me what to do," Jean stated, walking over to the firebird. Mewtwo carefully explained how to care for Moltres as Jean followed the instructions to the word.


	24. Tsuneo

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, Pyro, and Goofy

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's telepathy]

~Japanese~

=Animalistic=

~=Animalistic Japanese=~

* * *

"Jean is busy, so you may begin," Xavier told the three.

"Where to begin?" Sora asked his friends. He's never really had to do this before.

"How bout asking 'em what they wanna know first, Sora?" Goofy suggested.

Sora nodded, although Xavier spoke up before he could ask the question. "Start with the nobodies, and why they're after the Princesses of Heart," he suggested.

"Well, when one's heart is overtaken by darkness, it splits into two beings - a heartless and a nobody," Sora started.

Ororo nodded, understanding this. "These nobodies – a lot of them seem different from each other," she said. "Why is this?"

Sora looked at Donald, who shrugged. "I don't really know," he replied. "But, I think it has to do with how strong of a heart they had while they still had one. Organization XIII had really strong hearts, so they stayed looking like humans.

"Anyways," Sora continued, "these nobodies are beings without hearts, stuck between light and darkness. They, especially the Organization, want to become complete - they want hearts. They believe that they could somehow get the hearts through capturing the Princesses of Heart, girls with no darkness in their hearts."

"Earlier, when I was fighting some creatures, I think some of the ones you're talking about," Logan finally spoke up from his spot, leaning on the wall. "My claws just went right through 'em."

"Well, nobodies can mostly only be harmed with my keyblade, or with magic," Sora explained. "Normal weapons just pass through."

'What about weapons that draw off a person's power? Can they make use of these?' Came a high pitched voice as Mew popped into vision right in front of Sora.

Sora stumbled back, nearly falling over. He managed to resist summoning his keyblade, though. When he managed to re-focus himself, he replied. "I'm sure it would work," he replied. "I think the only weapons that can't harm them are the ones that are just common materials. Much of the magic Donald and I use are things like thunder, fire, and ice, and they harm the nobodies."

Mew nodded and floated around him. 'What about being able to use the weapons for themselves? Miss Lisa's staff is missing, and it harnesses the power of light as well as many other elements if used right. Though, generally it can only be wielded by the one it chooses, much like your keyblade,' she said with a grin.

"Uh, I've never seen a heartless or a nobody use a weapon other than their own, and that includes the Organization," Sora explained, seemingly caught off-guard. "But, how did you know that the keyblade chooses its wielder?" Donald glared up at Mew, as if asking, "yeah, why?"

'I'm the ancestor of most life in my world. There is little knowledge I don't know, so things like the keyblade have been told to me by King Arcues, our God.' Mew explained.

Sora nodded once. "Any more questions?" he asked, returning to his stance with his hands behind his head. He ran through what he knew that would be useful, although he couldn't think of much else.

'What would they do to Miss Lisa and Jubilee if they got a hold of them?' Mew asked, seeming to become concerned over what could happen.

"I don't think they'd hurt them, if they can avoid it," Sora mused. "Although, I have no idea how they use the Princesses of Heart to open Kingdom Hearts, so I don't know. One of my friends was a Princess of Heart and was captured, but she wasn't hurt, as far as she told me."

Mew seemed a little worried still, but she nodded. 'Okay. Thank you, Sora,' she said with a grin before starting to fly off.

As mew floated past, Logan reached out and caught her by the tail. "How old _are_ you?" he asked. "Logan, this is not the time-" Xavier protested. "Why not?" Logan countered. "We're learning about heartless and nobodies, why not pokemon, too?" He loosened his grip on Mew's tail a bit so that he was still holding on, but barely.

Mew blinked and grinned. 'A lot older than you... by a couple million years.'

Scott and Ororo both seemed incredibly surprised by this and couldn't help but stare.

Logan let go and his hand fell to his side. There was no way that even he, with his extremely slowed healing, would ever live that long.

The only signs that Gambit took notice was a pause in his card shuffling and his eyes shifting to look at the pokemon. Even Xavier seemed a bit surprised.

Mew giggled and did a little back flip. 'Acting your age is boring; even more so when you don't even age anymore. And if you're wondering about Mewtwo, he's only about 8 years old,' she said with a grin. 'We legendaries live a very long time. We have to, seeing as how we can only breed every 500 years or so. Bye now!' she said, disappearing with a little shower of sparkles showing that she had teleported out of the room.

"We may have to start asking Lisa more questions later" Scott said with blink.

"I get the feeling I'm not the only one here from another world," Sora pointed out.

"We have at least three different worlds running around in this one," Hank said.

Lisa poked in at this point, wearing her third outfit for the day. "I just passed Mew giggling like she had an entire holiday's worth of chocolate... Is everything intact?"

"Yes, yes, everything's fine," Xavier replied. "Although, I think you just caught the very end of this meeting. I don't think these three have any more to say."

Sora smiled and shrugged. "Nothing I can think of."

"That's alright. I had to check on some of the other kids who got involved... Hank-sensei, Rogue needs some medical attention when you have time. I helped stop the bleeding, but it looks like she might need some stitches," she explained.

"On it," Hank replied, getting up and heading to Rogue's room at a very quick walk.

"Logan, Scott, you know how to program the Danger Room," Xavier pointed out. "Why don't you take Sora, Donald and Goofy and program some situations with heartless and nobodies. It would be a good idea for everyone to practice fighting these things off, just in case."

Lisa seemed slightly puzzled as to what she missed, but decided she could probably ask Gambit or Sora if she needed.

Scott nodded and stood up to do so, looking towards Sora and the others.

* * *

About a half an hour later, some of the group went out walking in the city. It hadn't taken long for Goofy to be banned from the Danger Room for accidentally setting off several things. So, to be useful, he offered to escort the group in case of a heartless or nobody attack.

Meanwhile, a strange wolf-like creature was walking through the streets of New York.

Cella seemed quietly hyper, walking with a bounce, looking everywhere, especially in shop windows. Kurt tried to keep to the shadows as much as possible, and Warren looked every bit a wealthy, normal, businessman out for a casual stroll, his wings hiding fairly well under his jacket.

~Huh?~ Cella turned around, seeing something odd in the reflection on the window she was looking in. She saw the wolf-creature. ~What... is that?~ she asked, pointing. Warren couldn't tell what was being said but followed the finger she had pointed.

"Heartless, nobody, or pokemon?" he asked, knowing that there were probably more options, but stuck with those three.

"She doesn't know either," Goofy said, referring to the pokemon trainer in the group. "But it's not a heartless or a nobody, but the things it's fighting with are," he pointed out The wolf creature leapt down off the building and on to an awning, then to a nearby building only to get knocked down. Surprisingly, the creature landed on its feet and kept fighting off the creatures until they all had vanished. It took a step forward and tripped in a nearby pot hole in the sidewalk, falling over.

Warren and Kurt tried to hold back their laughter, as they, along with Cella, went over to help. Cella wanted to find out more about this creature, find out if it really was a pokemon. Although, as she went to kneel, something else caught her eye. ~Is it? couldn't be...~ she thought out loud. A green-and-white head poked around the corner, resembling a lost, little girl. ~Kirlia!~ she exclaimed, rushing over and forgetting about the wolf-thing. The Kirlia looked overjoyed at seeing its trainer, and leapt up, giving her a hug.

The creature stood carefully, rubbing the top of his head and opening his eyes. He seemed to just stare into space with clouded-pink eyes.

Goofy walked over as well. "Garwsh, are you okay, Mr. Dog Thing?" he asked. [I am fine. Thank you for the concern.] He spoke using telepathy intended for everyone, though his accent seemed somewhat Asian.

"Telepathy-speak," Kurt said, slightly surprised. "Are you a pokemon? One of Lisa's, maybe?"

Cella walked back over, Kirlia twirling behind her like a ballerina. ~Sorry about that,~ she apologized.

[Yes,] He said with a smile, closing his eyes and still not turning his head in their direction. He turned and faced them, looking around, it seemed, with his eyes closed. [There are... four of you correct? My name is Tsuneo,] he said with a nod.

"I'm Warren, and this is Kurt, Goofy, and Cella," he introduced, indicating with his hand who the owners of the names are.

"Nani?" Cella questioned, tilting her head and looking confused at the pokemon.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but is there anything wrong?" Kurt asked. "Something seems a bit... off about you." He failed to pinpoint that it was the eyes that gave him that impression.

[No, nothing is wrong. As for what is off, I'm completely blind,] he replied, listening idly as Goofy translated for Cella.

"Zat explains it," Kurt replied.

"Anyways, we should probably get you back to the mansion. You did say you were one of Lisa's pokemon, right?" Warren asked.

[Yes. Lisa-chan is my trainer,] he said with a nod, opening his eyes and tilting his head to the side.

"If you're blind, how come you were able to fight so well?" Goofy asked, being a little blunt.

Tsuneo didn't seem to mind in the slightest. [We lucario are blessed with a second sight, called Aura. Lisa can also see aura. Following the aura is how I see, so as such, I never really need my true eyes. Though, I cannot help to wonder what things are like when seen as you see them normally.]

Warren listened, although it was obvious he still wanted to get back to the mansion. He started walking, not saying anything more. When Cella noticed that Warren was walking away, she motioned for Kirlia to follow as she caught up.

"Vell, vhat is it like seeing auras?" Kurt asked, slowly starting to follow as well.

The pokemon followed as he explained. [Everything is followed by clouds of light. The colors depend on the heart of the person they cling to. Things like trees also have aura, so I can see most obstacles. Cities can be harder, as the aura of structures are darker and harder to see clearly.]

"Interesting," Kurt commented. "Vhereas, normally, ve see objects and people in color, depending on ze light."

Tsuneo nodded. [Yes, but seeing one's aura also tells you how that person is feeling and what type of person they are.]

"I'd like to be able to do zat," the mutnt replied, in awe.

Tsuneo chuckled at this. [Most people say this. How is Lisa-chan?]

"Pretty good, considering zere are people after her," Kurt said, a hint of a sigh in his voice.

[What kind of people?] he asked with a small growl. He was obviously just as protective of her as all the other pokemon.

"Vell, zere's ze Brotherhood, who are mutants like Varren and I, but use zeir powers for ze wrong reasons; there's Organization XIII, who are beings without hearts, and another two who ve don't know much about at all," Warren explained, counting off on the three fingers of one of his hands.

The lucario sighed. [She's always been a bit of a trouble magnet, but I believe this is a new record.]

"Vhat has she gotten into in ze past?" Kurt asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

[She's thwarted at least four organizations who wanted to take over our world in the past, if I recall correctly of what Mewtwo told me. One is even responsible for the death of Lisa's father and the creation of Mewtwo himself.]

"Wow," Nightcrawler commented. "She is good."

Lucario nodded. [She works hard to help anyone she meets. Sometimes too hard. Sometimes she makes herself sick, or gets hurt, or even forgets to eat.]

"Ve'll try to prevent zat vhile she's at ze mansion," Kurt stated. "Speaking of which, ve're almost there." He looked over at the institute, which was now plenty close enough to see. Just a little bit further and they'll be at the gate.

Tsuneo nodded with a smile. [Thank you for bringing me to her. Since I use aura as my main sight, it sometimes becomes hard to track people down.]

"If you need any help vith tracking, go ahead and ask Logan," Kurt suggested. "Assuming he's not in a bad mood, he'll help. And, he's ze best at ze mansion for things like zat."

[Perhaps he can help locate Senshi, then,] Tsuneo said thoughtfully.

"Who's Senshi?" Goofy asked curiously.

[He's Lisa's other lucario.] Tsuneo said with a nod.

"He might..." Kurt replied with a nod. "If he can get a smell sample. Zat's probably one reason why he hasn't tried tracking ze pokemon yet. Lack of smell samples. His nose may be good, but it's no better than a bloodhound."

Tsuneo stopped outside the fence for the Xavier institute. How he could tell it was there was still somewhat of a mystery. What was more impressive is that he was able to leap up and land perfectly balanced on top of the fence.

Warren looked up at the Lucario, surprised. "Looks like we're going in here," he said, spreading his wings and taking off, over the fence.

"Fine by me," Kurt said, teleporting to the other side.

~But, what about me?~ Cella called out. She looked at her Kirlia, who shrugged. She sighed, reaching for the masterball on her belt. ~Go, Lugia!~ she called. She climbed on the pokemon's back. ~Need a ride?~ she asked Goofy.

Goofy nodded and carefully climbed up on to the Lugia.

Tsuneo meanwhile was already half way across the courtyard.

Kurt teleported over to where Warren landed. "He's fast!" he commented about Tsuneo, before teleporting over to the mansion.

"So says the teleporter," Warren commented to himself.

~Hold on tight!~ Cella advised as Lugia started flapping his wings. After two flaps, he was in the air and gliding well over the fence.

Goofy indeed held on tight and watched as some of the students and Scott scattered as Tsuneo ran through the crowds towards the buildings. He dodged them only at the last possible second.

Lugia landed in the first spot he saw where he wouldn't land on someone. Cella and Kirlia used a wing as a slide to get down. Goofy did the same and followed.

'Lisa, I think you have another pokemon on his way to greet you,' Jean telepathically called out, seeing some of the commotion from super-powered mutants almost getting run over by a two-legged dog in a hurry. She went over to the only injury she saw and went to treat it. Once that was done, she and some of the other teachers took several of the students into the city.

* * *

Lisa began to make her way out of the library to go see what all the chaos was about.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mansion hallway ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Logan walked up to the Cajun mutant in the hall, silently annoyed at the Professor for pinning him with this job. "You've been hanging around here for a while, not doing much other than mooching our food and watching over Lisa," he stated.

Gambit glared at Logan. "So?" he asked, still shuffling his playing cards.

Logan was about to answer, but caught a whiff of something approaching. Fast. He waited to answer until either he knew they wouldn't get run over, or until one of them did.

The creature kept running as fast as he could. Sadly, he managed to collide into the Cajun at full speed and went sprawling on to the floor with a groan.

Logan seemed unaffected by the collision, other than that his slightly annoyed expression turned into amusement.

"What the?" Gambit exclaimed as he was run into. He fell, landing on his hands and knees. He sat there for a sec, wondering what just happened. He turned, standing up in the process, looking at the dog-thing that had knocked him over.

The canine coughed slightly. [Umph, what'd I hit? I didn't see anything there...] he said, seeming confused.

"Dat 't'ing' you didn' see was me," Gambit stated.

"I knew you were sneaky, Gambit, but invisible out in the open?" Logan joked. "New mutant power?"

"Actually, Tsuneo is physically blind," Lisa chirped as she walked up. "For him to see he needs to see someone's aura, or hear their thoughts. If someone has a hard time being susceptible to telepathy and their aura is also foreign then Tsuneo can't see them," she explained.

"Dat explains it," Gambit stated. "Didn't you say you see auras, too? Is it common where you come from?"

"No. Usually only Lucario can do it," Lisa said with a frown. "But my dad could see 'em too, so I guess I inherited it."

Logan thought of an idea. "If Tsuneo is going to be wandering around the mansion, maybe you should go with the first couple times," he said. "Just in case there are others around who'll be invisible to him. Not everyone can take pain like Gambit can, and that looked like it could hurt." he glanced at one of the spikes on the Lucario's paw.

[Ah right, my spikes. I think I clipped someone with one earlier as well. Perhaps walking will be preferable from here on,] he said, seeming a little embarrassed.

"You okay Niisan?" Lisa asked Gambit.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gambit replied. "I t'ink I avoided de spikes."

"'Niisan'?" Logan repeated. "When did this happen?"

Lisa shrugged. "About a week or so ago?" she said with a smile.

Tsuneo grinned at the apparent bond. [Not many humans get nicknames from Lisa. It is a sign of love and friendship were we are from.]

"Big brother, right?" Logan asked. "Been a while since I was in Japan, but I remember the language well enough."

"I could kinda tell she was hesitant to give me the nickname at first," Gambit said, mostly to Tsuneo.

[Lisa usually is. She has a hard time getting close to actual people,] Tsuneo said with a nod.

"Back home I'm usually picked on. My reputation makes people see me more as a threat to their goals then an actual person sometimes," she said, seeming a little timid to mention it. "But I have the pokemon and my family." She nodded.

Gambit ruffled Lisa's hair. "Good t' know you're havin' a good time 'ere," he said, although he couldn't help but wonder what would happen when she has to go back to her own dimension.

Lisa smiled at this; for now she didn't seem to care.

Suddenly Lisa's cheerfulness faded and she frowned as if she could sense something wrong. Though it didn't take long for what to literally come flying through a wall and deck Wolverine. There stood a massively muscled man with a large helmet on his head.


	25. Sabretooth

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, Pyro, and Goofy

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's and Tsuneo's telepathy]

~Japanese~

=Animalistic=

~=Animalistic Japanese=~

In this chapter, we include some elements from X-Men: Evolution, namely the Juggernaut's helmet having four buckles and Magneto's transport spheres.

I hope you guys are up for a long story. Unedited, this chapter ends around page 190; the full RP is currently 428 pages long, and counting.

* * *

Wolverine was sent flying through a wall. Anyone can tell, it'll take a while for his healing factor to catch up. Until it does, though, he's out cold.

Gambit hadn't seen this mutant before, but he figured it had to be the Juggernaut. He held his bo staff in one hand, card in the other. He protectively stepped between Lisa and the large mutant, throwing a charged card as he did so.

The card didn't phase the large mutant at all. He stomped forward and he swung his arm at Gambit. "Out of my way!"

Gambit tucked into a roll, smoothly landing back on his feet. "Run!" he told Lisa, before jumping up to attempt to get to the Juggernaut's helmet from behind.

Tsuneo, who had been unable to see the mutant, could tell where he was now because of his voice. He attacked, only to get thrown off with ease. The pokemon yelped much like any injured canine would do and he lay still for a moment, giving an almost feral growl.

"Even I can't protect you from him for very long," Gambit pointed out to Lisa. "I'll be fine." Realizing that he probably just gave away his sneak attack, and that he needed a quicker way to slow the brute down, he jumped in front of Juggernaut. Using his staff to support him on the ground, he swung up sideways and planted a firm two-footed kick to the Juggernaut's gut, before quickly returning both feet to the ground.

The Juggernaut didn't seem phased really at all, though he gave a startled grunt and he stumbled back as he was nailed rather hard by a ball of energy. "Leave him alone!" Lisa called, her hand still glowing brightly and the energy coming off her body in almost flame-like wisps.

Gambit looked back at Lisa, surprised. "Keep dat up, and I might let you help," he commented.

'Get his helmet off,' Xavier tried telling Gambit through telepathy, realizing the threat. However, since Gambit was busy, he didn't notice the attempt at a telepathic message.

The Juggernaut looked at Lisa and smirked. "So the girly does have a few tricks" He said attempting an attack at Gambit while his guard was down.

Gambit just barely managed to get out of Juggernaut's swinging range. Any slower, and he would've been punched through a wall, too.

Logan started to come to. That is, until something heavy and hard hit him in the head. "Not here for you this time," Sabretooth quietly growled. Despite wanting to go snatch the girl now, he forced himself to wait a little longer for the perfect moment.

Lisa frowned and she kicked a trashcan in the hall at the Juggernaut to distract him. While he was busy blocking the trashcan, Lisa sent another ball of aura at him, again distracting him. He was getting a little annoyed and started to come after Lisa this time. "Crap!" she hissed, as she barely got clear of a swing. She nearly tripped over the rubble near the hole in the wall.

Sabretooth smirked. There it is! He leaped out of the hole in the wall, snatching Lisa as she stumbled. He placed a hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't yell out.

Gambit didn't notice Sabretooth's presence at all, since he was too busy trying to slow down the Juggernaut.

Lisa struggled, focusing energy to her hands. She grabbed Sabretooth's arm in attempt to make him let go.

Sabretooth quickly moved his arm, going to grab Lisa's wrists in the same movement. Once they were further from the fight, he moved his hand from her mouth and rested it on her shoulder. He scraped his claws over the shoulder, one claw dangerously close to the neck. "Now, try that burning thing again, and you'll regret it, at the least," he warned in a low growl, putting his pinky claw over her neck to make sure she gets the idea.

Lisa frowned slightly. "You better let go, or I'll do worse," she said, glaring defiantly at him.

"I think I can take it," Sabretooth replied, smirking. "You, on the other hand," he slashed his claws diagonal down Lisa's back, aiming to rip through the skin, "not so much."

Lisa winced and she clenched her jaws so she wouldn't cry out in pain, though the obvious effort was a give away as to how much it hurt.

Sabretooth's smirk grew. He heard noise coming from the mansion, most likely Logan waking up. "Time to go," he said, hurrying away from the mansion.

Lisa winced as she was forced to hurry, though it probably didn't help that she was leaving a slight blood trail for Logan to follow.

Sabretooth realized that he was leaving a trail, but it didn't really matter. It wasn't long before they got to an open metal sphere. Sabretooth pushed Lisa into it, and then got in himself.

Lisa gave a yelp as she was shoved into the sphere and she winced, not even really bothering to sit up at the moment.

The sphere closed up, then started flying, quite quickly, away from the mansion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsuneo took a few moments to collect his strength. After a moment he attacked, though this time with aura spheres and dark energy. He was attacking in the general direction of Logan, however, because he was the only one out of the fighters he could see.

Logan was about to sit up, but paused when he saw an aura sphere fly over him. When he did get up, he glared at the lucario. "You missed; the Juggernaught's over there," he said, pointing, before going over to the fight. Silently wondering why none of the other X-Men have showed up, he popped his claws out, ready to fight.

Gambit was relieved that he had help, though he wasn't about to show it. Getting up from getting knocked over, he tried to think of a way to attack that might be more effective. That's when he realized something odd - Juggernaut hadn't made any attempts at Lisa for a while. "Where's Lisa?" he asked Tsuneo, not daring to look away from the Juggernaut.

Tsuneo frowned his ears twitched and he frowned. [I-I can't sense her. She's not here anymore,] he said seeming concerned. [Oi, you there; one I can see, I know not your name, but can you get behind our enemy so I can direct my attacks?] he asked.

Juggernaut grinned slightly and he went after all three of them now. Tsuneo was just barely able to dodge and leap up on to the mutant's head. If one had been watching, they would have seen the faintest ear twitch before the movement was done.

"It's Logan," Logan said, stumbling back and managing to avoid most of Juggernaut's attack. He paid a lot of attention to both the mutant and the lucario. Assuming he didn't have to stay behind Juggernaut at the moment, he waited a bit further back, ready to move.

Gambit, however, wasn't quite so lucky. He was getting really worn out, and didn't move quick enough. Needless to say, he wasn't getting up for a while.

The Juggernaut was getting really pissed to say the least as he tried to shake the lucario off. The pokemon latched on as hard as he could.

[I'm losing my grip!] he shouted to Logan, though it was about this time Scott decided to show up. He fired a blast the Juggernaut, and Tsuneo back-flipped off the mutant's head, landing agilely on his feet despite his disability.

Logan ran to do what Tsuneo had asked of him, and went behind Juggernaut. "About time, Syke," Logan commented.

A bamf sound could be heard as Kurt popped into view next to Cyclops. "Sorry, ve were busy trying to fight off Pyro and Mystique," he apologized.

Tsuneo used a very large Aura Sphere, that was several times larger then the one he threw at Logan, and he flung it at Juggernaut. The mutant moved, but it swerved after him and still hit him, causing him to stumble back from the impact.

Seeing another shot Cyclops fired his visor again, hoping that someone would get up there and take off Juggernaut's helmet.

Kurt teleported onto the Juggernaut's head, leaning forward to unbuckle the first of four buckles. Deciding to save the easiest for last, he went for a front one.

Juggernaut growled and attempted to fling Kurt off. Though, his arm was shot by Cyclops, and Tsuneo used a dark pulse attack that made him stumble, allowing Kurt to continue.

Having gotten the first buckle undone, he reached for the second one. At the same time, he felt for the third buckle with his tail. Once he found it, he hooked his tail on it and pulled up. Three down.

The Juggernaut still attempted to get Kurt off him, but failed because of the barrage of attacks that distracted him and his helmet began to come loose.

As soon as he un-hooked the last buckle, Kurt shifted all his weight back, falling and taking the helmet with him. He landed on the floor on his back with a grunt.

Xavier, having perfect timing, rolled up in his wheelchair behind the Juggernaut. He used the full force of his mind to disrupt Juggernaut's.

Tsuneo backed up and snarled at the Juggernaut, finally able to see him clearly now.

Juggernaut fell to his knees, clutching his head and shouting rather loudly, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The Professor seemed to struggle a bit to keep control, but quickly sent a (hopefully) final blow to Juggernaut's mind. He was prepared, though, in case he was any stronger than before.

With this the large man collapsed, having been rendered unconscious.

Tsuneo blinked. [So does this happen often or did I just catch you on a bad day?]

"Happens often enough," Logan growled. "Although, you'd hate to run into Magneto. He has a 'psychic invisibility helmet' of his own."

[Oh fun.] Tsuneo said with a frown, folding his arms. [How are we going to find Lisa-chan?] he asked looking around blindly.

Scott seemed a little puzzled. "Are you... blind?"

The Lucario gave a nod with a grin. [Yup, blind as a post.]

"Another little surprise from Lisa's world," Logan stated. "But, give me a bit of time, and I can track her."

"I think Gambit needs some medical attention," Kurt pointed out, having teleported to the unconscious mutant.

"We're short on medical staff at the moment," Xavier pointed out.

[I need medical attention too. Stompy there broke some ribs,] Tsuneo said with a frown.

Scott looked at him. "Then how were you able to fight?"

[My aura grows more powerful the more damage my body takes, sort of the cornered rat will fight back sorta thing,] he explained.

Xavier sighed. "Kurt, could you take Gambit and Tsuneo to the medical lab?" he asked. "And try to find Mewtwo, he seems to have some medical experience. Logan, try to track Lisa, but take Scott with. Any hint you're in over your heads, come back and wait for the others. Understood?" He said the last bit of instructions with dead-seriousness that was mostly aimed at Logan.

"I hear ya," Logan replied, making his way over to a spot with Lisa's scent.

"Vant me to teleport you to ze medical office?" Kurt asked the Lucario as he picked Gambit up.

[I'd rather walk, actually. Do you need any help carrying the Roadblock?] he asked with a big grin, obviously quite cheerful despite the pain he was in.

"I got it," Kurt replied, amused by the nickname, though trying to figure out how it came about. "Though, you might have to get the elevator button for me when we get there."

[That may be difficult] Tsuneo said waving his paw in front of his face dramatically.

"Right, zat." Kurt said. "Almost forgot. I think I can get it with my tail."

However, he wouldn't have to. Sora walked up. "Hey, Kurt. I heard something going on over there," he pointed towards where the fight was. "I miss anything?" He seemed to not notice the mutant hanging limp from Kurt's arms.

[Nah, just an angry man exploding through a wall,] Tsuneo said as if this was normal. Had the angry man he had been referring to been Logan, well that may have been accurate. [And I get it all the time; it doesn't bother me.]

"Vell, zat's an understatement," Kurt pointed out. "Zere was a fight against an extremely powerful mutant. Both Gambit and Tsuneo here need medical attention."

"I could probably help with that," Sora pointed out. His keyblade appeared in his hand; he pointed it at Gambit and cast a Cura spell. It healed the bruises and cuts, but Gambit didn't wake up. "That should help, at least. And for you," Sora reached into a random pocket and pulled out a potion. "Drink this." He held it out to the Lucario.

[Drink what?] He said tilting his head to the side, seeming confused.

"He's blind," Kurt explained. "Tsuneo, just hold out your paw. Sora will put the bottle right in your reach."

"It's a potion," Sora said. "It'll help." Tsuneo held out his paws carefully and waited. Sora put the bottle in Lucario's paws. "Careful. Don't drop it," he warned.

Tsuneo acted like he was about to drop the potion, but he straightened up and gave a small bow to Sora. [Thank you,] he said before drinking the potion slowly.

* * *

Lisa was half conscious by now and she had earned a few more wounds making it look like she had been attacked by a rather angry bear. These new wounds were a little more deep then the shallow ones on her back and were located at her back, right side, shoulder and abdomen.

_Girl's going to get me in trouble, _Sabretooth thought with a low growl. Finally, the sphere came to a stop and the top opened up. Sabretooth pulled Lisa out and prepared for the lecture he'll probably get from Magneto.

Lisa winced and gave a whimper of pain when she was lifted.

"Sabretooth, you idiot!" Magneto exclaimed. "I told you not to harm her!"

Sabretooth flinched. "She was being difficult," he explained.

Lisa cringed a little as well, but only because she was being carried roughly. Otherwise, she didn't do much but glare at Magneto.

"And she still has a fighting spirit. No wonder Naraku let her go," Magneto stated.

Lisa was still glaring at him, though she winced after a little while. "Ump." Though, she squirmed a bit despite this and she yet again tried to attack her captor.

Magneto used whatever scrap metal he could find to use as a kind of rope to restrain Lisa.

Lisa yelped as she was restrained. She seemed just a little more worn out, as if she was starting to have blood loss set in.

"Can't have you dying on us," Magneto stated, with a quick glare at Sabretooth. "I'll be nice. Come along." He walked away, pulling the metal around Lisa with him.

Lisa frowned slightly as she floated somewhat helplessly behind the mutant.

* * *

Meanwhile, it didn't take long for Logan to take whiff of Sabretooth's scent along with Lisa's. "Blood," Logan growled when he was still a ways from the first blood splatter. He hurried over and sniffed, confirming that it was, in fact, Lisa's. Without checking to see if Scott was keeping up, Logan followed the trail.

Scott followed as well, and he looked at the blood, concerned. He followed Logan for the time being he remained silent.

Logan sniffed a patch of grass that seemed to be flattened. He took one more sniff of the air, before growling into the sky. To say he was frustrated would be an understatement.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, seeming a little worried now.

"Trail ends," Logan explained. "All signs point to Magneto and his transport spheres."

Scott frowned even more now. "So how do we find her?"

"How do we find everyone else that goes missing?" Logan replied, meaning for it to be more of an answer than a question. He started backtracking to the mansion.

Scott nodded and he began to follow after Logan.


	26. Senshi

Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully this'll be the last! LisaOak has kindly edited the RP into story form to be put on here.

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, Pyro, and Goofy

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's, Senshi's, and Tsuneo's telepathy]

~Japanese~

=Animalistic=

~=Animalistic Japanese=~

* * *

Magneto had taken Lisa to his own version of a medical lab, where an ex-doctor worked to patch Lisa up while he still had her magnetically strapped to the table. "You'll cooperate now, right?" he asked while the doctor worked.

Lisa glared slightly again and she looked away from him. She was still being stubborn, obviously still not taking orders, and she was hiding pretty well how much pain she was in. The girl, however, frowned a little and she seemed a little dizzy as if she was about really to pass out.

"You might change your mind later," Magneto said as he sat down. He would leave the room, but if he does so, his power over the metal keeping Lisa in place would be gone.

"Doubt it," she murmured quietly.

Gambit stirred. Even though he was healed, Kurt had still brought him to the medical room. "What?" He went to sit up. Memories flooded back of the fight. "Where's Lisa?" he demanded, looking around.

Tsuneo frowned. [We don't know...] he replied sadly.

"And you probably shouldn't be getting up so quickly," Kurt advised.

"I feel fine," Gambit replied. "I need t' help get Lisa back." Kurt gave Gambit a look that said "You're hurt, so lay back down."

Recognizing that look, Sora spoke up. "Cura healed the injuries. Though, I would like to help, too."

Tsuneo frowned slightly. [Something doesn't feel quite right with waiting here... it's bothering me as well,] he said, not bothering to move his head.

"The potion would've healed you, too," Sora pointed out. "Why don't we go talk to the Professor about it?"

Though, there was no need to ask the professor. 'Come to my office,' he broadcasted to those in the medical room, Donald, Goofy, Mew and Mewtwo. Logan had gotten back and told Xavier what he had found.

Tsuneo blinked and seemed confused. [Someone will need to lead me,] he said with a grin.

"I vill," Kurt stated, leading the way out of the room.

Mewtwo and Mew, however, were there within a few moments.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Xavier's Office ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"For those who don't know, Lisa was kidnapped," Xavier stated once everyone was in his office. "The trail led to a dead end, though we do know it's most likely Magneto who has her. Our numbers are considerably reduced for the day, though I fear what might happen if we wait." He sighed. "We'll need all of you to help. Mew, Mewtwo, Tsuneo, a couple strong pokemon could help a great deal. Though, no metal."

[That rules me out,] Tsuneo chirped. [My fur is lined with it.]

"You'll have Wolverine for company," Xavier assured the Lucario.

[Mew and I should be able to assist well enough; too many others will bring unwanted attention,] Mewtwo said with a nod.

'Magneto... Hey, isn't he the one who has Lisa's staff? We should get that back, too!' Mew pointed out.

"That'll be our second priority, to find the staff," Xavier stated with a nod. He was considering including Cella, but there would be a difficulty with the language gap.

'I hope Lisa's okay,' Mew said with a frown.

"We all do," Xavier said. He glanced at Gambit, who was being very quiet. The Cajun seemed to have a good hold on his emotions, though they showed in that his eyes were glowing red with his power even though he wasn't charging anything.

Mewtwo, however, seemed quite tense, though he was doing a good job at keeping his mood under control.

It was a little later and people were still planning on how to get Lisa back.

Tsuneo, however, was leaping over the fence and he darted towards the nearest tall building he could sense.

Logan had left the meeting when he realized there was no point to him being there. He sniffed, smelling that Tsuneo was running away. As quickly as he could, Logan chased after the pokemon. "Where are you going?" he called when his voice could actually be heard by Tsuneo. The pokemon frowned. "I asked ya a question, Doggie," Logan said. "Although, if it has to do with finding Lisa, I might just join you." His stern expression lightened a bit as he said the last bit.

[Well, you see, Senshi is a master at aura seeking. My skills are somewhat low-grade because I use them constantly. If we find Senshi we find where Lisa-chan is. And if we can bring Senshi back to the mansion, then we can tell the others where she is,] he explained. [Problem is that I can't smell him over the pollution, and there are too many auras to sift through.]

"Well, I'll need a scent sample of some sort to start with," Logan said. "I'm used to the pollution around here, so you can leave the tracking to me."

[Well just smell me. We are the same species so, that at least gives you a bit of a base to start off of,] Tsuneo said with a nod. [Also, one more thing, for obvious reasons I'm immune to body language. When people want me to be quiet they usually hit me on the arm or tell me to shut up.]

Logan nodded, though he couldn't help but think that he knew someone like that a while ago. Anyways, Logan sniffed at Tsuneo, remembering that smell. He sniffed the air, looking for a similar smell. When he didn't find one right away, he went off in a random direction to try there. Tsuneo followed his aura and walked after Logan quietly so he could focus on finding the scent.

Senshi however was currently leaping across rooftops and was near central park trying to track Lisa's Aura. He was now stopping for a rest. It took Logan a while, but he eventually found a scent similar to Tsuneo's. "I think I found the scent," he told the lucario. "Can you smell it?"

Tsuneo stopped and sniffed the air. [Barely... That way right?] he said pointing in the direction he could smell the scent in.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, towards the park," he said, taking off in the direction. He could move pretty quickly despite his metal-coated bones. Tsuneo followed just as quickly seeming to have no problems keeping up with Logan.

Senshi perked up when he could sense another familiar Aura near. Naturally, he followed it and began to head towards the two. There's no doubt, there was something ahead that smelled quite a bit like Tsuneo. He just hoped it wasn't blind as well. The second lucario arrived quickly and he leapt off the building and landed in a crouch right in front of Logan like some sort of fuzzy ninja

Logan stopped before he ran into the lucario. "This is Senshi, I assume," he said.

[Correct, I am Senshi. And you are?] he asked standing looking directly at him. His eyes were a ruby-red color and were not clouded like Tsuneo's.

"I'm Logan. A friend of Lisa's," he introduced himself. "Lisa was kidnapped by a guy named Magneto, but we don't know where he took her."

[Lisa's aura is to the east of the park, past the outskirts of the city. But several other powerful auras are there as well, including one I am unable to clearly see,] he explained.

"That would be Magneto. Problem is, he can control metal and as long as he has his helmet on, psychics can't hurt him," Logan stated. "If we hurry, though, we can tell the others where she is." He started at a quick walk back to the mansion. "Can you tell anything about the auras, other than their power?"

[Specifically, I can tell certain aspects of one's personality based on the color of the aura, and the feel they give off reflects a degree of their abilities,] he stated. [There is a shape shifter, fire wielder, a savage healer... and one other near Lisa's aura that I cannot make out too clearly because of the more powerful one that clouds my sight,] he offered.

"Mystique, Pyro, and Sabretooth," Logan said. "Toad's probably around somewhere, too, but he must be too weak to be sensed from here."

[There were minor auras, but as you said, I can't clearly sense weaker ones from such a distance.] Senshi nodded.

[I told you that Senshi-sempai was powerful!] Tsuneo chirped in respect for the elder pokemon. Senshi smiled in response.

Moments later Logan saw the Institute gates. "Senshi, can you sense a powerful telepath somewhere in that building?" he asked. Knowing Xavier, he probably stayed behind, trying to help as much as he could by using the computers and Cerebro.

[Yes. One as powerful as Mewtwo... I feel him.] He nodded.

"Good. Xavier did stay behind," Logan said. "That's who we need to talk to, unless the others still haven't left, either."

Senshi frowned. [No, no one else is near the psychic,] he said, looking at Logan.

[He is right; I cannot sense Mew or Mewtwo any longer,] Tsuneo said as well.

"That's actually a good thing," Logan pointed out. "Where is the psychic? I don't want to waste any more time than necessary." By that point, they were walking through the doors of the mansion.

[This way.] Senshi said taking the lead running towards the Cerebro doors on all fours.

Logan ran after, recognizing that they were heading towards Cerebro. 'Chuck, I know where Lisa is,' he thought, hoping that the professor could hear him.

Xavier sighed, putting the Cerebro helmet down. He couldn't find Magneto, or any of his followers. 'Where is she, and how...?' Xavier replied telepathically as he wheeled to the door.

'Let the pokemon explain. We're almost there.'

Senshi and Tsuneo came to a stop in front of the Professor, though Tsuneo almost didn't stop in time, so Senshi had to grab him by his tail and pull him back.

"Where is she?" Xavier asked, figuring that his other questions could come later. At the same time, he sent a telepathic message to Scott, saying that they have a lead as to where Magneto has Lisa.

[The building is towards the outskirts of this city to the east of the large park,] Senshi explained to the Professor.

"There are several mutants there, including Magneto, Mystique, Sabretooth, and Pyro," Logan added.

Xavier relayed this information to Scott. "Thank you," he said two the two dog-like pokemon and one dog-like mutant.

[Pleasure to help,] Senshi said with a bow. [Lisa's aura is in the same room with two powerful people: one I could not even make out properly, the other has an aura too dim for me to see,] the pokemon added.

"And when they can't make out an aura properly, it usually means that the person has a resistance to telepathy," Logan explained.

"In other words, Magneto with his helmet on," Xavier concluded.

[That's correct. How'd you know?] Senshi asked curiously.

[I ran headlong into someone who I couldn't see,] Tsuneo said with a nod.

[Oh, I see. Were they injured?] Senshi asked.

[No clue; after that, a big loud person burst through the wall so... I couldn't be sure,] Tsuneo said, shrugging.

Senshi seemed puzzled more by this. [Well, I suppose that explains the large hole we passed on the way here.]

"Gumbo's fine," Logan replied, using his own nickname for Gambit. "He was able to survive against the Juggernaut, which is no easy task. Getting run over by this guy," he nodded towards Tsuneo, "wouldn't do much damage."

Tsuneo stuck his tongue out at Logan, though he got cuffed on the back of the head by Senshi. [Mind your manners.]

Logan gave a low growl. 'It's best not to get Logan angry,' Xavier telepathically advised the pokemon. 'If you haven't noticed already.'

[Tsuneo is always like that,] Senshi sighed. [Granted, however, he is younger.]

[Geezer,] Tsuneo teased to Senshi, though this earned another stern thwap, which knocked the lucario face-first into the floor.

[Don't disrespect your elders,] Senshi growled. Logan chuckled.

"Play nice you three," Xavier warned as he made his way to the elevator. He spoke as if he was talking to children, although as far as maturity levels go, he might as well have been.

[Right then,] Senshi said while holding the younger, smaller lucario on the floor with one paw. [What should we do now?] he asked, ignoring Tsuneo's protests and attempts to get up.

"Well, usually when I'm left out of a mission, I work out in the danger room," Logan suggested. "Not much else around here to do when everyone's gone."

[I prefer meditation myself, but that's mostly because I don't train or fight too often,] Senshi said with a nod, only letting Tsuneo up when he had stopped struggling and asked politely to be let up.

"Meditation helps," Logan said with a shrug. "But I prefer hands-on training."


	27. Rescue

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC)Lisa, all the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, Pyro, and Goofy

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

_Thoughts_

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's, Senshi's, and Tsuneo's telepathy]

~Japanese~

=Animalistic=

~=Animalistic Japanese=~

Okay, this time I have no excuse for the delay. Hope you like this action-packed chapter! We're getting close to chapter 30, and LisaOak and I have a fun little surprise for you readers when we reach it. ^^

* * *

Despite Lisa's wounds and the state of her health, she had resumed fighting against her captors. She even managed to give the mutant trying to sedate her a nasty burn, using her aura powers.

For the time being she was resting a little, but she was still hostile to anyone who attempted to get near her.

Magneto dismissed the doctor, seeing that he was getting nowhere with Lisa at the moment. "Pyro, come here," Magneto called for his helper. He had told Pyro beforehand that when he was called, he's to bring Lisa's staff. He could tell it meant something to Lisa, even though he didn't know what. He hoped he could use it as leverage.

Lisa seemed worn out. She again struggled, trying to get loose. This time, her Aura flared up so wildly that it was clearly visible and the energy reading was getting quite high. "Let me go, Bucket Head!" she shouted, this time squirming, still underneath the metal that held her to the table.

Pyro quickly came into the room and he offered Magneto the staff.

Lisa seemed to calm down, but it seemed that it was only because she was getting tired.

Magneto tapped the staff on the medical room table by Lisa's head to get her attention, though he pulled it back quickly. "Drop something?" he taunted.

"More like you stole it!" Lisa snapped with a huff.

"Me?" Magneto asked, as if surprised anyone would accuse him of stealing. "Regardless of how it came into my possession, it is now. And, unless you cooperate, it'll stay that way. If you don't," he glanced at Pyro, "We'll just have to use it as firewood."

"Like to see you try" Lisa quipped with a smirk, almost as if she knew something they didn't.

Magneto caught on to the hint. "Even if it is fireproof, I'm sure out of the many mutants under my command we'll figure out something that'll render it unusable."

"It's already unusable why do you think it's the size of a baton." Lisa said squirming. "I'm not going to cooperate with the likes of you! You might as well forget trying to convince me and leave me alone!"

"Consider yourself lucky, girl," Magneto snapped. "There are demons after you who can do worse than Sabretooth did, and not bother to try to patch you up. Organization XIII is demanding I hand you over to them, and they are heartless in every sense of the word."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Scott at this point was piloting the Blackbird. "I think we found it," he said, looking down at the base from the air. He looked for a place to land far enough away to avoid too much suspicion, but not too far as to not allow them to escape.

"Jus' land somewhere, den," Gambit said. His silent anger hadn't toned down at all from when they were at the institute.

"Touchy, touchy," Kurt commented. Gambit glared at Kurt, eyes glowing brightly. Kurt, scared, teleported to the other side of the jet and hid behind Mewtwo.

Mewtwo sighed. [Save your anger,] he said with a frown, though it was just as easy to tell that he was moody too.

Scott carefully landed the jet in the cover of some trees and he opened the doors to let everyone out, half expecting Gambit and Mewtwo to bolt at the first chance.

Gambit probably would've been first out the jet, if not for Kurt teleporting ahead of him. Instead, Gambit speedily walked down the ramp second, not waiting for the others to keep up.

Mewtwo and Mew followed closely. Mew instantly vanished into thin air and Mewtwo charged a brief amount of power and stored it. Scott followed after them quickly.

In a space next to the jet, a very colorful jet-like-thing landed, Sora leading the way out of it. "Hey, wait up!" he called, trying to run after Gambit.

"Sora!" Donald protested, somewhat clumsily chasing after the keyblade wielder.

"Guys! Wait for me!" Goofy called as he chased after Donald and Sora.

"Tell him that," Sora called back to Goofy, pointing at Gambit.

Lisa ran up to Gambit, looking fairly worse-for-wear. At least, it looked like Lisa. She looked up at Gambit with a look that pretty much screamed "help me".

"Lisa?" Gambit asked, reaching down to help the girl up.

"Well, that was easy," Sora commented.

Mewtwo growled slightly and he seemed extremely hostile to say the least. [That's not her. Get away.]

Gambit seemed confused, though stepped back. "Lisa's" eyes flashed a yellow color. "Smart kitty," she said, turning into Mystique. She went to kick Gambit, although he dodged. "Come get me," she taunted, her voice and her shape turning into Gambit's halfway through the taunt.

Mewtwo snarled and charged after her. Mew flew down and tugged on Gambit's Coat. 'This way!' she called, wanting to show them where Lisa was while Mewtwo was busy. Gambit quickly followed, not bothering to see if anyone followed.

"Donald, Goofy, help out here," Sora said. "I'm going to help find Lisa."

Donald gave Sora a salute, showing he heard. Sora ran off after Mew and Gambit as quickly as he could.

Mew stopped and held up her paw for a sec, her ears twitching as they made their way into the building. Scott was already inside - Mew had shown him in because she could sense Mystique near.

'Someone's in the hall,' she said with a frown.

Gambit took out his staff, ready to attack. Sora summoned his keyblade, though it wasn't the same one as before. The other one was the Kingdom Key. This one, however, almost looked like it was made of fire.

Mew frowned slightly. 'Let me go. If you two leave, then we can't get Lisa away from Magnet Man,' she said. 'She should be down the hall to the left and in one of the rooms there' she replied quietly before turning invisible to sneak up on the person in the hall.

Gambit nodded, though he didn't put away his staff. He hurried in the direction Mew pointed him in, Sora following close behind.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The mutant that Mew had sensed happened to be Callisto. She seemed confused, as she was getting a very faint feeling that a mutant was approaching, but she couldn't pick up on its powers.

Mew appeared suddenly but in the form of a houndoom, growling and snarling at the mutant as she came out from the shadows.

"What the hell are you?" Callisto asked, seeing the dog thing.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"I see we have visitors," Magneto said, feeling some metal approaching. _Someone has a lot of zippers on their clothes!_

Sora slowed down, feeling something hold him back. He realized it was his necklace and various buckles and zippers on his clothes pulling on him. "Little help here?" he asked.

Mewtwo at this point was approaching the complex as well.

Scott stopped and looked at Sora. "He knows we're here," he said with a frown.

"He uses magnetism, right?" Sora asked "Maybe Magnera could work?" He used the spell, holding the keyblade out in front of him. The blade effectively turned into a magnet, pulling Sora forward.

By that time, Gambit was at the door, about to go in and rescue his "little sister".

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Mew gave a roaring snarl and she leaped at Callisto, aiming to bite her arm.

Callisto ran out of the way of the creature, almost appearing to teleport because of her speed.

Mew rebounded off the wall agilely and snarled at Callisto again, but this time she exhaled flames at her.

"Whoa!" Callisto exclaimed, running away from the fire.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Scott was following Gambit, and soon Mewtwo joined as well.

As soon as Gambit opened the door, he flung a charged card at Magneto. However, Magneto was ready with a metal shield, so the blast didn't get to him at all.

Mewtwo, however, attacked second and he threw a large shadow ball at Magneto. It exploded on contact as well, but was very potent.

Lisa was happy to see them, but she was still strapped to the table by metal. Scott attempted to rush over to help, but he was nearly burned by Pyro.

Magneto still held up his metal shield against the shadow ball. "I wouldn't do that, Cyclops," he warned. He moved a rather sharp piece of metal so that it pointed at Lisa. Instead of attacking her, though, he sent it flying at Cyclops.

The mutant gave a shout and barely dodged it; the shard of metal flying into the nearby wall.

"Sora, get Lisa out!" Gambit ordered.

"I'd use Magnera again, but I'm running low on magic," he said. "I don't have enough for another spell." He thought for a second. "I have an idea," Sora said, pulling out one of the four charms he held. "Help us out, Stitch!"


	28. Stitch

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC) Lisa, the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, Pyro, Goofy, and (gasp! A new one!) Stitch!

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

'Telepathy'

[Mewtwo's/Lucario telepathy]

Keeping the above intro stuff short for this short chapter of Just Another Student.

A quick little note about the most recent new character, this Stitch is based more on the one in Kingdom Hearts, instead of the movie. In KH, Stitch was terrorizing Hollow Bastion, so I'm just going to assume he somehow excaped his homeworld for a while and has taken residence with the Final Fantacy characters in Hollow Bastion for now. Also, in the game, Stitch has this move where he licks Sora to help him regain MP. Just so you guys aren't wondering how Stitch licking Sora could help him.

* * *

Gambit would've questioned, if he wasn't trying to defend himself against fire and metal. "Let her go!" he ordered Magneto. "You don' have any use for her!" He managed to get to where Lisa was being held, but try as he might, he couldn't get the metal off. If it was rope, he could easily charge the fibers just enough to get the rope to fray, but he didn't dare try with metal.

While Gambit was distracted, there was a small flash of light. From it a little blue creature appeared and laughing manically. "Stitch 'Ere Sora. what need?" He asked looking at the boy with a fiendish toothy grin.

"I need magic and help to take down that guy with the stupid helmet and the firestarter," Sora quickly explained, pointing at who he was talking about.

Stitch grinned and he nodded as he climbed up Sora and licked him and began to charge him with some of his strength so he was able to use magic.

After a couple licks, Sora went to push the hyper, blue alien off. "I think that'll do, thanks," he said, wiping some of the spit off. He went to go rescue Lisa, but the metal stopped him again. He used Magnera again to free him of the pull, then went to hold the key blade over Lisa. "Stitch, distract Magneto!" he ordered.

Stitch laughed maniacally and he clapped his hands together before sprouting a second pair of arms some antenna and some spines along his back before he walked over to the nearest heavy object bolted to the floor and he lifted it above his head and threw it at the man.

Fortunately for Magneto, that object was made of metal, just like most of the stuff in the room. A flick of the wrist, and it went flying into a wall instead. Though, Magneto was starting to tire, between using his powers against two people and a magnet spell, and defending himself against a little blue alien, a pokemon, and an X-Man. He just hoped Pyro could keep Cyclops and Mewtwo busy while he just had to deal with Stitch.

Mewtwo started to get fed up at this point and he threw Pyro to the side and into a wall knocking him unconscious. [Enough Games!] he growled, his eyes glowing fiercely with an electric blue color.

It took the last bit of Sora's magic, but he and Gambit were finally able to overcome Magneto's hold on the metal. The distraction caused by the very angry Mewtwo probably didn't hurt, either.

Gambit went to help Lisa up while Magneto sent several sharp metal spikes hurdling at Mewtwo from behind.

Fortunately, Mewtwo teleported out of the way of the spikes in almost the same instant and he used his psychic attack in retaliation to this. Stitch tried to attack Magneto at the same time.

Since Magneto was busy defending against the blue alien, Mewtwo's attack hit him full force.

Lisa clung to Gambit wincing slightly the fact that her shirt was nearly confetti didn't help much to hide the fact that she had been pretty badly clawed up.

"C'mon, Petit," Gambit said, guiding Lisa to the door while Magneto was busy. As he approached the door, he flicked a card behind him, which blew up on its mark - right on Magneto's chest.

Lisa followed with difficulty, and Mewtwo followed, soon lifting Lisa from behind and beginning to fly out. As he went, he sent a telepathic message to those still fighting to make for the exits.

Sora, a bit worn out from holding the spell for so long, called for Stitch. "If you promise to behave, I'll let you hang out here a bit longer," he said, trying to sound as stern as he could. In reality, though, he just knew that the guys at Hollow Bastion would need a bit of a break from the blue terror.

"Promise" Stitch said with a nod as he climbed up Sora again.

Kurt was already waiting at the Blackbird. He, Donald, and Goofy had been watching the entrance, making sure that no other mutants came to help Magneto.

Lisa seemed really worn out. She started to lose consciousness, which made Mewtwo hurry his pace, looking up as Mew made a hasty exit past them with Lisa's staff.

Sora gave Stitch a little scratch on the head like one would give to a puppy.

"Hurry up," Gambit called back to the others, picking up his pace to match Mewtwo's. Sora did what was ordered of him.

Mewtwo and Mew entered the Blackbird with Scott right behind them, hurrying to the pilot's seat. Gambit quickly entered the jet, and took a seat where he could keep an eye on Lisa. Goofy was already on the plane.

Sora met up with Donald in front of their Gummi ship. "Where's Goofy" he asked, climbing aboard.

"He decided to ride in the X-Jet, to help out." Donald replied, getting in behind Sora and closing the door behind him.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Mewtwo moved closer, sitting on the floor of the jet and supporting Lisa in his lap. Lisa had her eyes closed, so it was hard to tell if she was awake or not.

"Is she alright?" Gambit asked, concerned about the girl he now considered like a sister.

[Hard to tell. She has numerous wounds only half were tended,] he said with a frown.

"I'll be fine" Lisa groaned. "As soon as everything holds still." She frowned.

"Maybe Sora could use a Cura spell on her?" Nightcrawler suggested.

"Doubt it," Gambit replied. "He looked pretty worn out after countering Magneto's powers."

Lisa smiled at them. "I'll be okay. I just need rest," she assured, though it was a lie. She shivered a little because her body temperature was low from lack of intact clothing and from blood loss. She closed her eyes again and she apparently dozed off.

Gambit noticed the shiver. "Here, put dis over her," he said, taking off his trench coat and holding it out to Mewtwo. Mewtwo nodded and he levitated it carefully over Lisa and he made sure she was able to stay warm.

'She's exhausted,' Mew said with a frown, landing next to Lisa. She held the girl's staff, which was still in its dormant form.

"Anyone else would be half-dead in her place, at best," Gambit pointed out. "Between Sabretooth, Magneto, and Pyro..." He noticed the stick that Mew was holding. "Where'd you get dat?" he asked, not clueing in that it was Lisa's staff.

'Nabbed it off Magnet man. It's Lisa's staff,' she said with a nod.

[Lisa might get weaker as time progresses. It's too early to tell, because we have no clue how much of her powers she used,] Mewtwo added.

"We need to get her back to the mansion," Gambit said. He raised his voice to talk to Scott. "Can't dis jet go any faster?" he asked. He'll wait for later to ask how a stick that small could be Lisa's staff.

Scott nodded and he sped up towards the mansion.


	29. Race Against Time

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC) Lisa, the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, Pyro, Goofy, and Stitch

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

[Mewtwo's/Lucario's telepathy]

From now on, I'm only going to put the types of speech that apply to the current chapter.

My goal: Upload chapter 30 by Christmas. Completely doable, even though I'll have to assemble the parts of it. If anyone remembers from two updates ago, we have something special planned for chapter 30.

* * *

After 5 more minutes, the mansion was in view and the Black Bird began to land.

Gambit took off his seatbelt, even though the jet hadn't landed yet. He was in a hurry and wanted Lisa to get medical attention as quickly as possible.

As soon as the jet touched down on the ground, Mewtwo stood and offered Lisa to Gambit so that he could take her to the medical wing.

Gambit stood and took Lisa, making sure his coat stayed over her. He walked as quickly as he could out of the jet, calling for Kurt to tell the Professor what happened.

Mewtwo and Mew followed Gambit all the way to the medical wing. The two Lucario seemed to sense something amiss, but had not yet begun to follow the small group of people.

Logan growled after sniffing the air. "I smell blood," he said, following the scent.

It didn't take very long at all for Gambit to get Lisa to the medical room. He laid her on the table, hoping that someone with more medical experience than him was on their way.

Mewtwo and Mew followed as well. Mewtwo walked over and checked Lisa's pulse carefully, frowning somewhat and looking up as the two Lucario opened the door and looked in. Senshi was holding the door open while Tsuneo was staring in the direction of Lisa's aura and sniffing the air.

"Don' run into me again," Gambit warned Tsuneo. He looked at Mewtwo. "Is dere anyt'in' I can do?" he asked.

[I am unsure,] Mewtwo said with a frown. [We have to keep her warm and stop some of the bleeding that has started again.] He looked through the room for some towels to help with this task.

"If I remember correctly, de stuff to stop de bleeding is over 'ere," Gambit stated, opening a cabinet. Sure enough, there were towels, gauze, and medical tape. He grabbed a few of each, since he didn't know what needed to be used.

Mewtwo grabbed the towels and he pressed one hard against the bleeding wounds as he attempted to keep the trench coat in place with psychic energy. "I don' wanna just be a towel rack, though," Gambit pointed out.

Mewtwo frowned slightly. [I don't know how we can help her, honestly,] He said seeming worried for once. [What's taking the medical staff so long?] he growled.

Logan heard that last question as he walked in. "They took the children on a field trip, but they should've been be back by now. The Professor is trying to contact them," he replied.

Mewtwo growled more. [Lisa's vitals are slowly decreasing. If they don't hurry up, she could lose too much blood for us to save her,] he said as he continued to hold the towels in place.

Logan growled. He turned to the Lucarios. "Senshi, go find Kurt. Have him drive you towards where they were supposed to be taking the children," he ordered. "You'll be looking for the telepath and telekinetic, or the smart animal-like mutant. They should also be with a girl who can control the weather."

Senshi nodded. [Right,] he said, taking off with more speed than usual. He hurried to where he could sense the aura of someone who was in Xavier's office.

He opened the door quickly and came in, bowing slightly. [I'm sorry for the disturbance, but Lisa-sama is worsening. We cannot wait much longer.]

"I have no idea where Jean and the others currently are," Xavier pointed out. "Though, that might not be so much of a problem to you, won't it? Kurt, go ahead and take Senshi in one of the vehicles."

Kurt nodded. He went to the doorway, flicking his tail as he walked by the Lucario as if to say "follow me."

The Lucario nodded and he quickly followed after Kurt, silently hoping to get to wherever they needed to go quickly.

Once out in the hall, Kurt picked up speed, heading straight for the garage. As he passed through the door, he grabbed a key with his tail. "Zis one," he said, pointing then teleporting into one of the cars.

So, several minutes and broken traffic laws later, Senshi had begun to wonder how exactly Kurt was even allowed to drive. It wasn't long before his thoughts were ripped in two. [That way!] he said, pointing towards Rockefeller center.

Kurt nodded, turning where he was pointed. Although, he stopped when his car was suddenly attacked by several heartless. He teleported out, bringing Senshi with. "Zis definitely would cause some problems," he commented. He looked around, though he could only see heartless and nobodies of various shapes and sizes, including two huge... things that looked like red and blue sumo wrestlers.


	30. Bloopers and BehindtheScenes

Merry (one day after) Christmas! And my present to you: a special edition chapter of Just Another Student! If it seems a little rushed, it's because I wanted to hurry and finish this by Christmas. We'll be back to the actual story soon, and if not, I give you all permission to bug me until the next chapter is done and posted.

* * *

"THIS IS A CLIFF HANGER WHAT NOW BITCHES?

I actually think this is an epic place for a random cliff hanger XD Perhaps here we can post some of the random funny OOCs and Typos we made in the roleplay/fic that we edited out.

Like Xavier's motorcycle. Remember that?

At the Xavier Institute, Professor Xavier wheeled his **motorcycle** into Cerebro to check on mutant activity. [- This still makes me crack up laughing."

~Lisaoak, in the word document in which she edited a good chunk of the RP into this story. And, no, she will never let me forget the motorcycle incident, way back in the beginning of the first chapter. (Not my fault – the same post was talking about Brotherhood members chasing Lisa on motorcycles).

So, here we go. Our bloopers and behind-the-scenes special!

* * *

**Nerdiness Alert**

Both Lisa and I are huge nerds in many different ways, not just in the realms of Pokemon and Marvel.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

lisaoak: (( I should warn you o.o Raikou is the fastest of the three legendary beasts he can go nearly as fast if not as fast as Sonic the hedgehog ))

lja: ((Only you would make that comparison.))

* * *

**Poor X-Men boys**

You have probably realized by now that Lisa and I take joy in torturing and teasing the guys of X-Men, especially Logan. This extends to our OOC chats, too.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

lisaoak: (( Should Logan have seen some of Lisa befriending the little Houndour?

lja: ((Probably.))

lja: ((Why did I get the image of Logan lounging back on a tree branch, watching what happened?))

lisaoak: (( XD Dunno... but it would be sorta nice... ))

lja: ((It would have to be a pretty thick branch))

lisaoak: (( PFFT XD ))

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

lisaoak: (( Gambit has earned the Title of Nii-san, go to menu to equipt -is shot by a Brick cannon-

lja: "You're welcome, but does 'Nii-San' mean anyt'in' in particular. I'm not very good wit' my Japanese," Gambit said.

lja: ((Way to ruin the moment, Gambit))

lisaoak: Lisa giggled slightly at this and she blushed. 'It means big brother' Mew said as she landed on his head.

lisaoak: (( Gambit = Chair

lja: "Oh, get off," Gambit said, shaking his head to get Mew off. "Anyways, I like dat nickname. It fits."

* * *

**One-liners**

Okay, so a couple of these are two lines. Still, Lisa comes up with some very witty things to say on occasion.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

lisaoak: (( Poker is violent if one is playing with someone who needs Anger management

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

lisaoak: (( XD CRASH it's like Lisa's new Enterance sound ))

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

lisaoak: (( sorry the cats had a fight and then my cat decided he wanted out and scratching at the door he knocked a buncha shit down locking us outside

lisaoak: (( in short it was a Cat-tastrophe 8D -shot for pun- ))

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

lisaoak: Books apparently are Theraputic in more ways than one

lisaoak: You can read em and if that doesn't work go smack an Idiot with one

* * *

**Real Life issues**

Things that happen to us in real life have a habit of making their way into our conversations.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

lja: I'll keep an eye out for any signs of pokemon during my trip to NY.

lisaoak: XD Lmao

lja: Well, my friend already wants me to take a picture of Spiderman for her. I figure that while I'm looking for him, I can look for pokemon, too.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

lja: ((Sorry, writer's block))

lisaoak: (( XD it's okay -squees- KITTENS

lja: ((Kittens?))

lisaoak: (( -cuddles one of the kittens-

lisaoak: (( ^^; Sorry my IQ dies in the presence of cats ))

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lisaoak: (( my mom just gave me a Shakesphere action figure XD ))

Lisaoak: (( I am thoroughly amused ))

Lisaoak: (( THE SHAKESPHERE ACTION FIGURE TO MAKE LEARNING ENGLISH FUN ))

lja: ((my 6th grade teacher had one of those!))

Lisaoak: (( XDD ))

Lisaoak: (( he's going to be my new roleplay mascot ))

Lisaoak: (( I wouldnt be surprised if Hank had one ))

Lisaoak: (( right posting now ))

* * *

**Jokes that make it in/Planning**

Just like how the story can go from being straightforward to being very humorous, so can our conversations. Especially when talking about the story/RP. Sometimes we make a joke about it and go "Aw, what the heck" and throw it in. Here are some of those moments, plus other planning moments.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

If you're wondering how we decided to throw in characters from Inuyasha into the RP, here you go:

lja: …It just might be me being impatient, though.

lisaoak: XD you're about as impatient as Sonic the hedgehog

lisaoak: or Logan

lja: Or Quicksilver. He's worse than Logan and Inuyasha put together.

lisaoak: XD

lisaoak: God... seeing Inuyasha in a rp would be funny

lisaoak: sadly I don't think he knows English because of the time period

lja: Randomly throw Inuyasha and Kagome into the RP? Kagome would probably be taking English in the little bit of school she goes to. She could be translator.

lisaoak: SURE WHY NOT

lisaoak: XD Might help them figure out

lisaoak: HEY THE VEIL BETWEEN WORLDS IS STILL BROKE

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

lisaoak: (( It would be kinda funny to see them waiting near the gate Then Suddenly GAINT TURTLE ))

lisaoak: (( it'd also be sort of fun to wake up half of new york with a 4.8 earthquake XD ))

…

lja: ((Anyways, as for who's there: I was thinking Domino, Pyro, Sabretooth, Toad, possibly Magneto, and maybe Avalanche (to add to the earthquakes)))

lisaoak: (( Pfft take out half the city WEE ))

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

As for the almost-nonexistent subplot of Astin and Lisa going out, this is how that started off:

lisaoak: (( we could have another Akward moment XD but all the pokemon would chase the poor person

lja: (Let's see... who in the mansion would flirt with her...? Astin, maybe? Dalit has a crush on Leana, Kaze and piotr wouldn't flirt, and Bobby has a girlfriend))

lja: ((I can't remember any of the other students from the movies))

lisaoak: (( XD It'd be kinda funny to see Astin running down the hall with 6 pokemon chasing him

lja: ((Astin it is. Let's see if I can flirt as him.))

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

lja: ((Scott or Ororo, maybe even Goofy to help in case nobodies or heartless attack. I can just imagine: Goofy: *does something stupid* Logan and Scott: Alright, OUT!))

lisaoak: (( Goofy it is ))

* * *

**Ideas that don't make it in**

As well as the jokes that make it into the RP, there are often jokes that don't make it in for one reason or another.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

lisaoak: I do have a Snorlax though

lisaoak: pfft I can picture him sitting on someone

lisaoak: like Logan

lisaoak: SQUISH

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

lisaoak: Lisa's Togekiss would probably be Drawn to it

lisaoak: It's probably the Least negative place in the city

lisaoak: the Togepi line are drawn to more positive emotions... those are hard to find in New york

lja: True...

lja: *reminded of the movie Enchanted*

lisaoak: ...

lja: What? I was!

lisaoak: -sudden mental image of a Snorlax sleeping in the middle of downtown Traffic-

lja: That would be annoying

lisaoak: XD THAT'LL BE FUN TO EXPLAIN LATER

lja: At the least

lja: Those familliar with the brotherhood might be like: "What? Did the Blob get turned into an animal or something?"

lisaoak: XD

lisaoak: Lisa would be like

lisaoak: "YUN WHY ARE YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD"


	31. Heartless Attack

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC) Lisa, the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, Pyro, Goofy, and Stitch

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

[Mewtwo's/Lucario's telepathy]

'Other's telepathy'

At this pace, I might just get to the Halloween arc of this story by Halloween... of 2012. I'll try to pick up my pace so I'll get to the Halloween arc by Halloween of this year, though. Hopefully.

* * *

[You get most of the people clear enough to evacuate. I'll handle the rest,] Senshi said, leaping out of the car through the window he opened. As soon as some of the creatures swarmed them, they were sent flying and disintegrating in every which direction by a MASSIVE blast of psychic energy. Senshi gave a feral-sounding, canine-based snarl as he leapt into the fray and began easily taking care of the smaller ones as he headed directly for the two largest of the creatures.

Ororo seemed started when the blast of psychic energy occurred, having never felt something so powerful except for when Jean had been corrupted by the Phoenix.

Kurt, realizing that he was powerless against half of the creatures that were there, decided to be helpful by teleporting around to find Jean and the others.

Jean spent most of her time telekinetically keeping the creatures away from the children, while Hank helped as much as he could with keeping the heartless away, since he, too, couldn't touch the nobodies.

Ororo focused more on the fight and used her power over the weather to try and strike down the nobodies as well.

Senshi, however, went right for the two giant heartless. He stopped once on top of a parked car, throwing a pair of aura spheres at them.

The volcanic one bounced up, dodging the aura sphere, while the blizzard one was hit directly. Volcanic Lord came down, aiming to land on the Lucario that was attacking him.

The Lucario pushed off the car hard and he did a back flip avoiding the Volcano Lord while he looked over to the Blizzard Lord to see if his attack did any damage at all. In fact, Blizzard Lord did take damage, but it wasn't very much. Although, he didn't fly back into the fight quite yet and instead let the twin finish his attack first.

Volcano Lord seemed to not have learned, since he was already in the air and about to try to land on the Lucario again. Although, the spot he had landed on the first time was now on fire. Senshi grinned and he darted underneath the Blizzard Lord, hoping that he could goad the two into attacking each other. No such luck. Now it was the Blizzard Lord's turn to attack with Volcano Lord sitting on the sidelines. He floated backwards and tried swinging his staff at his opponent.

The Lucario leapt up on to the staff and then leapt up into the air again landing quickly on a nearby street lamp and he balanced perfectly atop it watching the pair wearily while attempt to work out a plan of attack.

Blizzard lord shot half a dozen ice shards at Senshi. Quite literally half a dozen - every time he used the attack he fired six shards. The Lucario frowned and he waved his arm, using his psychic attack to attempt to reflect these away from him as he leapt down.

The ice shards missed, but Blizzard Lord floated back. It was Volcanic Lord's turn again. He waved his staff, casting a spell to hopefully catch the Lucario on fire.

Before the attack was completed, the Storm that Ororo was using to aid in her attacks began to grow more and it began to pour down rain. Ororo attempted to call it off, but it worked only somewhat. The new source of the storm was aided by a ferocious, thunder-filled roar as the massive yellow saber-toothed cat Raikou leapt well over the group. He landed only briefly on the ground before he roared savagely and leapt at the Volcano Lord's arm, latching on to it and attempting to shred it with his claws and teeth.

Volcanic Lord used his own version of his twin's ice shard attack, though this time it was fireballs. Six fireballs shot at Raikou, moving quickly.

Raikou leapt off and he and Senshi were lightly pelted. Senshi growled because one of his weaknesses was fire and this caused a fraction of his metal fur to melt and clump together. Raikou shook himself off and he snarled, and then roared again, not really having taken much damage. The two pokemon looked at each other, and without a word, they split up. Raikou used a massive volt of electricity to attack the large fire heartless while Senshi leapt on to Raikou's back, and then leapt into the air, using a large aura sphere to attack the ice aligned one.

Both attacks hit - being so big and off the ground, the two heartless were very slow. Blizzard Lord stepped in, still with half of his energy, and used a spell to try to freeze the Raikou solid. Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord were just not made to attack at the same time.

Raikou sadly was hit by the attack and he was frozen. Senshi growled slightly and he back-stepped quickly to where the now-fossilized saber-tooth was waiting for one of the pair to make its move.

Blizzard Lord took a deep breath in, then exhaled, spraying ice and snow, aiming to either hurt Senshi with the ice or freeze him. Senshi at this point moved quicker. [Too slow! My turn!] he called, moving just an instant before the Blizzard Lord using his own frigid attack against him.

Being limited on attacks he could use, Blizzard Lord used his ice shard attack once more before he was hit. Senshi gave a growl and braced himself as this attack followed through. He slid back slowly, his arm shielding his face where the fur was thinner and supplied less of a natural defense. He growled. [This is taking too long,] he said, glancing over to the fight where the mutants where all still swamped with the lackeys of the large heartless he was fighting. Meanwhile, some cracks began to appear in the ice surrounding Raikou, and after a moment longer, he broke out with a roar. Though, he panted heavily and shivered a little from the cold before turning to the fight again.

Blizzard Lord floated back as Volcano Lord came forward to continue the attack. He bounced around, aiming to land on (and burn) the recently thawed Raikou.

Raikou gave a roar. He leapt and swung his paw violently at the airborne Volcano Lord, aiming to knock the heartless back and out of the way. The hit landed perfectly, sending Volcano Lord flying. He crash-landed onto Blizzard Lord, doing quite a bit of damage to both. Volcano Lord got back up, continuing his attack by shooting his six fireballs.

Raikou took off in an instant, almost disappearing from view by moving so fast. In fact, both of the pokemon were very fast, and now they were determined to finish the fight. Once they both saw an opening they lunged at their respective foes and aimed to hit them hard enough to knock them into one another, following through with their elemental attacks.

That was the finishing blow. When Volcano Lord and Blizzard Lord hit each other, they faded and two large hearts could be seen floating up and fading. The heartless and nobody swarm persisted, though, but the numbers started to decrease.

Raikou and Senshi took off towards the crowd of heartless to help the teachers. Ororo was using electricity much like Raikou to pick off the nobodies, having decided to use the sudden storm as more of an advantage. Jean, however, was still stuck with using her telekinesis to fling the creatures into one-another. Most of the students also decided to help, too. Bobby used his ice powers to keep some of the nobodies at bay while Jubilee was having fun zapping the creatures with her fireworks. Kurt was sucked into the fight as well, since his attempt at getting to Hank failed when a Gambler nobody turned him into a playing card, which disrupted his powers.

Soon all the heartless and Nobodies were gone and Senshi rushed over to the three teachers. He explained what was going on in a private telepathic link so he wouldn't cause any panic amongst the students.

Jean nodded, sorry that she couldn't have been at the institute when she was needed. She looked up at Raikou. "Could you take me back to the institute?" she asked, knowing that it would be quicker than anything else. 'Hank, you stay with the students, but meet me in the medical lab when you can,' she told the fellow doctor.

Raikou nodded and he knelt down so that Jean could climb on to his back. Though, for some reason, the harness the pokemon wore was still in good condition.

Jean was able to climb up onto the Raikou's back, with help from her telekinesis. She looked for something to hold on to and found the harness, surprised in its good condition. She held on tight, giving the pokemon a telepathic command to go.

Raikou nodded and he leapt over some of the students and took off running. He ran just about as fast as Kurt drove on the way to the scene, if not faster, because not only did he ignore oncoming traffic he used it as stepping stones. He leapt agilely from car to car as if it was some sort of twisted game of Frogger before leaping soundly over the fence to the Institute. He ran through the courtyard before stopping at the nearest entrance to the building. He then looked up at Jean to make sure she was alright as most first time riders usually ended up motion sick.

Jean was fine - after all, it was usually her stuck in the passenger seat when Kitty got her learner's permit - Logan and Scott made sure of that. Compared to that, nothing scares her on the road anymore. She easily slid down the Raikou's back and practically ran to the medical office.


	32. Healing

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC) Lisa, the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, Pyro, Goofy, and Stitch

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

[Mewtwo's/Lucario's telepathy]

'Other's telepathy'

* * *

Raikou sighed quietly and laid down by the door. Mewtwo had stopped most of the bleeding, but Lisa was now in pretty dangerous condition and Mew and Tsuneo were quite worried.

Jean walked into the medical lab so quickly, she had to use her powers to make the door open quicker. The first thing she did was hook Lisa up to breathing and heart monitors. Once that was done, she pulled back Gambit's coat and the gauze and towels to look at the scratches. Some disinfectant floated into her hands, which she carefully put over the cuts and replaced the makeshift bandages.

All the pokemon in the room had moved aside for the time being. As for Lisa, she seemed to be well half dead. Her breathing was eerily shallow, but as of the moment she appeared to be stable.

Gambit was still in the room, watching quietly from a chair by the wall. He wanted to help, but he didn't want to disturb Jean at the same time. A cart with a lot of equipment rolled over to Jean, stopping right by the head of Lisa's bed. Jean pulled out a breathing tube, quickly wiping it down with disinfectant before sticking it under Lisa's nose. That should help with the breathing while Jean went to stitch up the cuts on Lisa's back.

Mewtwo and Mew stayed in the room and watched Jean finish tending to Lisa. Tsuneo, however, was downstairs and making his way towards Raikou. Raikou had made his way into the institute, using the improvised door the Juggernaut had made when he paid a visit. The pokemon was now walking through the halls.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"That's all I can do," Jean said with a sigh. "We'll just have to keep watching her and wait."

Gambit stood up, walking to the table. "She doesn' look so good," he muttered. "I'm going to kill de one who did dis."

"Don't even try, bub," Logan replied, now standing in the open doorway. "I've been trying to kill that guy as long as I can remember, and haven't had much luck."

[All things considered, we're lucky,] Mewtwo said with a frown. [She lost so much blood... she probably would've died.]

Mew frowned slightly. 'She needs some time to build her strength… In the meanwhile, I'll go look for some pokemon or other similar allies with healing aids,' she said with a nod.

"I think I heard Hank telling Alyssa once that she might have healing abilities," Jean said. "Maybe you can go find her. Otherwise, the only other mutant I know of with transferable healing powers is away at the moment." Now wasn't the first time Logan wished he could give someone his healing factor as easily as he can to Rogue.

'Got it!' Mew said, giving a tiny salute before tilting backwards. As she preformed a loop in the air, the pokemon vanished from view. Moments later she appeared again around the first floor looking around the crowds to see if she could find Alyssa. Though, so far all she could see was Tsuneo sitting on Raikou's back as the pokemon walked down the hall and towards Lisa's room.

Alyssa went to exit her room, though she had to wait a second for Raikou to pass. Once he did, she left her room to go find Rogue and Jubes to ask how the field trip went.

Mew spotted Alyssa and she swooped down and yanked playfully on the girl's ear. 'Lyssa! Lyssa! We need you upstairs!' she chirped urgently.

"It's Alyssa," she corrected as she tried swatting the pokemon away from her now slightly sore ear. "What's going on upstairs?" she asked, continuing on her course, which not only led to Rogue's room, but also to the elevator.

Mew explained. 'Lisa got hurt really bad. She's, well... she got all cut up, and she lost a lot of blood, too.'

"And you want me to see if my healing blood will help," Alyssa finished. She walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. "I assume she's in the medical lab?"

Mew nodded and she floated away a little to give the teen some space. 'Thank you.'

"Anytime," Alyssa replied. It didn't take long for the elevator to stop, letting her off. She quickly walked to the medical lab.

Mew followed and she stopped and opened the door with the telepathy before entering and holding it so Alyssa could get in.

Alyssa nodded to Mew, silently thanking her. She walked over to Jean. "Mew called me in here to try to heal Lisa," she said. Jean nodded. "Have you used your healing blood like this before?" she asked, pulling a knife out of a drawer. Alyssa shook her head. "Well, now to see if we were right." She motioned for Alyssa to hold out her hand. "Mind if I do it?" Alyssa asked. "Go ahead," Jean said, holding the knife handle out to her. She pulled back the blanket from over Lisa, baring some of the cuts. Alyssa made a quick slash across her wrist, then quickly went to smear some of the blood on Lisa's cuts before her wrist healed up.

Lisa stirred a little in response, and some of the wounds began to heal slowly but surely, though some only seemed to heal half-way. She, for the time being, remained unconscious but her condition improved significantly.

Gambit let out a breath he didn't even notice he was holding. The healing blood was working! "Anything else?" Alyssa asked, rubbing her wrist. She's still getting used to her powers.

"That should do it for right now," Jean replied. "You can go back to whatever you were doing."

Alyssa nodded. "Just call me if you need me," she said before going back out the door. She would've stayed, but it seemed a bit crowded in that room.

Mew nodded and she landed near Lisa's pillow and watched her. 'She probably wont wake up for a little while, but it's definitely helping.'

At some point, Gambit's trench had been discarded onto the floor and replaced by a blanket. He finally went to pick it up, and saw that the inside was stained with blood. He didn't complain, though, but he didn't put it back on either. He sat on the very edge of the medical table and held his coat, waiting either for Lisa to wake up or for someone to tell him to do something.

'Maybe Gambit should stay here with Lisa,' Mew suggested looking at Jean.

Jean nodded. "They have grown really close," she said.

"The trouble magnet and a trouble maker," Logan commented, still in the room. Gambit glared at Logan as if he was about to attack the loudmouth, but Jean didn't give him a chance. Logan was sent flying out of the room, the door closing behind him.

Mew blinked at this and she grinned. 'Nice shot,' she chirped.

Mewtwo looked at them. [I don't really feel like leaving for the moment. I hope this does not pose a problem.]

"No, not at all," Jean replied. "In fact, I would feel better having a telepath here. I think I need to go downstairs for a bit to help out with repairs and show the students there's nothing for them to worry about. I trust you and Gambit can manage well here." "Don' have to worry 'bout me leavin', Chere," Gambit replied. "She's like a sister to me, and I do anyt'in' for family."

Mewtwo nodded as well. [I will stay, too. Lisa is also my family.]

Mew, meanwhile, was tired and curled carefully around the foot of Lisa's bed.

Jean had a slight smile as she left. "If anything happens, let me know," she called as the door closed.


	33. Awakening

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC) Lisa, the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, Pyro, Goofy, and Stitch

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

'Telepathy'

Wee, chapter 33! I'm going to try my hardest to get through the Halloween arc by Halloween of THIS year. I'm hoping two chapters a day will be enough to get us there, or at least pretty dang close. After that, I'll try to update regularly to keep the fanfic timeline close to real-world time.

* * *

A couple days had passed, and Lisa still hadn't woken up. Gambit spent as much time as he could watching over her, only leaving when Jean literally threw him out of the room with her telekinesis, then locked the door until after he had eaten. He even slept in the medical lab, though he had to charm permission to do so out of Jean. Several visitors came into the room over the couple days, most commonly Astin, Alyssa, and Sora. Though, the rest of her group of friends visited at some point or another.

Lisa stirred slightly, moving a little before she started to open her eyes. She opened them a little, but then squinted trying to escape the harsh light of the room. "Ugh... bright," she managed to groan, flopping an arm carefully over her face.

Gambit jumped up from the chair next to Lisa's table. In two strides, he was able to walk over to the light switch and turn off the lights directly overhead. He hurried back to the table. "Lisa? You alright?" he asked.

Lisa seemed to take a moment to reply. "I... feel a little weird, but I feel fine," she said with a smile. She moved her arm away from her eyes, letting them slowly adjust and stop being blurry, before looking over to him.

"Glad t' hear dat, Petit," Gambit said, smiling. "You scared us quite a bit dere."

"I don't remember much after you guys rescued me," she said with a frown as she very slowly and carefully moved to sit up.

"I don' t'ink you should try to sit up yet," Gambit said, gently putting his hand on Lisa's shoulder. "You got hurt pretty bad."

Lisa frowned slightly but she nodded and she laid back down again. "Sorry. It kinda bugs me to be laying flat on my back."

"Well, you shouldn' do much until Jean says you're well enough," Gambit pointed out. He wanted to go get Jean, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave Lisa by herself.

Lisa gave a nod. "How long was I out for?" she asked, seeming a little worried.

"A couple days," Gambit replied. A thought hit him. "You should probably eat somet'in'," he said, finding a small package of cereal that Jean left for when Lisa woke up. He opened it and held it out to Lisa.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Needing to get anyone wouldn't quite be necessary, as Mew had sensed some familiar thought patterns. Though Mew was usually about as hyper as a child high on Halloween candy, the small pink pokemon had been rather sullen the past few days; and if the pokemon rocketing down the hall with the loudest squeal known to pokemon kind wasn't a clue that something wonderful was going on. Well the rest of the world had to be pretty dense.

When Jean was nearly run into by the more-hyper-than-usual pokemon (if that was even possible with Mew), she knew something was up. Getting a good idea as to what that something is, she bee-lined straight for the closest elevator.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lisa grinned a little. "I need to sit up to eat," she joked, looking up as Mew shot into the room as if she had been launched out of a cannon.

'YAYYOU'REUPIMISSEDYOU!AREYOUOKAY?' the pokemon shouted in a strange hyper jumble of shouted words as she nearly latched on to Lisa's face.

"Give her some space," Gambit said, amused. "And at least let me help you sit up. Dat's better dan doing it on your own, at least." He took out a spare pillow from underneath the table and slid a hand under Lisa's shoulders to help guide her up. He had the pillow ready to be used as a bit more support.

Lisa managed to get free of Mew for a moment before she slowly attempted to sit up with Gambit's help. The hyper little pokemon seemed thrilled to death and was latched to Gambit's head like some sort of absurd hat, trying her best to contain her wild excitement.

"How can you stand bein' with dis ball of energy all the time?" Gambit joked, not bothering right now to get Mew off his head. As soon as Lisa was sitting up enough, Gambit slid the pillow he held on top of the one still there.

Lisa smiled at them. "Thank you." She offered her hands to Mew and the pokemon climbed down. She gave the girl a hug, her tail swishing.

"Anyt'in' for my sis," Gambit replied. He once again grabbed the open pack of cereal, which he had placed on a nearby cart, and handed it to Lisa.

"I thought this was where you were headed," Jean said to Mew as she walked into the room. "Anything hurt?" she asked Lisa as she went to fill a cup of water for when Lisa needed it.

Lisa munched on a bit of dry cereal and she shook her head. "I'm a little sore and I feel kinda bruised, but other then that it doesn't hurt too bad," she noted. Though, due to some effective healing processes Lisa's wounds were mostly shallow cuts now.

"Good to hear," Jean commented. "Once you're done eating, I'd like to take a look at the cuts. If things go well, you can be up and moving by tomorrow. Maybe even later today if we're lucky."

Lisa nodded and she smiled, happy to hear this. "Okay!" she chirped, offering Mew a piece of cereal when the pokemon sniffed at the bag.

'No thanks I'll eat later,' the pokemon nodded as she floated off.

One of Lisa's friends from the institute stuck his head in the doors to the medical room. It was Astin. "How's Lisa?" he asked.

"You can ask her yourself," Gambit replied. "She's up."

"That might explain why Mew was zooming around at top speed," Astin commented, walking in.

Lisa smiled at Astin. "Hi!" she greeted and she lowered the bag of cereal.

Astin sat down on the edge of the table. "Maybe you'll tell me, since everyone else has been too busy to. What happened?" he asked with a smile.

"I got captured again," Lisa said with a frown, before nibbling another couple pieces of cereal.

"Figured that much," Astn replied. "The big hole in the wall has something to do with it, too, I assume."

"Part of it." Lisa nodded. "I was captured by the Brotherhood this time and I didn't see anyone with a cloak," she mentioned.

Astin nodded. "The cloaked people, weren't they there the last couple times someone tried to capture you? I wonder why not this time."

"They were mentioned. I think they were just late," she said with a frown. "But I'm getting tired of this. We need to figure out why they want me and Jubes, otherwise I'm probably better off getting my own ransom note to go with me," she said somewhat bitterly.

"Didn' someone tell you?" Gambit asked. "The Organization use de Princesses of Heart to gain hearts demselves."

"But, that can't be the only reason," Jean pointed out. "The Brotherhood wouldn't risk so much if it didn't help them with their goals. And, something tells me that demon who captured you before had a hidden agenda of his own, too."

"That is what I was referring to... The Organization has their agenda, but everyone else has their own. Certain aspects of each plan are not known," Lisa pointed out. "Why else would they risk so much as to even injure me, when that one that attacked the school directly was trying very hard not to hurt me?" she pointed out. "Furthermore, the tears between the dimensions are getting more and more wild."

Mew blinked and tilted her head to the side. 'She's right. Lately I've even been able to sense the rage of the spacial and time keeper pokemon, as well as the pokemon from the distortion world.'

"If this keeps up, they will attack the city and we'll have to worry about the whole space-time continuum falling apart around our heads."

"And I thought this was just going to be as simple as keeping Lisa safe from several mutants, a few demons, and countless heartless and nobodies," Gambit commented. "Now dis?"

'You kidding? Lisa's a trouble magnet and reckless; you know, when she was a kid she almost made this one guy quit because he was trying to babysit her an-' Lisa pulled Mew out of the air at this point.

"Thank you, that'll be all."

The room's occupants started laughing. "You'll have to tell me the rest of dat story sometime, Mew," Gambit said when he could talk again.


	34. Stories

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC) Lisa, the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, Pyro, Goofy, and Stitch

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

'Telepathy'

Alright, so this chapter is mostly filler, but it's amusing and it gives a start to a mini-plot that'll be resolved next chapter.

* * *

'Aw, come on, it's funny!' Mew said with a frown.

"I was FIVE," Lisa said, folding her arms.

'That makes it even better!' Mew said with a squeal of laughter.

"If you let Mew finish the story, I'll tell you one of mine from when I was young," Astin offered.

Lisa sighed. "Fine... I guess," she said with a shrug.

Mew grinned. 'Right, then. Lisa lives in this small town called Pallet town. It's pretty hard to live there and not know everyone like family. Well, Lisa's grandpa runs this lab and her mom was out of town to make a shipment of herbs to a local pokemon center a couple towns over, right? Well, Lisa and her pokemon Princess wanted to go exploring. And her family didn't really want to scold this, so they sent one of her Grandpa's aides to look after her. About an hour later, about three of the aides were freaking out 'cause they had lost Lisa. One of the Aides had found her later up in a tree in the forest about a mile from the next town over.'

"Adventurous, even when she was little," Gambit commented, smiling.

Astin started to think of a story he could tell. "Well, my cousin used to tell me really crazy stuff when we were young. Things like God created everything, including chairs, and that there are still dinosaurs roaming around. Her reasoning for the second one was that when the meteor hit Earth, it didn't kill the dinosaurs still in their eggs. Thing is, I believed everything she told me just because she was a year older than me."

Lisa smiled at this. "Back home where I live there are still dinosaurs," she said with a nod. "My mom trains fossil pokemon; it's her hobby."

"Well, here, they died off about six hundred-million years ago," Jean said. "And, unless the movies are anything to go by, they aren't coming back."

'We have technology that revives fossils, but even then back where I live near the tree of origins, there are lots of fossil pokemon,' Mew nodded. 'Don't you have some fossil pokemon?'

Lisa nodded in response. "Nearly one of each species except for Shieldon," she replied.

'Didn't you drop one off to get revived?' the pokemon asked.

Lisa again nodded. "I never got to pick it up, though," she frowned a little.

"Technology isn't quite dat far advanced here," Gambit said.

Lisa didn't feel like getting into the discussion of Technology yet and she turned to Mew. "How far off are the three Legends?" she asked.

Mew seemed confused for a moment before replying. 'I can't be certain, they aren't in this world yet, but I can definitely feel them.'

"How are we supposed to deal with them?" Jean asked.

"The same way We dealt with Darkrai." Lisa answered simply.

"How much de same?" Gambit asked.

"Well basically there are three ways to calm Angry pokemon. They are as follows: catch them, knock them unconscious, or have a pokemon ranger use a capture stylus on it. Since no one here is a Pokemon ranger, and rangers do not commonly exist in regions there are trainers primarily because of reasons one and two, well, our options are sort of self-explanatory"

"So, you're going to battle them and maybe catch them?" Jean asked. "You were successful with Darkrai, but these three sound so much more difficult, to say the least."

'Lisa beat em before.' Mew chirped.

"Yes, but I defeated them I didn't catch them. I was trying to avoid it. But beating them this time might not hold the same results."

"Jus' be careful," Gambit warned. "And don' go lookin' for trouble. If you can avoid a fight wit' dese guys, please do. I don' want you back in 'ere wit' machinery hooked up to you."

Lisa nodded. "I'll be sure to be careful," she said with a smile before rolling the rest of the cereal bag shut, not feeling hungry for the moment.

"Excuse me a moment," Jean said, dismissing herself from the room. Some of the people in the mansion were thinking loud enough for any telepath to overhear their thoughts, and they all said the same thing: something was missing. Several of Logan's tools vanished as he was working on a motorcycle, Ororo's jewelry was gone from its box, as well as several various keys, including Scott's. It seems Gambit isn't the only thief in the mansion.

Lisa frowned slightly, sensing the disturbances as well, but she really couldn't do something being bound to a bed

"Somet'in' wrong, Petit?" Gambit asked, seeing Lisa's frown.

"A lot of the people down stairs are having problems" She replied.

"Dat's probably why Jean left," Gambit pointed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Downstairs ~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At this point, Scott was getting a little more then frustrated and went to ask Logan where his keys kept going. Meanwhile, something was stealing yet ANOTHER set of Scott's keys. This culprit scurried across the ceiling like a cockroach, albeit a blue furry cockroach with large teeth.

Logan was looking all over the garage for his missing tools, without much luck. Scott tapped him on the shoulder. "Alright where are my keys, Logan?" he asked, folding his arms.

"I didn't take your keys, Slim," Logan replied, looking up at his rival. "Where are MY tools?" It was obvious Scott hadn't taken the tools, but then again, it was also obvious the taller mutant's claim was false, too.

"I don't have your tools, Logan," Scott said, seeming annoyed starting to argue with Logan.

Stitch grinned with a set of keys in his mouth, looking down at the arguing pair. He then made his way across the ceiling and to the door leading out of the room. Upon reaching the door, he climbed down the wall, opened the door, slipped out before the door closed with the faintest 'click', and made his way back up to the ceiling.

"Well, would I really steal your keys now that I have a bike of my own?" Logan pointed out. "Why don't you try actually looking for them though those red glasses of yours?"

"I have. I'm missing 6 sets of keys and I can't find any of them," he countered.

"Go bother the students about it, then," Logan said. "I don't have them."


	35. Thieves

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC) Lisa, the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, Pyro, Goofy, and Stitch

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

[Lucario's telepathy]

* * *

Back in the medical room Lisa seemed a little confused. "Nii-san, where's your coat?" she finally asked, unable to hold back the curiosity any longer.

"Over 'ere," Gambit replied, grabbing his trench off the back of a chair. "Haven' had a chance to clean it." He turned it, showing Lisa the blood stains on the inside of the coat.

Lisa frowned slightly at this. "Sorry," she said with a guilty look.

"Dis coat has been to hell and back. I'm not worried 'bout a little blood," Gambit replied, putting the trench coat back on the chair.

Tsuneo, as it would happen, piped up. [Where exactly is this hell place, and why to people keep telling me to go there?] he grinned.

Gambit laughed. "Many people believe dat when people die, dey go to either heaven or hell. Heaven is paradise, for de good people. Hell is endless torture and fire, for dose who are evil," he explained.

Tsuneo seemed confused. [You humans have weird customs,] he said finally. Lisa, however, just stayed silent and was wondering who exactly would tell the pokemon to go to hell. Then again, the list wasn't getting much shorter, and she was pretty sure that Tsuneo was just being a smart ass.

"People believe what dey believe," Gambit replied with a shrug. "What have you been doin' to get people to say dat?"

[Nothing really, but the one with the claws is REALLY grumpy,] he beamed as if this was an achievement. Lisa groaned and slapped her forehead.

"Logan's always like that," Astin pointed out. Despite the fact he's been quiet, he's still in the room. "It's easy to get on his bad side."

[He seemed pretty annoyed when I asked him for a map,] Tsuneo added.

Lisa seemed confused. "You can't read a map."

[I know! I was trying to be funny,] Tsuneo said with a frown.

"He just can't take a joke sometimes," Astin said. "Which is weird, since he's usually cracking jokes even when he's furious with someone."

"I wonder what has him in such a bad mood" Lisa said with a frown.

[Half the school like that. Apparently, a lot of things are going missing,] Tsuneo said with a shrug.

"Shiny things?" Lisa asked with a frown.

[Majority of them, I think,] Tsuneo said with a nod.

Lisa flopped back, groaning again. "Why can't I get a break! Logan's never gonna let me live it down if he found out Kitsu is behind this!" she cried out, muffled by the hands that were over her face.

"I'll find dat little t'ief for you, if you want," Gambit offered.

Lisa frowned and looked over at him. "But what if you get in trouble too?" she asked.

"I can manage," Gambit replied, shrugging. "I have some pretty good arguments if dey do accuse me."

Lisa nodded. "Okay, if Kitsu has found access to the courtyard, she has probably made a complex tunnel system under the ground. Everything will be in those tunnels."

"I'll look dere first, den?" Gambit asked. He looked over at the Lucarios in the room. "One of you like to help?"

Tsuneo frowned and shook his head. [Sorry, no thanks.]

Senshi seemed to pipe up. [Now that you mention it... I have seen a small strange creature following Kitsu... perhaps you should ask the boy with the key,] he offered.

"Boy wit' de key?" Gambit repeated. "Sora? I t'ink he did have a little blue t'ing last I saw him." He started to the door. "I'll be back once I find de troublemakers."

Lisa nodded and waved to him. "Good luck!" she called.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Outside, Stitch and Kitsu the zigzagoon were busy stashing what they had stolen that day.

Gambit walked to the door, taking detours here and there to check corners and hiding spots. Eventually, he got to the courtyard and searched the ground for signs of the little thieves. Sure enough, near the base of some bushes, there was a hole leading into a complex system of tunnels. However, it was only big enough for creatures of certain size to enter.

Gambit tapped the ground with his staff, listening carefully. He found a spot that appeared to be hollow. Not bothering to try to find the entry hole, he charged a pebble he found (since his cards were back in his trench coat) and placed it on the hollow spot. When it exploded, dirt cleared away to reveal one of the tunnels.

The tunnels went deep and they cris-crossed and went just about everywhere, so it was obvious that they had been working for a while. In the area of exposed tunnel there were keys, and a few tools.

"Mystery solved," Gambit commented. He picked out what he could find, then started to look for the thieves.

A few moments after Gambit had removed some of the stolen items, Stitch came waltzing through the tunnels, though he seemed confused when part of it was gone. "Uh-oh..."

Gambit smirked. He blocked off one side of the exposed tunnel with his staff as he went to grab for the blue alien by coming at him from the other side. Stitch grinned and grabbed Gambit's wrist, and he made to pick the grown man up and throw him.

Gambit let out a surprised yell as he was lifted. "SORA!" he shouted.

Luckily for him, the key blade master heard. He ran to the courtyard. "Stitch," he warned. "Put him down."

"Naga!" Stitch said looking at Sora. "He make mess!" he said, pointing at the hole with his spare set of arms as he held Gambit in the air.

Sora saw the dropped keys and tools. "Have you been stealing again?" he asked, crossing his arms. Gambit dangled in the air, unsure of what to do that wouldn't harm himself.

"Eh..? Stealing what?" Stitch said kicking some of the items back into the tunnel. The vibrations attracted Kitsu, and she quickly grabbed the items and fled back into the tunnels.

"Do you want to go back to Hollow Bastion?" Sora asked, pulling out his summon charm for Stitch. "You promised no mischief, remember?"

Stitch frowned and he sighed, setting the man down and leaving after Kitsu. After a little while, the pair came out and started to deposit everything they had stolen. The stack grew nearly as big as Sora.

"Good," Sora praised, petting Stitch on the head.

"It looks like I'll need help returning dese," Gambit sighed, looking at the large stack. He grabbed the stuff on top, trying to figure out where the items would go.

Stitch still seemed a little upset but he sat down. Kitsu however seemed confused. "Goon!"

"Would you like to help return these?" Sora asked Stitch as he grabbed some stuff off the pile, too.


	36. Return to New Orleans

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC) Lisa, the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, Pyro, Goofy, and Stitch

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

Note from LisaOak: In this chapter, we find out why Lisa does not have a boyfriend in her dimension!

* * *

The next days passed uneventfully, and with some luck, Lisa was finally healed. Alyssa's help in the healing had made sure that Lisa had passed through not only healthily but with minimal scarring around her back and torso.

However, this didn't quite explain the large scar that was often visible on her right shoulder, and Lisa always avoided talking about it.

For the moment, the trainer was outside working on her make-up class work and watching over her pokemon as they all ran amuck in the fenced in yard. There was Kitsu, Kouna, both of the lucario, as well as the twin totodiles. Amongst the larger where Raikou and Bipin, who as usual was being used as a jungle gym as well as a place to sit. The Turtle didn't care, however, and was lying near the small pond with a sleepy look in place.

Mewtwo was just barely visible in the shade, but only because of the psychic aura which was faintly visible around a book which was floating in mid-air as he read it.

"You about ready to go?" Gambit asked, walking up behind Lisa. "De others want to leave soon. Took 'em long enough." He smiled.

Lisa looked up from her text book. She stuck her assignment in it and closed it. "Yeah, I'm ready... let me stick this stuff in my room," she said, setting her books to the side before blowing into a strange whistle. The whistle was made from a cored out berry of some sort and made a loud indescribable sound.

Nothing about Lisa surprised Gambit anymore; not even the whistle. He did wonder what it was made of, though, since it looked like a small fruit. A berry?

The sound echoed across the campus and the group of pokemon she had let out all scrambled over, the only exception being Mewtwo. She then pocketed the berry and began to return the pokemon to their balls. After that was finished, she stored the pokeballs in her bag and began to get her books.

"How long you think we'll end up staying down there? From what Mew told me, there are a few pokemon down there including my starter pokemon, Princess," she said as she checked over the pokemon she had put up. "Everyone's up except for Bipin... I think he'll be fine; he's very tame and he needs more sunlight then what he's been getting lately."

"Jus' until we find dose pokemon," Gambit said with a shrug. "Couple days, maybe. Xavier did find us a hotel to stay in while we're dere, just in case."

Lisa gave a nod. "Right... in that case, I'll bring my work with me. With most the teachers gone, everyone else will have holiday until we're back. If I have everything done by then, I won't need to be behind," she said, packing her work into her bag.

"Good idea," Gambit said, nodding. "If you're ready to go, I'll go tell de others." He offered a hand down to Lisa to help her up.

Lisa took his hand and got up. "I need to grab some spare clothes. I'll meet everyone at the blackbird," she said with a nod, taking off towards the main building. Gambit nodded, then went to tell the others to hurry up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~ New Orleans ~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Welcome to New Orleans," Hank, who had been piloting the Blackbird, announced as he brought it down to land. "Well, the outskirts. Didn't want to scare the people with a giant jet landing on their city." Once the ramp was lowered, Gambit led the way out. Even Nightcrawler, with all his excitement, let the Cajun lead.

"I noticed a lot of marsh-like and swamp-like land here before... The climate is almost identical to Pastoria back home, so there are probably a few water types here, maybe even some grass types," Lisa mentioned as she followed after Gambit, quickly shouldering her bag.

"Most of that just went over my head," Logan said. He was currently off to the side of the group.

Scott nodded. "Same. All I know is that it feels hot," he said with a frown.

"Actually, it's mostly humidity I think," Lisa said with a shrug, getting a somewhat strange look from Scott.

"Look, I may come with my own ransom note, but I know what I'm doing okay?" she said with a sigh.

"So, Trouble Magnet," Logan started. "Where do we start?"

"You lead us, before Gambit there leads us into the nearest casino," Hank added.

"Don't call me that!" Lisa protested with a frown, before she grabbed Gambit and began to lead them towards the town. "Mew said that some of the city-going pokemon came here. Not that surprising, so we just need to keep an eye out for anything unusual," she said, though she stumbled and had to let go of Gambit so she could tie her shoes.

"You alright?" Gambit asked, looking over his shoulder as he kept walking a bit.

"So, first stop: ze hotel," Kurt stated. "So ve don't have to keep carrying our stuff."

"Probably a good Idea," Lisa said, tying her shoes. "I'm fine, I just tripped on my feet like a doofus," she said with a nod, standing and starting to walk towards them again.

A guy was talking with his friends when he saw Lisa walk by within reach. He smiled as he got an idea. He gave the girl a quick squeeze on the butt, waiting to deflect a slap.

Lisa gave a yelp and reacted completely differently: she quickly grabbed the guy's arm and flipped the grown man over her shoulder and onto his back. She stepped back, slightly startled by her own actions. "Oops."

"Oof," the guy grunted as his back hit cement.

"Did you see dat?" Gambit asked the others, having looked in time to see the flip. "She can defend herself pretty well."

Scott flinched. "Ouch," he said, having saw that as well. Lisa darted over towards them. Scott seemed puzzled. "How come you haven't don't that before?"

"H-he startled me! What's worse is he grabbed me!" she said, folding her arms with a frown.

"Grabbed you?" Gambit asked. He gave the guy a glare, though it was mostly Logan, who was also glaring at him, that scared the guy into running away.

"He's gone now," Gambit said, putting his arm around Lisa's shoulders for a couple seconds.

Lisa was still a little peeved, but she calmed down after a few moments. "Whatever happened to saying hello?" she said with a sigh before starting towards the hotel again.

Scott walked as well, wondering quietly how long she had known some form of martial arts.

"Sad t'ing is, dat's not de worst of de people around 'ere," Gambit pointed out. The rest of the group kept walking, or teleporting once in a while in Kurt's case.

"Sounds fun," Lisa said somewhat sarcastically. "Maybe I should have brought the totodiles. Sago would have loved to bite that guy."

"I thought you said being bitten by the walking super soaker was bad," Scott mentioned.

"It is, but at least it teaches the concept of Do Not Touch," she said with a shrug.

Gambit and Hank laughed at this. Kurt was too far ahead to hear, and Logan was paying more attention to the other people than to the group. Scott seemed a little amused too, and he chuckled as they walked.


	37. Checking In

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC) Lisa, the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, Pyro, Goofy, and Stitch

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

* * *

"Is it always this active?" Lisa asked Gambit, obviously having not gone into the city when she had been around Louisiana the first time.

"Pretty much," Gambit replied, nodding. "It's de second City dat Never Sleeps, in my opinion. De nightlife is one reason I like it 'ere so much."

"Right, so," she said as she opened the door to the hotel. "Where should we start looking first?"

"That's what I was asking you," Hank pointed out, following. Logan went ahead to the desk to get room keys for everyone.

"I only know the habitats we should look for. Without some sort of idea how the landscape lays around here, I'm not sure... I suppose we should check the water first. Is there a bay or beach nearby that has been closed recently?" she asked, picking up a newspaper someone had discarded.

Gambit nodded. "Dere's one lake in particular nearby dat no one goes near," he stated.

Logan returned with the room keys. "Is there a reason no one goes by there?" he asked in a growl.

"Not'in' we can't handle," Gambit replied.

"Well, I think we found our place to look," she said with a nod. "Water types will take to places where humans don't frequent. They do this to avoid having to share food with fishermen."

"Well, let's drop off our stuff and get goin'," Gambit said, trying to hide the fact he was in a bit of a hurry. If there are pokemon where he suggested, he hoped they haven't run into the reason no one goes by the lake.

Logan handed out the room key card things to each of the group. "So who's bunking with whom?" Lisa asked, taking her key card from Logan.

"Since the Professor only booked three rooms, Hank and Kurt, you share a room," Logan started. "Myself and Scott get a room, and Lisa, you and Gambit will have to share a room." He glared at the Cajun. "If you do anything to her, I won't hesitate," he threatened, exposing his claws and holding them up to Gambit's throat. The Cajun, however, didn't seemed bothered in the least.

"Ve should go now," Kurt insisted, trying to drag Logan away from Gambit. "Ve're scaring the people."

Lisa frowned slightly. "I think we'll be fine," she said, starting to drag Gambit away. "Come on, Nii-san." Logan retracted his claws, allowing himself to be pulled by Kurt.

Gambit followed Lisa, as he checked the room number on the key. "We need to find de elevator," he said, noticing that the room is on the third floor.

"The stairs are faster" Lisa said looking back at him.

"De elevator's easier, but if you wish, we can go up de stairs," Gambit replied, following the signs to the stairs.

"The last thing I want is be stuck in a crowded elevator with a bunch of people I don't know and not enough room to react if there is trouble," she said, heading up the stairs. She let go of his arm in favor of holding on to the railing as she went up the stairs.

"Good point," Gambit stated. "Besides, we probably could use de exercise."

Lisa grinned. "I like the exercise... besides, 'til today, I've been cooped up in that medical room. It gets so boring staying in there," she said as she made her way up the rest of the stairs.

Once they had gotten to the correct floor, Gambit led the way towards the room. "Well, here we go," he said, unlocking and opening the door to the room. Average size for a little hotel, with all the necessities.

Lisa said something in Japanese as she went towards the bathroom door first to see if it had a lock, after setting her shoulder bag in a nearby chair.

Gambit set his bag down by the dresser, which was mostly just there for a table for the TV. He sat on the bed furthest from the window, assuming Lisa would like the one close to the window.

Lisa smiled and she sat down on her bed. After a moment, she set her bag to the side of it and she put her plushie mew on top of the pillow.

"T'ink de others are ready?" Gambit asked.

"Probably, but before we go... why exactly is that lake abandoned?" she asked with a small frown.

"De Rippers make their base by dere," Gambit replied. "Not only dat, but dere's mines in the water to protect de base."

"Mines? I'm not sure if any pokemon would go towards water mines... but if there's any other bodies of water near that place that are untouched, then it might be worth a look," she said with a frown.

"Dere's a pretty good-sized space wit'out mines. If not'in' else, it wouldn' hurt to check," Gambit pointed out.

Lisa gave a nod, tying her hair up into a ponytail. She grabbed her staff, which at the moment was in it's baton form.

"Been meanin' to ask, dat's your staff, right?" Gambit asked. "How do you fight wit' dat t'ing?"

Lisa looked at it for a moment. "Um... I can make it work," she said with a nod. She focused for a moment, and she was able to make it change shape into a much larger-looking weapon, with a large ornate-looking gold design on top around a large purple gem. The whole staff itself seemed to be made out of some sort of stone, but yet it was light and held a great amount of power.

"Not'in' you can do or say surprises me anymore," Gambit said, smiling a bit and crossing his arms.

Lisa smiled as she rested her staff on her shoulder. "Good to know. By the way, if we find anything with teeth? Probably best not to provoke it," she said with a nod heading out of the room.

"Tell dat to Logan," Gambit commented, following Lisa out the room. He saw the mentioned mutant waiting in the hall, looking angrier than usual.

Lisa frowned as she locked the door behind them. "Why're so upset, Logan-sensei?" Lisa asked with a frown.

"You try rooming with Cyke here," Logan growled.

"Before you start to rant, please keep it rated PG," Gambit warned

"Wasn't going to rant, Gumbo," Logan replied, slightly more angry now.

"Could we please not fight? Hostility like that is not going to make this go any faster... and the faster we find everyone, the faster you get personal space," Lisa pointed out, seeming a little bit nervous.

Logan sighed, trying to calm down. Seeing the two blue mutants, Logan stepped from the wall. "Anyone opposed to leaving One-Eye behind?" he asked, starting to leave.

Scott frowned and came out of the room, closing the door and locking it behind him. "Why do I get stuck with him?" he said looking towards Logan with a frown.

Lisa threw her hands up into the air walking off. "You know what, fine... you two can fight all you want, but don't blame me if the pokemon attack you!"

"Personally, I'm in favor of leaving dem both behind," Gambit commented, following Lisa.

Hank went to go try to be peacemaker. "Please, for everyone's sake, wait until we get back to the institute to fight."

Kurt looked between the arguing pair and the two walking off. He shrugged, before teleporting over to Lisa and Gambit.

Scott sighed and he nodded. "Alright," he said, starting to take off after the group.

Lisa noted an empty elevator and she went in it, stopping the doors from closing by using her staff and she waited for the rest of the group.

Gambit followed into the elevator, and got in as Kurt teleported into it. Logan, however, was a bit slower, and Hank decided it'd be a good idea to keep an eye on the short-tempered mutant for now.

"Should I let it go down or wait?" Lisa asked as Scott joined them, and the elevator began to get somewhat crowded.

"Let it go down," Gambit replied. "Dey can take de stairs or get anot'er elevator."

Lisa nodded and she removed her staff. The doors closed and they started to go down to the ground floor.


	38. Bo and Leu

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC) Lisa, the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, Pyro, Goofy, and Stitch

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

* * *

"Here it is," Gambit said, coming up on a lake. He walked out to a dock, which currently had a motor boat docked at it.

Lisa looked around the shoreline of the lake with a flashlight, looking for displaced plants and other signs of activity. "Seems pretty quiet... how's the dock looking?" she asked, looking over, noticing it looked somewhat damaged as if it would give way if someone heavy enough stood on it.

Gambit stopped, seeing how damaged it looked. He hit his staff on a plank of wood, which broke and fell. "Not so good," he replied.

"The shoreline looks battered, and a lot of the local plants appear displaced. I think I see some dead fish too, but that could be local wildlife," Lisa said, clicking off the flashlight. "There's probably something here."

Scott seemed confused. "But you said it was quiet..."

"I meant literally. Listen... no insects, nothing," she pointed out the eerie silence.

"Usually there's a lot of bugs flyin' around 'ere, some bats. Not'in' now," Gambit pointed out.

"Smells a little off, too," Logan added.

"Aren't there usually really big reptiles too?" Lisa asked obviously referring to the alligators. Though, the sound of movement through the water broke the silence and suddenly there were decent-sized waves moving to the shore line.

Gambit ran by Lisa, ready to protect her if need be. Logan growled, looking for the source of the waves. Lisa frowned and she backed up slightly as there was a low, throaty growling, and something exploded from the water with a piercingly loud roar. This thing was a massive blue serpent that looked to be, at the very least, 30 feet in length with a nasty temper. Its eyes were glowing a white color as it loomed over the group.

"Pokemon or enemy?" Gambit quickly asked, stopping Logan as he went to attack the creature.

"That would be a Gyarados, they are well known for being extremely irritable and leveling cities in blind rages," Lisa said, looking at the beast. A second one surfaced, only this one had blood-red scales. "They also tend to live in groups."

"We'll leave you to deal wit' dem, den," Gambit said, stepping back. "Unless you need us to help."

"Right," Lisa said with a frown as she stepped towards the shore. The two serpents turned towards her, growling. However, the first one seemed confused. It leaned in Lisa's direction and sniffed at her, before exhaling in a large breath that made Lisa's hair blow back. "Bleh..." Lisa said after moment, before she carefully shined her flashlight on the creature.

"Leu?" she asked with a smile. "Hey there girl," she said, petting the serpent behind its flap-like ears.

"Girl?" Kurt asked, surprised. "Coulda fooled me."

"The females are usually more aggressive. It's nesting instinct," she said with a nod.

"Makes sense," Hank agreed with a nod. "The other one yours, too?"

"The red one would be Bo, he is Leucosia's mate," Lisa said with a nod as she shined her flashlight over to the other. "He usually doesn't attack unless Leu does."

"How are ve going to get zem back to ze hotel?" Kurt asked, keeping an eye on the ferocious-looking creatures.

Lisa frowned slightly. "I'm not sure, all the pokeballs are back at the hotel," she said with a sigh.

"So how exactly are we going to get back without losing track of these two?" Scott asked.

"Nii-san, what factors determine the water levels of this lake? Is there a river that flows into it, or does it just naturally rise based on the seasons?" she asked looking over to Gambit.

"I'm not entirely sure," Gambit replied. "I t'ink dere's a river leading into and out of it, but I'm not sure where it empties out."

"If the river is wide enough to allow passage, we can at least get them out of the lake. They can't just appear in a lake from nowhere," she said with a nod. "Who's up for a ride?" she asked with a grin.

Scott seemed a little unsure. "What?"

"On dose t'ings?" Gambit asked, not really liking the idea.

"You got a better idea?" Lisa asked, her hands on her hips as she looked at him.

"I do!" Kurt said, teleporting into a tree on the lake.

"That won't work for everyone, Elf," Logan replied. He looked at Gambit. "What? Afraid to get your trench coat wet?"

"If Lisa says it's safe to ride dem, I'll trust her," Gambit replied.

"It's safe enough. Leucosia will allow small kids to ride her," she said, looking towards the pair. "If we can get them to sea or someplace a little less crowded, we can come back for them later."

"Sounds like a good plan," Hank stated. "Just tell us what to do."

Lisa beckoned over to the pair and they went into the shallow water. "Follow me!" she called as she climbed on to Leucosia's lower back. "Also, I should mention, a base ability to swim is usually required unless you sit on the base of the neck," she called as she climbed up and sat on the stiff spine near the base of the dragon's neck like she mentioned. Scott seemed a little unsure but he too climbed on to the dragon but he sat on the lower back area.

Gambit climbed onto the sea serpent after Scott. "Is it okay to ride the other one, too?" Logan asked.

Lisa nodded. "Yeah, Bo is fine," she said, beckoning over to the red gyarados. He laid on the shoreline, offering to let someone up on to his neck.

Logan climbed onto Bo, sitting at the base of the neck. He can swim alright, it's just not the easiest thing to do when you have metal bones.

Bo lifted up with a little trouble at first but he managed to adjust fairly well. "Right, you just hang on and I'll lead," Lisa called, looking to see where Hank was. The blue mutant was just getting settled behind Logan.

Lisa gave Leucosia a couple of pats on the head and she lightly tugged on the serpent's right ear. The dragon lifted her head and began to move to the right, starting to slowly swim for the mouth of the river. As the water got deeper, Scott was starting to get very wet as part of the pokemon had to be submerged for it to swim correctly.


	39. Decorating

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC) Lisa, the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, Pyro, Goofy, and Stitch

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

'Telepathy'

Well, I finished going through the chapters that LisaOak had kindly pieced together for me. Now, I'm gathering the raw posts to start editing them myself again. However, I realized something: I still have a long way to go before the Halloween arc reaches its end. It starts when the group get back to New York, but there's a whole other mini-plot between here and the resolution of the Halloween arc. I'll still try to get there, but no promises. I'll have to load a bunch of chapters per day, more than my current two a day.

* * *

And so, a long trip down river, and to the ocean, then back to the hotel occurred. The sun was starting to rise, and Lisa was exhausted. So exhausted, in fact, that after locking Gambit out of the room for a few minutes to change into her pajamas, she barely remembered to unlock the door and let him back in before collapsing on to the bed in a heap.

"You alright, Petit?" Gambit asked, sitting on his bed. He wasn't changing just yet, as he was planning on going out for a bit that morning. Just to the closest place where he could gamble some money out of people in poker.

"I'm fine, just really really tired," she said with a nod. "That's the most activity I've had in a while," she said, sitting up with a yawn. "I'm going to sleep a little. Good night, Nii-san." She covered up and dozed off, not caring that the lights where on or anything.

"G'night," Gambit replied. He grabbed his card key and left, turning off the lights as he did so. He left the hotel. Fortunately for him, there was a bar next door to the hotel that had poker tables, so that's where he went.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~ New York ~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, back in New York, the sun was up, though it was still pretty early. Bipin the torterra began to move and walk around, looking for areas of the courtyard that had long grass he could eat.

"Shh," Jubilee shushed her friend, Megan, AKA Pixie, when she giggled somewhat loudly. The two of them crept up to the large turtle, both carrying buckets. Jubilee took out a brush, dipping it into her bucket, painting designs onto Bipin's shell. However, the "paint" was just a clear gloss.

"Now! Quickly," she prompted Pixie, who flew up on her butterfly wings. She dumped the contents of her bucket, sending pink and purple sparkles falling down. The sparkles especially stuck to the Torterra's shell where Jubilee had painted, and on the tree. Bipin looked back as much as he could, seeming confused for a moment before deciding it wasn't really a problem because he wasn't in pain, and he went back to grazing idly.

Jubilee laughed a bit. "Too easy. Wait until Lisa sees this!"

"There's always room for more," Pixie pointed out, going back to find more supplies to pretty up Bipin.

Bipin grunted slightly and he started to move off at his sluggish turtle pace as he looked for some more plants to eat. It seemed the only way to keep the pokemon still was to bribe him with food.

A few minutes later, the girls returned with ribbons in various colors. Pixie flew up to tie the ribbons into bows in the branches, while Jubilee worked to tie a long strand in a loose bow around Bipin's neck. Bipin didn't seem to mind, and he nudged his nose into Jubilee's stomach gently as if looking for some attention.

When Jubilee finished tying the bow, she rubbed the pokemon's head as Pixie continued on the tree. Bipin seemed happy with this, and he gave an affectionate sounding growl.

"What are you two doing?" Piotr asked, walking over to Jubilee, Megan, and Bipin. He had his notebook in one hand, apparently there to draw.

"Nothing," Jubilee replied as Pixie landed. The two of them burst into giggles. "You won't tell, will you?" she asked flirtatiously. Bipin seemed confused, as if unaware of all the stuff that had been tied and dumped on him, and the fact that he looked like a walking parade float.

Though, at this point, a squirrel was hauling past Piotr. It darted speedily past him and climbed up into Bipin's tree. The turtle seemed to take no notice of this either. That was, until a thunderous bark was heard and MASSIVE white thing was seen bounding towards the direction the squirrel had come from at the speed of a car.

"Look out!" Megan screeched, seeing the quickly approaching dog. She flew up, definitely out of reach. Piotr seemed confused, though, and when he looked it was too late to get out of the way. He quickly turned his skin to metal.

The dog managed to run into Piotr and keep going for a few moments before it stopped right in front of Bipin, who had stepped in front of Jubilee to keep her from getting run over as well.

The canine whined slightly and looked around, seeming a little confused and nervous.

"Ow," Piotr said, pulling himself off the ground, his skin returning to normal. "Looks like another pokemon to me. Felt like it, too."

The large white dog barked at Bipin a few times, and the large pokemon replied with some growling. With this, the dog sat down and the two appeared to be having a conversation of sorts.

"You getting any of this?" Jubilee asked up at her flying friend.

"Nope," Pixie replied, still in the air, watching the pokemon.

Mew appeared after a moment and she looked at Bipin. 'Why does he look like a parade float?'

Pixie laughed, but Jubilee held a pleading look. "It's a surprise for Lisa for when she gets back. Please don't tell her."

Mew nodded. 'Bipin doesn't seem to care,' she said with a shrug. 'Oh, hi, Blaze!' she said with a grin. 'I thought you'd find the school by now.' She floated over to the dog.

"More like, he found a squirrel who led him into me," Piotr replied, still sitting down on the grass where he had been knocked over.

'Actually, the squirrel was an accident; I led Blaze here,' she said with a sheepish grin.

"How'd you do that?" Jubilee asked.

Mew stretched 'I just got back from a look around the city... Saw Blaze running and this poor guy hanging on to Blaze for dear life with a net,' she said with a nod.

Jubilee laughed. "He should've known not to try to go after a dog that size."

Mew nodded with a grin. 'Yeah, I mean how many dogs are the size of a mini-van?'

"None that I can think of," Pixie replied. "The biggest dog here is about this tall." She held a hand up to her waist.

'Blaze is big even for an arcanine,' Mew chirped, looking at the dog, who had flopped over to go to sleep. Bipin was now wandering off to go do something else.

Warren was out on a brief flight around the mansion when some sparkle on the ground caught his eye. He looked down to see the decorated Bipin, and started to laugh. He landed. "What happened to you?" he asked the turtle.

Bipin seemed a little Puzzled before he looked back in the direction of the girls, having not gotten very far at his speed.

Warren followed Bipin's gaze. "Coulda guessed," he commented.

Bipin didn't really seemed bothered by it. The pokemon just yawned and shook himself a little bit before starting to walk off again, stopping and sitting down once he located a particularly large sun beam to lay in.


	40. Ramiel

Characters LisaOak wrote for: (OC) Lisa, the pokemon, Scott, Ororo, Pyro, Goofy, and Stitch

Characters I wrote for: Everyone else

* * *

Meanwhile, a small Canine-like figure was sniffing around the streets of New Orleans looking for food, or at least someone to entertain so he could get money for food. Either one worked for him, really.

Gambit took a seat at one of the tables, facing away from the door. Unfortunately, he couldn't be dealer here, like where he used to hang out. Still, he was going to have fun.

It started to rain outside, and one of the people who entered the bar had opened the door rather widely, which allowed the canine in question to slip in unnoticed for the moment. Though, it probably helped that he was walking on all fours for the time being, so he wouldn't attract a huge amount of attention.

Gambit heard the door open. He looked, though, but didn't think much of it when he didn't see anything. He returned to his game.

The canine made his way past Gambit's table before he gave a loud yelp. Some guy fell to the floor in a heap, having stepped on the pokemon's tail. Gambit looked to where the yelp had come from. "What an unusual dog," he commented, reaching over to pet him. In the back of his mind, he wondered if it was a pokemon.

The canine mumbled something quietly before looking at Gambit and assuming what could be assumed as the "Cute Look" judging by the ensuing squeals of ladies nearby. "Aw its so Cute!" said one of them as she came over to pet him.

"Looks like he dipped his tail into a paint bucket," Gambit pointed out, seeing the dog's tail.

After escaping under the table Gambit was sitting at, the dog gave a sigh. He muttered what sounded like 'Why do people keep stepping on me?'

Did he just talk? Gambit wondered. He set down his hand as he reached under the table to coax the dog out.

The tan dog under the table sniffed at Gambit's hand, noting something familiar. "Oi, why do you smell like Lisa?" he asked, poking him in the leg.

"Because she's a friend of mine," Gambit replied. He made his next move in his game, winning soon after. He pocketed the money he won. "I could take you to her. Although, she is sleeping at de moment."

"How bout some food?" he asked, looking up at him with a puppyish grin of glee.

Gambit nodded, suddenly aware of the weird looks everyone around was giving them. "C'mon," he said, reaching down to pick up the dog.

The dog climbed up on to Gambit's shoulders and he held his tail in his mouth, waiting for them to leave.

Gambit left the bar, scanning the signs for the closest restaurant. He found one a bit down the street and entered, wondering how he people would react to the pokemon. A few people stared but did little else. The smeargle was trying hard to stay quiet, but it was pretty hard since he had so much he wanted to ask.

Gambit found a spot where he wouldn't attract so much attention, talking to a dog. "What do you want t' eat?" he quietly asked, standing so that both he and the dog could see the menu. He had chosen a fast food-style restaurant, so that they could find somewhere less crowded to eat.

"I'm hungry, so I don't really care," he said with a nod, sitting on the seat. "I'm Ramiel, a smeargle, in case you're wondering," he introduced.

"And I'm Remy, though most people have taken to calling me Gambit," he replied. He went up to order for the two of them. A couple slices of pizza would work; probably the quickest, too, since it was already cooked. In a couple minutes, Gambit returned to the table, carrying a tray with two plates, each with a slice of pizza, a cup of water for Ramiel, and some soda for himself.

Ramiel seemed thrilled that there was food, and he gnawed on his pizza contently. "Mmm! Thanks a lot," he grinned. "Lately, people have been getting rather short with me 'cause I've been having to steal food off people," he said with sheepish grin.

Gambit started eating his own pizza. "Until recently, my occupation had been a professional t'ief," Gambit pointed out. "Sometimes, dat's de only way for someone to get by."

Ramiel nodded. "I know, I grew up in a city bigger then this before Lisa found me," he said. his accent was just barely Japanese.

Finishing up his pizza, Gambit just had to wait for Ramiel. "From what I've seen, stealing isn' all dat rare when it comes to pokemon," he said.

"Well, most of us forage or hunt. Those who can steal from those who can... usually most pokemon let it slide, or live in small groups so everyone has food. Other pokemon like myself have to deal with humans."

"Unless you find a nice person like Lisa t' take care of you," Gambit assumed. He leaned back in his chair. "Ya know, I t'ink I remember Lisa talking a bit 'bout you earlier."

Ramiel nodded. "Most of Lisa's pokemon were adopted, some of us were just strays; others like a few friends of mine where abused or abandoned," he said with a frown before perking up. "What'd she say about me?" He asked.

"If I remember correctly, she mentioned you like t' play cards," Gambit replied, pulling his playing card deck out of his pocket and proceeded to shuffle them in a single hand.

Ramiel nodded. "I use an attack called Trump Card sometimes. It helps in a pinch, so I learned to play cards too."

Gambit smirked. "I'd like t' see dat attack in action sometime," he stated. He held on to one of his cards, the ace of spades. He sent a tiny amount of his power into the card, just enough to burn the edges. He blew off the loose embers and put the card back in his deck.

Ramiel grinned and nodded. "Maybe sometime, but for now lets go, I know where some of the others are," he said with a nod.

"Alright den," Gambit said, throwing the trash away. "Allons!"

By now it had stopped raining. Ramiel ran out on all fours, leading the way to where he had been staying. It seemed he was able to use just about anything for a road, as well as being naturally acrobatic. He ran along bike racks, parked cars and leapt over people or went between their legs. Gambit was surprised at the pokemon's speed, but ran after, keeping up pretty well.

Ramiel, after reaching a certain area, said "This way!" as he leapt up into the air. He twisted and slopped a bit of paint in the air before leaping off the strip of paint like it was a platform, landing on a nearby roof where he waited for Gambit.

Gambit stopped for a moment, unsure if he should jump onto the skinny platform floating in mid-air. Trusting the pokemon, he grabbed the platform thing and swung himself up, quickly jumping to the roof.

After Gambit was on the roof, the platform faded and there was some cursing as someone had got drenched in paint most likely. Ramiel lead the way across a few more roof tops before stopping and sniffing around. "The scent is stale... they went on ahead," he said with a frown.

"Can you track dem?" Gambit asked, ignoring the shouting from ground level.

"Yeah," he said with a nod, though he frowned. "But... we'll have to hurry. Smells like rain again."

"Lead de way," Gambit prompted.

Ramiel curled his tail and he got on all fours for a moment, his tongue poking out ever so slightly as he sniffed around before taking off in a random direction. Gambit followed, as fast along the roof as on the ground. If anything, a little faster, due to the lack of people he has to dodge.

Ramiel stopped suddenly and gave a yelp as he nearly fell off the roof. He climbed back on with an "I meant to do that," before taking off in another direction.

"Sure ya did," Gambit sarcastically replied, still keeping up with the quick little pokemon.

"Oi, watch it or I make that trench coat into a dress!" he called. After a few rooftops, he finally stopped. Sure enough, the next roof over, there was a large peach-colored thing that looked like some absurd sort of gargoyle with tiny wings and a set of wavy antenna coming from it's head.

"I don' doubt you can do somet'in' like dat," Gambit said. He saw the pokemon. "And who's dat?"


End file.
